Two hearts revealed
by Arker
Summary: Two hearts locked firmly. Yet will a simple dream and study session be able to unlock these two girls hearts? Who knows. Yet another Konata x Kagami.their is even some Yutaka x Minami later.please read and review and i will make it as long as possible.
1. A Firmly Locked Heart

_**Two hearts revealed**_

_**Chapter 1: A Firmly Locked Heart**_

_**Author's note- **__okay people this is my first ever fan fiction and it probably isn't very good, I have read many on this website and I decided I wanted to try to write one because I love the kagami X Konata pairing so much. So please read it and review and I will try to make this a nice long story that I'm sure many of you will enjoy… thank you_

_

* * *

  
_

It was around the end of class when Konata remembered that Kagami had asked her to meet her behind the school after class. Konata wondered if this meant that Kagami would finally say that she liked her, as Konata often imagined she would.

"... I can't take this anymore." Konata wined as she sat gazing at the clock, in the dull classroom that was keeping her from her beloved Tsundere.

As Tsukasa watched her frantic friend she noticed her bizarre shift in attitude and began to get slightly worried, she once again noticed a tint of red in her friends cheeks as her gaze constantly shot to the clock.

"What's wrong Kona-chan?" she asked trying to alleviate her friend's nervousness

"Oh... um I'm excited to get home, because a new game I want is coming out today" Lied Konata, as she didn't want to inform Kagami's twin of her being too excited for what may and probably was just be a silly request.

"Well okay then, but you better pay attention, or Kuroi-sensei may get mad at you again." replied Tsukasa who obviously fell for an obvious lie.

* * *

As the bell finally rung, Konata had immediately run to the location Kagami told her to meet her, she sat at the bench near the back of the school thinking to herself, as to why the person who stole her heart had called her here

_"I hope she called me here to confess. If that really is why I will be the happiest person alive"_ pondered Konata as she sat on the bench blankly looking forward.

"Hey Konata I would never expect you to be here first." replied Kagami who was standing behind the blue haired Otaku

"Oh... Kagami... I didn't know you where there..." Konata said awakening from her daze. " I just got here a bit faster because I had nothing to do today…besides my class is closer remember "She nervously replied

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"…So um… what is it you wanted to talk to me about." Konata weakly asked preparing for a let down

"Well I just wanted to ask if you would help me plan a surprise party for Miyuki's birthday"

"W... wai... wait. What? "Why did you need to ask me back here?" She stumbled with a small tear in her eye however shaking it away as she felt all her hopes dashed in an instant

"Well I didn't want Miyuki to be suspicious and Tsukasa would tell her so I had to ask in secret." Kagami explained not realizing she had done anything wrong.

Konata took a minute to realize what happened. She was shocked; normally she would be just fine with this kind of request. But after years of having these pent up feelings and no way to release them, and when she finally thought kagami was going to confess her love. Konata soon then gave up all hope of that happening and almost began to cry but being who she was refused to and just turned away from her, beginning to walk away but stopped just standing there.

"Konata what is wrong? why are you so upset?"

"Kagami...I... I... I just thought that..." She said unable to finish her sentence. Because she was so scared she would get rejected if she said anymore

"What did you think? Why did I make you sad please tell me Konata" she said begging trying to calm down her best friend

"I thought that... you... And I..." Konata continued to stumble with her words unable to fully say what she felt.

Kagami was greatly confused, until she finally saw Konata mouth the word "love" suddenly, Kagami had reached her arms around her otaku friend and gave her a hug and pulled her in and saying

"I do to. I have just been so scared to say it." Kagami said into the fragile girls ear then turning her around to face her.

"Really?! Please, tell me your not joking" Konata asked pleadingly

"What do you think" said Kagami as she slowly leaned loser then immediately Kagami lifted Konata's head toward hers and Konata closed her eyes and prepared for the best moment of her life.

A flash of light was all that could be seen, Konata's vision returned to the room piled high with Manga, Anime and games that she was so accustomed to seeing in the morning. There she lay in her bed looking around worried. In a confused state she realized it was all a dream.

_"Oh Kagami all I want is to be with you why can't I tell just you how you make me feel?"_ the small otaku quietly thought to herself

As she lay there questioning herself. She finally decided that tomorrow she would tell Kagami the truth; she realized that just going through each day feeling like this saying nothing was killing her inside and she no longer wanted to feel so horrible. She decided that no matter what happened she would tell Kagami how she felt, however this one thing both made her happy and immensely sad as she knew that Kagami would either return the emotion or dash them completely.

_**Author's note again- **__Well there we go first chapter done sorry that was kind of a slap in the face that I made that a dream but I wanted to exemplify the fact that konata really loves kagami and something very similar happened to me so I decided to share this with you guys don't worry I plan on making this as well as many more chapters much longer I just wanted to get the first one done and see what you guys think of it. And thank you for taking time to read my story_


	2. A Set Goal

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 2: A Set Goal

* * *

Kagami lay there in here room, looking around. She saw that her books and papers were scattered about. She quietly thought to herself, Many things in her life had confused her, Most of which had to do with her future how she had often over thought simple things in life but as she thought she constantly got sidetracked from whatever she was currently doing by thoughts of her longtime friend Konata.

"_Ugh that little brat… Why can't I get her out of my head? All I seem to do lately is think about her, I can't even study. No… it's not her fault that I feel this way. I have been like this for more than two years now, but it just keeps getting worse. I know she is supposed to be my friend but lately I want more. I want to be with her always…I want to be able to kiss her…I…just want…her. Well I've had it, I'm going to confront her about this and if I get shot down I'll get over it." _She just sat there grimacing_ "I think this everyday and yet I never do anything about it. I'm such a wreck"_

"Onee-Chan You needs to get up and get ready for school. It's not like you to be late." her twin said as she wandered into her sisters room and saw her in a slump.

"You're right, sorry about that I guess I was just a little lost in thought." Kagami said as she attempted to returned to her normal self but sadly failed to still lost in her thoughts but none the less she carried on getting ready for school so she would not further worry her sister.

However Tsukasa noticed that she still seemed kind of off and wanted to comfort her sister. Kagami soon felt her sisters arms around her and her twin lightly said

"Don't worry Kagami I'll always be here for you, if you want to talk about what's making you feel sad or anything else."

"It is nothing… I'm just not feeling well"

"Okay, well just tell me if something is wrong, okay?" she stated as she wandered out to finish getting ready herself.

"Oh Tsukasa If only I could tell you… Heck, I wish I could tell _anyone_" she said sighing "This is going to be a long day" she said as she put on her uniform and got ready like clockwork as she had done everyday

* * *

Konata sat there at her computer with only 40 minutes till she needed to leave for school and she was barely even ready

"_I need to clear my head, maybe I can level up real quickly before school"_ she thought to herself as she slumped into her chair clicking the game icon on her desktop just like she had clicked everyday "Oh crap I still need ¾ of my experience bar to go, I'll never level up in 40 minutes… Maybe I will just read some manga till I have to go."

Konata logged off her game shut down her computer and got up to grab a random Manga that she had probably read a hundred times however she just wanted a distracting and in doings so grabbed one she had just read yesterday.

"I don't care what it is I just need something to clear my head."

Konata then glanced over at the clock and realized she got too caught up in it, and was supposed to leave two minutes ago and was barely ready. So then she franticly finished putting on her uniform and ran out the door looking like a mess.

"Oh man now I'm going to look like a mess and Kagami is going to think I'm even more of a slob. How am I going to tell her how I feel now?" she said sadly to herself as she ran down the street to the train

"_Maybe I will just wait till tomorrow… No I have to do it today. I'm not going to be able to take another day of this I'll go insane."_ She found every reason possible to not talk to Kagami today like saying the time is off or she looked to bad or even made random excuses but she knew that it had to be today or she would never do it at all.

And so both girls were finally adamant about today being the day that it would happen. They both knew that if they had not actually plan out to do it a certain day then they would just carry on like always not saying a word. But would either one be able to break the locks on their hearts and open themselves to this growing love. Neither new but they both were aware that it had to happen soon or neither one of them would be able to.

* * *

_**Author's note- Well there is chapter 2 sorry it is so short but I didn't want to try to jam the next piece in here and make it too long. I tried to kind of fix some errors I had last chapter and make the story more descriptive please tell me if I did so and I will make the next chapter whenever possible.**_


	3. On The Same Wavelength

Two Hearts revealed

Chapter 3: Operating On The Same Wavelength

* * *

As Konata got on the train bound for her school, she pulled out her DS and began rhythmical swiping the screen with the stylus, but soon returned it to her bag as her mind was preoccupied. There she sat debating the different course of action in which to tell Kagami that she is the one who makes her heart quiver. Yet sadly nothing good enough came to mind.

"_I need the perfect scenario I don't want to do this half way… This is nothing like in anime were the two people just blurt it out at the same time. If only it was that easy"_ thought the worried otaku.

Upon further thought the frazzled girl remembered she yet again forgot to do her homework which then gave her an idea.

"_Hmm… perhaps I could invite her over for a study session" _thought Konata_ "wait that would put Kagami into her tsundere mode. She would probably just think I was joking around to avoid studying._"

"Why is this so difficult" she yelled without realizing that many people around her could hear her. However looking around she realized the train was rather vacant today, so she had decided to just pull her DS back out and try to clear her mind; she always said she could think better while grinding on some game, her usual anti-studying method.

* * *

Kagami slowly lagged behind Tsukasa, on their morning venture to the school. She did so because she was mid thought yet again which once again worried her sister.

"_Hmm… I need to think of a way to go about this. Dang it why must I keep looking at this from an intellectual stand point, why can't this be easier like in the light novels I always read? It's always so romantic and easy looking in them, why must this be so hard."_

"Onee-Chan what's wrong you have seemed so distant since this morning please don't say it is nothing because I know when something is bothering you." her sister said pleadingly not wanted to be dismissed yet again.

"Tsukasa it is really something I can't tell you I'm… I'm too scared." Kagami said this while looking away not wanting to face her sister.

"It is okay Kagami I will never judge you I'm your sister and I love you. I will always be here for you." she said as she went behind her twin and hugged her as they were walking.

"Tsukasa I think… I mean I do. But… I…I." Kagami could not stop herself from crying. She knew her sister would not hate her or treat her differently if she told her, but she was still afraid for some reason.

"What's wrong, why you are crying?" Tsukasa now hugged her harder trying to calm her down

"Tsukasa I'm so scared. I think. Well no, I am…I really like Konata. And I'm so scared that she won't feel the same about me. Please don't hate me."

"Onee-Chan I told you I will never judge you. And beside I kind of always had the feeling you did like her. You always seem different around her and always let her copy your homework."

"Hah… was it really that obvious. I didn't mean to. I have tried to hide it the whole time." Kagami said through her tears which were finally beginning to stop.

"Not completely obvious I just had this feeling. Maybe we do have twin ESP like Konata said that one day." They both laughed at the silly idea. This however just made Kagami think of Konata more which Tsukasa knew she had to stop but was unable to think of anything not pertaining to Konata.

"Well… how long do you think you have liked her?"

"I don't know I think I always have. I have had this weird feeling ever since I met her."

"Wow really? That's so romantic. But I have a feeling that Konata might like you the exact same way."

"What makes you think that?" Kagami asked quizzically

"Well she seems to always bother you, and always wants to hang out with you. She always tries to copy your homework. She is also always touching you and playing with your hair. There must be a good reason that she picks you to always do this to. She could harass someone else or copy off Miyuki but she always picks you for everything."

"Hmm… I hope your right Tsukasa" Kagami said as they were finally reaching the school grounds

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel."

"…Fine…I'm going to confront her about it today I just need to find the perfect way to do it. But why is this so difficult" she said quietly so Tsukasa could barely hear it.

* * *

_**Author's note- well there is my next chapter I really wanted to show that they are very similar in the way they feel. I meant for this to be a relatively longer chapter but I thought the Kagami Tsukasa scene was a very vital part and I needed that to be a standalone part and I didn't want to put the next part in as it would distract from the main viewpoint of the chapter**_

_**Also sorry if the character went a little ooc there but I tried to do my best to keep them in character.**_


	4. A Perfect Set Up

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 4: A Perfect Set Up

* * *

"Hey Kagamin!" her otaku companion yelled right before she jumped and hugged her from behind as they walked toward school. Suddenly a deep red flooded Kagami's face.

"Aww how cute my Kagamin is blushing." Konata said with her usually playful demeanor and trademarked wily cat smile.

Tsukasa glanced over and also noticed Kagami's bright red face and giggled. Her eyes giving her sister a kind of "Told you" look. _"They really do look like a cute couple"_ she thought as she saw her friend and sister holding on to one another, both with a look of not wanting to let go.

"Get off of me you Twerp." Kagami complained, secretly wishing that Konata would stay latched on her forever. But needed to not be too obvious of how she felt.

"Aww, she is still blushing look Tsukasa." She said poking Kagami's cheeks which were now fire red.

"Stop it Konata." Kagami who was getting very flustered and didn't want anyone to see had said.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go back to hugging you?" she asked playfully knowing she would get yelled at for such a response

"Um… kind of" she replied quietly, with really realizing it.

"Wait you do?" Konata said confused, but glad to see this small moment of her dere dere side

"I mean… nothing I have to get to class." She said as she ran away blushing like crazy.

"Went a little overboard there but I think I triggered a flag" Konata said with a big smile. Meanwhile Tsukasa just sat there confused but happy for her sister. "It really is cute how embarrassed she gets. But I can definitely tell she truly likes her now and Konata without a doubt feels the same way."

"We better get to class too before Kuroi-sensei gets mad" Konata said picking up her pace leaving Tsukasa alone in her thoughts.

"Wait for me" Tsukasa yelled trying to catch up, no longer lost in thought.

* * *

"Oi Hiragi." A certain brown haired, fanged girl yelled as soon as Kagami wandered into class.

"Why so flustered Hiragi you look like you were just initiated by some guy."

"It is nothing Misao I'm just a little tired"

"Yah sure some guy didn't just ask you out" she jokingly interjected.

"It is nothing like that I just…" Kagami said fumbling around trying to think of a good distraction

"Everyone get your books out and pass your homework up." the teacher interrupted

"_Thank god for that, that was a bit too embarrassing."_ She thought at she returned to her desk and got her books out.

"Were going to review for the test that were are going to have after the weekend." The teacher stated while writing some math equations on the board which Kagami had barely even noticed

"_This is perfect. I can just invite her over tonight. No that would seem to direct maybe I should ask her if she needs to study… No knowing her she would just wait till the night before and cram. Hmm. Oh well i am just going to invite her over this is too coincidental to pass up."_ Kagami thought not even paying attention to the lesson.

"Kagami You had better pay attention the teacher will get mad at you, you aren't the one who usually doesn't pay attention." Ayano stated looking over to Misao

"Oops sorry I didn't even notice she was talking."

"_Hmm there is definitely something off about her today."_ Thought misao

* * *

"Everyone, don't forget were going to have a test Monday. And I don't feel like grading homework this weekend so you guys are lucky and get another few days to do it." Kuroi said to the class a very audible cheer resonated from the class at the good news, however as soon as they realized it also meant a test the joy immediately died down.

"_This is perfect" _Thought Konata_ "I will finally be able to trigger the Kagami flag and level up at her house if we study together. Also I better remember to copy that homework I didn't do. Hehe a double prize." She thought to herself with her usually cat smile_

_"Hmm...Kona-chan seems really happy today...i wonder what she is thinking." Tsukasa thought to herself but had a small idea of what it meant._

_

* * *

  
_

Later at lunch the four were sitting at the lunch table and suddenly Both Miyuki and Tsukasa simultaneously got an urge to go to the bathroom. This had finally left Kagami and Konata alone to discuss their plans.

"I was wondering…" both said nervously looking down afterwards

"I have a test Monday" Both again said

"You first." They yet again perfectly timed

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to head over tonight and study... and maybe sleep over." Kagami first said before Konata could beat her to it.

"I would love to Kagamin. But only if I get to copy your homework as well" she said with a smile

"Sure I don't mind." She said starting to blush

"Man, you must really want me to come over tonight if you're so willing to give up your homework"

"_Ohh crap. Did I sound too eager?" _Kagami thought _"I need to come up with a good comeback fast."_

"Well if you want to be like that no Homework for you." She said with a smile

"No please be merciful Lord Kagami" Konata said jokingly

"Well fine if you are so needy I will comply with your wishes" she said continuing the joke blushing.

"Blushing again are we, you're so cute when you're not in your Tsundere mode"

"Ahh You ruin everything with your stupid Otaku references. I swear if I didn't know you for three years I would have no clue what you say."

"Ohh no I have turned her back to Rage mode. Why must the beautiful die young?" konata said, overly performance like.

"I am not dead I…" _"Wait did she just call me beautiful?"_ she immediately stopped mid sentence and once again started blushing lost in her thoughts.

Miyuki and Tsukasa finally returned noticing the awkwardness they just walked into, seeing Kagami blushing, meanwhile Konata just sat their smiling not looking away from Kagami.

"What's going on here?" Miyuki asked not really understanding the awkward tension.

"Ohh nothing" Konata proudly stated victoriously smiling.

* * *

Later that day as they were leaving the school Kagami yelled out to Konata. "Don't forget to come over and study later."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She jokingly yelled back

"So you two are hanging out later?" Tsukasa asked

"Yeah. Not to be mean... But do you think you could..."

"Don't worry I already talked to Miyuki and I am going to go to her house tonight" Tsukasa interrupted

A gentle "thank you" was the only possible response Kagami was able to give her sister.

And she received an equally warm "You're welcome"

"_So… Tonight."_ Both girls thought as they entered their separate houses and prepared themselves for what may or may not be the best or worst day of their lives.

* * *

_**Authors note: fourth chapter down. Don't worry people I don't plan on ending this anytime soon. I have been trying to describe the scenarios better and I think I am finally getting more relaxed with my writing and I think it's getting better now that I have a clear idea of where I am going with this. I realize some of the things in this chapter were a tad ooc but I tried my best and every time I rewrote this it ended up that way so try to bear with it and always please review I need to know if there are things I should fix or how you guys are liking the story so far.**_


	5. Do You Really Love Me?

Two hearts revealed

Chapter: 5 Do You Really Love me?

* * *

As both prepared for their encounter later that day they sat wondering if and how they would do this. Both were currently debating over if it was worth risking losing their best friend, however both thought that no matter what the outcome they would always be friends, and so therefore they also both came to the conclusion that they don't want to go another day without letting out their feelings to one another Knowing that if they continued to go without saying a thing that is would slowly destroy the both of them.

* * *

As Tsukasa wandered throughout her home preparing to go to Miyuki's house for the night she passed by her twin sister's room and heard a strange noise that had worried her. When she went to open the door she noticed her sister sitting on her bed looking quite frazzled and gently crying to herself as she looked at a picture of her and Konata labeled friends forever.

"Kagami what's wrong why are you crying" she said as she held her sister in her arms

"I am just so scared that she won't return my feelings. What if she doesn't want to talk to me again?" Verbalizing this made the fragile teenager begin to weep even harder. This in return made her sister cradle her in her arms even more.

"Don't worry I'm sure she loves you just as much as you do. I think she is just as scared as you are also. I think I even heard her say something like it when you ran away today."

"Do you really think she does?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that." She said as she wiped away the tears and got up to get ready.

"Now which outfit looks the best? I want to look my cutest for tonight." Kagami said as she held up multiple different outfits

"Wow you must really like her if you want to get so dressed up just for a study session" she jokingly stated

"Ohh no, do you think that would be too obvious?"

"Maybe a tad… Here this outfit is cute without being too showy." Tsukasa held out a cute orange miniskirt and a matching short sleeve shirt.

"That's perfect, thank you Tsukasa." She said hugging her sister before she went to change.

"Wow this night must be really important to her." Glancing at her phone she noticed that it was already getting late and she was barely ready to go to her own Study session herself. "Oops better get ready. Good luck" She said before wandering out of her sister's room.

"Thanks I will need it" Kagami said looking into the mirror holding her hands and the picture to her heart. "Tonight" she warmly said to herself weakly smiling.

* * *

Konata's father happened to be passing his daughters room as he noticed her franticly running about trying to get herself looking perfect for her big night. With a curious expression he wandered in to question his daughter.

"Watcha getting so worked up for?"

"Wah?" "Ohh I am heading over to Kagami's house to study later today tonight."

"A little over dressed aren't you?"

"Yeah well, tonight is really important to me." Konata had said which had just confused her dad. "Dad there is something really important I want to talk to you about." She said already embracing for the worst possible outcome

"What is wrong sweetie?"

"Dad I'm… I mean I love Kagami. Please don't hate me."

"What makes you think I would hate you? I love you baby, no matter whom or what sex you prefer. Actually the fact that you are Yuri makes me love you even more." He said smiling knowing that would cheer her up, which of course it did.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all, I am just happy you found someone that makes you happy, who they are bears no meaning to me. I just want to see my daughter happy like any father would."

"You know for a perverted old man you are the nicest dad I think anyone could have." she said gripping her father. This compliment made Sojiro greatly happy.

* * *

A knock resonated through the Hiragi residence and Kagami's face grew into quite possible the happiest expression anyone has seen, as she sprinted down the stairs to let the only person who could make her feel such a way in. Right as she opened the door they both immediately noticed how nicely dressed up each other were and simultaneously complemented each other

"Wow you look really pretty" kagami said blushing

"You look very cute" Konata said blushing equally, if not more

As both just kind of stood there staring at each other which could have been anywhere from a couple seconds to an hour. Neither one really knew. Kagami finally interrupted by asking Konata if she wanted to head up to her room. Konata complied and headed into the room she had been in so many other times. This time however was different, this time she knew it was special.

The first half hour passed by with relatively nothing happening except small talk about their classes and the homework they had to do and by do, Kagami knew that meant Konata would just copy them.

"Konata I…"

"What?" Konata said, as she could barely heard her voice

"Ohh um… I mean nothing" Kagami said obviously too nervous to say anything.

Half an hour later it was Konata's turn to attempt to say something, but she too was far too nervous as she only managed to say Kagami's name. Which then led to an awkward stumbling around with words, and then she managed to save herself by quoting an anime.

About an hour and a half passed yet again with multiple more feeble attempts from both parties, until Kagami began crying. Konata fearing she had said something to make her upset attempted to console her by asking what was wrong.

"Konata I… I am so scared. I don't want to lose you as a friend. But there is something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad at me but me…"

"Kagami… I… I think I know what you are trying to say, and I do too." she said also beginning to tear up.

"You do?"

"Umm... I…I mean…"

And before Kagami could say one more word all she felt was Konata move towards her, lift up her head, and the next thing she knew her best friend and the person she loved more than life itself was kissing her.

Their kiss probably only lasted a minute or two but the two teenagers thought it lasted ages as they held each other crying lips locked, tongues intertwined and the happiest people alive.

"Konata I… That was the best moment of my life." Kagami had said now blushing like crazy both just holding on to each other

"Me too, I wanted that to last forever."

"Who said it had to end" Kagami said as she leaned over to kiss her friend yet again. This time konata fell backwards surprised and Kagami gently lay on top of her hugging her, as their kiss finally ended Kagami got off of her. Blushing like crazy she looked into Konata's eyes and began to stutter with her words yet again.

"Konata I… I lo"

"Wait I want to say it first" she interrupted

"No lets both say it."

As they both looked into each other's eyes they simultaneously said "I love you" and began to kiss yet again.

As time seemed to go on forever the two passed the time holding each other, staring into one another's eyes and occasionally kissing. Completely not wanting the moment to end, when they finally glanced over at the time they realized it was already 3:00 at night.

"Holy crap, look how late it is. We should get to bed."

"Ha-ha we barely studied at all."

"Well technically we did study each other" Konata playfully said

"Umm… that's true. But you don't need to put it so perverted" she replied crawling into her bed turning off the light.

"Kagamin can I come lay with you. Please."

"I don't know what if my parents walk in?"

"I will just lock the door or come up with a good excuse. Please kagami let me sleep with you."

"…Well when you say it like that I can't refuse. Okay you can lay with me."

"Yay. Thank you" she said crawling up next to her new girlfriend holding onto her.

"I… um I mean… Night I love you" Kagami said right before she leaned over and kissed her. With her face red she hurried up and buried it into her pillow.

"Yeah but I love you more." Konata said with an overly childish infliction

"Wait that's not fair"

"Too late I said it first"

"You brat, that's not fair I love you more"

"Hmm… maybe we could just say we are even and go to bed."

"Fine" Kagami said kissing her yet again

"Kagami… This was the best night of my life." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kagami

"Me too Konata, Me too." Kagami said turning around now nuzzling her face against Konata's

* * *

_**Authors note- Well there we go the big chapter is finally done this one took me quite awhile to write and I tried to make it as romantic and as good as possible this one took me a long time to write and I think I did pretty good with it. Don't worry I am not going to end this with the "I love you" happy moment scene I plan to keep this going but I really wanted to do this. It may take me awhile to plan out the next stages so I may take a few days to update the next part of the story. I would greatly enjoy it if more people would review it so I can correct any mistakes I have, that being said I would like to thank those of you who already have you have been a big support for me.**_


	6. An Open Door To An Open Heart

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 6: an open door to an open heart

For some reason this morning Konata actually woke up early. Rising up to see her best friend/ girlfriends room she realized that she had the best she has had in years.

"Ohh Kagamin I can't believe I waited so long to tell you, it has been so long since I fell in love with you. Why did I wait so long to do this?" she said gently rubbing her girlfriends head.

"How long exactly?"

"Kagami your up?! You know it is not nice to eavesdrop"

"It is not ease dropping if I am lying right next to you. But seriously how long did you feel this way Konata?"

"Umm... I think since I first met you. You look so beautiful that day."

"Beautiful? I was rushed that morning I looked like a mess."

"I mean your personality was beautiful, I love the Tsundere type. Also, I didn't care how messy you looked I thought you were very pretty regardless."

"… Well thank you. But why do you always ruin a good moment with your Otaku references."

"Yeah, well I know you love them. Anyways, when did you start liking me?"

I think that's when I started liking you too. For some reason you stood out to me. I enjoyed how open you were, and you were so passionate about what you enjoyed to do. That kind of commitment really stood with me then."

"Ohh so that's what you like huh? I will have to remember…"

"Holy crap, look at the time. We slept till 12:30." Interrupted Kagami

"Well it was so relaxing sleeping in your arms."

"Yeah… It kind of was" she nervously agreed

"But who cares what time it is I want to stay in bed with my Kagamin all day."

"I wish I could to. But I promised my dad I would help him at the shrine later today." She said as she got up to get ready.

"Aww, but kagami I want to cuddle with you more."

"But I promised I would help." As she turned around she saw her new girlfriend giving her puppy dog face and was unable to resist it. "Well I'm sure five more minutes won't hurt." She said crawling back into bed.

"Yay." The Overhyper Otaku shouted before she tackle hugged her new girlfriend the second she lay back down.

"You know all those times you did this at school I secretly wished you would stay on me forever"

"I know. I could see it in your face when you used to fuss at me."

"I didn't realize it was that obvious."

"It wasn't until recently."

"i tired to hide it my best by always yelling at you, Im sorry if i made you sad all those times. I felt bad everytime i had to do it."

"Realy? well you don't have to anymore"

"Konata I think we should keep this a secret."

"But Kagami I want to tell everyone that I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"How can you be so romantic at one moment and then a perverted Otaku the next moment?"

"I picked up all my romantic language from the anime I watched and the games I play."

"You but those games also make you very perverted."

"Ehh, you take the good with the bad." She said smiling

Re-noticing the time she saw she had already let 15 minutes pass and jumped out of bed and got ready, this time refusing to let Konata lure her back in.

"Konata I am sorry, but I really have to go. I am already late, my dad is probably worried and I bet Tsukasa is asleep as well."

"Alright I will get out of your hair. But Kagami you better take me out on a date tomorrow."

"What? Who said we are going out so soon?"

"I did. And you better make it romantic" she said before she ran out the door.

"_Hmm. I do want to take her out on a date but one day isn't enough to plan it."_

"I forgot my good-bye kiss" Konata said as she came back in running before she kissed her then ran out again.

"_She is so goofy. But I guess I really did fall in love with the perfect girl. I love those cute little romantic gestures of hers… Oh yeah I better go see if Tsukasa is up."_

As she wandered into her sister's room she saw her laying there, still sleeping away.

"Jees. You're even lazier than Konata is?"

* * *

"So how did it go?" Konata's dad asked as she walked into the door

"It was the best day of my life"

"Raised some flags did you?

"I raised the biggest flag I have seen in my life, and I must have leveled up at least twice."

"That good huh?"

"Yep."

"Well how was it _really_, I want to hear all about it."

"Dad that's kind of private… But it went really well we kissed a lot and even slept together."

"You guys went that far?!"

"No, not like that we just cuddled."

"Ohh, well that's good I'm just glad my baby found love."

"Dad do you think mom would approve?"

"I am sure she would. She wasn't the type to hate a group of people just for being who they are. Ohh, I forgot to mention but Yutaka is going to be coming back soon."

"Really, so soon?"

"Yeah, apparently her parents had to leave again so she will be returning to live her for a while again."

"I hope she won't mind us."

"I don't think she would. In fact you could probably teach her a thing or too, I am sure you can tell she is in love with Minami."

"Yeah but seeing them be so nervous together is just too cute."

"Ha-ha. Yeah. Anyways tell me more about last night."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Questioned Tsukasa as they were on their walk to the train going to the shrine

"Tsukasa It was the best and happiest moment of my life."

"Really tell me how it went."

"Well…"

* * *

_**Authors note- Sorry for the longer than normal update time but I had a hard time thinking of what to do with this chapter. The post I love you happy moment scene is always hard to think up. Also sorry for forgetting about Yutaka she didn't really fit into the first part of the story so I wrote it to so she left the house for a while but she is now going to be in the story and I may even throw in some Yutaka x Minami. It is hard to resist they are too cute a couple not too. Please review and tell me what to fix. I really want to know how much you guys enjoy it so far**_


	7. A Precursor To A First Date

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 7: A precursor to a first date

"_first the movies then…. Or maybe a pick nick…. No perhaps a walk in the park. Or we could just go out to a nice restaurant, do I even have the money for that?_ Suddenly she heard her phone ringing and as she sprinted to grab it she noticed Konata was the one calling her and all of her worries about the date soon melted away.

"Hey lover" Konata playfully said

"Don't be so direct over the phone you don't know who is listening."

"who else could be listening we are on cell phones?"

"I don't know what if my dad was behind me or something"

"But Kagamin I just wanted to say I love you. I don't want to have to keep it in all the time."

"yeah. Your right it was nice to hear that, but still we need to be more cautious, our parents might hear."

"my dad is fine with it, in fact he is happy, and besides I never heard you say I love you back."

"you told him? I thought we were gonna keep it a secret. And beside you know I do."

"Yeah but I wanted to hear you say it back." You could practically hear Konata pout over the phone.

"I am sorry. You know I love you. I just don't want to say it over the phone I would rather say it person. "

" oh my, looking forward to our date already are you."

"Yeah but I am having trouble thinking up what we are gonna do tomorrow I want it to be special."

"well there is this really cheesy anime monster movie coming out tomorrow. That would give good make out opportunity."

"Ko… Konata don't say that so direct... but, that does sound nice."

"Alrighty then pick me up at like 3:00 tomorrow we can go see that then have dinner together"

"What was the point of making me plan the date if you just did it your self?"

"Because, your cute when you get all frazzled like that."

"That's so mean…I… do you… do you really think I am cute?"

"Of course I do. I always think you are cute."

"Thank you. Your so sweet. Its not fair you get to say all the romantic things it makes me look bad."

"yeah, but I know you love me so it is okay.

"your so nice I wish I could kiss you through the phone."

"when you say it like that it makes me wish we could start the date now."

"well you just have to wait till tomorrow."

"or maybe we could have another _Study Session_ tonight."

"I wish we could but it is game night with my family and I can't do anything."

"aww. But I want to be with you."

"me too but we can't tonight."

"Kagami when are you coming down" her mother yelled from the other room

"Im sorry Konata I have to go."

" okay bye I love you" Konata tried to say but got hung up on too fast.

"aww how mean she hung up on me." She sadly stated but soon after received a text as she opened she instantly got happy. It read "Sorry I hung up on you, I love you too." Konata replied with "see, you can be romantic to :)" a couple minutes later she recived a simple happy face as a reply.

"_ahh tomorrow is gonna be awesome maybe I will level up again"_

* * *

The time was 2:45 and a gentle tapping of the front door echoed throughout the Isumi residence.

"I will get it" Konata's dad said walking to the door

"No let me that is problaby Kagami for our date."

"yeah, but whatever happened to making the person wait."

"you don't have to do that when you are both girls."

"Ahh I see well have fun" He said walking away to the back room giving his daughter some privacy.

"15 minutes early huh? You must be realy eager for this date" she said opening the door

" no its not that… Um, My phone was just ahead." She said trying to make a good excuse but failing miserably.

"Sure sure. Well anyways we better get going."

Kagami walked next her girlfriend and notised that Konata seemed rather dressed up today. It was rather obvious that she spent a considerable amount of time getting ready The light seemed to glow off of her and Kagami thought she look almost angelic. She could not manage to take her eyes off of her.

"my my, Checking me out are you?" she said deviously

"I… You look realy beutifull today. You look like an angel." She said blushing

"aww Kagami that's so nice. I spent a long time getting ready because I wanted to look realy good for you… I think you look realy pretty too."

"thank you, I took a long time too. But you look so much more beautiful than I do."

"no I don't your just blinded by love."

"I… well… maybe that's true."

"hey you weren't supposed to agree with that"

"I know but I like to mess with you too."

"now you know why I always do it"

"we better hurry and get on the train before it leaves."

"I'll let you have the window seat since I know you prefer it." Konata graciously said

"_Man, she already knows a lot about me"_

"Thank you"

"um… Konata can I lay against you?"

"sure."

As Kagami lay her head against Konata's shoulder she began to run her fingers through Konatas blanket of hair. Kagami had felt her hair often but this time was the first time she notised how shiny and smooth it was. The more she ran her fingers through her hair the more she began to enjoy it. She even caught herself smelling her hair which gave her a sense of both comfort and joy.

"Kagami that feels realy good." She said her face glowing red

"You know Konata I never realized how smooth and pretty your hair is."

"Kagami you must realy be enjoying yourself."

"Konata I… I can't help my self… I don't care how many people are around I realy want to kiss you."

"well what is stopping you?" she playfully said

Before she could even finish her sentence Kagami was already pushing herself against her and thrusting her tongue into her mouth. As she did Konata practically fell back in her seat. She was overwhelmed, surprised, and overjoyed at what was happening. Konata then began to run her fingers through Kagami's hair as her other hand was wrapped around Her girlfriends waist gentle massaging her. After about five minutes of this intense make out session they realized they were getting carried away and in public no less and stopped but remained holding on to each other.

"That was intense." Konata said shocked and blushing

"yeah. I could not stop my self" Kagami replied

"I don't mind that was amazing feeling if this is how the date is going to continue I can't wait."

"yeah… Im just glad practicly no one is one this train." She said looking around notising the only other people on were asleep.

"well at least now I know your not afraid of public affection." She said with a smile

As the train grinded to a halt the two girls began to get their stuff ready and start their first date although by the looks of it it had already started and a good start it was at that.

* * *

Authors note- Imagine my surprise when I checked today and saw two reviews for me. Thank you guys very much I was so inspired that I had to wirte the next hapter. It took me 3 different times to write this. But I got inspiration out of nowher e and stayed up un till 2:30 but I knew I wanted to finish this with the idea I had in my head. Sorry it ended up being so long I didn't origanaly intend for that but I got carried away in the story. Im not even sure why I added such a graphic train scene but that's just what I ended up typing and after a while I didn't even realize what I was typing and it came out like that. Anyways before I start rambling I will cut this off. As always please review and thank you again for those of you who did.


	8. A Slower First Date?

Two hearts revealed

Chapter: 8 a slower first date?

As they got off the train Kagami had bizarre sense that something was wrong, and when she glanced over at her friend she noticed she had kind of a confused look about her.

"What's wrong Konata?"

"Ohh, its nothing Kagami"

"No really, tell me what it is."

"It is just… umm… Hey look it's the movie theater"

"Don't change the subject"

"I promise it's nothing Kagami, now let's enjoy our date."

"_Hmm. I can tell something is wrong with her. Is it something I did? Well I'm sure she will tell me I don't want to ruin this day by prying into it."_

"_There definitely is a problem; I hope Kagami doesn't mind… I will just talk to her about it later. I don't want to ruin this day."_

As they wandered up to the counter Konata pulled out her money pouch in order to pay for the tickets but Kagami stopped her insisting that she pay for the tickets Konata agreed but said she was buying the Snacks, Kagami wanted to be the nice one and pay for everything however Konata argued it wasn't fair and so Kagami reluctantly agreed.

"One coke and a diet please"

"Konata I would like a diet Dr. pepper"

"Already taken care of"

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"Please Kagami, I know everything about you" she smugly replied

"Ohh, is that so?"

"_Darn she is good, I am going to need to step it up in order to compare with her."_

As they wandered into the theater that was showing the overly cheesy anime movie they had agreed upon, Kagami noticed that Konata looked rather distant and weary.

"_I wonder what is wrong with her… Maybe she just didn't get enough sleep."_

As they rose through the sections they both agreed that the middle of the movie theater was the best spot to go. Neither one liked looking up at the screen from below and also disliked looking from far away. During the movies preview, Kagami kept letting hers eyes drift over, however she began to notice her girlfriend still seemed rather distant and kept closing her eyes.

"Konata what is wrong? Are you tired?

"Yeah kind of I couldn't sleep last night. I was too excited for today." She said rubbing her eyes

"If you want… you could lay against me."

"But I don't want to fall asleep during our date"

"It is okay, I understand. "

"Thank you Kagami" she said as she snuggled up against her with her head resting in her lap and the rest of her body curled into a ball similar to how a cat would sleep

Within seconds Konata fell asleep. Kagami soon then lost interest in whatever was happening on the massive screen in front of her. For the next hour all she could manage to do was stare at the fragile girl in her arms.

"_She is so adorable when she sleeps. I love that little cat like grin she has. I only just started going out with her but I can barely imagine my life without her I'm not sure what i would do without her."_

Kagami once again feeling herself unable to control herself bent her head down and began gently rubbing her face against her girlfriends face. Meanwhile her hand gently rubbed her hair as she cradled her in her arms.

"_What is wrong with me I can barely keep myself under restraint when I see her like this. I am turning into such a pervert but when I look at how cute she is I can't resist it sometimes. Perhaps it is from all those years of pent up emotion but ever since I first kissed her I have been unable to stop thinking about her."_

Rubbing her own eyes she realized how tired she too was and decided she would try to get some sleep herself. She put her own face against Konata's and closed her eyes.

* * *

Falling asleep for what could only be 15 minutes the credits began rolling and Kagami soon woke up to see an empty room. And saw the cleaning crew entering so she decided to wake Konata up and prepare for the next part of the date.

"How was the movie?" Konata curiously asked rubbing her eyes adjusting to the lights

"Oh… um it was fine." she replied realizing she could not recall a single scene.

"How did it end?"

"You know typical anime ending, the hero won and got the girl and what not"

"Ohh, cool." She said obviously believing her lie

Their conversation was broke by a rather loud grumbling of Konata's stomach.

"Hungry I take it?" Kagami joked

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Ehh. Anywhere is fine let's just go to the first place we see."

They contineud walking for about five minutes and soon passed by a McDonald's and decided maybe the first wasn't the best. Nothing was wrong with the establishment they just thought perhaps a more _refined_ place might be more fitting so they kept wandering until they passed a generic family restaurant.

"This should be fine. We don't need to go anywhere too nice." Konata suggested

"you sure?"

"yeah this is fine. besides the real nice places are too expensive and usually serve very small portions."

As they entered they were greeted by a hostess and soon after seated near the back in the non-smoking section. They ordered their drinks and the waiter then left leaving them alone.

'Kagami...there is something kind of serious I want to talk to you about."

"wh-what is it" Kagami said fearing she did something wrong

"Kagami the whole train thing was nice… but I kind of… want to take things a tad slower."

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it is nothing like that. But I am really committed to this relationship and I want to do everything to make it work and last as long as possible, I think it would be important for us if we took it slow. I think all parts of the relationship are important and I want to fully enjoy it all piece by piece."

"That is perfectly fine with me I actually think it is really romantic. But I'm kind of just surprised that you suggested this usually you are the perverted one. I thought you would want to rush things and jump straight into sex."

"Yeah, well this is really important to me and I don't want to ruin or miss something by rushing. Besides you seem more like the perverted one after you attacked me on the train, not that it was bad."

"Yeah, that is okay, and I am sorry if I rushed but I could not help myself back there you… you looked really beautiful and after storing my emotions for so long I couldn't keep it in anymore."

"That's so funny it's like our roles are reversed. You're the perverted one and I am a hopeless romantic."

"That's not true I am not a pervert. But still I am so surprised at how you act around me it's like you are a different person."

"Well that's because I don't really like people knowing the real me. It makes me feel too vulnerable and I am scared of how they may react For instance my one fear in this world is being alone. You're the only person that I tell these things to. I feel like I can truly be myself around you."

"Wow Konata I don't know what to say. You're so nice; I can't believe you trust me with something so big. But you're not the only one who feels that way. I feel I can trust you with everything about myself."

The waiter wandered over holding their drinks however he soon noticed the very romantic atmosphere and not wanting to ruin the moment decided to come back later.

"Hey by the way where is our waiter with our drinks? I am getting thirsty" Konata randomly asked

* * *

Author's note- I would like to thank you guys for the new reviews I got they did help but I am sure this chapter explains why the last one seemed so rushed it was always my plan to slow things down. And I know I pulled a role reversal but I wanted to try something new and everything I thought up was already taken so I tried to be original so tell me how you like it. By the way I realized that coming up with an original conflict is very hard. It seems like every good Idea is already taken. I was going to do a kind of acceptance problem but I didn't want to make it to similar to Rezlevettems hit story Lucky Summer/future. And many other good ideas are also taken. So it may be awhile before I do that howeer if anyone has a suggestion that would be nice. As always thank you and continue to read and review.


	9. Weary Words And A Worried Heart

Two Hearts revealed

Chapter 9: Weary words and worried hearts

Glancing at her watch Kagami saw that it was already 10:00 at night as they boarded their train, full stomachs in tow as they had just finished their dinner of their first date.

"Today was really nice" Konata said sweetly yet wearily

"Yeah… Konata what did you mean _exactly _by slower? Does that mean I can't kiss you anymore?

"No defiantly not. Keep the love flowing? However I just don't want to advance too fast is all I am saying. But the public groping can definitely keep happening." She jokingly stated reminding Kagami of the previous day's activity.

"Good. And I would like that too I don't think I am ready for that stuff anyway, I want to go through this relationship at a relaxed pace. But hopefully not too slow" she deviously stated

"Wow you can be very perverted Kagamin definitely a plus"

"That's only because you turned me so perverted over the years." She said blushing realizing it was slightly true

"Yeah well…I prefer you like this"

"You corrupted me it's not something you should be proud of you twerp."

"Well this is my stop. You look pretty tired, you should probably get home."

"Nah I got to be romantic and stuff and walk my girl home." She replied half asleep

"No you don't need to you haven't slept in two days."

"Yeah but I refuse to let my girl walk home alone in the dark so let's go."

"Well I don't want you passing out walking home alone, so fine, let's go."

Halfway through the walk home Konata started slumping over and nearly fell down so Kagami put an arm around her to support her. _"I wonder why she is so tired, she usually goes days gaming without sleep but she seems way out of it tonight, what's up? _

"Thanks Kagami I have felt so weary these past few days."

"So do I get a goodnight kiss for walking you all the way here." Konata deviously said

"I don't know my parents may see us."

"Well fine I guess I will just head home" She replied with a sad infliction

"Wait I don't want you walking home like this. Why don't you call your dad and see if you can just stay the night. We don't have school tomorrow it is a teacher work day remember."

"Alright if you insist. However let me call my dad real quick." she sarcastically replied making it seem as though she planned it.

She walked away slightly as she did not want to let Kagami hear the graphic and probably disturbing conversation that was about to ensue.

"Hey dad I am going to spend the night at Kagami's tonight okay"

"Ho-ho good night huh. Must have triggered quite a few flags huh."

"Not really… I am just to tire to walk home right now."

"So that's what they call it now huh." He jokingly replied.

"Really it is nothing like that… Well there was quite the scene on the train. Shot straight from level 3 to level 5."

"Really? In front of everyone?"

"Well most people were asleep but yeah kind of. Kagami just jumped on me and took over. It was kind of awesome."

"Triggered a flag without doing anything… nice job I am proud of you." He said giving her a thumbs up through the phone.

"That's kind of a weird thing to be proud of you pervert… but thank you. I have to go Kagami is waiting" She said hanging up fast as she didn't want to discuss anymore private matters in such an awkward manner.

As they walked inside Kagami explained to her mom that Konata and her. Went to see a movie and got food while out she did not however reveal that it was actually a date, she just said they were "hanging out"

"Mom is it okay if Konata stays the night, she is really tired and I don't want her walking home like this."

"Well don't you guys have school tomorrow?"

"No it is a teacher work day so student has the day off."

"Well it is fine with me but did her dad say it is fine?"

"Yeah she talked to him before we came in."

"Well alright then it is okay with me."

As they went up to Kagami's room Konata asked if she could once again lay with Kagami however she said no because she didn't want her parents walking in and they got suspicious last time she locked the door. Konata argued for a couple minutes but was too tired to continue it and soon gave up her endeavor.

* * *

Like some kind of since she had Konata awoke in the middle of the night to hear Kagami crying in her bed cradled into a ball.

"Kagami what is wrong?" She said as she wrapped her arms around her

"Umm…Konata I... it is nothing... but...do you think you could.... will you come lay with me… please" she said almost pleadingly as she wiped her eyes."

"Yeah… but are you okay." She said crawling in next to her wrapping her arms around her a gently stroking her head

"I just had a really bad dream."

"What was it about?

"You… you got really sick. And…" she failed to finish her sentence as she burst into tears yet again and began shaking.

"Kagami don't worry I am not going anywhere. I will be with you forever."

"But I am so scared of losing you. I don't think I could go on living without you."

"Kagami. I promise I will always be with you."

"But… You…"

Before Kagami could say another word she was cut off by a gentle kiss that was not anything meant to be erotic or anything of that sort but instead was a tender loving kiss. Without verbal reassurance or any spoken words Konata's actions told her she would always be with her.

"Konata I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagami." She said before kissing her yet again this time lasting much longer. As they just lay their holding each other kissing frequently. This moment was nothing about eroticism or meant to be some kind of _"hot make out session" _This was about true love and fear of losing each other. A tender moment of love and devotion expressed through action of two people who greatly cared for one another.

"You better be there when I wake up" Kagami said still teary.

"I always will be… I promise"

* * *

_**Authors note- I am greatly sorry I have not updated in a while I have been very busy with some stuff and my mom is hassling me about a job and such so I have not had much time to write and the time I did have to write I was far too tired to get anything decent done. I will try to update as much as possible and I apologize in advance for the future delays. Also thank you greatly to all the people who have reviewed my story and enjoyed it.**_


	10. An Awkward Awakening

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 10: An awkward awakening

* * *

Light shone in dimly through the Hiragi residence. Awaking in a stupor Kagami rose out of her bed and glanced over at the peaceful sleeping ball of cerulean hair that she so desperately loved.

"_Konata please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you."_

Konata rolled over in her sleep her arms pawing at the spot that Kagami just rose out of. Her hand franticly searched the spot, yet unable to find anything.

"Kagamin… come back to bed I miss you" she said almost pleadingly

"But we can't just sleep all day."

"But I want to snuggle with you a little longer." She said with glowing puppy dog eyes

"_She is so cute when she is like that I just can't refuse her."_

_She returned with a nod and then slowly crawled back into bed. Where she immediately received a hug from her otaku friend_

"I want to stay like this forever" Kagami said

"Yeah. Me too."

As she lay their holding her friend Konata closed her eyes to better enjoy the scenario, and Kagami noticing this moved in for a kiss. Konata however unaware to this decided to immediately lift her head and ended up head butting her friend.

"Oww, what was that for?" Kagami said rubbing her jaw

"I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean to." She said before kissing the spot where she smashed into Kagami

"I… It's… um…thank you"

"Lol, I can't believe I ruined a romantic moment like that. But what was your head doing there?

"I… um… I was going to give you a surprise kiss." She bashfully stated

"Aww, that's so cute. I love your deredere side."

"Yeah well you're the only one who gets to see it. And can't you put that more romantically?"

"I could but I choose not to. I can't just stop being an otaku, nor would I want to." She said proudly

"I don't want you to either I like it when you're so committed to who you are."

"…My jaw hurts." Kagami said before the two busted out laughing realizing just how silly this whole situation was. However kagami broke the laughter by tackle hugging her and kissing her.

"My my, feisty are we." She said when Kagami finally released her.

"Yeah well I didn't get to earlier, before you assaulted me. And besides you just looked to cute not to."

"Well thank you, I enjoyed it."

"I never said I was done" kagami said before she once again assaulted her. This time however Konata was ready for it and flipped herself and Kagami over so now she was on top of her. Konata just smiled deviously. And before a word could be said Konata Had her tongue in her mouth. Kagami obviously enjoying this moment squealed with joy. Konata just found this as more of a reason to go further. Her hands reached up and unraveled the ribbons constricting her hair.

Meanwhile Down the stairs Kagami's mother complained that Kagami was sleeping in too late. And sent Tsukasa to go wake her up. Tsukasa due to her air headedness however completely forgot the fact that Konata stayed the night. And just barged in. and witnessed her Twin being dominated by her friend.

"Kagami time to get u….Um… I didn't see anything." She said closing the door behind her.

"Oops I thought I locked the door." Konata said

"This isn't good. "

"Did Tsukasa already know?"

"Yeah, but I think we may have just scared her for life."

"Ahh man. She ruined the moment too. And it was just getting good." She said with a smile.

"I am going to go check on her."

"Okay let me go to. I want to help you explain."

They both got up from their romantic entanglement, to go check on Tsukasa however she was just sitting in her room pretending like nothing happened.

"Tsukasa what you saw was…. Um it wasn't… It was just."

"You don't need to worry Nee-chan. I won't say anything. But perhaps you should lock your door next time you won't to make out."

"Tsukasa are you okay with our relationship. Be honest. I love Kagami and I want to make sure that you have nothing against it."

"Yeah it's fine with me. I actually find it really romantic. I'm just kind of lonely. Ever since you two started going out I have barely had the chance to hang out with her."

"I'm sorry Tsukasa. I didn't even realize I have been neglecting you. I promise tomorrow will be all about you."

"That's fine with me Yutaka is coming home tomorrow anyways and there is something I need to do."

"Ohh, alrighty then."

"Ohh, Kagami before I forget mom told me to wake you to up but. I can tell you two already did that." She said smiling

"Yeah we actually woke up just before you came in."

"Did you sleep together?"

"Um….yeah. But not like that we just like to hold each other as we sleep." Kagami said shyly.

"Yeah Tsukasa you should see your sister attack me the second I woke up. She is quite the pervert you know."

"That's…. um… I see"

"Konata don't reveal that. And besides I am only like that because of you." Kagami said in a fussing manner but was interrupted by Konata. Hugging her and rubbing her head like she usual did to embarrass her. This time Kagami just blushed and let her stay there.

"Wow. You too look so cute together." Tsukasa said rather directly

"Konata get off me. Not in public I don't want our parents seeing us." She said remembering they were still in her house.

"But Kagamin I just want to express my love."

"I know and I love you too but we have to be careful here."

The word Irony could not even come close to the bad timing these girls could have because the second this moment started Kagami's mom happened to pass by and hear the whole thing.

"_Did I just hear what I think I heard? Hmm. I better have a talk with her."_

"Konata you should probably get going it will look weird if you stay here all day and we just stay up in my room."

"…fine but next time we are coming to my house. We can make out all day and no one will mind us." She said victoriously yet rather loudly.

"Konata Hush. I'm not ready for everyone to find out yet."

This time however they were lucky as a moment before this comment was made her mom was caught spying and left the girls to their conversation.

"_I'm glad she found love but I am still going to have to talk to her about this. I just hope her father is as accepting as me… I better talk to her first." _Kagami's mom thought as she returned to what she was doing.

"Konata… can I umm… I mean …. You forgot to give me a good bye kiss." Kagami bashfully said as Konata was leaving the house.

"No I didn't I just wanted to hear you ask me for one."

"You jerk. That's so mean. Now you don't get one."

"But Kagamin I need my fix. Please, I am sorry."

"Ha-ha I got you back. You know I would have given you one I just wanted to hear _you _Beg this time."

"_How can they be so perfect for each other? They look like the perfect couple." Tsukasa thought_

"Umm… I will call you later okay?" Konata said as she left the Hiragi residence

"Yes. I look forward to it." Kagami replied with a blush

"_They aren't very good at hiding their love are they?" Both Tsukasa and their mom simultaneously thought._

* * *

_**Authors note- meh, a kind of mellow chapter really but then again not all can be main event chapters. Also I greatly lack motivation at the moment. My family members are all at my house so I don't have much time to write. Also my cousin is sleeping in the same room as me right now and I am trying to write this without anyone seeing so it may have not turned out to good or may have come out rushed. I apologize if it did. I plan on updating again and perhaps begin the second pairing to this fiction rather soon. Maybe even next chapter if my viewers so wish it. As always thank you for reading and please review.**_


	11. Two Sisters, Two Cousins

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 11: two sisters, two cousins

* * *

Konata sat at her house playing some random game, staling time awaiting the arrival of her pink haired ball of adorable cousin, known as Yutaka to return from her trip she wondered what her cousin thought of her relation. She hope she would be as accepting as her father, but then again knowing her preexisting relation with Minimi she had a feeling she would be perfectly fine with it.

"_I wonder if I could help hook her up with her. That would be great Hiyori would spas out, it would be her dream come true. What I am really worried about though is if she will still see me like she always did. She used to call me sister we are so close."_

"Konata… She is back." Her dad yelled from the other room.

"Hey Konata. It is good to be back here."

"So how was your trip?"

"It was fine I just went back to see my Parents. It's not like I was gone long."

"Yeah well… We still missed you. It was lonely around here without your moe factor."

"Really? You guys missed me that much?"

"Yep… you know there is someone else who missed you a lot too."

" Who?" she nervously replied completely aware of who she meant

"Minami. She called like every day asking when you where coming back, She must have missed you a lot. But how come you didn't' just call from where you were?"

"Ohh my god, I forgot I was supposed to call her right when I get back. I wish I could have called her but I had the worst reception ever up there, I could only make a call like every other day."

"Well you only called here twice. What did you do every other time your phone worked?"

"Umm… I only… I was talking to Minami" she bashfully stated

"Speaking of that didn't you say you were supposed to call her when you got back?"

"Oh yeah, thank you for Reminding me." She said squealing with excitement as she sprinted to her room.

"Did she really call that much?" Konata's dad asked

"Well I may have over-exaggerated a bit, but she did call here a lot. It is so obvious they secretly like each other."

"Yeah she completely forgot about us when you told her that."

* * *

"_I can't believe she called that much… I wonder if it really is okay… maybe she even feels the same about me… I wish she does. But is it really okay to like other girls? I'm such an idiot though I can't believe I forgot to call her_." Yutaka thought to herself as she hurried up and picked up her phone immediately hit her speed dial button # 1

"_Oh my god Its Yutaka calling, She must be back. I am so happy… I got to go see her… no that would look dumb of me… I better answer it; I can't wait to talk to her. Uh-oh I can't sound too happy or she will think I am weird. But if I don't sound happy she may think I don't like her…but then… Ohh what do I do?" _Lost in her worried thoughts she actually forgot to answer it.

"Oh… she didn't answer… she must just have not heard it or something." Yutaka sadly said trying to come up with a reason. Yet still very sad at the event

"_I actually forgot to answer it. Great now she is going to think I hate her… I better call her back."_ Minami then picked her phone up and also clicked the speed dial button # 1

"_Yeah she called back… I knew she was just busy." _ She thought as she picked up to answer her phone yet was interrupted before she could even say hello.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I was in the bathroom I must have missed your call. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I don't mind it's not your fault. Don't worry so much."

'I am sorry I just thought you might think I didn't want to talk to you. And that's the opposite I was waiting all day for it and…" she stopped talking and immediately realized she had said far too much.

"You… I… really? I didn't realize I meant that much to you." Yutaka barely verbalized meanwhile her blush was so red that it practically burned Minami through her phone.

"I… Um… yeah…well… I just missed you a whole lot… and…"

"Thank you Minami…I missed you too."

"…really?"

"Yeah I… umm…. I… I…have to go. Lets hang out tomorrow and I will tell you a lot about my trip."

"Um… Okay. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Both sadly hung up the phone. As they wanted to keep talking however both feared they would not be able to stop themselves from saying how they felt. However both were very happy and very embarrassed over the overly romantic things they had said to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hiragi residence. A Worried kagami Tried to cheer up a very lonely Tsukasa.

"Kagami I am sorry I had to keep you from konata today. But I really wanted to hang out with you and it seems like ever since you and Konata started going out you have ignored me." Tsukasa sadly stated realizing exactly how true the statement was.

"Tsukasa I am so sorry. I never meant to I just… I am sorry I am the worst twin ever."

"No you're not. You're the best. It's my fault; I just could not handle a week without you. I am so used to always being with you."

"Yeah. But I should have realized how lonely you would be without me."

"No it's not your fault. You just wanted to spend some time with Konata. I understand. I am going to have to get used to the fact that I won't always be able to hang on you."

"You will always have me. I am not going to let you get used to being without me. Because you will always have me." Kagami said as she hugged her twin

"Yeah. I know. But I am going to try to give you and Konata plenty of time together."

"And I am going to give myself plenty of time to be with you."

"Kagami, how do you actually feel about konata?"

"Tsukasa… I … I love her. I always will. I 100% believe that she and I are meant to be together and always will be. She is the only person in the world for me and she loves me just as much back."

"Wow that… that's beautiful. I never knew you were that serious about this."

"She is the most important person in the world to me… next to you of course."

"That's so romantic. I wish I had someone who loved me as much as you two do."

"Want me to help you get a boyfriend? Wait you like guys right?"

"Of… of course I do… but I don't think I am ready for all that… maybe in a while."

"Heh... you're so cute like that."

Irony yet again the name of the game however this time dealt a better hand. As Kagami's mother once again walking by with perfect timing heard this segment.

"_Wow. I didn't know how committed she was. She must really love her huh? Well I am going to have to do everything to support her. I want her to be happy and apparently this is what does. Konata better treat her right though."_

* * *

Later that night at the Isumi residence. Konata entered Yutaka's room to see her cousin happily swaying her feet back and forth as she clicked away on her phone. At a better glance Konata realized she was rereading old text conversation between herself and Minami.

"Watcha doing there?"

"Ohh… I…I was just checking something."

"Oh okay then. Umm… Yutaka there is something important I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?

"Me and Kagami are going out." She bluntly stated

"wa… Umm…. Really?"

"Yes we have been going out for around a week now."

"But… she is a girl and….. You are…"

"Yeah but we are both in love and… you don't have a problem with it do you."

"So… It really is okay?" Yutaka said to herself barely even listening to Konata

"Is what okay?"

"… You… That means… but can two girls be in love? Is it really okay?"

"Yes we are and we both… wait you don't mean me and kagami do you?"

"I… um… yes I do who else would I be talking about?"

"Well I don't know… perhaps you and Minami."

"I… no… well… um… kind of… you think I am weird now don't you."

"No why would I? I just told you I am also dating a girl. Besides dad and me already knew you two love each other. It is very obvious."

"…No it isn't shut up." She said getting very flustered

"You know you have still yet to deny it."

"I… do… I am in love with her. I just didn't know it was okay to."

"Well. No one can stop you to from loving each other."

"Yeah… but… what if she doesn't feel the same about me?"

"She does. You would have to be blind not to see how much you two care for each other."

"Yeah… I guess… I… if you don't mind I am going to go call her now."

"Yeah good luck. Oh and don't tell her how you feel over the phone."

"Why not?"

"Well because if you tell her over the phone how can she kiss you?"

"I… I… Um… I… I do want her to…"

"Exactly… so you should go over her house for a "study session" like I did with Kagami."

"Will that work?"

"Definitely." Konata replied with an overly cheesy thumbs up.

"I… I think I am going to go to that."

"Go get em' tiger."

"I…thank you for everything Konata. You are the best ever. You're just like a big sister to me."

"Well I am just glad I can be the best sister I can."

"You do it very well." She said before she retreated to her room to do exactly as Konata had recommended. And before she realized it a very nervous and happy Minami agreed to have a "study session" the next day.

* * *

_**Author's Notes- Wow that chapter took a lot out of me. This was quite a big one to type but when I saw all those nice reviews for me I just knew I had to make the next one perfect. So here are the fruits of my labor and your guy's generous reviews. Keep them up and I will try to Crank out another chapter as soon as possible. Also I could not help but put Yutaka x Minami in. It is my favorite pairing next to Konami of course.**_


	12. Just Friends?

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 12: Just friends?

As light burst through the dimly lit room the fragile ball of moe was waking up to the day she so looked forward to. The small teenager slowly descended the steps wondering how the day would go.

"_Hmm... I'm not sure I will be able to do this. What if she says no. I will lose my best friend. Maybe I should just cancel the whole thing… But… what if she does like me?"_

"Hey Yutaka, what's up?"However Konata's words fell on deaf ears.

"…_I don't know what to do… I…I want to tell her but I am afraid."_

"Hello… earth to Yutaka… what's wrong?"

"…Ahh… did you say something Konata?"

"Yeah, what's up with you?"

"Ohh, I am just thinking."

"Are you worried about Minami?

"I… What… What if she doesn't like me?"She faintly said, tears beginning to slowly flow over

"I am sure she does. Just look at the way she always acts around you, it is way too obvious."

"Are… are you sure?"

"Of course, you know if you need proof why don't you just ask her to go to the movies with you. I am sure you can trigger a flag there."

"…What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is. I am sure you will get proof. Movies always draw out the romantic side. You will definitely see how she really feels there."

"Hmm… but I already asked here to study today."

"Well then just ask her to go to the movies before you study. If she really likes you she will say yes without even thinking."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Ehh, I have played out all these scenarios already."

"With Kagami?"

"nah. On the computer."

"Ohh, I…see. Well I am going to go call her now. Thanks again for the advice."

"No problem sis."

* * *

Once again like a daily ritual Yutaka flipped her phone open and hit the #1 speed dial button without even looking.

"Hey Minami, Umm… I was wondering…"

"What is it? You don't need to cancel tonight do you?" She replied worryingly

"no. no. nothing like that… I was… um… do you want to hang out with me today and maybe go to the movies?"

"I… yeah of course… I have nothing to do."

"Cool… um when are you free?"

"Um...all day."

"Ohh, um…well…how about now?"

"Now? Um… sure. I will head over in a few minutes."

"Ah…All right. See you soon." She said hanging up blushing fiercely

"_Wow she responded in seconds… maybe Konata is right."_

"So. How did it go?" Konata said walking in to her room. She however knew how it went as both her and her dad where listening in through the door the whole time.

"Um… she is heading over and we are going to hang out all day."

"Wow… and how fast did she decide this?"

"Almost instantly." She happily stated.

"See what I mean."

"Yeah. Well I have to get ready."

"Alrighty then I will get out of your hair… Good luck. Ohh and by the way I talked dad into giving you a bit of spending money for today."

"Really? Thank you...you really are the best big sister ever."

"Yeah well I try." She smugly said as she left the room, despite wanting to witness her constant blushing and adorableness more.

"Ohh Yutaka I heard you were going out with a friend later." Soujirou said walking by her room noticing her franticly running about.

"I…um… yeah I am going out with Minami later."

"Ohh really. Well here I am sure this will help you on your date." He Happily said putting a handful of money on her desk.

"Wow uncle thank you so much… wait who… who said it was a date?"

"No one." He said smiling to himself as he walked away

* * *

An echo of a doorbell rang out through the house 30 minutes later. Yutaka immediately sprang up to go answer the door and saw Minami in a very cute outfit and very well dressed up. She however was just wearing casual clothes.

"Wow you look so pretty." Yutaka nervously stated

"I…I… um… thank you… so what did you have in mind today?"

"Um… I was just thinking we could… go to the movies or something."

"Sure that sounds like fun."

They both walked pretty much silent all the way to the theater as both of them were too nervous to say anything

"I… I... think you look really cute too." Minami randomly burst out saying

"Wa… really? You really think that?"

"Yeah I was just too nervous after you complemented me earlier."

"Wow that's so sweet thank you"

"I… umm… hey look we are here." She broke off as they neared their destination

"So what do you want to see?"

"I don't know what's playing?"

"Well… um… I kind of wanted to see this." She said pointing to the way overly romantic movie that Konata had suggested.

"…I…I was going to suggest that too."

Yutaka wandered up to the booth and pulled out her money insisting she pay for both of them out of kindness, Minami argued with it and Yutaka finally gave up her endeavor to empress her. Both then went to their movie and took their seats not really saying much to each other as they were both still too nervous. Minami however wished to break this silence but could not think of a good enough way to do it.

"I…I am really glad we became friends." Minami finally said breaking the awkward mood filling the room

"Yeah me too."

"You are probably one of the nicest friends I ever had."

"… Yeah you too."

"_Does she really see me as just a friend?" _Yutaka sadly thought to herself Minami however noticed this odd shift in behavior

"What is wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"I… are… are we really just friends?" Yutaka barely said almost beginning to cry.

"No… of course not... I mean we… umm…"

"…does that mean…. That you also…?" Yutaka said unable to finish her sentence

"I…um… do you?"

"Well…I… I mean…. Yeah I do…"

"Do you really?"

"Yes Minami… I… I really, really like you."

"M…me too… I…" Without saying anymore the deed was finally done and Minami gentle put her arm around Yutaka and pulled her into her and kissed her. Yutaka with her poor health practically fainted on the spot; Minami however just held her tighter and continued her kiss. What had to be minutes later they finally took a break to breath both staring each other in the eyes.

"You really are the cutest girl I have ever seen." Minami sweetly said

"… And you are the nicest and most beautiful."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you… I am so glad I met you that day at orientation."

"Me too… Um… does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" Yutaka said her face glowing crimson

"Ha-ha Of course I will." She said kissing her yet again

* * *

_**Author's note- Wow I never realized how bad writers block can be. I am truly sorry to all of those who read this. I have had a massive lack of good thoughts and I didn't want to half way do this. Once again sorry for the long delay. Also if anyone has any suggestions I am gladly accepting any. And once again, thanks for the reviews but my appetite has yet to dissipate. Please write more. Thank you for ready and please keep up all the support.**_


	13. Devotion Under A Stary Night

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 13: Devotion under a starry night

* * *

After around three and a half weeks later, Konata could be seen in her room preparing for her date later that day with Kagami. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she just shuffled about her room lazily playing some RPG on her DS.

"_I hope she will like it… I saved up for weeks for it. I have been waiting for a good chance like this. She will probably like it so much that I can level up again."_

"Ehh? What time is it? 5:30… maybe I should go make sure I am ready… I don't want to make her wait…Why can't it be 6:00 I can't stand waiting." Konata said out loud as she went to check the mirror for the fifth time in 10 minutes making sure she was dressed up enough.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hiragi residence, Kagami stood in front of her own mirror doing the exact thing Konata was doing. Tsukasa noticed this frantic pattern of behavior and decided to check up on her.

"Nee-Chan what's wrong why are you so frazzled?"

"Ohh… Konata and I have a date tonight, and she told me to make sure I was really dressed up because she has a surprise for me."

"Wow really? That's really romantic. But knowing Konata won't it just be some kind of anime or something perverted?"

"No. I don't think so. Konata is really different when it is just me and her. She is surprisingly really romantic. Also I could tell by her the way she was so excited that the surprise is something really important."

"Maybe she is going to ask you to marry her." Tsukasa jokingly stated

"I…Wah… do you think so? I… "Kagami fumbled around while blushing

"Ha-ha no I'm just kidding. You guys have only been going out for like a month. That would be crazy."

"Yeah that's true…"

"You sounded really happy there for a minute though. Did you think I was serious?"

"…um… kind of."

"But you sounded really happy. Would you say yes if that was it?"

"I… I don't know. It is way too early to do that… but… Maybe someday…" "I…umm…I have to get ready." Kagami said changing the subject

"I didn't know you felt that strongly for her."

"I… I really love her. I can't see myself with anyone but her."

Suspicion is a common thing in the Hiragi residence, either that, or Kagami's mom has the best timing to catch awkward moments. _"…marriage? That is crazy… does she really love her that much? I shouldn't eavesdrop like this but I just got to hear more."_

"…Hey Kagami… are you ever going to tell mom and dad?"

"What? I… I don't know… I should but what if they hate me?" She said beginning to cry

"I don't think they will… please don't cry they will always love you. So will I."

"Yeah… but… I don't want them to think of me differently. I'm just so scared of losing you guys. I'm so scared of everyone hating me…I…"

"It's okay… I promise no matter what happens if you do tell them I will always support you. If they DO anything wrong to you I will never leave your side."

"…_I… I won't Kagami… I will always love you… my sweet daughter…"_

* * *

About 50 minutes later, a gentle tapping of the front door shot signals of joy to Kagami as she paced back and forth in her room awaiting their date. However not wanting to call too much attention to the fact she was so happy, she gently walked down stairs to greet her friend.

"H…Hello Konata." She said stumbling with her words noticing how elegantly dressed she was.

"Hey Kagamin ready for our date?"

"I… yeah let's go…Bye mom I will be back later tonight." Kagami yelled as they left the house Kagami greatly blushing.

"Hmm… those two seem to hang out a lot this past month don't they? Mr. Hiragi said to his wife

"…Umm… I think there may be something we need to talk about."

* * *

"Konata… you look so… You look amazing"

"I… thank you Kagami… You look really pretty too."

"It took me like three hours to get ready. I had to keep checking the mirror to make sure I looked perfect for you." Kagami said looking away hiding her blush.

"…me too that's why I was a couple minutes late. I went back twice to make sure I looked perfect for you… Kagami don't look away your blush looks so cute."

"…Really?" she said looking back only to see Konata standing on her tip toes with her face right by hers to sneak a kiss as she turned around. Kagami having no problem with this, in fact finding it rather romantic kissed her back.

"…Yep. In fact that adorable blush is why I always used to pick on you." she replied smiling as she gripped her hand and walked hand in hand towards the station.

"I…um… Thank you for the kiss."

"Well, thank you for the one in return"

"…so how are Yutaka and Minami?"

"Ohh they are doing really good. They go out like every other day. I even caught them making out one day. It was so adorable seeing them both get so nervous."

"I am so glad she found someone to love."

"Yeah they are the perfect couple…Just like us."

"I…I…Yeah."

As they wandered down the street towards the train station, hand in hand enjoying each other's company Kagami realized something.

"You know you still haven't told me where we are going."

"That's why they call them surprises Kagamin.

"Can I have a hint?"

"…Maybe… I will think about it."

They finally neared the train station and Konata demanding that she was paying for everything today bought the passes and as they boarded she gave Kagami the window seat as usual knowing she preferred it.

"Konata… You can… I mean if you want…I mean…Do you want to lie on my lap?

"Wow, you must really want me to be close to you huh?"

"No… I just… I was just saying if you are tired you can."

"Ha-ha sure… as you wish." She said lowering herself onto Kagami's lap. Meanwhile Kagami just stared into Konata's Emerald eyes lost in a sea of pure joy.

"Konata… You are so beautiful."

"I… thank y..." before she could finish, she was cut off by Kagami bending her head down and passionately kissing her, their tongues intertwined. Each others hands Holding on to each other not wanting to ever let go. Passion seeping from every pore, they were both lost in the moment, the world around them gone.

"Your so affectionate today, Kagami." Konata said blushing in pure joy.

"I… I am just so happy to be with you… I feel so close to you right now."

"Well than wait till you see what I have for you later."

"I can't wait…Um… can I kiss you some more?"

"Off course. I can't believe you still think you need to ask."

* * *

Their passionate moment was cut to a halt as the train finally reached its stop. The two lovers reluctantly removed themselves from one another getting off, however refusing to let go of each other's hands.

"Can I get a hint now?"

"Well I guess after that train scene you deserve to know…I want thinking we could take a walk in the park. I know this part of the lake that looks really pretty at night with all the stars reflecting in the water."

"…that's sounds really romantic."

And indeed it was, as they neared their destination Kagami's eyes lit up as she got closer to the lakeside she saw the water, like a mirror reflecting the light from the stars overhead lighting the area around them like they were in the sky themselves.

"Konata… It looks so beautiful."

"I know… it is the perfect place for what I have planned."

"What is that?"

"Close your eyes."

"I… What… Okay." Kagami closed her eyes, her heart beating out of her chest, cheeks ablaze. She felt a presence wrap around her right hand. Konata had her hand held tightly with both of hers mean while. Konata leaned up as close to Kagami as she could, and kissed her. Afterwards she broke the kiss off and whispered into her ear "I will love you forever."

Kagami finally opening her eyes looked down to see a ring around her finger. Her eyes glowing beginning to tear up.

"Konata….I…. what is this?"

"It is a ring; it is a symbol that states that I will love you forever. and that we will be together forever. I wanted to show you just how much i love you."

"It… It is so beautiful."

"Just like you."

"…I…I love you so much." Kagami unable to hold it in any longer, burst into tears meanwhile Konata just held her in her arms kissing her yet again.

"Konata… I have never felt closer to anyone my whole life…I…"

"I know me too."

"Konata, I love you so much… I can't imagine life without you."

"I know exactly what you mean. I don't think I could live without you."

"Konata… I think I am finally ready…"

"…Wah…I… do you mean…"

"I want to show you just how much I love you."

Kagami then slowly grabbed Konata's hand led her to the ground and began passionately kissing her, their hands beginning to explore each other's body, gently caressing each other, trying to be as gentle and loving as possible.

"Kagami… I… You are the only person I have ever wanted to do this with."

"Me too Konata I love you so much."

The two girls kissed tongues wrapped around each other holding one another (among other things) melted into pure ecstasy, an ocean of love and pure devotion both gently and lovingly making one another their first and only love.

* * *

_**Author's note- Heh, Well this is the big chapter and I finally did it. This was the big scene. Sorry to all of you who were expecting some kind of sex scene, that is not what I do. I am not here to write some kind of erotica novel, so this is all you get for now. However I still hope my loyal viewers continue to read this. I would personally like to thank all of the people reading and especially those of you who reviewed me, they all help and I thank you greatly for them. I would also like all my viewers to thank KillerQueen118 for a job well done on Beta reading. Keep reading and look forward to my next chapter.**_


	14. Loving Embrace

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 14: Loving embrace

* * *

Kagami awoke amidst the room piled high with games and manga, not to mention clothes scattered about. This time however, as she awoke she looked down at her hand to see a rather large ring still on her finger. However her eyes slowly drifted to the petite naked girl cradling her as she slumbered. She looked down at her lovingly not wanting to move an inch to disturb the one she so loved.

"I love you so much" Kagami said bending down to kiss her sleeping companion on the forehead

"I...love you more Kag…a…mi…" Konata replied however still asleep.

"Huh… dreaming of me are you? You are so adorable" Kagami now seizing the opportunity woke her with yet another kiss.

"Kagami… that is the best I have ever woken up…thank you."

"Now that you are awake…" Kagami barely gave Konata a second to wake up before she instantly tackle hugged her and began passionately making out with her. Konata although quite surprised by this put up no fight at all, enjoying this new side of Kagami.

"Kagami you are so feisty this morning."

"I… I'm sorry. You just looked so cute sleeping I could not help it."

"I thought I felt something when I was sleeping… were you kissing me when I was asleep?

"…I might have a little."

"Wow, I am glad I put all that overtime in to buy that ring."

"How much did it cost you?"

"…Like two paychecks"

"Konata, you did not need to spend that much on me." Kagami said beginning to tear up realizing just how much money she spent on her.

"I just really wanted to show you how much I loved you."

"Well I am never going to take it off then."

"You know your return present was quite good too." Konata said playfully

"…yeah… It was really nice…but don't think this means that we are going to do this all the time now."

"You can't cut me off like that."

"Well I did…umm… but…that doesn't mean we will never do it again." She said before she yet again grabbed Konata and pulled her in for yet another make out session.

"Konata, can we just stay in bed and cuddle today?"

"I was just going to suggest that same thing"

Around 3:00, the girls finally stopped their activity and decided to get dressed. Not wanting to arise too much suspicion however obviously failing.

"…We should probably get a bath before we finally go out there." Konata suggested noticing both her and Kagami looked like a mess from staying in bed all day

"… Can we go together?" Kagami bashfully suggested

"I figured we would do that anyway."

The two girls then quietly put some clothes on and wandered together holding hand across the hall towards the bathroom trying not to be seen.

* * *

After they finally emerged from their bath which took twice as long as it should have, mostly because very little actually bathing occurred, they were greeted in the family room by the door, by a smiling Sojiro who obviously knew what happened.

"So… You two finally decided to get up huh?"

"… We have been up for a while; we were just playing some games in my room." Konata said quickly coming up with a good excuse.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We just didn't feel like coming out here yet." Kagami joined in

"Well you two must have had your _game_ turned on pretty loud."

"…umm…you're mistaken...that was…"

"No don't even say anything, I will just say you were playing a game and leave it at that."

Thankfully the awkward conversation was broken by the front door being opened with a fragile salmon colored haired girl entering with another taller green haired girl behind holding her hand

"So... I was kind of thinking.... maybe we could go to your room and..."Minami said as they wandered into the family room

"Ohh...hey sis…how did your date go?" Yutaka said just noticing they were not alone

"I will tell you all about it later."

"No you won't! If you tell anyone you won't get a _date_ like that again."

"Aww but Kagami that's not fair."

"Well too bad."

"Fine I won't say a thing."

"How did your guys date go ?" Minami said noticing how close the two were

"It was amazing… look at this ring Konata gave me." Kagami said holding her hand up

"Wow it is so pretty."

"That must have cost you a lot."

"Yeah well it was more than worth it for my Kagamin."

"Konata, I…"

"You should have seen her eyes light up when she saw it."

"Konata…"

"She actually started crying." Kagami then gently slapped Konata on the back of the head. "Oww… what was that for."

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Kagami then apologized by gently kissing her then hugging her. "But please stop telling everyone such intimate details."

"You know you don't sound mad when you just kiss me like that."

"It is hard for me to be mad at you when you are so cute. I know you would not say anything, you were just too excited."

"_Wow they are so romantic and cute together. They seem like such a mature couple." They all simultaneously thought._

"Anyways Yutaka how are you two doing?" Konata said remembering that they were not alone.

"I…umm…we are fine." Yutaka nervously let go of Minami's hand and began blushing but soon grabbed it again blushing more.

"Yeah you guys look so cute together holding hands; I remember when you two would just stand next to each other blushing back and forth." Konata said trying to make them more nervous

"…well…we have been going out on a lot of dates…and we are really comfortable together." Minami stated blushing holding Yutaka's hand tighter.

"Yeah we really lo…like each other a lot."

"Umm… Yutaka you said you had something to show me in your room."Minami said wanting to be alone with Yutaka.

"I did? I don't remember that." Yutaka replied obviously not knowing what she was implying

"… Remember that one thing… "

"I…OHH! Yeah I remember now let's go." Yutaka finally realizing it pulled Minami away blushing fiercely.

"Those two are really cute together." Kagami said as they heard a door quickly shut and lock

"Yeah they are so bashful, it is so moe."

"Indeed it is" Sojiro added

"…Is it sad that I know what you two are talking about."

"No that just means we are turning you into an otaku."

"I don't want that."

"Well you are watching a lot more anime since we started dating."

"… You love it so much I just thought I should watch more to have more in common with you."

"That's so sweet, but this means we will be able to watch it together then."

"…um… speaking of which didn't you have something to show me too?"

"Oh yeah I did have a new anime I wanted to show you."

"… That's not what I meant."

"Ehh. You want to do that again."

"…I…umm… just a little."

"Well that's something I am definitely not going to turn down."

"Come on lets go." Kagami said quickly grabbing Konata's hand once again pulling her into her room

"…great now I am alone again…maybe I should just leave the house for a bit and give them some privacy." Sojiro sadly stated after everyone left him.

* * *

_**Author's note- I don't really know what to say about this chapter. Writers block returned to me. Also I am half asleep trying to finish this. However I think it is a pretty cute scene between the two it shows more of their love. I know I have made Kagami go quite ooc. But I personally believe she would be pretty similar to this if this did happen. Anyways keep reading and please review**_


	15. Acceptence Or Dismissal

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 15: acceptance or dismissal?

* * *

-The next day

A dim light shone through the window just above Kagami's desk where she dreamily sat reading a manga Konata lent her, she handed to her saying "you seem into this kind of thing" jokingly Kagami had to laugh when she saw the cover she noticed it was a issue of strawberry panic, a Yuri manga that Konata had often tried to get her to read and watch with her.

"_You know now that I realize it the pairing in this one is very similar to me and Konata… I wonder how many clues like this she tried to drop on me and I never noticed."_

A knock on her door and hearing her mother calling her finally broke Kagami out of her daze.

"Yes mother what is it?" she said not wanting to get up as she was still blushing thinking about Konata.

"I just thought you should come out of that cave of yours, you never seem to hang out with the family anymore."

"…alright mom I will be down in a minute." Kagami sighed realizing it was slightly true.

"bout time me and your father barely get to see you anymore… in fact all we know about you is that lately all you do is come home from going to Konata's and you always run straight to your room then talk on the phone all night."

"Yeah why don't you spend some time with the family more?"

"I… have just been busy with stuff."

"…well… alright. Why don't you stay down here for a while and watch TV with us."

"Um… Okay. Just for a bit though, I have homework to do."

"That's fine we just want to spend some time with our daughter."

"…were is everyone else?"

"Ohh, Matsuri and Inori are out somewhere and Tsukasa is at a study session at Miyuki's."

"Yeah we thought we could spend some time with just you tonight. We hardly ever see you separated from your friends or your sisters, it is nice to have some alone time with you." Her father chimed in.

"Yeah, that's true." Kagami agreed although feeling some form of awkward tension in the room.

Her father then picked up a remote and flipped throughout the channels eventually landing on some kind of reality show that was currently showing a lesbian relationship and the fact that many people look down upon it. Kagami glancing over thought she saw her mom give her father a wink and he stayed on that channel.

"…hey Kagami, what is your thought on that kind of life style?" her father bluntly stated.

"I… Um… I think there is nothing wrong with it…"

She then glanced at the TV, and then the whole room got silent as it showed a part where a group of people where yelling at the couple telling them they were doing something wrong. And they were horrible people, Kagami then getting very mad and emotional began yelling out.

"I can't believe those assholes. They refuse to see it any other way… I personally believe everyone has their own right to be with whoever they wish and society shouldn't be able to say who can fall in love with whom and I…" Kagami began trailing of and crying but hiding it from her family

"Me too…you know I have nothing against it." Her father said realizing her may have hurt his daughter's feelings.

"… um… yeah me too I think it is fine." He mom also chimed in

"I… I think I am going to go to bed now." Kagami said running off now heavily crying.

"… That went poorly." Her father said after she left.

"I didn't know the show was going to do that."

"I can't believe how sad she got just from seeing that."

"I told you she is really committed with this…I think I should go talk to her." Her mother said rising to her feet walking toward Kagami's room

"Ehh. I think this is a matter for just girls." Her dad said sighing to himself

* * *

"_I can't believe those people… will they be like that seeing me and Konata… I never realized how horrible the world really is…can we really have a future together with the world being like this?"_

"Kagami, are you okay" her mother asked wandering into her room as she saw her heavily sobbing lying on her bed.

"I… yeah… I just hate seeing people be intolerant like that… I just really got to me."

"Are you sure that's all it was… did it have nothing to do with you and Konata?

"I… I… I don't know what you mean."

"Honey... it is okay… I know how you feel about her… I have walked by your room many times; you know you talk out loud a lot." She jokingly stated trying to cheer her up.

"So… you don't hate me?"

"Now why would I… I am not like the people on that show… I am your mother I will always love you. Your preferences don't make me dislike you."

"But… It isn't normal… you and dad never seemed to like it…I thought you would never want to see me again."

"Don't be foolish... me and your father love you and always will."

"Dad knows too?"

"Yeah I talked it over with him… at first he didn't like it but I told him to watch how happy you were when she was around and after you came home from seeing her. As soon as he saw your face lit up as it was we both knew how much you really cared and that means more to us than anything else."

"So… you really don't mind it?"

"Not at all dear. If it is what makes us happy than that is what makes us happy as well."

"I…Thank you mom. I love you so much." She barely was able to say before she dove into her and held onto her waist crying.

After a few minutes of this tender moment her mom finally broke it.

"So… Konata huh…I do have to admit she is pretty cute."

"Mom… doesn't say that it is weird."

"What you don't think she is cute?"

"Of course I do… but still don't say such weird things."

"Ha-ha I won't… so how long have you guys been dating?"

"Um… like a month and a half."

"What that long?"

"Yeah I have wanted to tell you but was afraid of how you would treat me."

"You must really care about her huh."

"I… yeah I really love her."

"Love her? But you just started dating. Isn't it too soon to know that?"

"I have known for years we just never realized we both loved each other."

"… that's so romantic… it sounds just like one of those romance movies."

"…that is just what Tsukasa said."

"Well it really is one of the most romantic things I have heard. I am just glad you found someone who loves you and treats you nicely… she does right?"

"Of course… In fact look at this ring she gave me yesterday."

"OH my god it is so pretty. That must have cost her a fortune; she must really care about you."

"Yeah… she said she worked overtime and saved for 3 weeks she said it was all worth getting me a gift though."

"I can't believe that little squirt can be such a romantic like that. You had better think of a good gift to get her in return." Her mom said nudging her and giving her a wink.

"I… yeah I should." She nervously replied.

"She really cares about me. I thought she would be more perverted with the way she is but she is really romantic in everything she does and she really loves me."

"That's really sweet… you have to tell me more I want in on everything." Her mom said sounding like a curious teenager.

"… well it all started like this…" Kagami said rolling off giving many details to her mom, the two talking like schoolgirls back and forth.

Sigh "sounds like this won't end for awhile… I guess I will go watch TV for a bit." Her father took himself away from the door to give the two some privacy.

* * *

_**Author's note- This was a much needed chapter. I had hinted at it happening many times but wasn't sure how to write it until now and I think it came out well. Anyways, what is up people no reviews for 11 days I am dying of review deficiency over here… if it weren't for that gracious review from Yoham I probably would not have wrote this today. His review saved me from the horrid writes block I had. So please keep the reviews up I need them to live _**_


	16. Worried Hearts, Loving Hearts

Two Hearts revealed

Chapter 16: worried hearts, and loving Hearts

* * *

Multiple loud clicking noises echoed through the house as Konata and Yutaka both played a button masher game trying to beat each other.

"Ehh, you beat me again. You're good at these games sister." Yutaka said congratulating her

"Yep it is just what I do."

"Um… so how are you and Kagami? I heard that you had a really good day yesterday.

"Yep I triggered the final flag."

"What does that mean?" Yutaka said rubbing her head

"Ohh nothing…but more importantly how are you and Minami, You looked really cute together holding hands like that."

"I… Yeah…um… we are really happy together and I am just happy we can spend time together. I really love… I mean like her."

"Heh… still to nervous to say you love her huh?"

"No… I really do love her… I just… I don't want to say it too soon." Yutaka said now flaring up

"Aww that blush looks so cute; Minami must love it when you blush like that."

"Actually… yeah she often says I look really cute when I blush. This usually makes her blush."

"Heh I remember when me and Kagami did that back and forth… well we actually still do."

"…I just wish we could be more comfortable around each other. There are many times I wish I could just kiss her but I feel really nervous and never do."

"You just need to hang out more… you should surprise her out of nowhere with a kiss, I bet she would be overjoyed."

"Yeah… I want to."

"So do it now." Konata bluntly demanded

"Ahh… what?"

"Go call her and take her on a date."

"But I don't have any money to."

"… Well now you do." Yutaka looked down as Konata pulled out a wad of money handing it to Yutaka.

"I… I can't take all this."

"Nah it is okay I want to see you tykes together. You two are so bashful and adorable together it is almost too much to handle."

"I… really… um… Thank you." She said sprinting off not knowing how to reply.

"… I am glad those two finally got together…well…I should go see if Kagami wants to go Anime shopping"

She reached for her phone dialing Kagami's number

"Oh hey Konata what's up?"

"Nothing much I kind of just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Um… I'm kind of just hanging with my mom today… I finally told them."

"Really how did they take it… are you okay?"

"Yeah they were fine with it. My mom is really curious and keeps asking me questions so I'm going to go now okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Have fun."

"Will do bye." Kagami said quickly hanging up as her mom was bugging her trying to listen in.

"…Oh no I forgot something" Konata quickly said out loud picking her phone back up and hitting redial

"What's up Konata? You just called."

"I'm sorry I just… I forgot to say I love you."

"I… thank you… I love you too." She said hanging up her phone blushing. She knew her mom would not stop bugging her about this though.

"…hmm. Maybe I will just go to the store alone…Oh crap I gave her all my money, no wonder she thought it was a lot. Oh well I'm sure she will use it better. But now I am bored" Konata said sighing to herself

* * *

"… Um… Minami I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date today…"

"I… Of course… but… I am all out of money since our last date." She sadly admitted

"Don't worry. I got some… I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"Yeah that's sounds great… um when were you thinking?"

"…ah… right now."

"Oh."

"Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah I just have to get ready… Um… I will come pick you up in like an hour okay."

"Alrighty." She said practically squealing with joy

"Hah, you are so cute sounding when you get happy like that."

"I… you really think so." She said once again squealing and now blushing

"Yeah. It is so cute I never want to hang up when we talk."

"Thank you… I can't wait for out date." She said wishing she could kiss her for the compliment now.

"Me neither… but we will never be able to go on one if I don't get ready."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that… alright I will talk to you later when you get here."

"Okay then… um…bye."

"Yeah lo… um…bye"

* * *

"Went well I guess." Konata said wandering in to see Yutaka franticly running about getting dressed up

"Yeah she is going to come get me in a few minutes."

"Well than quit getting so worked up."

"But… do I look good?"

"Yeah you look great I'm sure she will love it."

"You really think so. I want to look really cute for her."

"Yep, she will be very pleased when she sees you, just settle down till she gets here" Konata said giving an overly cheesy thumbs up yet again.

"Yeah you're probably right. I don't want to look al frazzled when she gets here."

Suddenly the conversation was broken from a knock at the door.

"That must be her." Yutaka squealed with joy running to the door.

Opening it she saw Yutaka dressed in a very pretty outfit. Which she obviously showed off that she spent a lot of time getting ready.

"You look really pretty." Yutaka said

"So do you."

"Anyways we should get going. I am really looking forward to this movie."

"Why is it something you really want to see?" Minami said puzzled

"Um… Something like that." Yutaka Happily said not wanting to reveal what she wanted to do

* * *

"So what is it you want to see?" Minami asked as they finally neared the theater

"Oh… whatever you pick is fine."

"I thought there was one you really wanted to see?"

"No… not really… I am just really happy to be on another date with you."

"Oh… I… me too. Um… if you don't have a preference this looked good."

"She said pointing to a mystery movie she had wanted to see for a while."

"Alrighty if that's what you want." She said not really caring what was picked as she didn't' really plan on "watching" the movie that much.

They wandered into their theater and both decided the seat in the middle was the best to sit in and sat down Minami however kept glancing over at Yutaka who looked very happy with her eyes closed swaying back and forth looking very content.

"… _She looks really happy today. I… really want to kiss her, But I am to nervous… maybe I should ask her if she wants to lie on my shoulder."_ However Yutaka already planning everything out raised the armrest dividing the two and snuggled up next to Minami holding her hand, looking up at her smiling.

"… I was getting cold and I thought we could just snuggle together for awhile."

"I…yeah that is perfect."

"Um… Yutaka you… you look really cute today."

"Minami I… I…" however she still was unable to finish the sentence but instead dove in to surprise kiss her as Konata had suggested.

"Yutaka I…um…"

"Minami I love you."

"I...Um… Me too. Yutaka I love you a whole bunch."

"Minami… I love you so much I have been trying to not say it for so long but I could not hold it in any longer."

"Me too, I was afraid of saying it because I didn't know if you would say it back."

"Me too… um Minami… can I…um…. Can I kiss you more?"

"Of course you can silly."

* * *

The two finally stopped their moment when they realized the movie was over and almost everyone had already left the room neither of the two could recall a single moment of the movie, in fact they could not even remember who was playing in it.

"… I think I might have to come back and see this with someone else."

"Wah… why you don't want to come back with me?" Yutaka said feeling as though she did something wrong

"No of course not… I just don't think we will ever watch a movie if we come together." Minami jokingly stated.

"Hah… yeah I think you are right."

* * *

_**Authors note- Whew two chapters down in one night. My writers block is finally gone and I randomly had a surge of inspiration so I thought I had to write two for you guys to make up for the delay so here is my hard work. I figured I hadn't written much of the second pairing so I decided to make this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Anyways continue to feed me those reviews and I will keep up this story at blazing speed. (Insert cliché thumbs up and wink position here)**_


	17. Frightened Start, Loving End

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 17: frightened start, loving end.

* * *

Kagami lay upon her bed a light novel in her hands with her headphones on listening to a anime only song CD Konata made her when she faintly heard a tapping on the door, not really in the move and knowing her parents would get it she just lay continuing her previous task.

"… so is it all set up?"

"Yep, Kagami does not have any clue…"

"Good, I think it is a pretty good idea. So you guys can fully understand our relationship."

"Yeah, besides we haven't really been introduced before hand, it will be a good opportunity to learn more about the girl dating my daughter."

"Yep that is exactly what I had in mind."

"Well don't worry we won't say a thing… anyways why you don't go see her… I'm sure she will be happily surprised to see you."

"Okay, remember, next Saturday."

* * *

"…_hmm… I should call Konata… I miss her. Ehh she never answers her phone. She is probably at her house on her game so I will just send her an E-mail; I know she checks that regularly."_

So Kagami quickly got off her bed and walked over to her computer and opened her E-mail and began typing away, however typing over and erasing many times not knowing how exactly to say it. Konata however already at her house, wanting to surprise her but not wanting to miss this cute scene just stood right by her door watching her.

_**Dear Konata**_

…_**I was thinking we should hang out for a bit.**_

"No, that doesn't sound right…perhaps something more like…"

_**Dear Konata**_

_**I miss you… I really want to be with you… do you think you could head over for a bit… no not for what you think, I just thought we could spend time together; I really want to be with you… I really miss you.**_

Kagami began feeling a strange feeling… she felt as though Konata was actually in the room with her lying up against her shoulder. Kagami then ceased typing and felt behind her, however Konata was not there.

Sigh "heh I miss you so much I am actually imagining you here now… I wish you were here."

Konata however thinking this was too cute to just watch slowly tiptoed closer to her and gently began rubbing her head and laying against her, however Kagami with her headphones on was now over focusing and didn't even notice she was actually there.

"… _I must miss her a lot, it really feels like she is here right now like I can actually feel her leaning against me…man we are apart for 3 days and I already miss her this much."_

…_**anyways I just really wanted to see you so, If you get this call me please…**_

_**Love Kagami**_

"There we go, that should do it." She said as she pressed the send key

"Aww… I love you too." Konata said as she kissed her on the cheek

"WAH!! Konata, where did you come from?" a very surprised Kagami screamed, falling out of her chair. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things

"Well… I really missed you, and I wanted to come see you, so I decided to surprise you." She said with a very cheery infliction

"Well you did a pretty good job of it." Kagami said the anger in her voice very audible

"I…I'm sorry I… I just wanted to come see you…I'm sorry if you got hurt."

"… I am sorry I didn't mean to get mad, you just scared the crap out of me…I'm really sorry I yelled at you." Kagami said as she wrapped her arms around Konata, gently rubbing her head, realizing she was far too harsh and that Konata didn't mean to scare her.

"It's okay… You must have missed me a lot to judging by how concentrated on that letter you were"

"I… yeah I have really missed you." She however stopped Konata from saying anything after this by hugging her yet again but this time gently kissing her bringing her to the ground.

"Well I am glad I decided to stop over here." Konata said teasingly

"…yeah me too. It has been to long since I have been able to kiss you."

"Yeah I really missed seeing you; I want to be able to everyday."

"…Konata, I love you so much, I am so happy that I can say that to you everyday… I remember before, I used to say it to you every time I hung up the phone when we were done talking." As she said this she paused randomly to kiss her.

"You really did that?" Konata said surprised

"Yeah there were a couple times I slipped up and said it while you were still there."

"… I thought I just imagined that?

"Nope, I said it every day to you… but now I can say it every day right to you."

"Kagami…will we stay together forever… I don't want to ever lose you… I don't think I could bear to live without you."

"I… I hope so… I never want to lose you either." She said now just holding onto her as they lay on the ground staring into each other's eyes, kissing randomly, not wanting to let go of each other in fear they would disappear.

* * *

_**Authors Note- well a pretty short chapter but I think it is a really cute scene and besides I don't think every single chapter has to be 1700 words even though I usually aim for about that range I just really didn't want to stretch it out and try to make it that long, sometimes short chapters work. Anyways before I ramble more I will close by asking all who read to please leave a review… even a small one. I am starting to think no one reads it any more :'( anyways for those of you who do I should have another one in a few days.**_


	18. A Serious Talk?

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 18: a serious talk?

* * *

Kagami lay on her bed reading some light novel, Konata was next to her, both of them reading the same thing although Konata read it in manga form.

"You know we haven't really hung out with anyone else in quite some time." Konata interjected

"Yeah well I want to spend all my time with you and how can I if everyone else is there."

"Well… I was thinking it might be a good time to tell them."

"…I'm not sure…what will they think."

"Well Miyuki being all prim and proper will be fine with it I am sure…Misao and Ayano…I'm surprised they aren't their own Yuri pairing."

"Yeah they do seem like it don't they."

"Ehh probably something for another fiction."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ohh nothing… but that only leaves Patty-Chan and Hiyori, Patty reads Yuri and Yaoi all the time so she won't mind, and Hiyori will just love the idea… we will probably even be featured."

"Featured in what?"

"…Oh nothing." Konata jokingly dismissed

"But, do you really think they will be like that?"

"Yeah probably… but going around randomly telling them would be kind of weird wouldn't it?"

"Yeah… something you need the right atmosphere for it I think."

"…but we do definitely need to tell them. I want to be able to be with you, with everyone else."

"Yeah that would be really nice, I only see everyone at school… to be honest I don't know how they haven't found out yet."

"Yeah…well I have been holding off a lot there, I know you wanted to keep it secret." Konata said while gently rubbing Kagami's hair and hugging her.

"You are so cute when you are like this; it is hard for me to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Well, maybe we should just invite them all over and tell them."

"That would be random enough to work."

"…Actually, I Kind of have something planned." Konata interrupted

"What is that?"

"Nothing… it is a secret but just know that golden week, will be a good week for you, also It is coming up and everyone will be off."

"Well then, why don't I just tell Misao and Ayano and you can tell patty and Hiyori."

"…no don't worry about it I will handle everything besides I kind of already have something planned out."

"…I don't really like the sound of that."

"Like I said just wait until next week." Konata secretly had multiple surprises for Kagami during golden week only one was about their friends.

"Well… ok then I'll leave it up to you…I don't know how you can be such a Otaku and not care at one time then completely take control of things the next."

"Well I choose to be an otaku and I guess I am just unmotivated in school."

"Yeah but how can you take control of situations like this?"

"Well that's just because it involves you."

"I…how can you be so sweet."

"Because I love you that's how."

"Konata…I…I love you too." She said wrapping her hands around her little otaku.

"Ahh Kagami, your tsundere side is so adorable."

"Don't use those kinds of words during romantic moments please."

"Yeah, but I know you love them, so it is okay."

"I only like them because you're the one saying them."

"And that is why we are perfect together."

"You know, it is times like these I know we will do whatever we can to be together. But I'm still scared about what to do after school ends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well college, I mean I don't want to go to a different one than you, I'm not sure I can live without you."

"…well than I will study hard to get into whatever one you do. I know getting into a good school and a career has always been important to you and I don't want to be what holds you back."

"you won't hold me back… it has been you that keeps me motivated, that's one reason I want a good career, so I can provide for both of us."

"Aww, Kagami is already planning for our future that's so cute."

"Shut up, I am trying to be serious here."

"I know, I know, I am sorry," Konata said giving her a sad kitty face

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that." Kagami said gently stroking Konata's hair

"Don't worry Kagami you're a tsundere, you can't help it, but that's why I love you." She said gently giving a kiss

"…and your otaku references are one of the reasons I love you." Kagami replied returning a kiss of her own

"…wait…what were we talking about earlier?"

"…I don't really remember." Kagami sheepishly said

"You know we never actually manage to have a serious conversation can we."

"…that's true… I don't think that is really a good thing."

"Well the good news is when you walk in and someone triggered a flag with me, and then we get into fight we will just end it like this." Konata said going off on some rant like normal

"…wait you wouldn't actually do that would you?"

"No of course not you're the only girl for me."

"Konata…I… I really love you so much…you're the only person for me too." She said tackle hugging Konata to the floor.

"Ahh from one side of the spectrum to the other… I love tsundere's."

"…did you say something?"

"Nope, I was just admiring you."

* * *

Like clockwork Kagami's mom was yet again by the door as this moment started although this time Kagami's father walked by and listened in as well

"…see what I mean, how can you not appreciate something like that, our daughter may be different but Konata is the only person who can make her that happy."

"Yeah I guess your right…but I don't think we should eavesdrop on them like this." He said beginning to walk away

"But I want to hear more it is so romantic hearing those two together."

"No she deserves her privacy…come on." He said walking back this time pulling her with him."

* * *

_**Authors note: … another small chapter. Ehh maybe I have fallen out of my groove, don't worry about not having the other characters in the story they will all appear soon and about my little joke in the middle if you want I was actually thinking of writing another misao Ayano one when this one is done but if so it will take time so please tell me if you want it and I should have the next chapter out soon.**_


	19. Unchanging Unwavering Hearts

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 19: unchanging unwavering hearts

* * *

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Kagami said as she was pulled from her house and out the door by Konata.

"It is a surprise."

"What are you talking about? One minute we are sitting there and then out of nowhere you're dragging me out of my house. What is going on?"

"I can't tell you, Kagami it is a secret just know that you will be presently surprised… this is something that we need to do."

"…well… your surprises are usually good… but can you stop pulling me like this." she said, her wrist now red around where Konata had yanked her

"Ohh my bad." Konata said letting go of Kagami's wrists and returning to a normal pace.

"…umm if you don't mind…You can go back to holding my hand." Kagami said blushing.

"Ohh… of course. Heh I love it when my Kagamin is all bashful like that."

"I…I just feel safer when your holding my hand like this." Kagami said her face now a deep crimson red.

"My my you are unusually dere dere today. Keep it up." She said giving a thumbs up with her other hand

"Again with those Otaku references, I swear we can't have one nice moment without them."

"Kagami…I…I'm sorry… I thought you liked them…I…" Konata said weekly.

"Konata I… I didn't mean to yell…I am sorry."Kagami sadly said realizing she was too cruel

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…I thought you like them…I…I…"

"Konata it is okay… I'm sorry…I am really sorry. Please don't cry." Kagami now began hugging her from behind, gently stroking her hair.

"I…do I really ruin all the good moments?" Konata said now calming down but still very sad

"no…I am sorry…I will admit they can be a mood killer but I know your just being yourself and I am sorry I got mad at that."

"I…I know I am a nerd…and I may not do well in school…but I thought that didn't matter to you…and I am sorry I ruin all the moment but it is just who I am." Konata said now crying harder.

"Konata, please stop crying I am really not mad… I love you remember. That doesn't matter to me I love everything about you."

"But…but you always get mad at me when I say them…and I…" Konata now almost unable to finish her own sentence… however was suddenly cut off by Kagami now kissing her.

"Konata I already told you I love you…I am sorry I never realized how you really were…I always used to think you just said that stuff to mess with me but I now realize it is just who you are… I want to love everything about you so from now on I will try to embrace every part of your neediness."

"…It is okay Kagami I love you too…but… does this mean you really will watch Anime with me now?"

"Silly I already do that. But from now on I am truly going to embrace every part of it to better fit you."

"…really?"

"Of course… I don't want there to be a single thing about you I dislike…like I said I love everything about you."

"…okay I will try to hold back on them from now."

"No… I don't want you to change a single thing… you are perfect just the way you are."

"But they always ruin the good moments."

"Nothing you do could ever ruin anything that is good."

"But…but you just said…"

Kagami now still holding on to Konata, once again hugged her tightly, kissing her their tongues intertwined, staring into each other's eyes.

"Konata just forget about that…listen to me…all that matters is that I love you…and you love me right?"

"…well of course I do."

"Than good… that is the only thing I care about okay."

"…but…If you could change that part of me…would you."

"I don't want any part of you to be different I want the girl I fell in love with and that is you."

"Kagami…I love you so much." She said holding on to her girlfriend now passionately kissing her.

"_Me too…I really do Konata…more than you will ever know." Kagami silently thought to herself not wanting to say another word ending this moment_

* * *

It was several hours later the two and several others were at Miyuki's house for a dinner party that Konata apparently helped organize this however was completely unknown to Kagami. Kagami could be found talking to Misao and Ayano.

"So Hiragi, any idea why Miyuki asked us all to come here?" Misao chimed in

"Umm… not really…Konata and I were just hanging out at my house and the next thing I know she is dragging me off to Miyuki's. So I am not really sure."

"…really… you do seem to hang out with that little tyke recently."

"Yes Hiragi-san you do seem to never be available lately." Ayano joined in

"I…umm not really…she just needs to copy off me all the time." Kagami said narrowly avoiding what could have become awkward.

"…whatever you say Hiragi…But how can you let that midget copy you all the time?"

"Stop calling her that!" Kagami angrily said

"Wow… I… I didn't realize it was such a big deal." Misao now said taken aback by this hostility

"I…I have to go." Kagami said now running away

"…what was that about?" Misao asked now turning to Ayano

"…I think Kagami was blushing."

"…you don't think that her and Konata…"

"…I…I think they may."

* * *

Yutaka and Minami both sat close to each other but they as well have yet to tell anyone.

"So…any idea why Miyuki requested us to head over here?" Minami gently asked

"I… heard onee-chan saying something about it but I am not sure."

"…what do you think it is about?"

"I think her and Kagami are going to tell everyone."

"Really…If…If they do, would you like to as well?"

"I…I am not sure… I think I would rather keep it a secret for a little longer."

"Yeah it is kind of going to be their moment; it would be rude of us to take it."

"…that's true."

Hiyori of course was close behind the two drawing yet another doujin of the two with Patty near her looking at her drawing.

"Heya Hiyori what are you doing?"

"Ohh…Nothing much…just drawing my next doujin."

"Who's the star this time…I can only guess those two again since you are so intensively staring at them." Patty said pointing at Yutaka and Minami who where now very close to each other and kind of failing to mask their relationship

"Well, how can't I when they are so close like that… I swear they have to be Yuri."

"Heh yeah they really do look it huh."

"Well it is so hard to get inspiration… I swear if I just saw those to kiss just once I would die."

"Heh yeah but I bet that is just a shallow dream… such a thing will never happen…sigh… why can't either of us see real Yuri."

"Yeah that would be awesome I would be so inspirited I am sure I could write a winning story for Comiket."

"I bet that's one of your dreams huh…"

"Yeah they have a contest every so often but I have yet to win it…"

"Yeah I have read a lot of your stuff."

"Really? Do you like it?"

"Ohh yeah I love reading Yuri and Yaoi. Your stuff is some of the best."

"Well now you are just giving me too much credit."

"No I think you are really talented Hiyori."

"Well I'll have to show you some of my really good work, and have you review it.

"That would be fun."

Meanwhile Tsukasa Miyuki and Konata were all in the Kitchen the next room over silently talking over the whole reason everyone was their

"…so Isumi-san Why did you ask me to invite everyone over?"

"I…I can't tell you now Miyuki but just you wait…I am going to tell everyone soon enough."

"Ohh is it about…"

"SHHH! Tsukasa don't say anything. I want it to be a big surprise."

"Oh I am sorry, Konata. I didn't think about that."

"So…It must be something big if Konata is this serious about it."

"Yeah…It is really important to both of us."

"Both of us? What do you mean by that?" Miyuki confusingly asked

"…Um… It is nothing. Just don't worry about it."

"…Well alright it is good seeing everyone and if it this important to you I don't mind."

"Thanks Miyuki I knew you would help me."

"Don't worry Konata I will refrain from saying anything as well."

"Thanks Tsukasa you have both helped us so much." Konata thankfully said walking away.

"…why does she keep saying us?" Miyuki asked the remaining twin

"Oh… I wish I could tell you but sis and Konata told me to keep it a secret."

"Oh… Konata and Kagami…hmm…nah can't be that."

"…Ohh. They make it so hard… I have to go." Tsukasa said running away barely able to Keep it in longer.

* * *

Many hours later after many jokes were told many random idle conversations back and forth and many suspected theories on Miyuki, Misao and Ayano behalf. Everyone was gathered around a table for dinner when Konata randomly jumped up.

"Everyone I am finally ready to tell you why all of you are here."

"Konata… right now?" Kagami said shocked

"Yep it is now or never." Konata said then out of nowhere grabbing Kagami pulled her up and grabbed her kissing her in front of everyone. Many audible gasps could be heard followed by several people saying Aww… and on the opposite side Hiyori nose bleeding quickly pulling out her sketchpad doodling at the speed of light.

"Listen everyone I know it is a surprise to you and I know there are many people against it but I just want to tell everybody that Kagami and I have been going out for a long time now and I love her more than anything in the world… I think that you all of our friends deserve to know this."

"…Kagami-san is this true." Miyuki first asked

"Yes I love Konata more than anything in this world… she is everything to me and I could not live without her."

Immediately everyone in the room pulled the cliché Aww… moment with them all agreeing it was the most romantic thing the ever saw or heard.

"You know I had the feeling since awhile guess I was right." Misao chimed in

"Yes now that I see it they really are a cute couple." Ayano agreed

"Ohh my god this is perfect this doujin will be my best ever." Hiyori yelled wiping up her bloody nose

"I had a feeling for awhile…I am so glad for you guys." Miyuki happily stated.

"So…None of you have anything against us?" Konata asked

"…you guys really don't hate us now?" Kagami asked at the time

"Of course not you're our friends besides how could something like that make us hate you." Miyuki first said

"Yeah senpai, how I could hate you for that… in fact you two are now my muse." Hiyori said looking back and forth between the two and her sketchpad trying to capture the moment

"Yeah… I mean you two might like girls but there is nothing wrong with that at all… right Misao?" Ayano said not even looking at the two and instead staring directly at Misao

"Ahh… what… Umm… I mean yeah… there is nothing wrong with that. The fact that you found someone you love is a great thing." Misao said not fully getting what Ayano was getting at

"Yeah Konata I am really happy for you too."

"Yes both you and Kagami-senpai look good together." Yutaka and Minami joined in trying to act surprised to not draw attention to themselves.

"Onee-chan I am just happy you found someone that makes you happy that is what makes me happy."

"Ohh thank you Tsukasa and don't you worry I will do everything I can to make Kagami the happiest girl in the world."

Yet another very audible Aww could be heard around the room.

"Konata, how could you keep this from me?" Patty asked feeling left out

"Sorry Patty but Konata told me I could tell no one at all."

"Well…alrighty I forgive you."

"Kagami, I am so glad… No I have both you and all of our friends."

"Yes Konata…everything is going to turn out good for us."

"Well then how about we see another kiss?" Hiyori chimed in fishing for more material

"I…I don't know It is kind of awkward in front of everyone." Kagami bashfully said blushing Konata however thinking nothing of it tackle hugged Kagami, giving her yet another very passionate kiss. Kagami at first was surprised but moments later went fully into it wrapping her tongue around Konata's, this not only made Hiyori nosebleed yet again, but everyone in the room gasped loudly and did a 3rd group Aww.

"Konata…I…I love you so much."

"Me too, Kagami."

"…Too…Much…Yuri…inspiration overload." Hiyori said crawling to her sketchpad drawing as much of this as humanly possible. Her end result looking nearly like a printed picture in panel form.

"Wow such love… and to be able to so openly show it… they must care for each other a lot." Miyuki intelligently stated.

"…I wish we could be like that…but I don't want to ruin their moment." Yutaka said to Minami out of earshot of everyone else.

"Don't worry I will give you all the attention you want later." Minami replied with Yutaka now blushing up a storm

"This is the cutest thing I have every witnessed." Ayano said.

"You know Konata… I'm glad I left everything up to you."

"Heh I told you I had a good surprise in store for you." She said kissing her yet again

"Yep… I knew I can always trust you with these things."

"I am sure everything will work out if we both work at it."

"Yeah I think you are right."

* * *

_**Authors notes-… finally my writes block is gone… this chapter is my pride and joy of the week. I would like to first say sorry to all my readers who have been waiting so long for an update I am very sorry for that but I just could not write this chapter for some reason. However I think the end result is well worth the few days it took me to write. I would like to end these notes by once again begging you for reviews I have gotten barely any lately and it is putting me in a slump so please even if it is a one sentence message just leave anything and please visit my page and vote for the next story I write it will be my next pairing and it is going to focus on just one group I am leaving it all up to you guys to please vote.**_


	20. An After Party Surprise

Two hearts revealed

Chapter 20: An After Party Surprise

* * *

A few hours later

Miyuki stood around a table in her kitchen accompanied by Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misao, Meanwhile Konata and Kagami where off somewhere and across the room the underclassmen could be found gathered around a couch chatting. However even though they were sprawled about the house, all of them were talking about the same matter. The fact that merely hours ago Konata and Kagami told everyone they were dating.

"I still can barely believe it." Miyuki said to the two friends of Kagami

"Yeah, Hiragi and the little one." Misao said still taking it all in

"Well, I still find it very romantic." Ayano joined in

"I just don't know how I never realized it before…They are always together and Kagami almost has a permanent blush near her now. I just always thought it was from Konata always bugging her… but then again that should have tipped me off as well." Miyuki thought aloud

"Well…Kagami told me, before it all started…but I think the two have been like that for a long time…Or at least you can tell they have liked each other for awhile." Said the younger twin

"Yeah. Now that you mention I do see Hiragi and Konata hanging on to each other all the time… I guess I just never thought that two girls could fall in love like that." Said the golden eyed girl

"Really, Misao? Have you never even thought of it?" Ayano now said staring at her friend

"…Well I…no…not really. But I don't have anything against it. I just never really thought about it."

"Ohh…I see." Ayano said sadly looking down.

"…Aya-chan what's wrong?" Misao worryingly asked thinking she had upset her friend somehow.

"…huh? Ohh it is nothing Misao, don't worry about it." Ayano said returning to her previous state

* * *

"So, Yutaka I can't believe our two Senpais are in love." Hiyori said first

"Yeah…I can't either…but in a way I guess I already knew."

"What? Did she tell you?"

"…well yeah but I wasn't supposed to tell." Yutaka now said in a rather nervous voice

"Aww come on Yutaka, you can't hold on to juicy secrets like that… and to think I could have been drawing this whole time." Hiyori said in a huff

"…Konata never said a word to me and we work together…" Patty said sadly

"Minami, you are pretty silent about all this… Don't tell me you knew too somehow." Hiyori said questioningly

"Well…Not directly but…I guess I just guessed it, based on their previous relation… They looked like they already were a couple when I met them so it wasn't a huge surprise for me." Minami said quickly coming up with a believable story.

"Yeah I did get that vibe when I saw her and Kagami together…Konata often tackle hugged her and always hung on her and Kagami would blush every time. But I guess I just figured that was Konata being Konata." Said Patty who was now barely listening, and instead trying to think back.

"Yeah I know what you mean… at a second look back, Onee-chan wasn't so good at hiding it."

"…I think I may have had too much of Miyuki's cake…" Yutaka said who was now turning a slight red color, Minami however, like a watchful mother quickly placed her hand on her forehead realizing that she in fact had a fever.

"Yutaka…You feel pretty hot…maybe you should lie down for a while."

"…but…I don't want to be a bother."

"No no, don't worry; I will go take you to lie down for a while. I am sure Miyuki won't mind if you rest in one of her beds for a little while." Minami said this while picking up Yutaka and carrying her off much like a mother would do for a sleeping infant.

This scene immediately led to Hiyori pulling out her trusty notepad, which then quickly began capturing this moment on paper.

"Back to them huh?" Patty said already knowing what she was drawing.

"Well how can I help it when they do that… it is impossible not to imagine those two." Hiyori said not even wasting a second to look up, her hands moving at blinding speed capturing the moment set in stone.

"Yeah…you are right about that."

"Those two and Konata and Kagami are like the perfect Yuri models… My doujin is going to be perfect this year."

"…perhaps we should go see if Yutaka is okay." Patty suggested

"Yeah…but let's give them sometime…better chances to walk in on a romantic moment."

"Hmm…good thinking…but shouldn't we let them be if that's the case?"

"…true…but I just have to see proof…just once."

"…yeah I know what you mean."

* * *

Meanwhile in some room upstairs in Miyuki's house, the two stars of the evening could be found.

"Konata I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah well you said it had to be done so I planned it out for you."

"But how do you always manage to take charge like this…you seem to be the perfect girl." Kagami said her face now turning a crimson red.

"Well I am only perfect because I'm with the one who makes me perfect."

" … I'm at a loss for words…" Kagami said baffled by the ridiculously romantic thing Konata had just said.

"Well how about this then." Konata said before she tackle hugged a very happy Kagami kissing her and bringing her to the ground.

"Konata…everything tonight seems too perfect…I mean how can something so great like being with you, really happen to me?" Kagami said completely seriously staring into the sea of emeralds that were Konata's eyes.

"Kagami…"

"Konata…I… I love you so much…I'm so scared that I am just going to wake up one day and find out everything has just been a dream."

"Kagami...I am scared of that too…but…I know that if I'm with you I will always be safe." Konata now said grappling on to Kagami as she kissed her yet again, then nuzzled into her chest

"…Konata"

"Kagami, can we just stay together up here for awhile…I just want to hold you for a bit."

"Of course…I don't think the others will mind us not being down there. Besides there is no way I would rather spend my time."

* * *

Later in the back of the house, a fragile girl and her protector could be found alone in a back room. The fragile girl was lying in a bed with a cold washcloth on her head, and the taller girl in a chair nearby, holding her hand.

"Minami-Chan…I…I'm sorry I am such a burden to you." Yutaka weakly said.

"What are you talking about? You don't burden me… I want to be with you."

"Yeah but I am always getting sick and you always need to take care of me… If I wasn't like this you wouldn't have to always waste your time."

"I…I can't believe you think that silly… remember I told you I love you… Caring for you is in no way a waste of my time… I would never be able to forgive myself if there was a time you were sick and I _didn't _take care of you." Minami said now resting her head next to Yutaka's still holding each other's hands

"Minami…I… I am so glad I have you. I now realize what Konata was talking about when she told me what it meant to be loved, and how important it was to find someone who will always care for you and love you."

"Yutaka…" Minami struggled to find the proper response and instead just began to tear up at the beautiful sentiment.

"Minami I know that you are the person who will always love me."

"Yutaka…You shouldn't talk it will strain you body more." Minami said now wiping away a tear.

"…okay…well than perhaps this can say it better than words." Yutaka said as she slowly moved her head closer to Minami's, pulled her hands out from under the sheets, wrapped them around Minami and pulled her in to kiss her. After a few moments Minami finally broke the kiss, however Yutaka just moved herself forward yet again saying nothing other than "I love you" yet again wrapping her tongue around Minami's the two holding each other, stopping only to breathe, and stare into each other's eyes.

"…Best…Day…of my life." Said Hiyori who was standing at the door witnessing this all unfold but then immediately got a nosebleed then passed out.

"…I…I am sorry…I will take her out of here… you two just forget we saw anything… sorry for interrupting." A very nervous Patty said quickly shutting the door carrying off Hiyori who was now completely Yuri overloaded.

"…Minami…this doesn't change anything… I will be with you forever…even if they found out before I wanted them to."

"Yutaka…I will be with you forever too…I promise" Upon saying this, the two just nuzzled their heads together and within minutes, returned to their previous state.

* * *

"…_You know I have the feeling I will remember this party for the rest of my life." Nearly all the girls thought_

* * *

**Authors notes- I am very sorry everybody. I have not added a new chapter in sometime… but I was focused on going back to previous chapters and slightly revising them which took me some time. Anyways about this chapter I just figured it would be good to write about the after effects of the party and I wanted to make it so Hiyori found out about the two so this is what happened…every please if you havn't visit my profile page and vote for my next pairing and thank you to those of you who did... once again sorry for that long wait. Continue to feed me those reviews and I will churn out the next chapter in a few days hopefully.**


	21. A Lonely Night WIth Dinner Guests

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 21: A Lonely Night with Dinner Guests

* * *

A couple days later

"…hmm I am so bored today. It is still Golden week but everyone is busy." Kagami said sitting in her room lazily reading a light novel she recently bought.

Looking around she realized that she had actually not even left her room that day except to eat and wake Tsukasa who then proceeded to scramble away saying she had plans that day, and everyone else in the house had something to do that day leaving Kagami bored at home.

"_Man, why is no one here today…hmm…I'm getting pretty hungry… It is times like this I wish I could do house work, I don't know how I would be able to survive alone…I would wind up blowing up a pan if I cooked." _Kagami sighed as she browsed the pantry looking for something even _she_ could make.

However her gaze shifted to a note she saw lying on the table. Upon picking it up she realized it was from her parents.

"Huh…What's this?"

_**Dear Kagami**_

_**Your dad and me went out for a bit...don't worry about watching the house or anything like that, you know you need to get out of the house…Why don't you go call Konata and see if she wants to hang out. I am sure she will like to hear from you. So go out and have fun and stop sitting around the house all day. Love Mom**_

"That's weird I wonder where they went." She said looking around trying to remember but nothing came to mind. "You know what, I do miss Konata but it has only been a day since we last saw each other but I already miss her… I should go call her. She should not be busy; I don't think she has work today."

So she then almost immediately forgetting what she was doing ran upstairs to get her phone but she could not remember the last place she put it. She then began frantically searching about her room but to no avail, until she came up with the brilliant idea of calling it and listening to the ringtone but before she could get her house phone and dial she heard a certain song playing.

"…wait a minute that's Konata's ring tone… where is it?" after a few more moments of searching she managed to locate the ringtone and finally answer the phone.

"What the heck does she have telepathy or something… it's like she knew I was about to call her." Kagami thought before clicking the answer button.

"Heya, Kagami… what's up?"

"…Oh nothing much…I was just reading a light novel." She said not telling her the fact that she was just about to call her.

"Do yah miss me?" Konata said playfully.

"How could I miss you already it has only been a day?" she responded jokingly.

"Ohh please Kagami you know you missed me, just admit it." Konata said trying to get Kagami nervous, as she loved hearing that tone of her voice.

"…I didn't miss you that much…besides you called me so that means you missed me."

"…Well of course I missed you…But why won't you just admit you did?"

"Because I too like hearing you get all emotional…but I'm sorry, you know I miss you."

"Heh, that's what I thought…how much have you missed me?"

"…well actually I was searching for my phone to call you when you called me." Kagami bashfully stated her blush even obvious through the phone.

"Ha-ha my Kagami is blushing…So cute."

"What… No I'm not…" however Kagami quickly shot a glance at a mirror and saw her cheeks now held a light rosy tint to them. "…How did you know that?"

"Because I can tell your dere dere side even through the phone."

"You know the mind of an otaku will never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah but that's what you love about me."

"…yeah that's true…"

"So…what where you going to call about?" Konata asked finally remembering what they were originally talking about

"…I was just going to see if you wanted to hang out for a little bit or something." Kagami said once again in that adorable bashful voice Konata so loved.

"Oh yeah sure… want to head over hear… I will make you some of that Miso Ramen you love."

"Really? You know me too well I was just looking for something to eat before calling you."

"Well that's because my Kagami is always looking for food."

"Hey that's not very nice." Kagami said with a pouting face

"But Kagami I love my little chubby girl."

"Konata don't call me that… you know how serious I am about my weight."

"I'm sorry, Kagami it is just too fun playing with you like that."

A gurgling of Kagami's stomach was so loud it could actually be heard through the phone. In response to this Kagami could immediately hear Konata giggling trying to hold back her laughter

"…I guess that Ramen would be good about now." Kagami said also beginning to laugh

"So I will see you in a couple minutes ,okay?" said Konata who knew at the start of the conversation that Kagami would be heading over. In fact when the conversation started Kagami had already begun getting ready to head over.

"Yeah I will be over soon." she said hanging up the phone continuing to get ready.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Konata was still preparing the dinner and sent a text message telling Kagami to just come in because she was too busy cooking, and too just head to her room. However upon receiving this Kagami came up with a better idea.

A few minutes later Kagami slipped through the door, walked through the house like it was her own and straight into the kitchen where Konata was and without hesitation wrapped her arms around Konata and spun her around, immediately kissing her, now holding on to her romantically kissing with tongues intertwined.

"Happy to see me?" A very proud Kagami said to a very shocked Konata.

"I… Of course I am…" Konata said however this moment was immediately broken by a person in the other room releasing a loud Aww at this moment.

Kagami immediately recognizing this voice spun about to see not only Konata's dad in the dining room looking at them. But Both of her parents sitting there, her mom being the voice she recognized, her dad just sitting there smiling.

"Wa…what…what are you guys doing here? Konata…What's going on?" An immensely embarrassed and red faced Kagami said

"…I invited them over so they could meet my dad and we could all talk about our relation to better show them how we feel… I just wasn't expecting that little display of yours."

"Yeah Kagami, that was some kiss in there." Kagami's mom blurted out

"M…Mom that…you guys weren't supposed to see that."

"Relax honey…it is not that bad… granted it was a tad graphic… just pretend we didn't see it and come join us, Konata is graciously making dinner for us." Kagami's father said, also rather nervous.

"Dad you saw too…oh my god Konata why didn't you tell me they were right there?" Kagami said her face now showing an even brighter blush.

"Yeah, well I would have if your tongue wasn't already in my mouth when I realized you where there." Konata

"I…I… I just wanted to surprise you and make you happy."

"Heh…You did a good job of it too…but for now, why don't you head into the dining room while I finish this." Konata said giving Kagami another kiss as she walked off.

Kagami then walked off still blushing into the adjacent room to be greeted by her mom who had the look of someone watching a romance movie, her father who was a tad embarrassed but also smiling at this moment and Konata's dad who was also happily smiling getting to see this scene.

Minutes later after some idol conversations between the two families, with no one really hitting the hot topic yet. Konata walked out with the food and everyone began eating.

"Wow Konata, this is really good." Kagami said immediately after her first bite.

"Yeah Konata your cooking is really good." Kagami's dad said in a very polite tone

"Yep I can already tell Konata will make a great wife of your Kagami." Her mom awkwardly threw out within seconds of the meal. This made Kagami practically choke on her food; however Konata within milliseconds had her hand on Kagami's back gently tapping it while holding up a cup of water up to her mouth.

"Mom doesn't say such awkward things like that." Kagami managed to say after she was done choking.

"What you don't think she would make a good wife?" Kagami's mom said, almost as if she was purposely embarrassing her

"…I…I'm sure she will be a great wife… but…" Kagami then grabbed Konata's hand under the table and looked directly at her then once again began blushing

"…Kagami…I'm sure you will be a great wife too." This statement even began making Konata blush

"Ahh I wish your mom could see you now… already talking about marriage." Sojiro began saying and overly dramatically tearing up.

"Don't worry Kagami; I will make sure your mom hold off on comments like that."

Only after a couple minutes when the group began settling down and everyone resumed eating, were the two finally not embarrassed enough to talk.

"…So…What do you two have planned for your future?" Kagami's dad jumped in breaking the silence

"…Well…I know my Kagami is going to go to a good college… And I plan on studying hard to go wherever she goes."

"…so you guys already thought it that far huh?" Kagami's mom said now actually being serious.

"…yeah… I want to get a good degree." Kagami stated

"And I want to as well so I can be able to care for my little Kagami."

"Konata… you don't need to tell such intimate details."

"But Kagami…I'm trying to be serious… I want both of our families understanding how committed we are."

"…well that's very good of you Konata… I now realize, that both of you are 100% in this relation. And are fully committed to each other… at first I had my doubts about the whole thing and I thought maybe it was just like a phase, but now I know that you are both fully serious…In fact there I know there is no one who could better love her then you." Kagami's dad said giving his full support

"Yeah, Kagami… I can tell you really care for my daughter, and I know you come from a great family from what I heard, so I too give you both all the blessings I can give." Sojiro said actually being serious.

"…Konata…how did you manage to set up all these great surprises for me the past week?" Kagami said now getting teary eyed.

"Because you're all that matters to me…"

"Konata…I…" Kagami said struggling with words as she slowly moved closer to Konata.

"…well how about a kiss then?" Kagami's mom jumped in obviously ruining the moment. Which it instantly did as Konata and Kagami immediately remembered they were surrounded by family, and separated, yet still held on to each other's hand.

"…Honey… why did you have to do that?"

"Ohh… I'm sorry I can't help it."

This kept on for about another half hour as the two families sat at the table enjoying the meal, while also succeeding in further embarrassing the two. After the meal finally ended the Hiragi family decided it was time to go and began to head out.

"Thank you for inviting us over Konata… It was good getting to know you and your father more." Kagami's dad said as they prepared to leave

"It was nice having you two… If you want to head over any other time you are welcome." Sojiro said helping Konata clean up.

"…Kagami we are going to head home…" they said heading for the door

"…um…can I stay here tonight?" Kagami nervously said.

"Sure we don't mind… besides you two deserve some time together without us constantly interrupting you."

"Thank you…bye, Love you." Kagami said as she grabbed Konata's hand again and ran together towards her room.

"…Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Kagami's mom said

"Yeah… I really think they go well together. Besides I have never seen her so happy… I would have it no other way."

"Yeah… she did seem really happy with her… did you see her light up when we mentioned marriage?"

"Ha-ha yeah…I can definitely tell those two go well together…I'm sure of it."

* * *

_**Author's notes- Well how did you guys like that one? This is my longest chapter yet and I am quite proud of it… I'm sure you guys noticed the hinted Misao x Ayano thing last chapter… I am not going to write that in THIS story but I may write a branch of story that focuses on them and is in the exact timeline of this one… if you guys would like that tell me so and I may start that soon. Anyways thank you to everyone who left me those reviews after last chapter. They were very nice and as always please leave more and I will have the next out soon.**_


	22. A Trail Of Tears

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 22: A Trail Of Tears

* * *

Kagami sprung up getting ready but got lost recapping her last week. Her Golden week jitters over with. School had started again and not much had happened. That is, excluding the two major surprises Konata had launched at her, the excitement from them had died down and everyone returned to their regular pace. Although much talk had occurred between both families and close friends of the two. But other than that nothing spectacular happened.

Kagami returned from this stupor remembering that she had just got off the phone with Konata; they had planned a date together. Just a simple movie and dinner. Although dates with Konata where always a gem in Kagami's world, no matter how plain they were they were the highlight of her life. Moments went on forever and the time they spent together seemed like a dream.

"Oh Konata, I would be nothing without you…" Kagami said to herself as she stared at her wall of pictures… Mostly of her and Konata together. The sad part being that she realized the statement was slightly true. Recently Kagami did nothing or thought nothing that didn't somehow involve Konata. She recently thought about no parts of her life that didn't involve her long time friend in it.

"_Just the movies she says? Knowing Konata she probably has something else planed… I really need to step up my game… Every romantic thing in this relationship comes from her… Maybe it's time I gave her that gift…Although I wanted to save it for the right time."_ Kagami long thought as she continued to get ready. However stopped to go to her closet and pulled out a small box putting it in her pocket. She then returned to getting ready.

* * *

Konata walked down the stairs wearily waiting for her girlfriend however detoured to her dads study, remembering she had yet to tell him anything of her plans.

"Dad, I'm going to go out tonight. I plan on staying at Kagami's tonight so don't worry about calling."

"…Alright…I would still like it if you at least sent me a text or called saying you were there."

"Yeah, yeah, I will if I remember." Konata said waving her hand dismissingly

"Seriously Konata…It is worrisome for a father to not hear from his daughter all night."

"Alright fine, I will be sure to bring my phone. But I plan to trigger some flags tonight." Konata said with a wily smile

"Heh… Have fun with that."

As Konata returned upstairs to find her phone, she heard a knocking on the door instantly rejuvenating her, she ran down stairs and opened the door to be greeted by her girlfriend.

"Hey, Kagami. You look cute. She said as she leaned up kissing her girlfriend, a good start to any date.

"I…You too." Kagami said blushing not expecting the random gesture. She felt down into her pocket touching the small box, "Yep today is the right day… I can tell."

"So what all did you have planned tonight?" Kagami asked

"Ohh, Nothing much I just figured we could see a movie together and maybe take a walk in the park… The cherry blossoms should still be in bloom."

"…That's sounds like a great idea. I heard that somehow they are much more beautiful when you are with someone you love… I'm surprised we haven't gone to see them earlier."

"Yeah. Well I figured we should see them together while they are still blooming."

"Good idea."

"Let's go their first… I've always wanted to see them during a sunset."

"Yeah me too. "

Getting onto the train Kagami eagerly thought that this was already the start of what was going to be a great day. Like always Konata had offered the window seat to Kagami, who gladly accepted sitting down pulling out a book like usual. However she glanced over and noticed that Konata was not playing her DS like usual, instead she was just looking down tiredly.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you playing your DS like usual. We have a pretty long ride."

"Ohh…I'm just kind of tired… Can I lay on you?" Konata said already snuggling into her girlfriends lap knowing the answer was yes.

"Of course… Where you up all night gaming again?" Kagami asked as she gently rubbed her girlfriend's hair calming her, till she fell asleep like she had always done.

"No…not really I went to sleep pretty early last night."

"Konata, how many times do I have to tell you… 3:00 isn't early?"

"I didn't…Seriously…I went to bed at like 10:00… this entire week I have been really tired… regardless of how much sleep I get."

"Are you okay?" Kagami said immediately fearing the worst, fearing for her girlfriend's safety.

"Yeah…heh, it's probably my body's way of getting revenge on me for always staying up till 3:00." Konata said in her usual voice when she explained one of her ridiculous ideas

"Konata ,that doesn't make any sense."

"I know…Don't worry about it Kagami. It is probably nothing."

"But…It isn't normal." Kagami said still fearing the worst

"Kagami…Its okay, I already told you I'm never going to leave you…so…can I get some sleep now?"

"Alright…But I need a kiss first."

"Ohh yeah." Konata said lifting her head towards Kagami, gently kissing her then returning to her snuggly position in her lap. "Good night."

"…_she shouldn't be tired like that. She is usually so energetic."_ Kagami who was deep in thought soon got distracted from it as soon as she looked down seeing the sleeping beauty that rested on her.

"_maybe I should get some rest…Il set an alarm on my phone in case I don't wake up before our stop…we should have about 40 minutes till we get there."_ Kagami said as she slowly wrapped her hands around Konata and lowered her face onto hers, whispered "I love you" to her than closed her eyes.

* * *

35 minutes later Kagami awoke to a buzzing coming from her pocket. Waking up she realized she still had around 10 minutes before they got to their stop, however not really in the mood to read or do anything else she just returned to laying her head on Konata's gently rubbing her head. Still awake she could hear the people, however the only people who weren't sleeping were across from them and Kagami soon realized they were talking about them.

"Look at how cute those two are together…It is nice to see a couple who are so in love that they can be like that." One lady said to another

"Yeah…to see such a couple so loving like them really makes me happy. You hear about all the bad things in life but when you see a couple in love like that you can't help but feel there is still good." The other lady said to her friend.

"Yeah I know what you mean…I sure do hope a relation like that can last."

"How old do you think they are?"

"I don't know. They both look so young. Probably still in high school."

"Ahh to be so young…Remember back in high school when we…" At this point Kagami had stopped listening as they began rambling about their older days. Kagami had returned to just enjoying Konata's presence and actually almost fell back asleep until she heard her stop announced over the intercom followed by a two minute warning.

"Konata…Time to wake up."Kagami said gently waking her with a kiss

"Ehh Kagami… I'm still tired; can't we rest a bit more?" Konata said turning her head and further snuggling into Kagami.

"I would like to… But remember we wanted to see the flowers."

"…Oh yeah…Alright I will get up." Konata said wearily rising from her very comfortable position.

"So are you ladies off to see the Cherry Blossoms?" the ladies that were previously talking about them said.

"Ohh…yeah we wanted to see them together before they wilt."Kagami said holding Konata's hands.

"It is so nice to see a young couple such as yourselves so in love."

How did you know we were a couple?" Kagami said not aware she was holding her hand, or aware of how obvious it was.

"Oh please honey. If you guys are trying to hide it your horrible at it." The first lady said.

"Yeah holding hands, kissing and sleeping together, need I say more?" the second said.

"Ohh…I didn't even realize we were holding hands." Konata chimed in now fully awake.

"…I guess it is just so natural for us now." Kagami said blushing.

"See what we mean?"

"Yeah, how could anyone not tell you two are in love…? Just looking you can tell anyways. You two sort of have a glow about you."

"I never realized that…" Kagami said continuing to blush.

The train grinded to a halt calling out the name of their stop and Kagami and Konata got off both bowing and saying good bye to the two ladies.

"They were really nice."

"How do you know you only talked to them for moment?" Konata said however also agreeing at the same time.

"Well, I also heard them a bit while you were asleep."

"Spying huh… is that what you did while I was asleep?"

"Well…I also slept for a bit…you make a nice pillow." Kagami cutely said.

"I thought I felt something while I slept." Konata said rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah I…WOW! The trees look gorgeous." Kagami said taken aback by them. Normally they would be no surprise for her, but for some reason they looked even prettier than normal.

"Yeah…They look beautiful."Konata said agreeing with Kagami.

"Their only so pretty because I'm with you." Kagami said once again grabbing Konata's hand as they walked through the park.

"Kagami…I'm glad I can see these with you… we will have to come here when they bloom every year."

"Yeah. I would love that." However Kagami's excitement slightly died down when she looked down to see Konata once again looking weary.

"Konata…What's wrong? You seem so out of it." Kagami said worried.

"I'm sorry, Kagami…I'm just really tired today. I'm sorry I'm ruining our date." Konata said yawning.

"Konata, you're not ruining it…I just want you to be safe."

"What did I say…I'm fine Kagami?"

"…Konata…I'm not sure…maybe we should just go home."

"No…I want to finish the date. Just don't worry about it… see I am fine?" Konata said doing a slight twirl move.

"…Konata…"

"Kagami…I know you're worried but I feel fine…"

"I…alright…"

"Kagami…don't be so scared."

"But…I…I…" Kagami was interrupted by Konata now leaning up kissing her. Kagami then wrapped her arms around her fully getting into it her tongue gliding past Konata's their kiss finally ended with Konata pulling away.

"I love you too Kagami."

"…Konata…I love you so much." Kagami said tightly gripping Konata's hand

"…let's just walk for a while okay?"

"…okay, but tell me the second you start feeling worse."

A couple of minutes passed as they continued to walk among the still blooming trees, although nearly every few seconds Kagami glanced at Konata making sure she was okay, from the looks of it Konata had returned to normal.

"…Kagami…Maybe we should head home." Konata said wearily

"Are you okay?" Kagami said immediately turning around

"Yeah just tired…Guess I need some rest."

"Alright let's go." Kagami said beginning to walk

"Kagami…I…."

Kagami turned around just to see Konata falling down, unable to grab her in time Konata landed directly on the grass. Kagami quickly looking down noticed Konata with her eyes closed, not moving and immediately burst into tears, rapidly calling the hospital, and franticly telling them what happened. However it took quite awhile as they could not understand her sobbing.

Kagami then fell to her knees, grabbing Konata's practically lifeless body, tears flowing down her face. Shaking her trying to wake her up, however nothing worked.

"Ko…Kona…Konata…Please….Please don't…I can't be without you…I…" Kagami unable to speak just franticly shook Konata eventually giving up just laying on top of her crying.

"…I…can't lose you…Konata…I love you…I love you so much…Please… Konata just say anything…Call me a tsundere…make fun of my weight just please say something…" Kagami now begging to hear Konata say even a single thing began sobbing louder and harder than she ever even assumed possible.

"Konata…no…just a word please… I can't…I won't lose you…We are supposed to go to college together… we can live together…Konata… Konata I want the rest of my life to be with you… Just wake up please." Kagami then no longer able to actually speak crying hurt her so bad just lay their soaking the ground around her with her tears her face planted directly into Konata now weeping the whole park able to hear her.

However that was soon deafened by the sound of the ambulance arriving.

* * *

_**Author note- Ohh cliffhanger. I bet you guys hate me… Don't worry I will type this next one fast. I was going to do this one the same night but it is far too late so I will have it out definitely by tomorrow so keep reading and review and you will find out what happens.**_


	23. Is It Serious?

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 23: Is It Serious?

* * *

Moments later

Kagami unable to cry anymore simple sat in the ambulance gripping Konata's lifeless hand with both of her own, Kagami now just stared at Konata, Blank and emotionlessly gazed at her unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

As they arrived at the hospital the paramedics began their job gently removing Konata and carrying her on the bed towards the ICU. Kagami lifelessly followed them still gripping her hand refusing to let go. Until one of the doctors came out telling her she was unable to go in. that she must instead stay in the waiting room,

Kagami reluctantly stood their wanting with all her heart to refuse and fight her way in to be with her, but she for some reason just stood staring at the door they went in, not budging not even blinking just staring straight forward.

"…Excuse me…Miss are you okay?" A nurse asked as she approached Kagami.

"I…Konata…I need you." Kagami said falling to her knees once again bursting into tears.

"It is okay…Don't worry I am sure she is fine." The nurse said gently bringing Kagami back up and slowly walking her to the chairs nearby.

"…Konata…I…"

"I am sure she is going to be okay…doing worry…I have seen many worse things."

"But…I should have made her go home…I knew she wasn't well…why didn't I just…" Kagami said failing to make any sense to the nurse.

"Shh… don't blame yourself…she will be fine I am sure of it… Just get some rest here and when you wake up she will be perfectly healthy trust me."

"…I…" Kagami now just stopped talking and sat their unable to cry any further, the nurse knowing there was nothing more she could possible do to calm the broken teenager returned to her desk to help the other people.

Kagami then just sat there in her seat, her legs up near her stomach arms folded around them, her face buried into her legs sitting motionless.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open revealing a very nervous Sojiro who without thinking just began yelling out Konata's name, trying to figure out what had happened.

"…Kagami! Kagami where is Konata? What happened?" Sojiro said, not angrily but scared for his daughter fearing the worst as he thought back to the day his wife had passed away.

"…I…she…" Kagami said lifting her head trying to explain but unable to form words just limply fell down to a laying position on her side.

"…I'm sorry Kagami… I didn't mean to get upset at you… I'm sure this is troubling you most."

"I can't lose her…I don't want to be without her…I…" Kagami said looking at Konata's dad almost as if she were reasoning with him.

"Kagami…That won't happen she is not going anywhere. You know how tough she is." Sojiro said reassuringly half believing it himself yet still fearing the worst.

* * *

Nearly 2 hours had passed and still not even a word about her condition was said.

"Kagami…your parents just called me… I explained everything and they are worried about you, but they want me to take you home." Sojiro said reaching an arm out help Kagami up.

"…I'm not leaving this place without her." Kagami said refusing to budge.

"But…I...I understand… I know just how you feel. I will call them and let them know."

After many more minutes a doctor had finally come out of the room and walked toward Kagami and Sojiro.

"…Are you two her relatives?"

"…well I'm her dad and she…" Sojiro began explaining

"I'm her girlfriend…H…How is she?"

"…well…I have both good and bad news." The doctor calmly began. "she has a very rare disease…apparently hereditary, It would be very bad news but in the past few years we have come up with a antibody that may halt the disease…She will most likely live and the medicine should keep the disease from getting worse."

"…Kanata… Is it the same one that killed Kanata Isumi?" Sojiro dais fighting back his tears, realizing exactly what he had feared came true.

"…I'm afraid so… you must have been her husband… that makes sense."

"… But… This medicine will keep her alive?" Sojiro pleadingly asked

"…I…I can't promise that…But… we will know in a few days, she is asleep now but If she wakes within a day or two… We will know she will sleep until the medicine begins taking effect, she should wake up shortly after."

"Which room is she in?" Kagami asked emotionlessly.

"…she is just down the hall here." The doctor said as he led them down the hall. Opening a door revealing a sleep Konata, who looked completely normal sleeping peacefully, excluding the IV and other Medicine and such in her.

"…Konata…I…" Kagami said approaching her bed grabbing her hand.

"…I suggest you two go home and get some rest… she will not be up for at least a day."

"I'm staying… I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up." Kagami said still gripping her cold hand

"…but miss that won't be for awhile."

"I said I am not leaving… I will never leave her side again."

"Kagami…are you sure you want to stay here all night?"

"…I'm not moving."

"well alright… hit that call button if she happens to wake up or if you need something…If you will excuse me I have to go." The doctor said exiting the room

"Kagami… stay as long as you want… I am sure Konata would want that."

"... Yeah."

"I will tell your parents and everyone tomorrow… I am sure they would like to come see her…I will leave you two now… Be sure to call me the second she moves." Sojiro said exiting but looking back at his daughter nearly every step he took.

"… Konata… how can this happen? We are supposed to be together forever… You promised me that." Kagami said now giving her hand a death grip, her entire body shaking… she then laid her head on Konata's bed near her.

"…I am sorry about what I said… There is nothing I want more than to get married to you…I…I know you can't hear me but the second you wake up…I want to marry you… Konata…I…I don't want to have a life without you in it… Konata…I love you…Please just wake up…" She now said as she slowly crawled into her bed wrapping her arms around her.

"Konata… I want to wake up every day next to you…I want to hear you call me a Tsundere… I want you to make fun of my weight… I want you to make those anime references…I…I…Konata I… I just want you."

Kagami unable to sleep spent the entire night holding on to her crying…and constantly begging her to awaken or to simply say one word.

* * *

The next day.

Around 1:00 a very tearfully Yutaka appeared in the room, accompanied by a very sad looking Minami.

"…Onee-chan…a….are you okay?" Yutaka asked her lifeless sister, Minami too mortified to say a word.

"Kagami… Is she going to be okay?" Yutaka asked.

"…Yeah Yutaka… she is just sleeping… you will see… she will be fine." Kagami now sitting in a chair next to Konata's bed still gripping her hand.

"Kagami-san…I can Imagine how you must feel… I often fear that something will happen to Yutaka… I don't know how I would handle it if something really bad ever happened to her." Minami said clutching the fragile girl's hand, realizing it is likely that something such as this could happen to Yutaka at any moment.

"Minami…"

"…You guys…you need to enjoy every moment you have together…I am sure nothing will happen… But… I never thought anything could happen to Konata…"

"Kagami…don't worry… Konata will be fine…you know how much of a fighter she is..." Minami said trying her best to cheer her up.

"Yeah Kagami… Onee-chan won't give up like that…"

"…I…Thank you guys."

"…Yutaka…We should go… I am sure Kagami will tell us if anything happens."

"…but…I…I guess you're right. I don't want to bother them anymore." The two then slowly departed. Leaving the room but looking back after getting to the door. Minami gently saying "don't worry" as they left.

30 minutes later Tsukasa and the rest of the Hiragi family showed up.

"Kona-chan… Is…Is she okay?" Tsukasa nervously asked.

"Kagami… How is she?" Kagami's mom asked

"…They… they aren't sure if she will wake up or not… they said if she does it will be anywhere from today or a few days." Kagami said now returning to cry just after she stopped from Yutaka and Minami's visit.

"Ahh." Tsukasa yelped scared. "Kona-chan…Kagami, don't worry, I am sure Konata is fine."

"Yeah Kagami…from what I have seen of her she won't let something like this keep her away from you." Kagami's dad joined in trying to comfort his daughter.

"...We were supposed to spend the rest of our life together… I can't…I just can't do it without her." Kagami said crying burying her face into Konata's bed

"…Kagami…She is going to make it… trust me." Her dad said

"Yeah…I am sure your love will reach her." Tsukasa said hoping it was true

Muffled sobs and what sounded like words trying to be formed where all they heard in a response from their daughter.

"…Kagami… You can stay as long as you want… don't you leave her side okay." Her mom said gently rubbing her daughters back.

After a few more moments they had departed but only minutes after Miyuki walked in. The Pink haired girl gasping and tearing up when she saw her.

"…Oh Miyuki… thanks for coming."

"…of course I would come… I can't believe this happened… Konata always seemed so lively."

"…yeah…I never imagined it could happen either."

"…Are you okay?"

"…Yeah…I…well…No…I'm a wreck… Miyuki… I can't live without her… I wanted to get married and always be with her… I always counted on her being their… I never even thought that this could happen." Kagami said running up to her friend burying her face in her shirt.

"Kagami…It will be okay…Konata will be fine."Miyuki said gently calming her friend

"No…I am tired of everyone saying it will be fine… You don't know… None of you know…Konata could die… And…And…I would be alone… I can't do it…I refuse…" Kagami said raising her voice finally letting out all her fears, and anger on the poor bystander Miyuki.

"Kagami…She won't die…"

"…Yeah?! Well how do you know? You don't know everything Miyuki." Kagami said angrily, but Miyuki knew she was not actually angry at her just immensely scared of losing the person she loved more than anything.

"Kagami…"

"Miyuki…I'm so scared… I…I'm sorry for getting mad at you… It's not your fault…I…I just… I don't think I can handle this…If she doesn't wake up…I…" Kagami said releasing Miyuki and falling to the floor.

"Kagami…Shh… don't say things like that… She is going to wake up." Miyuki said Picking Kagami up trying to reassure her.

"…Miyuki…"

"Shh Kagami… Don't say anything more… Just stay here with her." Miyuki looked towards the door and saw Misao and Ayano there but also both Patty and Hiyori… Patty and Ayano were crying and Misao and Hiyori both looked as they were trying to hold it in.

Miyuki bowed her head and they left figuring that Kagami was already under enough stress and the constant people were only making it worse. So they quietly paid their respect and exited the room.

"Miyuki…I…want to be with her."

"I know Kagami… you can soon… she will be awake and you can be with her forever."

After about an hour when Kagami finally stopped crying, Miyuki figured it was time to leave, and left so Kagami could be with Konata alone.

* * *

Kagami sat there at her bed for another entire day, moving only to go to the bathroom on occasion and eating a small portion of food when she could. No one had visit that day because they all figured they had said what they could and any further visits would just upset Kagami more. They all figured it was just best to leave them alone together in case this was their last few moments together.

"…Konata…Please… Just wake up… don't make me live without you… I won't be able to stand it…I don't care if we just started dating not even a year ago… I can't live without you near me… Konata… Why can't you just call me a tsundere like you used to?" Kagami simple stared into Konata face.

"…Konata… I want to kiss you more… I want to hug you more… I want to do everything with you…I want to marry you Konata… Just please wake up… Konata… Please… I love you so much." Kagami said leaning down gently kissing Konata's still unmoving body hoping to get some kind of response. When she realized that she had not responded in the least, she finally began to lose all hope, and completely broke down, bursting into tears, Laying on top of her.

"Konata…I…I can't take this."

"…ka…Kagami…You dere dere is showing again." A voice beckoned back to her

"…wa…what?" Kagami immediately rose wiping away her tears to see Konata awake gently smiling back at her. "…Konata…I…Konata…are you… are you really awake?"

"…I told you… I would be fine."

"KONATA!" Kagami yelled happily wrapping her arms around her burying her face into Konata's chest.

"…ehh…going straight for my chest right after I wake up?" Konata said with a wily cat smile.

"…Konata…I…you…"

"I know…Its okay, its okay, I'm here now okay."

"…I was so scared… I thought I was going to lose you…and"

Konata interrupted Kagami in her frantic speech by gently pulling her towards her kissing her, Kagami immediately thrusting her tongue into Konata's mouth, with Konata gladly returning the action. Neither one separating for almost a straight minute.

"…Ka…Kagami…You have to let me breathe…"Konata said finally separating herself. But then seconds later they returned to kissing each other, every few seconds they both gasped for air then immediately returned to making out. After what seemed to be hours later, they finally stopped and just stared into one another's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, I just thought I would never be able to do that again…Konata…I missed you so much…I didn't know how to handle myself." Kagami said beginning to cry again

"…I know… part of me heard everything you said." Konata said pulling Kagami in and gently rubbing her head.

"…really?"

"…yeah…You seemed so sad… you must have cried a lot…I am sorry I put you through all that."

"Konata…I…I thought you were going to die…I…I didn't know what to do."

"…I know Kagami."

"…Konata…did you hear that one part?"

"…the one where you said you wanted to marry me?"

"…yeah… I really meant that… Konata…I want to spend my whole life with you."

"Me too Kagami…I would love to marry you…I really want to be with you forever too."

"…Konata…I love you so much."

"Me too Kagami."

The two sat their holding each other no longer saying a word just… laying together no more kissing or anything like that… just passing the time holding each other for hours.

"…Kagami…shouldn't you call my dad, or the doctor?"

"…I…I just wanted to stay with you for a little longer… but I guess I should call them."

Kagami then clicked the call button on the bed, and after the doctor came in explaining to Konata what had happened, the doctor explained that she had a rare blood disease, but the medicine had worked and she would be fine for a while and to keep coming back to the hospital every month to receive treatment. But all in all the doctor told her the medicine would keep her alive for quite some time, in which both her and Kagami were overjoyed at.

Kagami then called everyone else telling them Konata was okay, but asking them to stop by tomorrow so Konata and her could be together that night.

* * *

_**Author note- well… did you really think I would kill her off? I would never do that I love the characters to much to kill them off. But this is not where I end it… it will go for a few more chapters… everyone keep supporting and I will keep trying to make the rest of my story this good. Anyways I am probably taking a few days break to plan out the ending of this so I may take some time updating. Anyways keep reading and please comment you know how I love those reviews :) **_


	24. After Math

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 24: After Math

* * *

A day had already passed since Konata's scare and it was time for her to head home. As she was about to leave the doctor came in reminding her once more that it was very important that she return every two months to get another doze of her medicine. Kagami rode in the car with her as well as Yutaka; both had come to pick her up.

"Onee-san, you're not allowed to get sick ever again." Yutaka said as Konata entered the car.

"Yeah, Konata… You're all I really have left." Sojiro said from the front seat.

"yeah-yeah," Konata said waving them off.

"…" Kagami however just sat motionless.

"Konata, I can't believe we could have lost you." Yutaka said hugging her sister.

"Ehh… like I'd let something like Genetic illnesses get me." Konata said smugly, obviously joking.

"Konata, that isn't something to joke about...You can't even comprehend how much everyone was worried about you." Kagami suddenly blurted out.

"Kagami…I'm just joking…I know how serious it was."

"Obviously you don't…you can't take this lightly, we were all worried… do you know what we...what I would have done if anything happened to you."

"Kagami…"

"Konata…This illness." Suddenly Kagami was interrupted by Konata pushing herself on top of her, lips locked, both holding one another.

"Kagami… stop…please... I was scared too… I was scared I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore…but now, I'm okay…so let's just enjoy now okay?" Konata said fully serious, holding Kagami.

"I…I'm sorry Konata… I was being selfish… I never realize how scared you must be… joking was probably just your way of coping."

"Kagami, from now on the future, our future is the most important thing to me."

"…so I guess this means you will actually study, right?"

"…ehh….let's take this one step at a time" Konata said with her wily smile.

"…no different at all"

"Not necessarily…I will study… after all I need to get into the same college as you… and besides…" Konata then leaned close to Kagami's ear so only she could hear the next part. "We also have a wedding to plan right?"

"Ah! Konata…I…I think we should wait until school ends before we discuss that." Kagami said instantly flaring up with embarrassment.

"…well we are back." Sojiro said pulling the car in.

"Ehh good to be back… I'm going to have to log on and make up for lost time."

"Well for now let's just go inside." Kagami said grabbing Konata's hand as they went inside, however what hit them next surprised everyone except for Sojiro who was sitting their smiling.

"WELCOME BACK KONATA!" A room full of people yelled the second the door opened.

"T…Thank you everybody." Konata said taken aback by the crowd of people. As they scanned the room they saw all their friends, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, Ayano, Minami, Patty, Hiyori, even her teacher, gaming partner Kuroi was there. As Kagami looked throughout the people she thought she saw Misao and Ayano holding hands but when she looked back they weren't.

"Who set this up?" Kagami asked still gripping Konata's hand.

"Guilty… I wanted to show my Konata how much everyone missed her… besides most of them came forth and suggested it as well." Sojiro said.

"Hey… It was my idea." Yutaka said.

"…no it was mine." Tsukasa yelled out of nowhere.

"Well thanks everyone it is good to see you regardless of who thought it up." Konata said.

"Kona-Chan, we were so worried about you." Tsukasa said running up to her giving her a hug. This then made everyone else run in for a massive group hug.

"G…Can't breathe…Hug Level…Maximum." Konata gasped out, which immediately made everyone disperse. However one by one then began coming up giving their own little snippets of how they missed her.

"Konata…you cannot even believe how busy the café was without you… we were swamped. Everyone came up to me asking for the blue haired Loli…It was a tad disturbing."

"You better not let those creeps grope you, or anything like that." Kagami said obviously offended.

"Relax Kagami; you're the only one who gets to grope me." Konata said with her trademark. smile, enjoyed at the fact she could still embarrass Kagami.

"Konata… you had me worried sick, not to mention Kagami." Miyuki said.

"Ehh sorry Miyuki… I too missed your Moe factor."

"My Wah?" Miyuki said obviously confused.

"Just ignore her Miyuki." Kagami said shaking her head.

"Well regardless it is good to have you back…Class was pretty uneventful without you."

"Kona-Chan, you scared the crap out of me…If I didn't have you Kuroi's class would be so boring."

"What about my class being boring?" Kuroi said sifting through the group.

"Kuroi, you're here too?" Konata said surprised.

"Of course…I may be a teacher but, that doesn't mean I can't be worried."

"Yeah… thanks… by the way did you tell the guildies what happened?"

"Yeah… you missed this huge raid too." Kuroi said teasing her.

"Aww man."

"Well I'm going to head out… I just thought I should drop bye."

"Yeah thanks for stopping by."

"Ohh by the way you missed lots of homework." She said as she was leaving.

"WHAT!" Konata said completely forgetting she missed days of school.

"Just kidding… I will make an exception… I will forgive your absence as well Kagami… but you better get notes from someone." Kuroi politely said as she left.

"Ehh Chibi you gave us quite a scare." Misao said as she and Ayano walked up.

"What did I say about that?" Kagami angrily said.

"Just joking relaxes." Misao said, moving slightly closer too Ayano.

"…hey guys…wait a minute…are…are you two dating?" Konata suddenly asked.

"What? Wh… what make you think that?" Ayano suddenly said.

"…psh… my observation powers are astute… nothing gets past my triggered flag vision."

"…I…you…you're mistaken." Ayano said, poorly lying.

"Yeah…um… there is no way we are dating." Misao jumped in.

"…really… because the second I called you out you grabbed Ayano's hand and are still holding it." Konata said pointing down.

"W…I… We got to go." Ayano said gripping Misao's hand, running away.

"How did you do that?" Kagami asked turning to her.

"Please, with all my dating sim experience, I can notice a budding romance anywhere." Konata smugly said.

"…hmm… well I'm not surprised I just didn't think it would ever actually happen." Kagami said.

"Konata...what happened to you opened my eyes." Minami said walking up to her holding Yutaka's hand.

"How so?"

"…I…I realized something like this could happen to Yutaka… and…I don't want to lose her…you made me realize that we need to fully enjoy every moment with each other."

"Minami-Chan…I…" Yutaka said looking up at Minami.

"Yutaka…don't worry…if anything ever happens I will be here to make you better." Minami said staring into Yutaka's eyes.

"Minami…"

"And Konata… You better not let anything happen leaving Kagami alone." Minami said looking back at Konata.

"Ehh I don't plan to… If I did how could we get married?" Konata bluntly said.

"Konata! I said don't talk about that."

"Married? That's amazing that you too already thought that far ahead." Yutaka said.

"Konata is joking… we haven't planned that out yet." Kagami said obviously embarrassed.

"Yet." Is all Konata said, further embarrassing Kagami.

"Konata…If anything happened to you I would have lost my biggest fan." Hiyori said running up finally seeing an opportunity to talk as Yutaka and Minami left.

"Yeah…I'm looking forward to the one about me." Konata said deviously smiling.

"Ohh that… I gave you a free copy of that I put it in your room by for you."

"Ohh I will have fun reading that."

"The _what_ about you?" Kagami asked not understanding what they were talking about.

"Ohh nothing Kagami…I will show you in a more private place later.

* * *

After everyone had a chance to talk to Konata they all stuck around, for a bit talking and laughing. However after it began getting late everyone started leaving, until only Kagami, and the actual residents of the Isumi household remained.

"…Man I'm wore out from all that." Konata said yawning.

"Yeah… I'm really looking forward to going to bed.

"…Well don't be so ready to sleep tonight Kagami." Konata said seductively.

"Konata…don't say that in front of everyone." Kagami said blushing to the extreme.

"…Konata… Is Kagami staying over?" Sojiro asked as he saw them heading to her room.

"Yep, so I'm going to have the door locked tonight." Konata said rather bluntly.

"Right-o. Have fun." He said walking off as if the conversation was not awkward at all.

"Konata…How can you say things like that to your dad."

"Ehh… It's a weird relation we have." Konata explained as she opened the door to her room, nearly second after she did she tackled Kagami onto her bed and began fiercely making out with her.

"Konata…"

"Kagami…I…I haven't done this with you in awhile." Konata said already going in for another kiss.

"Konata…I missed you so much…"

"Kagami…I love you…I can't even explain how much." Konata then slowly began removing both her and Kagami's articles of clothing, one by one, shirt, bra, panties. Until they were both holding each other naked under Konata's covers.

"Konata…Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean you just got out of the hospital."

"Kagami…I don't care… I just want to be with you…It has been so long."

"Konata… I love you..." The two then stared lovingly at each other's eyes, glancing down each others naked body, blushingly fiercely. As they lay on top of each other both taking turns kissing a multitude of areas on one another's body, naked under the covers, they both showed their unwavering commitment and love to each other through action.

"Kagami…Only you…I may joke a lot about this but you are the only one I will ever do this with."

"Me too, Konata…" Kagami then flipped Konata over so she was now on top, holding her hands down she leaned down passionately kissing her, slowly moving her hands down her body fully exploring her, Konata releasing soft moans and purrs as Kagami, released all her pent up desires.

"Kagami…I love you so much." Konata said as the two continued until they were completely at a loss of energy, they then just lay their holding each other, panting whilst staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

_**Authors note- two chapters on two stories in one night…I need sleep. I apologies for the beginning of this chapter it was hard to write and I kept getting distracted, however near the end I got into it, and am slightly more comfortable writing these scenes, so I decided to give you guys a treat for being so patient waiting for updates. Anyways keep reading this and my new story and both will be updated before you know it.**_


	25. Please Be Gentle

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 25: Please be Gentle

* * *

About a week and a half had passed since Konata's scare and other than a few scares, most people were back to normal, However there was still someone, other than Kagami and Konata who had been seriously affected.

"…Did you take your medicine today?" Asked a girl over the phone

"Oh Yeah, Thanks for reminding me… Im so glad you're always looking out for me." The other responded as she opened a bottle of pills.

"Ever since you're sister got sick, I have been really worried about you." The green haired lass said

"It's okay Minami… I might get sick often but they are just minor…besides I have you to protect me… that is how I know I will be fine."

"…but…but what if I can't? I…I don't think I could handle loosing you."

"…Minami…"

"Yutaka…do you…would you mind if I head over there for awhile… we haven't been together in awhile."

"…of course, I would love it if you did."

"O...Okay, I will head over in about an hour…Is that okay?" Minami asked looking through her closet wanting to dress cutely for her.

"Y…Yeah that would be great." Yutaka said squeaking with excitement.

"Y…You sound so cute when you make those noises when you're happy."

"R…Really? I…I don't mean to do it." She replied squealing more out of joy.

"Ha-ha you are so cute."

"S…Stop complimenting me so much… It just makes me want to see you more." Yutaka said blushing.

"A…Alright, I will be over as fast as I can." Minami said hanging up the phone, rushing to find a suitable outfit.

* * *

20 minutes later, the puffball of adorable could be found roaming her house, looking for her sister. However she could not find her and her bedroom door was currently shut and last time she opened it without warning she stumbled upon a rather delicate scene and didn't wish to do so again.

However moments later as she passed her room Konata opened the door, apparently she realized it was already 5:00 and she had been too busy gaming to eat that day and realized she was hungry.

"Ohh hey Yutaka, What's up?" Konata asked when she noticed Yutaka outside her door, looking as though she was struggling to say something.

"Um…Onee-Chan…Can…Can I ask you something? She said

"Sure, what is it?"

"…Can we go in your room for a minute? It is kind of private" Yutaka quietly said regardless of the f act they were the only ones home.

"Sure." Konata said as her and Yutaka walked into her room, Yutaka shutting the door behind them.

"Onee-chan…Um…How…how do two girls…" Yutaka said trailing off; not wanting to finish what she was trying to ask.

"…What?" Konata asked not understanding what she was asking

"Y…You know…How...how do you…do…it? Yutaka squeaking more and more as she got closer to asking.

"Ohh! You're asking that?" Konata said shocked at what her little adorable cousin was asking.

"I…uh-huh." Yutaka barely worded, gently shaking her head yes.

"…So, are you and Minami ready?"

"I…I really like her…and…I…I…I want to show her how much I care about her."

"So, you are sure? That is the most important thing you don't need to rush in." Konata said trying to give the best advice she could.

"…y…yeah, I…I don't think I would be ready if it were anyone else…But I know Minami would always protect me…So…I know she won't hurt me."

"…well…I don't think there is any way to tell you how to do it, It's kind of just something that happens, Just know that you should be as gently as possible with her. But mostly you should not rush it…If it doesn't happen than it doesn't…You will definitely know when the time is right. "

"...okay…" Yutaka said taking all the information in.

"Mostly, The best thing I can tell you is to just go with the flow…Oh Also make sure to tell her she looks good, I know Minami is rather conscious about that, Im sure she would enjoy it if you complimented her."

"Y…yeah…thanks." Yutaka said running of smiling blushing wildly.

"…_gees, already thinking of sex? Kids sure do move fast these days…Speaking of which I should go call Kagami…I should probably leave those two alone tonight." _Konata thought as she scrounged around her room trying to locate her phone.

* * *

The ring of the doorbell sent a jolt of electricity through Yutaka's small body as she already began to anticipate what she had planned as she ran to the door to let her girlfriend in.

"Heya Minami." Yutaka said opening the door revealing a beautifully dressed girl, one who obviously took a long time to prepare.

"Hi Yutaka…You look cute." Minami said blushing.

"Ohh…Thanks, You look really good to." Yutaka said as she grabbed Minami's hand and led her into the house. As they walked towards Yutaka's room they saw Konata who was obviously on her way out the door.

"Konata-San are going somewhere?" Minami asked

"Yep, Heading to my Kagami's house, which means you crazy kids get the house to yourselves, dad won't be home tonight he is out at a book signing and said he would not be home until tomorrow, anyways have fun." Konata said with a wink towards Yutaka, and then left out the front door.

"What did she mean by that?" Minami asked shyly

"Oh…I…I don't know." Yutaka said blushing "a…Anyways lets head to my room." Yutaka said as she led Minami into her room and shut the door.

"What's up with you today Yutaka? You have been blushing up a storm tonight." Minami asked

"…I…I was wondering…Would you sleep over here tonight…We…We haven't done that, and I kind of want to sleep in your arms." Yutaka shyly asked turning a bright crimson colour.

"…I…I would…Like that." Minami slowly said nodding her head.

"Yay!" Yutaka yelled as she tackle hugged Minami, snuggling into her chest.

"Let me call home and make sure it's okay." Minami said pulling out her phone but leaving the salmon haired girl attached to her.

"mom…can I stay here….yeah…No I did my homework already…yep no school tomorrow…really? Thank you mom…" Minami hung up the phone smiling, gently petting the small girl in her laps head.

"so you can stay?" Yutaka happily asked

"Yep…Yutaka… Im really glad…you're so nice, and not to mention cute…Im so glad that you like someone like me." Minami said, patting her chest, or the lack thereof.

"Minami, you are the prettiest and nicest girl in the world…besides I don't care about anything like that." Yutaka said as she placed her hand on the tiny area where Minami's chest would be.

"Yutaka…I."

"No, don't say anything else, I…I think you are gorgeous Minami." Yutaka said lifting her head passionately kissing Minami.

"Yutaka…"

"Minami, I love you, I love you so much." Yutaka said still kissing her in between sentences. Their kisses each lasting anywhere from a few seconds to long few minute long make outs

"Yutaka…I love you too."

"M…Minami…I…Really love you." Yutaka now 100% serious just stared into her eyes.

"Yutaka…I do too." Minami said looking directly back at her.

"M…Minami, I want to be yours forever."

"Yutaka."

"I…I want…I want to." Yutaka struggled to say the next part however Minami sensing what she was trying to say just nodded and returned to kissing her.

"Yutaka…Me too."Minami said slowly pulling off her top, however once she did, she quickly covered herself with her hands. "…Sorry… Im still a little nervous besides…I…I don't look pretty."

"…Minami… I already said I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Yutaka said reassuringly, both girls kissing slowly removing articles of clothing, blushing further with each step.

"Yutaka…We…We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"I…I want to…because I love you." Yutaka said as she lay on top of Minami holding her, kissing her.

"Yutaka…me…me too." Minami said, as she slowly pushed Yutaka back so she was now on top of her.

"Minami…I…I know you will be gentle…That's why I want it to be you." Yutaka said shyly.

"Yutaka…Are you really sure?"

"Y…yes." Yutaka barely said nodding.

"…Okay…Yutaka…I love you."

"I love you too Minami."

* * *

Hours later both, lay their panting, stil holding on to each other, completely sapped of all energy that was stored in their bodies.

"Yutaka…That…That was…" Minami shyly said trailing off

"yeah…That was really nice… I knew you would be gentle…Minami… Im so glad you decided to call me today." Yutaka said as she nustled her head into Minami, both still naked now under the covers. Yutaka curled into a ball, and Minami holding on to her from behind her.

"Yeah… me too… Yutaka…I…" Yutaka looked behind her toward Minami and noticed she had slightly started crying.

"Minami…What's wrong?"

"Im sorry…I…I have just been so scared , ever since what happened to Konata…I…I can't want anything to happen to you Yutaka." Minami said holding onto Yutaka tighter, crying into her.

"Minami…I know what you mean…Im scared too… I mean Konata Is supposed to be the strong one and look what happened." Yutaka said

"…Please don't say anymore…I…I can't take it." Minami said beginning to weep even harder.

"…I…I guess we should just take Kagami's advice and enjoy all the time we have together."

"But…I don't want to just enjoy the time we have… I want to _always_ be with you… why can't it just last forever."

"Minami…"

"Yutaka…I…Im sorry…can we just lay here for awhile…"

"Yeah…but…can…can we sleep facing each other?" Yutaka asked shyly, wanting to look at Minami as she slept.

"…yeah…I would like that." Minami said as Yutaka slowly turned her body around, now both of them pressing their bodies against each other, their bare flesh rubbing one other, both staring each other directly in each other's eyes.

"Yutaka…you are really pretty you know that?" Minami said as she stared at her girlfriend.

"M…Minami…you are too." Yutaka said as she curled up, nestling in to her girlfriends budding chest. Her head resting under Minami's, her hands wrapped around her waist.

"Yutaka…Can we just snuggle like this all day tomorrow?"

"Yeah…That would be nice."

"…Good night Yutaka…I love you."

"Me too Minami…" Yutaka said closing her eyes, However Minami stayed awake for nearly 30 more minutes just staring at Yutaka watching her sleep, marveling at how angelic and adorable she seemed.

* * *

_**Author's notes- Whew… 2 R rated scenes back to back. I am kind of getting more comfortable but I still don't really like going into full detail, I find it a tad awkward. But anyways I will be drawing the story into a close soon, perhaps around 30. Anyways please review and tell me how you like it. Also check out my other story about Misao and Ayano, thank you and keep reading.**_


	26. I Need A Job

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 26: I Need A Job.

* * *

Before any of the girls had realized it the time of their last year had begun to roll by, an entire month and half had passed since the hospital visit, and everyone was now concerned with finals and preparation for college that would be coming soon. Kagami could be found in here room, on the phone with Konata, much like how she spent most of the time she was not studying.

"So what are you up to?" Kagami asked, for the third time as they had been on the phone for over 40 minutes now. Thank god for infinite minute plans.

"Like I said five minutes ago… I have to get ready for work; someone has to bring home the money." Konata said with a jokingly superior infliction.

"Hey that's not fair...I have been looking for a job, besides you only got one because you're a nerd." She replied angrily

"You don't need to snap it was only a joke Kagami"

"Well you know I have been looking hard for a job, but it has been hard with all the studying...And on that note have you even done any?" Kagami asked knowing the answer was a no.

"Well…I have done a little…like an hour a day."

"What? You are actually studying?" Kagami asked surprised.

"Well….I want to get into the same college as my Kagamin… and I don't want to hold you back." Konata said rather seriously.

"...That's great…but I don't think an hour a day will get us into Tokyo University…But Kyoto University might be a good choice for us."

"Yeah…I was thinking we could both get into there fairly easy… you could probably get into Tokyo…but I don't think I have the grades."

"…No kidding." Kagami jokingly replied

"Hey, shut up, you don't have to be so blunt about it." Konata said pouting

"Well, how about I come over there and help you study for a while?" Kagami asked, although sounding as though she had something else in mind.

"That would be nice but did you forget what I said ten minutes ago…I have work, silly."

"Ohh…Right." Kagami said rubbing her head, felling a little ashamed she already forgot that.

"…Anyways I should start getting ready… I will call you later tonight."

"Yeah talk to you later."

"Bye, I love you."

"Yeah, love you too." Kagami gently said back hanging up the phone.

'…_Aww man…I wanted to see her today…Ohh! I have a good idea…I should wait a couple hours first though, I don't want to be a bother…Maybe I should go check on Tsukasa until then, These college preparation tests have not been nice to her."_ Kagami thought bored as she lay on her bed staring towards her ceiling. She then decided to get up and head to Tsukasa's room as she faintly heard her yell "I Quit!"

"Tsukasa are you okay?" Kagami asked as she walked in her twin's room, only to see her crying over a crumbled mass of paper and books.

"No! Im an idiot… I can't figure any of this out…I might as well just quit." Tsukasa said obviously broken down at this point.

"Tsukasa…you're not dumb or anything like that… you just need a little help…"

"…but Im not going to always have you to help…especially after you leave with Konata…I will be all alone." Tsukasa sadly stated realizing it was half true; she had indeed been a tad neglected over this past school year.

"I…I would never leave you…besides we are thinking of going to Kyoto University…Im sure with a little studying you can get in with us. And then I will be able to help you whenever you want."

"Yeah, but if I can't even do this, how will I get into a college?"

"…how about this… I have nothing to do for a few hours...I will spend it helping you study." Kagami said placing her hand on her twins shoulder reassuringly.

"O…Okay." Tsukasa weakly replied, picking herself up and opening her books.

"Alright, let's start with this…"

* * *

3 hours later Kagami could be found looking franticly up and down the streets of Akihabara, trying to recall the route she had taken before, however finding it difficult as the mass of Otaku swarmed back and forth, making her loose her path countless times.

Finally she found her way and had ascended the stairs, opening the door to the place she had admittedly visited very few times. The one place she would venture alone in Akihabara, and suddenly the reason for her venture appeared in front of her, as her girlfriend rather excellently performed the Hare Hare Yukai dance that she was known for.

As the number ended and the crowd of Otaku and Lolita obsessed onlookers, had finished clapping, Konata slowly descended from the stage, upon doing so she was immediately tackled into a hug from Kagami.

"Konata you looked so beautiful out there, I never did tell you how good you looked last time I came…Im glad I got here in time to see it again.

"Ka…Kagami? What are you doing here?" Konata said surprised, but then instantly blushing in response to the praise.

"I told you I wanted to see you today." Kagami said with a rather sly infliction

"But…but you could have called me." Konata stumbled still surprised yet immensely glad she had showed up.

"I wanted to surprise you…you aren't mad are you?" Kagami asked fearing she had messed up

"No…not at all, in fact I'm overjoyed that you came…I just wish I would have known, I would have performed my best for you."

"Well I will just have to come back to see it."

"Yeah…are you thirsty or hungry? I could go fix you something."

"…hmm…a diet coke would be good about now."

"Alrighty, be out in one minute." Konata said lifting up, kissing Kagami rather passionately for a good full minute, before happily prancing off to get her drink. However the second the kiss had actually initiated the entire crowd of people burst into cheer, with multiple comments about their obsession with Yuri and the fact that they can't wait to tell their friend what they missed.

Upon hearing this uproar the manager walked out thinking there was an issue, however after hearing the comments and seeing his best employee and some girl together. He soon then realized what had occurred and happily went back to his office.

"Wait right here Kagami…Im going to see if I can go take my break now."

"Okay…hurry back." Kagami said kissing her again, this causing yet uproar.

"Um…Im going to take my break now… is that alright?" Konata politely asked the owner, as she wandered into his back office, noticing he was in no way busy.

"Yeah, that's fine, but I have a question for you." He said with a rather large smile sitting about his face.

"What's that sir?"

"What was that out there? Was that supposed to be some kind of show?"

"Im sorry sir…I won't let it happen again." Konata said apologetically thinking her boss was angry

"No…Im not mad, Happy in fact. That little display you two had will probably double or customers this month…But who was that girl? Some acquaintance of yours?"

"…Actually, she is my girlfriend."

"Really? Well good for you… you know you should have her come by more often, with displays like that our café will instantly jump to number one around here." The owner said with a devious smile.

"…actually sir…I have a better plan." Konata said now a smile just as large as his.

'_I wonder what is taking her so long…It should not take this long to punch out…Or however that works at a place like this." _She thought remembering the kind of place she was at. _'uh-oh…I hope I didn't get her in trouble...that would explain what is taking so long…and those people were pretty loud."_

While Kagami was mid thought a certain blonde haired foreign exchange student popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Hiragi-san, what are you doing here?" patty asked

"Ohh…I just decided to come see Konata."

"Yeah…I should have realized that…is that what that loud cheering was…Did I miss something?" Patty said with a fake pouting expression.

"N….Not really." Kagami said slightly blushing.

"Hey let's see another kiss…Maybe with Blondie this time." Some guy yelled out

"W…What? Who do you think I am…Im not just going to kiss some random person." Kagami said rather angrily

"Well you were pretty loose with that blue haired girl, what makes her different." The guy replied

"S…She is my girlfriend, and I am not going to kiss someone other than her…Do you have a problem with that?" Kagami said now furious

"G…Girlfriend?" The guy said rather shocked

"…_I forgot there is people like this in the world…Stupid idiots refuse to see the world any other way…but…I m going to get Konata in trouble if I make a big scene here." _Kagami thought remembering the TV show she had watched with her parents a couple months ago.

However instead of hearing an angry crowd or a huge debate, the people instead all began cheering at the fact that they saw real Yuri and not some act, the guy who was yelling at Kagami even came and apologized in person saying he was going to come back every day, just to see more.

"Did I miss something?" Konata asked as she walked out with her manager, who witnessed just the end of this occurrence and just whispered to Konata "Im going to be rich"

"…Well I guess I should leave you two alone… Talk to you later Kona-Chan." Patty said running off to help some customers who wandered in wondering what the yelling was all about.

"Ohh Konata…Im sorry…I kind of lost it…but I forgot once again what place I was in, so I guess it is okay."

"Umm…Okay then…want to sit down for awhile…Or we could go walk around, my boss gave me a free 20 minute break."

"Okay…let's just sit down…I just want to spend some time with you." Kagami said grabbing her hand and sitting down with her. "I missed you Konata…we haven't really had the chance to hang out this past week."

"Yeah…I'm really glad you decided to stop by."

"I would have been here sooner, but…Tsukasa kind of broke down…these college prep exams are killing her."

"Well, it is good you got to spend some time with her."

"Yeah…but I want to be with you more."

"Well how about you come to my house after work tonight…we can spend the whole night together." Konata asked, missing spending time with her equally if not more.

"C…Can we sleep how I like…I miss sleeping in your arms…In fact, I have trouble sleeping lately because I miss your arms around me." Kagami rather shyly and cutely admitted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way."

For awhile the two just sat there, resting their heads against each other holding hands…Until Kagami finally decided to say something after looking at her watch realizing 25 minutes had already passed

"…Konata…I should probably head out…I don't want to get you in trouble for holding you up…also I was going to go look for a job today."

"No need" Konata replied with a rather large smile

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked confused.

"You have a job."

"What? Where?"

"Here" Konata replied completely seriously

"W…What are you talking about?" Kagami said completely bewildered

"My manager enjoyed your little display, and he said more customers would come...besides your Tsundere personality will fit many characters."

"…W…What? Are you telling me you got me a job…Here?"

"Yep…You start tomorrow." Konata said with a rather sly smile

* * *

_**Authors Note's- I am so sorry people… I have been at such a loss for inspiration. And I made you guys suffer… but I'm back and this is my birthday present to you…So you guys better leave me a birthday present of reviews : ) Ohh and you cannot believe how much I wanted to put Konata in the Tsukasa scene just so I could make a Cirno reference at Tsukasa's 9/ **_⑨_**-ness (anyone who gets this is full of win)**_


	27. My First Day

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 27: My First Day

* * *

_**Author's pre note/ apology- I am so sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, I have been very busy and preoccupied. Much like our dear Kagami I have been looking for a job and am usually too worn out at night to type, also my internet has been really buggy for the past few days but all of these are just excuses, I am just saying sorry for the long wait, and I hope to type the next few as fast as possible to make it up to you guys.**_

* * *

"_Oh god what have I gotten myself into? I don't think I can handle this kind of job." _Kagami thought to herself as she stared at the Cosplay outfit that Konata had brought for her, to use at her new job which she unexpectedly received.

"Konata I don't really know _that_ much about anime…how do you expect me to be able to pull this off?" Kagami asked her rather seriously.

"…It will be fine Kagami…I will teach you the way of the Otaku, with my help you will be ready in no time." Konata said rather smugly patting her chest. Meanwhile Kagami just sighed; knowing the next hour was not going to be a fun one.

"Well first off I think I should teach you the Hare Hare Yukai dance… you know the one we do every day."

"Isn't that the one from Haruhi?" Kagami asked thinking back to the few times she had watched the show, knowing it was Konata's favorite.

"Yeah…It's a good think you remembered that or I would have been very upset." Konata said now looking very serious, fully prepared for the task at hand.

"Well you do like it a lot, and you made me watch it a bunch with you."

"That's true…but Im just glad that you remember something like that…I know you don't really like anime and stuff that much."

"Yeah, but It is your biggest hobby, that is enough to make me enjoy it too." Kagami said rubbing her girlfriends head.

"Kagami…That means a lot to me…thank you." Konata then responded to this by instantly leaning up giving Kagami a small rather rapid kiss, remembering she had to teach her, she decided not to take it further. Which she knew would have had she let it happen.

"A…Anyways its crunch time so pay attention, Im going to show you and then after that you try to follow along okay?" Konata said beginning the dance like clockwork she had done every day at work, and many other times besides that, being a massive Haruhiist

"Yeah." Kagami gently replied watching her girlfriend execute the dance moves perfectly, she couldn't help but admire how cute she looked, as she rhythmically moved about. As Konata finished the dance a realization dawned upon Kagami, the fact that she had not actually paid much to the dance moves themselves.

"Think you can give it a go?" Konata asked finishing up.

"Um…I…I can't remember how it started." Kagami embarrassingly admitted.

Konata sighing walked toward Kagami placing her hand on her hip and the other on her arm. Trying to help her, step by step through the dance. "Start it like this."

"Oh…okay…So I just do this…then move here right?" Kagami asking multiple questions as each step was initiated one by one. After they finished they both went back through multiple times as well as watching an actually video from the show.

After she had finally got it down Konata went through the other basics of the job, as far as customer interactions, to helping her remember the orders. A few hours of "Orientation" as Konata called it, Kagami felt as though she was prepared to start her first day…Which started in 30 minutes.

"What?! 30 minutes, Konata why didn't you remind me of the time sooner!" Kagami said scrambling about the room looking for the outfit she was supposed to wear, then franticly running about, trying to get ready to go. "And I still have to get into the costume."

"Relax Kagamin, its only 20 minutes away, besides if we are a few minutes late the boss won't mind that much, he is pretty laid back." Konata said completely mellow.

"But…But I am barely ready…I don't want to screw up on my first day." Kagami said flipping out.

"Chill Kagami…you need to calm down… This is a Cosplay café, not some big corporation, if you screw up it's not a big deal, and we are pretty relaxed, I am sure any mess ups you may make will be fine. Let's just get ready and go okay." Konata said as she grabbed hold of the still frantic kagami, calming her down as Konata help her in her arms.

"…Okay, I guess your right…but still this is my first job and we need the money…I guess I just got a little worked up." Kagami said as she finally began to calm down. After they had finished getting ready they headed out and walked towards the train station.

"Are you sure it will only take 20 minutes to get there?" Kagami asked as she checked her phone's clock.

"Yep, I timed myself when I leave, I normally go straight to your house and it takes about 20 minutes. It should be the same there and back.

"…okay. You do travel there and back a lot" Kagami said looking back at her phone

"Kagami, how many times do I have to say chill out, all you have to do is take some orders and bring them up. You won't even have to join us for the dance your first time, so just settle down… Okay?"

"…fine."

15 minutes later they arrived at the café with 3 minutes to spare, luckily, however when they arrived Konata could not help smiling as Kagami admitted she was right, as they had arrived exactly 20 minutes and 30 seconds after leaving.

"See, what did I tell you?" Konata said with a sly look about her. "Now, let's go get into our clothes, they have a dressing room back here."

As the she got dressed Kagami could not help but look over as Konata was changing, Admiring her as she slipped into her work persona that she fit so well, she then slipped her own outfit on, trying to personify her own role that she had to play, although Konata told her to act normally and her Tsundere side would come naturally.

"Aww, I finally got my Kagamin to Cosplay for me! She looks so CUTE!" Konata said as she tackle hugged her.

"Konata, why do I think this was all some big elaborate plan of yours to get me to Cosplay?"

"Just because I have been asking you to Cosplay as her and you just happen to be playing as my favorite pairing character, and just because I got you the job and told the manager to play as her, doesn't mean I planned it all out." Konata exclaimed with devious smile

"Did you really do all that just so I would Cosplay with you?" Kagami asked seriously, actually believing that Konata had planned it all out.

"Ehh, I wish I planned it all out, but it just happened to be a delightful coincidence." Konata said smiling, finally detaching from her, when she realized they were still hugging

"You know if you really want me to Cosplay for you…I…I guess I could." Kagami shyly said thinking dressing up for Konata might actually be fun.

"Really!? Would you really do that for me?"　Konata yelled with a huge smile on her face.

"…Sure…I didn't think you would be that excited about it." Kagami said slightly startled at Konata's behavior.

"But I have always wanted to Cosplay with you…And besides now there is so many different pairing I can do…we will just have to make sure my dad doesn't find out or he will lose it."

"…oh yeah I forgot about that detail." Kagami said nervously.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" patty asked walking into the changing room

"Its Kagami's first day working here remember."

"…but…she doesn't start till _next_ Saturday." Patty explained.

"W…What?! Next week! Konata you said I started today." Kagami said angrily

"…I thought he meant this Saturday…are you sure Patty?" Konata

"…yeah I saw it on the schedule." Patty nervously replied

"Let's go check it out." Konata said running towards the schedule posted on the wall, with Kagami behind her.

"…Lets see here….Today…Konata _OFF…_ patty 1:00 – 6:00. Hmm….I don't see Kagami's name." Konata said looking at the sheet.

"…Right here." Kagami said pointing down at next week.

"…Hmm…. Saturday…Kagami welcoming party and first day…oops, how did I miss that." Konata said a small sweat drop forming on her head.

"Konata…you Idiot."

* * *

_**Author's Notes- once again I apologize for the delay…And now I also have to apologize again for this short rather slow paced chapter…But don't worry I am back to writing and plan to have the next out as soon as possible. The end will be coming up in not many more chapters, so I will be taking any and all suggestions, although I already have most of it fully outlined, any suggestions for what to do when it's done or future works would be great.**_


	28. What Is Right For Me

Two Hearts Revealed.

Chapter 28: This Is What Is Right For Me

* * *

Days rolled on, became weeks, multiple passing by, with little to no activity. Indeed, not much had happened as everyone eagerly waited for the answers to college entrance exams. Kagami and Konata had been doing well enough, although they had little to no time together due to Kagami's obsessive studies. However her new job had been working out well, no one there realized she knew little about anime as she had pulled off her 'Tsundere' persona perfectly everyone thought she was acting it, much to Kagami's surprise she was pulling it off rather well, just as Konata had said, which she cursed her for always being right.

Yutaka and Minami had been doing well also, although they too had little time to be together, they both were rather tied down with homework, and Minami had gotten a job to help her prepare for college in the future as well as being able to have some spending money for her and Yutaka, the only problem with this is little was used for said time together as neither could do anything, this obviously leaving Yutaka rather lonely and looking forward to every chance they could get together.

Everyone could be found scattered about, Kagami was working at the café, Minami at her own job, Yutaka sitting in her room, re-reading old text between her and Minami, and Konata in her own room, playing some shooting game, filled with Danmaku spell cards, and witches.

"Dang Ice Fairy…You are indeed the strongest in Gensokyo." Konata said to herself grimacing at the game over screen of her computer.

Turning around she happened to glance at a picture of her and Kagami together, both at work hugging at her 'welcome party' at the café, a picture which patty masterfully took whilst no one was looking. _"…why would the manager schedule us on different days…It like torture…I haven't had any alone time with her in so long…heh…alone time would be nice now…" _ Konata thought while she clicked the retry button, and once again began dodging the mass wall of icy projectiles being shot towards her, however dying once again, due to a certain tone that had distracted her.

"Ehh…Where is my phone?" She said searching her room looking for the culprit of her distraction.

"Hello. This is Konata Isumi speaking…May I ask who is calling?" Konata said quickly finding her phone and opening it.

"Why so formal?" a happy sounding girl said from the other side.

"Kagami!" Konata replied with glee

"…duh, who did you think it was." The girl responded with a joking infliction.

"Well my phone screen is a little cracked, so I could not see the name when I picked it up."

"How did that happen?"

"Ehh who knows I just found it like this."

"Jees, you need to take better care of that thing, won't your dad be mad if you broke it?"

"Probably not, anyways are you on break or something?"

"Actually I'm off." Kagami replied happily

"But I thought you worked till like 10:00 tonight?"

"Well yeah I was scheduled for that but he said I could go, since it was pretty mellow today."

"Ohh that's cool."

"Anyways, I was thinking we could hang out tonight…we haven't spent any time together lately." Kagami said happily but got a tad sad at the ending statement.

"Yeah, I have really missed you lately."

"Me too…I really missed being with you…It has been forever since I have slept in your arms…I…I miss cuddling with you." Kagami bashfully said.

"Aww…Kagami is so cute, Of course I'd like to hang out, and I will head over in a minute okay."

"…O…okay, but wait like 10 minutes, I'm just leaving work, also the results should have been mailed today and I want to see the results."

"Ohh yeah…I forgot they were due today."

"How could you forget something that important?" Kagami replied.

"Um…I was just waiting so I could check them with you." Konata said quickly saving herself.

"…good excuse, but that is a good idea…okay I will wait to check mine too."

"Alrighty then…I will get ready and head over in a little bit, see you later…Bye I love you." Konata said cutely

"Yeah, see you in a few, Love you too." Kagami replied blushing.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Kagami arrived at her house, looking into the mailbox she noticed multiple letters, obviously no one had remember to get the mail today, looking through she saw two with her name on it, one from Kyoto university, the place she planned for her and Konata to go together, and the other from Tokyo University, the school she had dreamed of going when she was young and the school that turned down almost half of the people applying to it.

"Yeah…doubt I actually got accepted." Kagami said carrying her mail up to her room. A few moments after, she heard the door bell ringing.

"Wow, good timing." Kagami said to herself as she walked back down.

"KAGAMI!!!" Konata yelled as she tackled Kagami, the second she opened the door. Konata then immediately began kissing her.

"Konata…wait until we get to my room." Kagami nervously said making sure no one saw them.

"…I'm sorry I just missed you so much…besides, you parents already know."

"Yeah…but I would rather do this in a more private place… besides just because they know doesn't mean I want them seeing it."

"Okay let's go to your room." Konata said quickly running off to Kagami's room, kagami still standing there just shaking her head at her girlfriends crazy antics.

"So do you think you got accepted to Kyoto?" Kagami asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, i am sure I did, thanks to all those study guides you forced me to do" Konata said wincing, thinking back to all the studying.

"…did you bring the letter?"

"Yep…how about you, did you look at yours?" Konata said pulling out a letter from her pocket.

"Nope…I told you I would wait." Kagami said grabbing a single letter from her table.

"…yep…knew I would get in, and it's all thanks to your help." Konata said giving a cheesy thumbs up.

"…and looks like you will have someone joining you." Kagami replied smiling back to her.

"YAY! Looks like our life together really will work out." Konata said as she once again tackle hugged Kagami, this time knocking her onto her bed.

"Konata…Im so happy…The one thing I want is to go to school with you…I don't care if I don't have classes with you like high school, I just want you there." Kagami said slightly tearing up, gripping Konata.

"Kagami…"

"Konata…I missed you so much." Kagami said kissing Konata, quickly intertwining each other's tongues, the two staying connected for insurmountable amounts of time. Finally separating, only to breathe, and then once again diving into one another.

"Kagami…I love you…I really do…I love you so much Kagami" She said burying her face into Kagami, holding on to her tightly

"Konata…me too…I love you so much." Kagami said as she nuzzled Konata further into her, meanwhile holding on to her even tighter.

"Onee-Chan!" a voice yelled from afar.

"…_dang it…why now Tsukasa." _Kagami thought, not moving.

"Onee-Chan…are you home?" Tsukasa called yet again.

"…maybe you should answer her." Konata suggested.

"But…"

"don't worry…we can get back to where we left off when you get back… just go see what she wants real quick."

"…fine…I'll be back in a second." Kagami said letting Konata go and running out of her room.

"…_man, Tsukasa ruined a good scene…"_ Konata thought as she got up from the bed, walking towards Kagami's desk, looking at her acceptance letter. _"…Together at college with Kagami…It will be really nice." _"Wait a minute…what is this." She said picking up another letter hidden under a book, a letter from Tokyo University; she skimmed through the letter finally coming across the words _Accepted_.

"She…She got accepted to Tokyo? No way…they turn down everyone. I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"Im back…she just wanted to tell me she got into Kyoto with us, so I said…" Kagami began as she entered the room, then turning around locking the door, however stopping once she turned back and saw the Tokyo University seal on the back of the letter in Konata's hands. "Where did you get that?!" Kagami said running towards her grabbing the letter from her hands.

"…Kagami…Why didn't you tell me?" Konata asked, her eye slightly tearing over

"…It…It doesn't matter." Kagami said looking down

"But Kagami…It is such a nice school, and you used to always say it was your dream to go there."

"I don't care about that Konata…I want to go to Kyoto with you…Tokyo doesn't matter to me... all that matter is you."

"But…It was your dream."

"…My dream has changed…" Kagami said quickly grabbing hold of Konata and passionately kissing her. "You're my dream now Konata."

"…Kagami…I…I don't want to hold you back."

"You can't hold me back…It is the exact opposite…You help me go forward."

"But Tokyo is one of the best school's out there…and if you don't go, you might regret it in the future."

"Konata…all I want is you." She said as she grabbed the acceptance letter ripping it in half.

"…Kagami…" Konata said standing speechless.

As Konata just stood there Kagami quickly seized her passionately kissing her, Kagami then grabbing onto Konata and taking her to her bed. Then lying on top of her once again, diving in to kiss her yet again.

"Konata…I love you so much, I could barely handle being one class away from you, and I could not take being an entire city away." Kagami said as she separated for a moment of air.

"Kagami…"

"I would rather not go to school…then be in one without you." She said before, she dove in kissing her more, pushing her body against Konata's, both greatly enjoy the contact, greatly missing this kind of closeness.

"Konata…I just want to be with you…Okay…so just doing even bring it up again. Okay?"

"...Kagami…I love you so much…to do so much…just to be with me." She said tearing up

"…Konata I would do anything for you."

"Me too Kagami…I would give anything to stay with you."

"…I have really missed you, this past week."

"Me too…I don't like sleeping without you holding on to me." Konata said nestling into Kagami.

"…you know…sleeping isn't the only thing I have missed doing with you." Kagami said as she slowly removed her shirt, then returning to kiss her.

"Kagami…"

"Shh…you don't need to say anything…just know how much I love you." She said as she removed another article of clothing then gently taking off Konata's.

"Kagami…I love you too…Always."

* * *

Hours later the two finally separated, both heavily panting. However still holding on to each other, now just staring into each other's eyes.

"Kagami…I…I love you."

"Im so glad, that I told you how I felt that day…If I didn't I don't know what would have happened."

"…yeah…I was so happy, that you felt the same back…I don't know what I would have done if you would have turned me down." Konata said gripping onto Kagami more, as though she thought that time would reverse and she would actually turn her down, if she had let go.

"Konata…I would never turn you down…not in a million years… I just can't believe how long it took me to realize you liked me."

"…yeah… I was afraid to straight out tell you…but I thought you would have caught on with my constant flirting like that."

"I guess I just was too busy thinking you were joking around…I didn't want to think you liked me then turn out you just saying just kidding…I would have lost it if you did that."

"…Kagami…we have each other now…that's all that matters."

"…yeah…you're right…and now that we have each other we can never let go."

"Yep…" Konata replied closing her eyes nestling into Kagami.

"…well…actually I do have to let go…I got to turn the lights off." Kagami said quickly getting out of the bed and shutting off the lights.

"…Kagami…" she managed to say as she stared at her naked girlfriend.

"Oops…I kind of forgot I had no clothes on…hey stop staring like that." She said quickly turning off the lights.

"…you look…really sexy."

"…do you really think so?"

"Of course…what kind of question is that…I love how my Kagamin looks…actually now that I really look, I think your boobs got bigger." Konata said grabbing them, to double check this thought.

"…do you really think so?" Kagami asked, not offended in the least in Konata practically groping her, instead curious if it was true.

"Yep, definitely an increase…" she said with a thumbs up. "How about me…I think mine did too."

"Yeah right, you would need a magnifying glass to see that."

"Y…You jerk." Konata said quickly turning away from Kagami.

"Im sorry…really I am…you know I love how you look…I think you are cute regardless of that."

"…really?"

"Of course…I think you are really beautiful…Im sorry, please turn back around."

"Aww…you know I can't be mad at you." Konata said turning back towards her. Quickly rewrapping her arms around her.

"Konata…Im really going to look forward to college."

"Why?"

"…just think about it…we can live together in the same dorm, and sleep together every night."

"Ohh! I forgot about that…your right… I will get to cuddle with my Kagamin every night." She said further nuzzling into Kagami…her head pushed against her chest.

"…Konata…that's kind of an awkward spot…" Kagami said blushing.

"…they make nice pillows…besides I like being really close to you."

"okay…I guess its fine…besides…feeling you so pushed against me is actually a really good feeling…its really comforting knowing you are so close to me."

"…yeah…I feel safer with you holding me." Konata said leaning up kissing her once more than closing her eyes.

"Me too…"

"…Good night Kagami…I love you."

"Night…Love you too." Kagami said as she watched the small girls in her arms fall into an incredibly peaceful state of sleep, before she closed her own eyes. "…I love you so much Konata…more than you can ever know."

* * *

_**Authors Notes- Praise Cirno, And Happy Cirno day to all. Sorry it has been awhile but I have been busy but I think this chapter is a good reward for all you're waiting. Im getting closer to the end of the story and I am going to straight focus on this so I may accidently neglect Misao and Ayano, sorry, but I will try to continue updating both, anyways to those readers who still enjoy this story keep reading and keep up your wonderful reviews and the next will be out before you know it. And once again thank the strongest in all of Gensokyo for this wonderful chapter.**_


	29. Present

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 29: Present

* * *

As a ray of light broke through the cluster of clouds shining into the young girls room, Yutaka woke up feely rather sad, holding her pillow next to her bed. Much like she awoke every other morning without the presence of her diving protector. However it had been over a week and a half since the two were able to hang out outside school.

"…Im so lonely without you…" Yutaka said out loud as she rolled over, staring at a picture Konata took of her and Minami, Konata gave her it as a present saying it was one of their very moe moments.

"...she is probably busy today too." Realizing there was a high chance she was right she heavily sighed, "…_maybe Onee-chan is up…she is always good at advice, perhaps she can tell me what to do."_ Yutaka thought as she sprung up, and got out of her sleepwear and into a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt.

Walking through the house she arrived at Konata's room, and completely forgetting the fact that Kagami spent the night just barged in, witnessing the two girls both in Konata's bed, both still asleep and cuddled together holding one another. Luckily they were covered up still, for the most part, as all Yutaka could see was the upper torso of both, but what she could make out they were both naked,

Immediately flaring up, the nervous Yutaka quickly shut the door, albeit rather loudly, and sprinted back to her room, _"were…were they naked? Oh god Im so dumb, I completely forgot she stayed the night…Its good they were still asleep, or that would have been really awkward…luckily they don't know I saw them…I will just keep that quiet, but now I can't ask her what to do…" _Yutaka quietly thought to herself as she ran back to her room.

"…what was that noise?" Kagami asked picking up her head.

"Ehh…Kagami, lay your head back down…I was comfortable." Konata said, still half asleep.

"Konata…I think someone just saw us."

"What?!" Konata yelled, hoping it was not her father.

"Didn't you lock the door?"

"…I thought you did." Konata said in return

"No… you know the rule, whoever house it is has to lock the door." Kagami explained

"…Oops…I thought it was the reverse of that." Konata said rubbing her head.

"…Never mind that for now, you don't think…would your dad have come in here?"

"He shouldn't…I told him under penalty of death to never come in my room when you were over…besides, I think he had to leave early this morning."

"…could it have been Yutaka?" Kagami asked suddenly remembering there was another resident of the house.

"...Probably…She may have forgotten you were over."

"We should probably go talk to her." Kagami said beginning to get up

"But Kagami…I want to cuddle more." Konata said grabbing on to her, not letting her leave the bed.

"…I would like to as well…but I think we need to go say something…hopefully she didn't notice we were naked." Kagami said, looking over at her clothes scattered about Konata's room

"but…but I don't want to…come on just five more minutes…your really warm, and I want to snuggle more." Konata pleaded giving an adorable puppy dog look.

"…_She is too cute…how…how can I say no to her…and I don't want to go either…but, we have to try to explain this to Yutaka. She could be scarred from seeing that."_

"So hard to resist… but we can come back to this right after we talk to her okay." Kagami said quickly looking away from Konata and her adorable stare, before they took control of her.

"...fine…but it's weird going back to bed after you get up."

"Well nothing says we have to go to sleep." Kagami said with a wink.

"My my Kagami, you are getting very perverted you know." Konata replied with a devious smile.

"Well that's just because you are turning me that way." Kagami said as she grabbed her clothes putting them on then throwing Konata hers.

"Aww fine…I guess I will get up." Konata slumped out of bed, putting on whatever it was Kagami threw at her.

"I just hope Yutaka didn't see too much."

"Yeah…but hey it will help her and Minami right?"

"That's kind of a weird way to think about it." Kagami said as they walked out of Konata's room and towards Yutaka's

-Knock Knock-

"…Yutaka…May I come in?" Konata asked in a rather gentle tone.

"…Um…Sure go ahead."

Upon opening the door and seeing both Konata and Kagami walk in, both hair rather frazzled and clothes poorly put on, caused Yutaka to confirm what she saw and immediately blush.

"So…W…What is it you wanted?" Yutaka asked, trying to sound nonchalant

"Yutaka…Did…Did you walk into konata's room earlier?" Kagami asked, in a very gentle tone.

"Um…I…no…I have been here the whole time…I just woke up." Yutaka said nervously, her lie rather obvious.

"Yu-Chan It is fine, you don't have to lie…what you saw was…well…actually what did you see?" Konata asked

"Nothing…Nothing at all…Im sorry I walked in…But…You guys should probably lock the door next time…Or cover up better." Yutaka suggested, blushing.

"Ohh…I see...Sorry I thought I did lock the door…But what is it you came in for so early anyway?" Konata said rubbing her head, at her folly.

"…Umm…It's just…Me and Minami." Yutaka started but didn't say more.

"…Is something wrong." Kagami quickly asked, thinking they may have broken up or something.

"No…not really…It's just, we haven't had any time together…and I really miss her, I was going to ask Konata what she does when she missed you." Yutaka cutely explained.

"…Ohh…Well, Why don't you just go see her?" Konata asked

"…one of us is always busy…So we can't…And I really want to just do something to show her how much I miss her, and that I love her." Yutaka explained.

"So you two are finally saying it?" Konata asked.

"Y…yeah…I really love her a lot…" Yutaka said shyly

"…hmm I suggest you just get her a present, and go to her house. Im sure she would love that…after all that's what Konata does for me…She saves up weeks of her paychecks and buys me something really nice." Kagami said looking down at the ring still on her finger then over at Konata smiling, gently kissing her.

"Really? That's so romantic…but…I don't have money to get anything." Yutaka sadly stated

"…doesn't dad give you allowance?" Konata asked

"Yeah…but I only have a little bit left…I want to buy her something really nice."

"…Well I could give you some." Konata offered

"But…It wouldn't be like me giving her the present…I would feel not worthy of her happiness."

"..Well how about this…I can give you money, and then you can just pay me back with your next allowance…that way it will be like it was your money you used."

"…Okay…Thank you so much Onee-chan." Yutaka said springing up hugging Konata.

"…just a sec…" konata said running off seconds later returning with a handful of money.

"…this…this is too much." Yutaka said looking at the wad of cash that was handed to her.

"Nah don't worry about it…besides you said you wanted to get her something really nice right?" Konata said with a gentle smile.

"…Thank you so much…Im going to go shopping right now." Yutaka said as she sprung up, grabbing her purse and money, and sprinting out of her room, only to return for a sec and hug Konata, then once again running out.

"Do you help her out a lot like this?" Kagami asked

"Yeah…I pretty much helped her along through every phase of their relationship."

"Well that's good that, she has you to rely on for help."

"Yeah…but that's not the important thing right now, after all Yutaka left." Konata said with a cat like grin

"What is?" Kagami asked confused with what Konata was referencing.

"What you said earlier…about _Not_ going back to bed."

"Ohh...good point…we have the house to ourselves don't we?"

"Yep…but I think we should still lock the door." Konata said smiling.

"Yeah no kidding." Kagami said agreeing

* * *

Later that night, Yutaka stood outside Minami's house, a small gift wrapped box tucked away in her bag. A ring just echoing through the house, Minami got up, unaware of whom could be at her house this late.

As she walked towards the door she thought she saw a familiar shape outside the door window.

"Y…Yutaka, what are you doing here?" Minami said rubbing her eyes, making sure she wasn't imagining it.

"I…I really missed you." Yutaka cutely responded

"Me…Me too…"

"…can I come in?" Yutaka asked once they realized they were both standing in the doorway still.

"Ohh sorry, sure come in…Um…let me ask if it is okay if you stay over." Minami said as she walked off, looking for her parents.

"…_maybe it wasn't a good idea to just drop bye like this…"_ Yutaka thought forgetting the fact that her parents might say no.

"Yeah it is fine if you stay here…umm…wanted to head to my room?" Minami said as she returned.

"Sure."

"…Yutaka…I can't believe you just dropped by."

"…aren't you happy Minami? Don't you love me? I thought you would be happy that I showed up…I figured you missed me as much as I missed you." Yutaka said slightly tearing up, thinking Minami was not glad she showed up.

"Yutaka…Im overjoyed…Of course I love you…and I missed you a ton."Minami immediately responded, Grabbing Yutaka and kissing her.

"Im sorry…the way you sounded…I just thought you weren't happy." Yutaka shyly said

"How could you think that? Of course I would be happy that you showed up…I was just surprised."

"…I just missed you so much…and I really wanted to see you, so I thought I should surprise you…Im sorry I thought you weren't happy."

Upon hearing this apology Minami immediately grabbed Yutaka, gently pulling her towards her, and Kissing her, "Yutaka…Stop apologizing…remember I said I would always love you."

"Minami…Me too…That's why...you have to close your eyes."

"What?" Minami asked, rather confuse at what Yutaka was asking.

"Just close your eyes…It is a surprise."

"Umm…okay." Minami said, closing her eyes as Yutaka requested.

As Minami closed her eyes Yutaka pulled out the box that was in her purse, slowly pulling out a silver necklace with a sapphire gem, and slowly putting it on Minami. Then she stretched up gently kissing her, saying "…surprise."

Looking down she saw the necklace that Yutaka carefully put around her. "Yutaka…It…It's so pretty…how." However before she could finish Yutaka was already back to kissing her.

"Minami…I love you so much." Yutaka said finally breaking away from her.

"Yutaka…"

"…I remembered blue was your favorite color…so I figured you would like sapphire."

"It…It is perfect...Yutaka…It is so nice…this must have cost a lot." She said grabbing the necklace, admiring how it looked.

"Yeah…but, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"Yutaka…Im so sorry I have been busy." She replied, putting her head down.

"It is okay."

"No…It isn't…I missed you so much…and you probably missed me even more…I know how much you love being held by me."

"Don't worry Minami…It's not your fault you have been busy… besides I was busy too."

"…come here." Minami said as she turned the light off and got on her bed and opened the covers, gesturing for Yutaka to come over.

"…Okay…" Yutaka replied, as she slowly walked over and got under the covers, immediately cuddling into Minami, Minami then wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her in closer.

"Yutaka…I love you too…I really do." She said kissing Yutaka again.

"…Minami…I really love it when you hold me...I feel so safe…and you are so comforting…It is so hard sleeping without you now." Yutaka said as she curled into a ball and nestled herself into Minami.

"…Yeah…I always have to hold a pillow now, because I miss having you with me." Minami shyly said blushing.

"Me too…I like being right up against you…Knowing you are so close to me is so relaxing and I feel protected." Upon saying all this Yutaka actually started tearing up; being so close to her Minami immediately felt the moisture coming from her eyes

"Yutaka…What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Minami asked gently lifting her head up towards her.

"Minami…I…I don't know…Im just so happy, I love being with you and so close to you…Minami I love you so much…I just can't stop saying it, I really really love you Minami." Yutaka said gripping Minami, thinking she was dreaming all of it.

"Yutaka…"

"Minami… will you say it again…I want to hear you tell me you love me again."

"Yutaka…I do…I really do love you."

"Im sorry, Im being so weird…I don't know what's wrong with me." Yutaka said still crying. Now gripping Minami even tighter.

Minami responded by just gently bending her head down kissing Yutaka, instantly wrapping her tongue around Yutaka's, after a few Minutes they stopped panting.

"Yutaka…you are not weird at all, you are just so serious, and so scared of losing me, I can see why you are acting like this…I feel the exact same way…I want to tell you I love you every second, and I want to hear it from you every moment…I really love you too Yutaka…so don't say you are weird because you aren't, you are just the sweetest girl in the world. And I love you more than anything.

"Minami…" Yutaka said sniffling

"Shh…You don't have to say anything else…Yutaka…I really do love you…never forget that."

"…I won't." She replied before she lay her head back down into Minami and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

"_She is so delicate…I can't believe how much she must love me…I didn't realize she felt so strongly like this…but I meant everything I said…I love her so much." _ Minami thought. As she stared at Yutaka's peacefully sleeping face, for a few minutes before she gently kissed her again on the forehead then laid her head on top of Yutaka's and fell asleep her.

* * *

Authors notes- HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINAMI!! This is my present to you…but in all seriousness, Im really not sure what happened to me as I wrote this, I was completely in the zone, after I started getting into their scene I didn't stop a bit, I just let whatever I thought flow out. And I think t came out well, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.


	30. You Are All I Need

Two Heart Revealed

Chapter 30: You Are all I Need

* * *

"…Kagami…" konata gently said to herself, as she stood alone in her room, staring at her new growing display of pictures of the two. If one were to enter Konata's room they would almost instantly know the fact they were dating, multiple pictures of the two were all around her room, her computer even held a candid photo of them kissing as her background, a picture which always brightened Konata's mood whenever she saw it.

"Hey Konata…What are you doing just standing there?" Sojiro asked, as he wandered by noticing a rather vacant expression on her face.

"Wah? Oh…I guess I was just in a daze." She replied shrugging it off.

"…How are you two?" He asked, wanting to be more involved.

"Great…I can't wait until college; we will actually be able to be together every day." She happily replied, looking forward to the time together.

"Well they say too much of a good thing can be bad…Not that living with her would be a bad idea…Im just saying…are you really sure you two are ready to live together?" He asked seriously, attempting to give his daughter advice.

"Yeah…I've never been so sure…I want nothing more than to be with her always…In fact…There is kind of something I want to ask you." She replied, walking toward her desk, pulling out a certain item.

-30 minutes later-

"Konata…Are you really sure it is what you want?" he asked shocked.

"…Yeah…Dad…This is really what I want."

"…well then definitely…There is no question about it…you have my 100% support." He said, overly dramatically crying with a thumbs up.

"…Thanks dad…Im going to go call her…" She said grabbing her phone running off.

"…Konata…You're mother would be so proud." Sojiro happily said to him, watching his daughter, run off.

-

"…Kagami…Ahh…Are you busy tonight?" Konata, shakily asked, her anticipation for what she had planned was obviously showing itself.

"Nope…but, are you okay? You sound weird." A worried Kagami replied.

"Yeah…Fine, Um I was wondering if we could go on a date…I want to take you somewhere really nice…So…Dress your best okay."

"…Oh…Alright, Um…When do you want me to head over?"

"Don't worry about that…I will come pick you up at 7:00 Okay?"

"Yeah…Sounds good…But what do you mean by dress my best?" Kagami asked, taken aback by this weird demand of Konata's

"…I just want you looking your best tonight okay…"

"Okay."

"I will see you in a bit okay…bye I love you."

"Good bye, Love you too."

* * *

"H…How do I look?" Kagami said doing a small twirl.

"I think you look really pretty…I didn't know mom had any dresses that fit you…But why did Konata ask you to dress so nice?" Tsukasa asked as her twin, stood in front of her, wearing a rather elegant red dress.

"I'm not sure…She just said she wanted to take me somewhere really nice, and to look my best tonight…I honestly have no idea, what she is up to…But her surprises have been really nice lately."

"…I can't believe how serious she gets with you...It's like she isn't even Konata anymore."

"Yeah…I don't know if it is just me, or if she was always like that…But whenever she does anything it is always really romantic, I would have never thought it, I always thought she would be perverted and how she normally is, but whenever we are together she gets super serious."

"…Like the party thing…And what you told me about inviting mom and dad over…I think she even started paying attention in lass more…It seems like if it concerns you, she becomes serious…She must really care about you."

"…She does…Whenever we are alone all she wants is to be cuddled together with me, and she always does such romantic things like buying me gifts and take me places."

"That's so sweet…It doesn't even sound like the same goofy Konata."

"And she is like that just for me…I…" Kagami happily said but was soon cut off by a bell. "Huh…what time is it?"

"…6:58…Why is that her?"

"…Oh god do I look good? Am I ready?" Kagami franticly checking herself in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, you look great…But don't you think you should go answer that?"

"Ohh…Right…thanks Tsukasa." Kagami said running off."

Opening the door Kagami immediately became awestruck, seeing Konata in a rather fancy yet suiting blue dress, strapless, flowing and stopping just before the ground. However once Konata saw Kagami, she too was unable to speak,

"…K…Kagami…you look really pretty." Konata replied, mouth slightly ajar.

"Konata…I never realized how beautiful you would look in a dress."

"…A…Are you ready to go?" Konata asked still staring at Kagami.

"Y…Yeah, let's go." Kagami replied, as they separated from Kagami's house, Konata then soon gripped her hand as they began walking down the street.

"…Your dress looks really pretty Kagami."

"Thank you…It was my Mom's from a long time ago…Im just surprised it fits me…Yours looks really nice too…I never would have imagined you in a dress, But you look so gorgeous in it." Kagami bashfully said

"…It was my Mom's…My dad told me it was the one she wore the day he proposed to her…He said she looked like the most beautiful person in the world that day."

"…Well now you deserve to wear it…I think you look like the most beautiful person in the world Konata." Kagami said looking down at her, greatly blushing.

"Kagami…thank you…"

"…So…Umm…What do you have planned tonight."

"It's a surprise."

"…alright…I guess I will just have to wait…your surprises usually are the best." She replied as she followed Konata, still just walking to some unknown destination; however she could not be happier.

"…Here we are…" Konata said, stopping in front of a very fancy 5-star restaurant, the kind of place you would pay ludicrous amount of money, just to get an appetizer, a kind of restaurant you would need a week notice to eat at.

"Here?! Konata…This place is…Too nice."

"I told you I want to take you somewhere really nice…I called for a reservation four days ago."

"…Konata…" was all Kagami could say once she saw the magnificent interior of the restaurant, it was dimly lit, with small gold overhead lights, the entrance had a uniquely lavish awning, the walls were painted a dark red, each seat was made of pure leather and every table had a candle burning on it, everyone in the place was wearing a dress, or something of equal flare.

"…Reservation under Isumi…" Konata said to the hostess

"…alright your seat is just over there…is it just you two ladies or do you have dates?" the lady asked

"…We are each other's dates." Konata casually replied, gripping Kagami's hand, a bright blush forming on Kagami's cheeks.

"I see, well we are pleased you chose our restaurant…you table is just over here." The lady said leading them to a table near the back.

"…This place is so pretty…Konata are you sure you can afford this?"

"…Don't worry about that Kagami…This night is about you, okay. So don't order something cheap get whatever you want."

"Okay…Although it would be kind of hard to get something cheap here…There is nothing under ¥5,000."

"Kagami I already said don't worry about that…I want you to be happy, and I want to treat you to something really nice."

"Konata…I...I don't need all this."

"I know…But you deserve it."

"Konata…you are so perfect…Im so glad I have you...You really are the only thing that matters to me."

"And that is exactly why you deserve a treat so nice." Konata replied, looking at the menu, marveling at all the delicious sounding things they had.

"…What would you ladies like?" The waiter asked as he walked up

"I…I don't know…everything sounds so nice…" Kagami said looking at the menu, unable to make a decision

"…Well I suggest you try our special…It is a 3 course meal with dessert, It is perfect for two people." The waiter suggested pointing to their special, which gave a detailed description, accompanying a lavish picture.

"…Sounds great. Let's get that." Konata suggested, Kagami just nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

After an hour of feasting on the incredible assortment of food , the two finally reached the point were neither could eat another bite, although even after they reached the point the continued to indulge themselves, as it was by far the most delicious thing either one of them had ever even dreamed of eating

"…I can't eat more…But…It is so good…I wasn't even aware such a flavor existed." Kagami said picking up another piece of the meat and eating it.

"…I know…And it was so tender too…It was like it melted in your mouth…I can see why the cost is so high…such a meal is deserving of this, this chef deserves a medal." Konata replied eating another piece as well.

"…are you ladies finished?" The waiter asked noticing the food was nearly gone.

"…Yes…And good suggestion, that was the best thing I have ever had."

"Well Im glad you enjoyed it…Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you…We are full…thank you though." Konata replied in a dignified manner

"Okay then, I will bring out the check." He said taking the plates and leaving.

"…Konata…This was such a nice night...I can't believe you would spend this much on me."

"…The night isn't over yet Kagami…and like I said earlier you are worth spending this much…more than worth it."

"Here is your check…Which one of you will be paying?" The man asked

"I will be." Konata said grabbing the check then paying the desired amount. The man grabbed it then walked off.

"…Come on…We still have one more place to go." Konata said as they departed from the restaurant, Kagami now gripping her tightly and practically laying on her as they walked down the street.

"…So what is next?" Kagami asked

"…You will see soon enough…But I want you to close your eyes okay…I want it to be a surprise."

"Um…Okay…I will just let you guide me." Kagami agreed shutting her eyes, resting her head against Konata, as they walked down the road; a rather familiar destination was not very far off.

"…Kagami…I really love you…"

"Me too Konata…I love you a whole bunch."

"…Kagami…You can open your eyes now." Konata said, and as Kagami did her eyes immediately lit up, she instantly realized where they were, they were at the lake Konata had brought her to when she gave her the ring, and it was just as beautiful this time, the lake seemed to glow as the stars above reflected their light, creating an look as though the entire area was amidst the stars.

"Konata…This place...It is just as beautiful as last time."

"…Yeah…Just the right place." Konata said as she knelt down and pulled out the small box, opening it up revealed a golden ring with a large diamond set in the center. Immediately Kagami's face became a dark red, and her eyes began flowing with tears.

"Konata…I…I"

"Kagami…I want to be with you forever…Im not saying it has to be anytime soon…But…Will you marry me?" Konata asked, her face now equally red, and she was also crying. Konata then gently put the ring onto Kagami's finger, lifting up facing her.

"I…I…Of course I will." Kagami said as she immediately bent down kissing her. "Konata…I love you so much…This is the best day of my life."

"Kagami…I really love you…I already asked both of our parents…They both said they were okay with it…I told them it probably would not be for a year or so…like when we are in college…But I wanted to make you mine forever."

"Konata…I can't believe this…I mean…I…Im so happy…We…We are really going to get married…" Kagami said grabbing Konata, pulling her in hugging her.

"…Well…We can't get married here…But that doesn't mean we can't get married outside Japan…anything we have to do I will do it…I just want to be your wife Kagami."

"I want you to be my wife too Konata…I really do…I…I just can't believe this…This means we are engaged."

"Yep…And their isn't anyone I would rather be engaged to."

"Konata…I'm so happy…I…I always dreamed of getting married to you…Now it actually going to happen."

"Me too…I have thought about marrying you a lot."

"Konata…I…Can't believe just a year ago we started dating…It has been the best time of my life…I Can't even think what my life would be without you in it…I…I wouldn't even want to be alive without you."

"Me too Kagami…You all I want in this world…Without you life would be meaningless."

"…Konata…Can we go back to your house? I…I want to show you just how much you mean to me."

"…Definitely…My wife…" Konata said which instantly made Kagami get immensely happier.

"Konata…Being able to call you my wife will be the best feeling in the world."

"Yeah…I can't wait."

* * *

_**Author's Note- HAHA! I have done it, I have breached the ultimate wall, I will marry Konata and Kagami, This is going to be a rough task, but don't think Im done, I am going to see this through to the end, I am going to put a lot of work into this to make sure I execute this properly, I apologize now if I mess up as I have no knowledge of the wedding process especially a Japanese one. But regardless Im going to work my way through it and probably have many sleepless nights. I hope all of you will continue to support me. Thank you again for everyone that reviews me, It's you guys who motivate me to want to right the ultimate story so you keep doing what you guys do and I will try to make this have the perfect ending.**_


	31. A Bed Of Tears

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 31: A Bed Of Tears

* * *

Note- I have made the professional choice of removing the M-rated section of this chapter, I originally didn't want it to be that graphic, also i feel as though it is out of place and not very fitting for the way the charecters have been so far, to those of you who are mad at me please realise that this was a professional choice, i don't want these kinds of things distracting from the story, also i don't wish to get in trouble for ratings nor do i wish to make this a m-rated story, it just isn't my story, so i have cut out that part and replaced it. I apologize for the people who enjoyed that part but they make an M-rated section for that...I hope this will not turn anyone off...but i like to think you guys arn't that big perverts who just read for the lemon -_-

* * *

"Konata I still can't believe this…How…How did you do all this? I mean…How can you be this perfect." Kagami said, as she stared at the diamond ring around her finger, as she lay next to Konata. Both sleeping In Kagami's bed, they had decided to go to her house last night because it happened to be closer, and neither one felt like going that far.

"How many times must I tell you Kagamin…I do it because I have you to motivate me…And besides it really wasn't all that hard…Asking your parents was the most difficult part…Not to mention your other sisters walked in too…How did they go this whole time without knowing anyway?" Konata explained.

"…I guess I never had a chance to tell them…I have been with you the whole time…well this is going to be awkward when leave the room." Kagami replied, wincing at what she knew would happen once she left her room, and faced her parents, she was glad Konata and her got to her house so late.

"…Kagami I know we can't get married here in Japan…But I'm sure we will figure out something…I didn't really plan out the rest and the actually wedding." She explained rubbing her head.

"Yeah…I hadn't thought about it either…But we are still engaged right? That is plenty for me… Just knowing that you are all mine, forever." She exclaimed, as she gripped onto Konata, looking deep into her emerald eyes.

"Yep…It really is a good feeling…Not to mention, I can call you my wife now."

"Well not yet…But I am your fiancée." She replied with a gently kiss, soon after wards.

"Kagami…I can't wait till we really are married."

"Konata…You have to realize this is going to be a really complicated process…If you want to hold it off for a couple years that is perfectly fine." Kagami replied, trying to be serious.

"I know Kagami…It really won't be an easy process…It really isn't even legal…But…That doesn't matter to me…I just want to be with you…I'm ready for whatever happens, as long as I have you with me."

"…M…Me too Konata…I want to be married to you…I don't care how complicated the next few months are going to be."

"…Who is going to take who's name...Isumi Kagami has a rather nice ring to it…But I know your name is really important to you, so perhaps Hiragi Konata would work...Or we could just do both…Like Isumi-Hiragi Kagami…well that's kind of a mouthful." Konata verbally thought aloud, sticking her tongue out slightly as she thought.

"I wouldn't mind having your name…" Kagami replied blushing "…But I think that is the least of our worries right now…"

"yeah I guess your right…heh, I think it is kind of funny how grown up our conversations are now…Thinking back it seems like it was just yesterday we would spend 30 minutes with a commercial break talking about food."

"…Commercial break? Is that another anime reference?"

"…You could say that." Konata replied with a trademarked cat grin.

"…I can see your point though…It is kind of funny…Those were simpler times…But back then we weren't dating even…And now we are engaged, hard to believe it has been only a year."

"Yeah…Things really have changed."

"Konata…" Kagami lay there, now staring at the rock on her finger, and then back at the angelic figure that was holding her. "…Konata I'm not ever going to take this off, I don't care if people at school find out, and I want everyone to know."

"I can't wait to tell everyone the news…I bet they will flip out."

"Probably…Hopefully it doesn't give Ayano any ideas." Kagami said quietly, however obviously not quite enough, as Konata heard.

"Ideas of what?"

"…Um….N…Nothing." Kagami stammered trying not to break her promise to not tell, the fact that she hadn't let it slip this long was practically a miracle; however it had to happen someday.

"You know I can tell when you lie Kagamin…You pitch changes and you get that flustered look…What's the secret?"

"…I…Im not supposed to tell anyone…I promised."

"…But Kagami…Married couples aren't supposed to keep secrets." Konata replied, knowing that Kagami would not be able to refuse.

"…Okay…But you have to promise to tell no one."

"…Alright fine."

"…well…I kind of found out Misao and Ayano are dating."

"Ehh…Not very surprised at that…How long?" Konata replied, obviously not shocked at all.

"Apparently they hooked up after we told everyone."

"That long ago? When did you find out?"

"Not much long afterwards…They were poor at hiding it; they were practically fawning over each other the next week."

"…I wonder if we were that obvious." Konata said, thinking back to all the times she teased Kagami.

"…Perhaps…A few people actually asked me if you were my girlfriend before…So maybe we weren't that good at hiding it."

"…Really? I never got questions like that...Maybe they just expected that from me."

"That could be a good reason…"

"…Hey Kagami…forgive this random change of topic but…I just realized something." Konata said after a minute break from their conversation.

"What's that?" Kagami asked, knowing that this would be either something romantic, an Anime reference, or something perverted.

"…We wore the same color panties last night." She oddly pointed out, lifting the covers, revealing the fact they both were indeed wearing light blue panties.

"Wah?! Only a pervert like you would bring that up mid conversation…What brought that up anyway?" Kagami responded, confused but truthfully not surprised at the bizarre and awkward antics of Konata.

"…Well…I was just admiring the view, you see…" She began, Kagami just face palming.

"…Checking me out, huh…" Kagami responded, honestly not offended or surprised at Konata's perverted behavior.

"…You know you were doing it too." Konata replied, with a wicked grin.

"N…No I wasn't." Kagami replied, flaring up immediately.

"…Ohh…I think you were…You know you are just a big of a pervert as me."

"No I'm not…" Kagami replied, blushing more.

"…Really…because I'm fairly sure I saw you staring at me…also…" Konata said, moving on top of her, wrapping her tongue around hers, slowly moving her hands down her body. "Also…I know when my Kagami…Is thinking perverted things."

"…I…I wasn't staring…" Kagami started, but was interrupted by Konata kissing her, Kagami, then releasing a small moan of pleasure; Konata always knew just how to make her utter those cute sounds. "Fine…I was staring." Kagami admitted after Konata, stopped kissing her.

"Was that so hard?" She asked with a rather adorable look about her.

"...I guess not...Saying stuff like that is normal for married couples right? I just didn't want to say it in case my parents heard...But then I remebered they left for a festival so we are fine."

"When the Parents are away the children can play." Konata replied, quoting some old saying, however adding a knew meaning while adding extra emphasis on the word play.

"...Please don't say that so awkwardly...These are supposed to be romantic moments." Kagami said rolling her eyes, however second later she burst out laughing, unable to resist the fact that the reference was perfect.

"...I knew it would make you laugh."

"Your such a goof ball you know that...But its odd, that is one of your best qualities, the fact that you can be so nonchalant and joking regarldless of the scenario, but you know how to be really serious too, so its not a bad thing."

"And i love it when you go dere dere...But then again your Tsun Tsun side is just as nice." Konata said, all the while retaining her cat like grin.

"...Again with those reference's...But that's what makes you, you. And that is the person i love...my goofy little Otaku." Kagami said, as she leaned over gently kissing Konata on the nose cutely, less of a romantic kiss and more of one showing deep admiration.

"An Otaku and A Tsundere, so cliche but always interesting." Konata said smiling, returning the kiss.

"...Konata...I have been thinking alot lately...And it scaring me." Kagami began saying, her face, growing to an expression of apparent sadness.

"About what Kagami...What's wrong?" Konata asked worringly, gently rubbing Kagami's hair, trying to calm her.

"...Just the whole hospital thing...and your sickness...I was so scared Konata...I have been so afraid to bring it up...but it is something that i have thought alot about...I mean if we weren't togethre that night, no one may have found you before it was too late...Or the medicine could have not worked..And..." She drone off not wanting to say anymore, Halfway through bursting into tears, as Konata immediatly just grabbed on to her, hugging her not responding for a few second.

"...Kagami...I have thought about it too...And i have been really scared too...But not about dieing...About not being able to live out my life with you...That really is all i want." Konata replied, Kagami could now actually feel the tears, coming from Konata, as she had her head buried into Kagami's chest.

"...Konata...If something like that did happen...I don't know...I don't think i could keep living...I wouldn't know what to to."

"...Me either...I wouldn't want to live without you...But promise me if anything did happen to me that you would not take your life...I would want you to find someone else...You deserve to be happy...Every day, i see my dad staring at the picture of our mom, and i can tell how sad he is...He probably feels to bad to date anyone else, and i wouldn't want you to have to feel like that."

"Konata...I understand just how your dad feels...If you...di...passed on...I woulldn't want to date, I would feel to bad whenever i saw your picture...Besides I would not want to be with anyone else...I'm sure thats how your dad feels."

"Maybe...But i feel so bad for him... I know it has been a long time, but I can still tell he misses her alot."

"...Yeah...To lose someone you love so much must truly be the worst feeling in the world...Thats why...I want to marry you so much konata...If something were to happen, i don't want to feel as though i missed out..." Kagami said now heavily crying, a very loud cry that if any reletives were home they would surely hear it. Curling into a ball shape, she just completly let everything out, the past two weeks, she had constantly thought about what loosing Konata would be like, but held in her tears but this time, she was finnaly unable to.

"Don't worry Kagami...I already told you...Im not going anywhere...Please stop crying Kagami...I can't stand to see you so sad, I promise i won't go anywhere." Konata said as she wrapped her arms around Kagami, an cradled her in her arms, like an infant, as Kagami slowly ceased crying.

"...Konata...I..." Kagami said looking up at her, her face still wet with tears.

"Shh Kagami...You don't need to say anymore." Konata said gently wiping the tears of her face with the back of her hand then returning to cradling her. "...Just sleep sweetie...I promise i will be here when you wake up."

"...O...Okay...I love you so much Konata...you just better keep that promise." Kagami said closing her eyes, enjoying being held by konata, her arms were very warm, and her small size made cuddling with her feel like an actualy pillow, a pillow that she would choose over any other anyday.

"I love you too Kagami...More than you can ever know" Konata said, watching Kagami, making sure she was completly asleep, before she closed her own eyes.

* * *

**_Authors notes- Once again i apologize for removing the lemon, but i really don't want this story to be M-rated, besides i felt as though i wrote it wrong, and i was practically half asleep while writing it so i decided to take it out, Besides it also was very against how the charecters acted, instead i changed it to a more romantic scene between the two, i hope i did not lose readers over this action but if i did i thank you for reading, and perhaps one day i will write an M-rated story but this will not be it.  
_**


	32. A Families Blessing

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 32: A families Blessing

* * *

"…Konata I think we should probably leave this room at some time." Kagami said, as Konata and she were still lying in Kagami's bed, however they did at least take a bath and change clothes, but that was the extent of their departure, it had been a day since they got engaged already, and they still just lay together in Kagami's bed.

"…Yeah…I am really hungry." Konata said her stomach making a rather loud noise agreeing.

"…Want me to make you something?" Kagami suggested.

"Nah…You will probably just blow up the pots or something."

"Hey, I have been getting better since you started teaching me." Kagami said, in a huff

"Yeah I know…How about you can cook and I will help you."

"Alright…Lets go see what we have to make…Although my family will probably be returning from that festival soon…Its getting pretty late...We should probably get dressed." Kagami said looking out the window, noticing it was begging to get dark out.

"…I don't have a change of clothes though…I'll just put on something of yours okay." Konata said grabbing a outfit of Kagami's, her thinking nothing of it, they had often wore each other's clothes, however there was often size problems, in fact they shared so many things it was as though they already were married.

"…Im really hungry now that I think about it…" Kagami said, her stomach releasing a terrifying growl.

"…How long have we been in bed?" Konata asked

"Im not sure…Since last night…Its already like 7:00 so almost all day I guess…But there is nothing wrong with that…Sleeping with you is the most relaxing thing ever."

"Yeah…I lose track of time, whenever Im cuddling into you I can fall asleep in seconds, it's really comforting…The only problem is that I can't without you."

"Yeah…" once again a roar was heard, remarkable both of their stomachs made a noise this time, and practically at the same time too.

"…Okay let's go make that food now." They both agreed, grabbing each other's hand they walked out of Kagami's room and down the hall into the kitchen, it was rather remarkable the fact that they insisted on holding each other's hand even if it was as short a distant as just down the hall,

"…I think all we really have to make is rice…Is that fine, I have to go to the store later." Kagami asked, pulling out the necessary ingredients.

"Yeah that is fine; besides Im sure even you can handle making rice."

"Hey that's not nice." Kagami said pouting.

"I know Kagami, but your little Kitchen mess ups are so moe."

"...I…I don't mess up that much…I just don't have time to cook much…Tsukasa is always the one to do that."

"…Okay, I will help you…Just start by putting some water in the pan, and make sure you stir that rice or it will burn."

"…Okay…I can handle this." Kagami said as she began her attempt at cooking.

"See your doing fine…Looks like my Kagami will make a good wife." Konata said with a reassuring smile.

"Making rice is nothing special Konata…Anyone could do that." Kagami smugly said, looking away and giving a not amused face at Konata. Meanwhile a small cloud of smoke had arisen from the pan.

"…Um….Kagami…" Konata began saying, as Kagami turned around noticing the fact that the pot was indeed smoking,

"…I think I forgot to stir it and the rice burned…I really am a failure." Kagami sadly stated, hanging her head.

"It is okay my lil Kagamin…I will be the house wife and you can be the abusive but loving Tsundere…and we will be one big family" Konata said as she wrapped her hand around Kagami, pulling her in for a hug, However soon breaking off once she realized the pot was actually about to catch fire, quickly she took it off and ran water in it and dumped it out. "…But it think I better handle cooking, we don't want your parents to come home to a burned down house."

"…Okay, I guess I'll just let you cook for now…I think we may have some more rice to cook…Now I am really starting to get hungry."

Konata then began perusing throughout Kagami's spice rack, and looking through all the manner of sauces they owned carefully selecting a few, sprinkling some in and quickly returning them, and she managed to do all this while stirring and keeping watch, how Kagami could possible catch it on fire was beyond her understanding.

"Wow Konata, you really do have a talent for this…guess I will always have a top chef too cook at home for me." Kagami responded, being mesmerized by the fluidic way Konata prepared their meal.

"Nah…It is no big deal, I cook like this everyday for my dad and Yutaka." Konata said

"…Well Im looking forward to having you cook, when we live together." Kagami said, gently hugging Konata from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yep, I am really looking forward to it too…Kagami…I can't wait to be your wife."

"…me too Konata…" a cute moment indeed…It probably would have stayed a nice moment too if whilst they were hugging Kagami's stomach hadn't let out a fearsome roar,

"…Let me finish the cooking, then we can return to this okay…Besides, I can tell my wifey is hungry isn't she." Konata said with an overly playful demeanor.

"Yeah…A little…We haven't eaten since last night."

"Well I hope my girl is hungry because I made a lot," Konata said pulling out two bowls filled with gallantly seasoned rice, and some kind of brown sauce.

"…Konata….This is amazing…How can you be such a good cook." Kagami said in between shoveling the food in.

"It really not that impressive Kagami…You don't need to praise me so much."

"But it really is you can cook something so simple and make it a masterpiece."

"…Its just rice."

"Yeah…" Kagami said walking towards Konata, gently kissing her, and wrapping her arms around her neck. "But my wife made it for me, so that makes it the best."

"Kagami…"

"…W…Wife?!" exclaimed a familiar face, upon turning around Konata and Kagami both saw the entire Hiragi family, standing in the entrance of the kitchen, the voice they recognized belonging to Tsukasa.

"I…I…"

"Kagami…Your lesbian?!" Matsuri impolitely blurted out.

"…Um…that is…" Kagami said shyly, hiding behind Konata

"Yes she is…" a stern yet serious voice replied.

"D…Dad?" Kagami said looking straight into her father eyes, being met with a very sincere and loving smile.

"Kagami…are you really dating her?" Inori questioned.

"…Yeah… I and Konata have been dating a whole year, and we very much love each other."

"…Wow…I don't know how to respond…Um…congrats I guess." Matsuri said, still startled at the news.

"…Umm…That's actually not all…" Kagami said hiding her hand in her pocket, Konata now holding on to her.

"What else? Inori said rather rudely.

"…umm…Konata…and I…"

"We are going to get married." Konata said jumping in.

"WHAT!?" Was immediately followed by the 3 other sisters.

"Onee-Chan…Is this true?" Tsukasa asked,

"…Yeah…Konata proposed to me last night…Look at how beautiful this ring is." Kagami replied, holding up the stunning diamond ring Konata gave her.

"Wow…That really is beautiful." Kagami's mom replied.

"I can't believe this…Kagami why didn't you tell us anything?" Matsuri asked feeling left out.

"…I…I wanted too…I just didn't want you to think differently of me…Im sorry."

"It is okay, you're still our little sister after all…I just wish you would have shared this with us, I might have been able to help you out or something." Inori respectfully replied.

"…So…Does this mean Kona-Chan will be my sister too?" Tsukasa asked, happily.

"Yep. Not to mention your _older sister."_ Konata added.

"…Well if means anything to you guys, I would be happy to have Konata as my little sister…Even though I barely know you, I know how much Kagami talks about you, and so she must really care about you." Inori said, once again in a very dignified manner.

"Yeah…I guess it would be nice to have another sister." Matsuri added.

"…So…So you guys are really okay with it…I mean, I plan on marrying a girl."

"Better then you being single forever." Matsuri impolitely said.

"Well she told me she was only single because she wanted Konata." Tsukasa instantly said forgetting that Kagami told her never to tell anyone that."

"Really? Did other guys ask you out Kagami?" Her mom asked in response

"Well…A few…But…I only wanted to date Konata…and I didn't know if she liked me back then, so I just said no." Kagami bashfully replied, blushing slightly, as Konata held on to her.

"…Kagami…" Konata gently responded

"That is so sweet." Inori replied,

"And Im glad I did because now I have the sweetest girl in the world, who loves me, and we are going to get married, there is nothing I could want more in the world.

"Kagami…"

"Well…Good…Im glad Kagami…I know you are serious about this, and Konata makes you happy so I hereby declare that I will make this wedding happy, you two deserve to be happy." Kagami's father said.

"But…It is illegal in Japan."

"…Well Im sure we can think of something, maybe I could see if my shrine could work anything, they owe me after all, and besides while our religion may not support it we definitely aren't against it.

"Do you really think that would work dad?" Kagami said with a glow in her eye thinking it may actually be possible to get married in her home country.

"Onee-Chan…This is so exciting…so you two are really engaged…It is so romantic." Tsukasa said with a delightful glee.

"Thank you…Konata, I really love you…Im so glad I have you."

"Me too Kagami…I love you so much." Konata said as Kagami quickly stole a kiss, immediately wrapping her tongue around hers for a quick 10 second make out,

"Konata…I love you so much."

"Kagami…You two already look like a perfect couple, I still can't believe you never told me." Inori gently said.

"Well regardless of what happens you two have the blessing of the whole Hiragii family." Kagami's dad said.

"Thank you everyone, Im so glad I have such a loving and understanding family, I couldn't ask for more." Kagami said a small tear in her eye.

"See Kagami…I told you this will work, I want to be your wife, and we will do everything we can to make it so."

"Yeah Konata…I'm sure we will, I am really thinking that we can do this…I can't wait until we are married, not to mention you will be a part of my family."

"And we can't wait to have her." Kagami's mom replied

* * *

_**Authors notes- I am really sorry my last few chapters have been so iffy, I have been really preoccupied with things and getting little to no rest, the days Im not up until 5:00 writing, I am usually with my friends playing Mahjong, God I love that game. But In the long run, I have been quite sleep deprived, since I have to wake up early look for a job, do work all day, and I have college things to worry about, so my next chapter may take some time as I allow myself to recuperate so just leave reviews and keep reading and I will try to have it out as soon as possible.**_


	33. Brides' Maids

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 33: Bride's maids?

* * *

"…Hey Kagami, I got an idea." Konata said randomly as the two sat about Konata's room, playing some fighting game.

"…What's that?" Kagami asked unleashing a devastating attack, blasting a mass of hexagonal shapes above her character,

"Well we already had a party telling everyone we were dating…So maybe we should have another to tell everyone we are engaged." She suggested as her puff ball air dodged the Elvis haired kid, instantly returning with a pound attack.

"…Ohh yeah…I totally forgot about that, I bet everyone would flip out." Kagami replied, meanwhile her magical kid flew off the screen only to return by redirecting his own lightning attack.

"Yeah their reactions will be great…Let's call them and see if they are busy." Konata said, as her character managed to spike the kid off the screen.

"Okay…I'll call Misao and Ayano…And Miyuki and Tsukasa, You can call the rest." Kagami said pulling her phone out.

"…Where is my phone?" Konata said looking about her room.

"Right there silly." Kagami said pointing next to the computer. In a tangled mess of wires, lay her phone.

"…Ohh right…How do I always manage to lose this?" she said grabbing her phone.

"You really need to take better care of that, there is going to be a time when you need it and don't have it."

"Yeah, yeah okay mom." Konata replied, waving her hand, dismissively adding extra emphasis on "mom".

"…If I was your mom, then making out with you would be a bit weird wouldn't it?" Kagami replied. Kind of disturbed at the thought, suddenly an image of her somehow birthing Konata appeared which greatly frightened her.

"…True, but you took that joke the complete wrong way…I was just saying that because you were being excessively adult sounding."

"…Sorry…I don't nag you that much, do I?" Kagami replied sadly.

"Nah…its fine, besides I like your over serious side too." Konata replied giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." Kagami said replying with a kiss of her own. However now just holding her phone doing nothing "…Umm…What were we about to do?" Kagami asked, completely sidetracked

"…Umm…We were…Ohh yeah, call people for a party." Konata said finally remembering.

"Oh right." Kagami replied clicking the first number, with konata doing the same.

"…Busy today…Free tomorrow huh…Okay…Um I will call you back." Kagami replied hanging up, then calling another number.

"…Free all week…Cool…Let me talk to other people and call you back." Konata said doing the same as Kagami.

"…Hanging out with Misao right now huh? Tell her I said hi….Well if you aren't too busy we were going to have everyone over some day." Kagami said, this time on the phone with Ayano

"Working today…But we don't have work tomorrow, they are closed that day, will you be free then?" Konata asked.

"…Just getting home from your vacation tonight? That's cool you will have to tell me about it…Are you going to be free any other day this week? Okay, I will call you later." Kagami said hanging up her phone.

"…Hmm…Yutaka should be in her room, and I think she said Minami is heading over later so I can tell Yutaka to ask her." Konata though aloud, springing up.

"…I think she is busy today." Konata said returning a few minutes later, smiling "…I kind of walked in on her and Minami making out." Konata said with a smile on her face, "It was so moe."

"…I bet they were pretty embarrassed at that…They are already always blushing." Kagami responded

"Yeah, I walked in just as Minami was saying she loved her, it really was cute…The way they both flared up when they turned around, looked so adorable." Konata said,

"…I bet they did, I know I was embarrassed that time my parents saw." Kagami replied thinking back.

"Yeah…Anyways what news did you get?" Konata asked.

"Well…Tsukasa is free tomorrow, Miyuki just got home from her trip, so she will be free later in the day tomorrow, and I think Misao and Ayano were on a date so I think that leaves them busy today too…But I think everyone was free tomorrow." Kagami explained.

"…Same for my end, Hiyori said she was just doing some doujin and would be free tomorrow, Patty is working today, Ohh also she told me to call you a jerk for calling in today just to hang out with me." Upon hearing this Kagami just responded with a blush, saying she missed her. "…And Yutaka and Minami are obviously busy tonight, but they too are free tomorrow…The real question now is whose house can we have this at? I don't think mine is large enough."

"…Yeah…My house is kind of cramped too…Besides I would feel kind of weird with my whole family there." Kagami replied.

"Maybe we could ask Miyuki again." Konata suggested.

"…I don't know…They just got back from her trip, her parents may want to relax for a while, and having a bunch of people over can be kind of a hassle."

"…True…Well we are kind of in a fix then aren't we."

"…Umm…If you don't mind…I don't know what is exactly about but you can do it at my house, my mom won't mind." A voice said from behind them.

"Minami? What are you doing out here? I thought you were in Yutaka's room?" Konata asked.

"…Well yeah…I just left, because Yutaka said she was thirsty, so I offered to get her a drink. Then I heard you guys as I was walking by." Minami explained

"Okay…Are you sure it is alright though?" Kagami asked

"Yeah…After all you two have done so much to help us, it would be my honor to help you guys in return…but what is this all about? Minami asked, curiously

"…Well…It's a secret…We want to surprise everyone." Konata said in return.

"Nah we can tell her, she was nice enough to offer her house."

"Well okay…Remember the last time we told everyone to go to Miyuki's house?" Konata began saying

"Yeah…I and Yutaka were going to tell everyone too but we thought it would be nice for you two to have your moment." Minami replied.

"…Well this time we have even bigger news." Konata said with a wide smile.

"…What could that be?" Minami asked, unsure of what the surprise could be.

"…Umm That is…Well…" Konata began saying.

"Konata asked me to marry her." Kagami responded greatly blushing

"WHAT!? Really? That amazing…You said yes right?" Minami said half yelling, her mouth completely ajar.

"Yep…me and my Kagami are now engaged." Konata said grabbing Kagami's hand, showing Minami the ring.

"Wow that is so pretty…I can't believe you two are actually going to get married…It is so amazing…I just makes me want to marry Yutaka…"She responded, however blushing very brightly when she realized she actually said the last part. "…N…Not for a couple years of course."

"…Yep…But it probably won't happen for many months, lots of planning after all." Kagami said in return.

"…I can imagine…Well that's really good to hear for you too…I would be honored if you used my house."

"Thanks Minami…I can see why Yutaka is always saying how nice you are."

"Yeah…Oops I forgot I had to get her a drink…She probably is wondering where I am." Minami replied as she bowed then ran out of the room.

"…Well now we have a house." Konata said turning to Kagami.

"Yep, pretty lucky she happened to hear that…But now we have to decide on a time, and call everyone back." Kagami replied sighing, knowing organizing this would be a hassle

"Yep, not a fun process of calling people back and forth…Ohh well Im really looking forward to tomorrow, especially if everyone else has the same response as Minami does."

"Yeah…Im really looking forward to it." Kagami replied.

"Well that's tomorrow…But for tonight it is just us." Konata said with a wily smile, grabbing on to Kagami, hugging her.

"…Actually." Kagami started saying, with a rather sad look. "I have to go home soon…I promised my parents I would. Im really sorry Konata."

"Its okay sweetie…You don't need to apologize for that, I can understand that you have to stay home every now and then." Konata replied rather sadly

"…Aww, now I feel bad…I hate it when you give me that sad face."

"…its okay, really…I just kind of wanted to cuddle with you tonight…But it is fine."

"...Maybe I could call home and ask to stay…I really want to cuddle with you too now." Kagami said pulling out her phone.

"No…Its okay Kagami…You can head home tonight, besides…I think we are going to have plenty of time together tomorrow…I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Konata replied, shutting Kagami's phone

"…Okay…Are you sure you don't want me to stay…Im sure my parents will understand."

"…As much as I don't want to say it, yes…You should go home tonight…It is fine Kagami."

"…Okay Konata...If you are sure." Kagami said slowly grabbing her things, to prepare to leave, regardless of the fact that she greatly didn't want to.

"…Bye Sweetie…I love you, see you tomorrow." Konata said gently kissing Kagami, good bye as she left the house.

"…Love you too…" Kagami said walking off.

"…Bye Kagami…" Konata said to herself sighing. "…Tomorrow, I guess…although I really miss you." Konata quietly said as she watched Kagami slowly drift off in the distance…Tomorrow would definitely be a good day, for both of them.

* * *

-The next day-

All of a sudden yet another knock resonated through the house, and yet again, Minami had to walk away from Yutaka, who was now talking to patty.

"…Hello welcome, just head in and go wherever you like." Minami said greeting yet another guest, this time it happened to be Hiyori, which means everyone was now hear except for the stars of the evening.

"…So another party hosted by our dear Yuri maidens? Wonder what it is about this time?" Patty said as Hiyori entered.

"Who knows…maybe they just wanted to hang out with everyone before they went off to college." Ayano suggested, from a small distance away, standing very next to Misao, both wishing they could hold on to each other, but both still a little nervous of telling everyone, even though everyone already knew two other friends were Lesbian, in fact the whole room practically was, sans Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Hiyori and Patty, but then again you could say they all had their own pairing, but many people would just call that excessive.

"Well Im sure whatever they invited us over for will be a pleasant surprise, especially if this is another crazy thing Konata planned." Tsukasa said, standing near Miyuki and Hiyori and Patty.

"Yeah…But what is up with them being late to their own party?" Misao said, getting impatient.

"Now now, Misa-Chan, no need to be so hasty." Ayano replied, trying to be non-talent.

"Yeah but…" Her argument was broken by a ringing of the door bell, which everyone knew would finally ne them, after 25 minutes late, something normal for Konata but unheard of for the ever punctual Kagami.

"…Il let them in." Minami said once again getting up, the past hour it seemed she could not sit for longer than 5 minutes as the people arriving seemed to be perfectly spaced out to ruin every conversation she managed to have.

"Hey Minami…Sorry we are late, we both went to pick each other up and apparently missed each other, then we had to just go all the way back to our own house only to miss each other again." Konata explained

"Yeah…Blame Konata for not having her phone like usual." Kagami said, giving Konata a gentle bonk on the head.

"Moe down to the last detail ehh?" Hiyori said from the other room.

"…Sorry guys, we must have made you wait awhile huh?" Kagami said, apologetically

"…ehh its fine…But why did you gather all of us here?" Ayano asked first.

"...Umm…We will tell you in a little bit…" Kagami replied

"Aww…Making us wait, that's not very nice."

"…Oh well…For now we have games and stuff to play if you want, or we could just hang out and talk…Sorry I wasn't very prepared and Im not sure what to do." Minami said, rather shyly.

"It's okay Minami-Chan…You are doing a great job as host." Yutaka said defending her girlfriend.

"Yeah…The snack table is really nice too…Don't think you are doing a bad job, you're doing fine." Miyuki said, cheering up her neighbor.

"…Okay, umm…My dad is preparing a dinner thing for everyone, which will be done soon, so I guess just do whatever till then." Minami replied, not really sure of what to say.

"Sounds like the perfect timing." Konata said quietly so only Kagami could hear. She received a nod in response.

"…So Miyuki…What college are you going to?" Konata asked, trying to make small talk as her and Kagami walked up to the large group of people, as they held hands, The hand with the ring was currently in her pocket, so no one saw the rather elegant diamond ring.

"Umm…I got accepted to Tokyo University, but I was going to transfer over to a European school after a few years, they sent me a letter offering free tuition, also it is a really nice school to go to for medical practice, which is what I was going to do." Miyuki explained.

"That's our Wikipedia-Chan, smart and planned out down to the last detail." Konata jokingly said.

"Ha-ha, I don't know if I know that much, that website knows everything." She replied giggling. "Where are you two going?"

"Both me and Konata are going to Kyoto. We both got accepted there and we wanted to go together." Kagami explained

"I would think a constant studier like Kagami would shoot for Tokyo." Patty said half joking half serious.

"…Well…" Konata started

"I did get accepted there, but I would rather go to school with Konata…I don't want to be that far away from her, so I decided to go to Kyoto instead." Kagami said, very serious

"Really? That is so sweet." Ayano replied "Misao and I are going to Kyoto as well; we were going to stay on campus together…um…Because we are both good friends."

"You got into Tokyo? You didn't tell me that." Tsukasa said to her twin.

"Sorry Tsukasa…I guess it just slipped my mind, it is really not a big deal, just like I told Konata."

"Its okay, Onee-Chan." Tsukasa started saying

"…Girls…Dinner is ready if everyone would like to eat." Minami's dad yelled from the other room.

"…Ohh good, Im starving." Misao said, running forward, towards the assumed kitchen.

"You didn't need to make us all such a nice dinner." Kagami politely said, to Minami's dad as they all sat down.

"Nonsense, it's nice to have all of Minami's friends over, and it would be rude of me not to make you all something to eat…Now if you don't mind I will head to the other room, I don't want to provide a bother for you girls."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Iwasaki." Nearly every girl in the room replied as she left.

"…Well that was very nice of your dad, to cook us all something to eat." Ayano said, in a rather dignified manner.

"Yes, Minami, your father is very nice." Hiyori said

"…Umm before everyone eats…" Konata said standing up, Kagami also standing up with her.

"…Everyone…Umm…Me and Kagami have very good news."

"You're pregnant?! Dun Dun Daaa!" Misao said in an overly dramatic soap opera fashion.

"Everyone playing along with the joke released an equally over exaggerated gasp, then laughing

"No…However…" Kagami began saying

"We are engaged." Konata said, before Kagami had the chance, this news actually made everyone gasp again, however this time for real, the funny part is that it sounded the exact same as their last fake one, however they all did it seriously this time.

"What?" Patty asked as though she didn't hear it correctly

"Did you say engaged? Like you two are going to get married?" Ayano asked

"That…That is so romantic." Yutaka said

"Yep…Konata asked me to marry her…See" Kagami said removing her hand with her pocket, revealing the large beautiful Diamond ring, Konata bought her. "She gave me this ring and actually kneeled down and asked me to marry her."

"That…That is so amazing…That is a really gorgeous ring." Miyuki said

"I can't believe it…You guys are actually engaged, that is so cool." Yutaka said shocked at it, and then she immediately began thinking of her and Minami getting married, just as Ayano was currently thinking of marrying Misao.

"I wonder who gets to be their brides' maid? Maybe we all will." Ayano randomly brought up

"…Oh yeah I forgot about that." Konata said

"Well who gets to be your guys brides' maids? Me right Konata?" Patty asked

"All you guys will be of course." Kagami said.

"Yeah…But only one gets to be the maid of honor…Or do you each get to pick one? You will pick me right Onee-Chan?" Tsukasa asked

"…I don't know…It is to early t know all that…But I would be honored if you all were my brides maids."

"Yeah, me too." Konata said

"Hah…I wonder which of the two will be the bride and who the groom is." Misao jokingly asked

"…Kagami is definitely the groom, she would look really cute in a tux I bet, and Konata would look adorable in a dress I think." Ayano replied.

"…Yeah, a tux would fit Kagami, a nice little white one, It would be really moe, seeing the two of them like that." Patty said

"Hey…Why can't both of us wear dresses?" Kagami said

"Because Kagamin…I think you would look cute in a tuxedo." Konata said

"You really think so Konata?"

"Yep…Then we would run out of the church…And then you could carry me over the threshold and then lay me on the bed and we would…Umm…Never mind." Konata stopped realizing she was fantasizing a little too verbally.

"…Konata…That is a tad too much information." Kagami said nudging her.

"Ohh right…Forgot we weren't alone."

"…I still think it is incredible that you two are actually going to get married." Hiyori said, breaking the moment.

"…Yeah…Why didn't you tell me Onee-Chan?" Yutaka asked

"Well I wanted to surprise you…And I'm surprised Minami didn't tell you." Konata responded looking at Minami who she had expected to tell Yutaka.

"You knew? Yutaka asked, Minami.

"…Well they told me not to tell…Im sorry." Minami replied, bowing her head to Yutaka.

"It is okay…You don't need to apologize for that." Yutaka said, now those two were lost in their own little world.

"…But…How are you guys going to get married...I may not be sure…But isn't same sex marriage not allowed in Japan?" Patty asked seriously.

"Ohh Yeah…I forgot about that." Misao said, with many of the others nodding their head and agreeing, they all obviously also forgot, too caught up in the moment.

"…Well…My dad said he might be able to do something about it at our shrine…But we haven't really figured the rest out yet." Kagami replied.

"Ohh…Well still…I bet it is really nice just knowing you are engaged." Ayano said.

"yeah…It really is a good feeling, just knowing that Kagami is my waifu." Konata said with her cat smile. Upon saying this Patty just busted out laughing at the Otaku use of waifu. "Its bothersome…Always arguing with the people on 2Ch always claiming my Kagami as their Waifu…She is mine, they can't just claim her like that, but no one believe she actually is my wife that's the funny thing." All the while his conversation was happening Patty and Hiyori were just nodding while everyone else was completely lost.

"…Umm…What?" was all Ayano was able to say after Konata's rant.

"I think everyone besides the Nerd fan club over there is just as lost as you." Misao said, rather rudely

"But…Yes as Konata said it really is a good feeling…Now I can actually call Konata my fiancée and its cute how she gets so happy when I do." Kagami explained.

"…I bet it is a nice feeling." Ayano said, as she gently gripped Misao's hand under the table, Misao responding with a gentle blush.

"Umm…Sorry for the mood breaker, but if no one has anything else to say can we eat?" Patty randomly asked, realizing no one had started eating yet, everyone was probably too caught up in the moment to remember the fact they were eating.

"Wah? Ohh right…food…Yeah that's all we had to tell you." Kagami said, being shook form her daze, also remembering it was dinner.

"…Marriage huh?" Minami said looking at Yutaka."

"…Yep…Must be really nice…I wouldn't mind…But…But not for a long time of course, we are much too young." Yutaka nervously replied.

"Yeah…But perhaps someday we too could be married…I would really like that Yutaka…Being married to you would make me so happy." Minami replied, holding Yutaka's hand. Staring into her eyes.

"Me too Minami, I really love you, you know." Yutaka responded.

"Me too Yutaka…I love you a whole bunch, my cute little angel." Minami said sneaking a kiss, while no one was looking, which instantly made Yutaka light up.

* * *

"…What are you doing?" A voice asked

"HUH?! H…How long were you watching me?" A female voice responded

"More importantly how long have you been listening to them?" A stern male voice rebutted

"…Long enough." The Female responded.

"It's not very nice you know…I mean I know she is a little different but that is not a bad thing." The male said

"…I heard her mention marrying her, I knew she liked that little girl but this is extreme."

"Honey…It is not your place to question her…Besides, can't you see how happy Yutaka makes her…I haven't actually seen Minami smile in a long time."

"…Well I Don't like it one bit...And why do you know that girls name?"

"…Do you not even listen to your daughter talk? Yutaka is all she talks about…How can you be so absent minded when it is so obvious how much she loves her?"

"Pshh…What would she know of love, she is dating another girl and that is wrong…She has no clue what love is." Her mom replied, in a rather angry tone.

"…You…You are unbelievable…Do you not even care about her? How could you see your daughter so happy, so caring, about someone finally when she has been such a loner and so lonely and when she is finally happy, hate her for it? That to me is what is wrong." He said defending his daughter.

"Whatever…Im not going to argue with you, I don't like it and that's all there is too it…If it makes her so happy I won't say anything…But Im not going to let her get married, if she still thinks like that by the end of High School then I will kick her out." Her mom sternly replied, not wavering an inch.

"I…I can't even believe you would say something so horrible, since when did you have such a problem with this? And to kick out your own daughter…That is not something I will allow…I care about her, apparently you just have no heart."

"…Whatever…Im not going to even talk about this anymore…If you think she is happy then I will just leave it alone, but I refuse to acknowledge it. It is just wrong." She said walking away.

"…Minami…Im sorry…You deserve happiness…And Yutaka is who makes you happy." Her father softly said to himself as her walked away, the opposite direction of his wife.

* * *

_**Author's Notes- Whew sorry I have been gone so long, I have just been completely drained of energy and my writer's block came back, but after a few hours of the Lucky star and Nico Nico videos I broke free of it and produced this, all I can say is I am completely deficient of sleep now, and I think Im going to turn into a polar bear and power sleep for a few days so my next update may take a day or two, sorry in advance.**_


	34. Parental Guidance

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 34: Parental Guidance

* * *

- That night-

"…Whew…Im beat...That was quite a party huh." Kagami said collapsing on her bed.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Yutaka and Minami's reaction was great, and did you notice how they went into their own little world." Konata replied.

"Yeah…I can see why you always call them moe, their reactions are pretty cute."

"…also I can see why you said Misao and Ayano were poor at hiding that, they are pretty obvious too."

"Yeah…But…Lets not talk about them now." Kagami said as she opened the covers to her bed, gesturing her fiancée to join her.

"Ohh Kagami must be pretty frisky tonight." Konata said with a wily perverted grin.

"…Well I just missed cuddling with you last night." Kagami said, with a very cute look, accompanied by a blush.

"Me too…I couldn't sleep for awhile because I kept hoping you would somehow appear in my room…Even I know that's a tad unreasonable…I kept hugging my pillow waiting for you." Konata replied cutely, she then immediately began hugging on to Kagami.

"Aww…Now I do feel bad for leaving you…I could tell how sad you were last night, when I left…Im so sorry I had to go." Kagami replied, giving Konata a gently kiss, and then returning to holding on to her.

"…Its okay, I have you now...And I won't let go." Konata said, as she returned a kiss, and then quickly cuddled her head into Kagami, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into her, so that their bodies were practically crushed together.

"…Konata…You are holding a tad tight…" Kagami responded, gasping slightly.

"…Sorry Kagamin…I just wanted to feel you really close to me…I didn't mean to pull that hard." Konata replied, in an adorable way that Kagami found impossible to be any form of angry at.

"…Its okay…Actually it is really just adorable…I think it is so cute how loving you are…That is my favorite thing about you, the fact that you love cuddling with me so much." Kagami replied, gently kissing Konata,

"…_It is weird how loving she is…She is like a kitten that just want to be held…maybe it has something to do with her mom, I could see how losing her would make her want to be held by someone…It really is cute, how much she just enjoys it when I hold her." _Kagami thought as she stared at the tiny girl, who was pressed against her, closing her eyes peacefully.

"…Do you really like it…I kind of thought you might be annoyed with it…I know I am always putting out the tough, stand alone persona but the one thing I love more than anything is just to be held by you Kagami...It makes me really happy that you enjoy it too."

"Of course I like it Konata…I think it is the most adorable thing in the world. The way you light up just from having me hold on to you is the cutest thing ever."

"…T…Thank you…I like hearing you call me cute…" Konata replied, blushing slightly

"…Well I can't help it when you do all those adorable things." Kagami said, kissing her on the forehead

"…This is going to be the best thing about college I think…Being able to sleep with you every day, and not worrying about needing to go home in the morning…We can just cuddle all day." Konata said

"Yeah I know what you mean, that's what I am looking forward to most, not to mention we will be married too."

"Yeah…That's going to be great, staying in bed all day with my wife Kagami." Konata said as she just stared directly into Kagami's eyes.

"Konata…" kagami replied, looking back at konata, both just staring at each other, for unknown amounts of time.

"…Kagami…I love you so much…I…I really do…More than I know how to say…I just love you." Konata said as she leaned up, kissing Kagami, quickly tangling their tongues together, as they laid on top of one another, kissing for lengths on end, Konata not separation for anything, pushing her body against Kagami, as Kagami just laid under Konata, wanting to kiss her and be with her just as much as Konata did.

"…I love you so much Kagami…I…I don't even know what Im saying anymore, I…I just want to keep saying it, and keep kissing you." Konata said, panting, once again diving in to kiss her again, and not allowing her any time to respond at all.

Finally Konata had stopped, allowing both of them to breathe, konata then just layer her head against the side of Kagami's face and began slowly kissing the side of her neck. Kagami releasing cute muffled sounds, obviously enjoying Konata's sign of affection/

"Konata…I love you too…I just can't believe how lovable you are today…Its even more than normal."

"…I...I don't know whats up with me either…I…I just want to kiss you, and have you hold me." Konata said as she once again, began kissing Kagami, and tightly holding her. Her affection was being displayed in a rather odd fashion, not one of a sexual manner, in fact that wasn't even on Konata's mind at the present time, she more just wanted to keep kissing her, just to show her how she felt.

"…Konata…I…I don't even know what to say…I love you so much." Kagami said as Konata finally stopped, and just stared at her, as though she had expected her to say something.

"…All I wanted was to hear you say I love you." Konata said as she slowly slid back to the side, and resumed holding on to Kagami, now lying with her head nuzzled into her chest, and her legs wrapped around her.

"…Konata…" Kagami said as she stared at the ball of love that was gripping her so tightly, Kagami just responding by holding her just as tightly.

"…Kagami…Can we just sleep for awhile…Im pretty tired, and I kind of just want to be held for a little while…Is that okay? Konata asked in a cute manner. Whilst yawning

"…Sure sweetie, that sounds nice anyways." Kagami said as she watched Konata close her eyes and drift off to sleep, a feat that would normally be rather impressive because usually whenever Konata used to try to sleep it would take her hours but whenever Kagami held her she managed to fall asleep within seconds.

* * *

The following morning Kagami had woke up first, much like what happened most days, as she woke up, she tried her best not to disturb the peacefully napping girl in her arms. As she leaned over checking the time she noticed it was only 7:00 a time she would normally wake up at,

"…I told dad I would help at the shrine today...Sigh…I don't really want to get up." Kagami quietly said to herself as she remembered what day it was, however her attention was shifted as she watched Konata, roll over in her sleep, and grab hold of her.

"…_Hah trying to hold on to me even while you sleep…You really are adorable…Last night was really amazing…She was so lovable and clingy it was the cutest thing ever…I forgot how caring she was…Its weird before we started dating I just thought she was a perverted Otaku, but I guess I always had a hunch she had a more caring side, and now that Im dating her I can tell she cares about people significantly more than I ever would have thought…and she was always acting tough but she is actually pretty frail and really emotional…I really love that side of her." _Kagami thought as she watched Konata as she held on to Kagami, while she slept, twitching her lip slightly in a rather cute manner.

"Mmm...Kagamin…what time is it?" Konata asked, half asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"…like 7:15…You can go back to bed for a little bit…But I promised my dad I would help at the shrine for a little bit today." Kagami explained

"…Aww does that mean we can't cuddle more?" Konata asked in a sad way.

"…No, we can still lie together for a bit…But I will probably have to go by 7:30." Kagami explained.

"...Okay I guess…I wish you could lay with me longer but, I'm sure your dad would appreciate the help…Especially since he is helping us so much." Konata replied seriously, however still half asleep.

"…Are you still sleepy?" Kagami asked as she watched Konata yawn multiple, times as well as perform multiple long and drawn out blinks, many of time she thought she actually fell back asleep.

"…Yeah a little bit… I have not gotten much sleep the past few nights, and I have been pretty tired."

"…Are you still taking you medicine?" Kagami asked slightly worried she may have forgotten.

"Yeah, you remind me practically every day, how could I forget…No need to worry Kagami."

"…Okay…You know Im just a little afraid…I don't want to lose you again."

"…In know Kagami…But you don't need to be scared, I won't leave you okay?" Konata said yawning in between the sentences."

"yeah…You know if you are still tired, you can just stay here and sleep in my bed, I don't mind, and I will only be gone a few hours, that way I could come back and we could snuggle more, just like you like."

"…That would be nice…But wouldn't it be kind of weird if anyone walked in and saw me in your bed alone?"

"…I don't think so…You are my girlfriend after all…Not to mention my soon to be wife…Im sure they would think it is normal."

"Alrighty…Too bad I can't cuddle with you though…I will miss sleeping with you…But I guess since I am in your bed it will be like you are still here."

"…If you want I could hold you until you fall back asleep…I could wait until then to leave…and then I will be back before you know it."

"Would you really do that?" Konata asked, getting very happy at this small gesture from Kagami.

"Yeah…I know how much you like it; also I know it usually takes you a long time to fall asleep on your own…besides, I would like to hold you for a little while before I leave." Kagami said as she crawled back in to bed, holding on to Konata.

"…Kagami…I really love you." Konata said as she closed her eyes, almost immediately falling back asleep.

"…Me too Konata..." Kagami said as she watched Konata drift back into lala land, waiting a few minutes to make sure she was fully asleep before departing.

* * *

"Hey dad…Sorry I was a little late, I let Konata sleep in my bed and I told her I would be back home later." Kagami said as she joined her father at the shrine, they worked at.

"Ohh, it's no big deal Kagami, we are all just glad you help us out so much, even though you have such a busy life." One of the other leaders said.

"Yeah…Don't worry about being late, it's not like you had an obligation to help, were just glad you do." Another said

"Yes dear, once again thank you for all the support…Is Tsukasa not going to make it today?" Her father asked.

"…I figured she needed some sleep, she is still pretty worn out from all of those end of year tests. Besides you know how she likes her sleep.

"Yeah, that is true." Her father replied, as Kagami began her usually routine of tidying up and helping do whatever the leaders asked.

"…You know Kagami I have some good news for you." Her dad randomly said as he led her away from the other people.

"What is that dad?" Kagami asked, unaware of what the news could possibly be.

"…Well I have talked it over with the other leaders and they all agreed, since our religion is not against it and since you always help us out some much…They have agreed to allow you and Konata to get married here." He said with a huge smile.

"Oh that's cool." Kagami replied…Pausing for a few second until what her father had just said finally registered. "WHAT?! REALLY! Dad…That's…That's….Thank you so much…I…I can't believe it." Kagami said squealing like a schoolgirl, and bursting into tears, the other leaders knowing exactly what she had been told just watched her jumping up and down and smiled.

Kagami then just sprinted over to them and began bowing at 100 times a second, saying thank you at the top of her voice over and over again. As her tears of joy burst from her eyes.

"…No need to thank us Kagami…You help us out so much, it is the least we can do, your father has told us everything, and how happy this girl makes you, when he asked us if you could get married here we were honored…We know it is not necessarily legal, but we are sure if we keep it pretty low, it should be no problem…Besides after everything your family has done for us, it is our honor to be able to repay you, and to be able to make you so happy." The oldest, one said.

"Yes Kagami…our shrine would be honored to have you and Konata here for your wedding." The other politely said, thinking everything he could have said was already said by the elder.

"I…I…I don't know what to say…This is the best thing I have ever heard…Me and Konata are actually going to be able to get married in our home country…Not only that but our shrine…This…This is the best news ever…Thank you so much." Kagami replied, still crying.

"…_Kagami…You deserve this…You have done so much for our family and this shrine…Im just happy I was able to do this for you…as a Father I am proud to see my daughter so happy, and no one but Konata could make you this happy."_ Kagami dad though as he watched, his daughter crying and jumping up and down from excitement.

* * *

_**Authors Notes-Muhaha who needs sleep? Not me that's who…Doesn't, a healthy sleep schedule is unimportant…All I need to do is stay up all night every night doing nothing but write Yuri all day and I will be fine –Passes Out- …But in all seriousness I probably should get some Ehh for the time being my writing is all that matters, I will just get sleep once writers block decides to slap me across the face again, but until that happens I am devoting the next portion of my life to this story. So just keep reading and keep sending those reviews you know I love and I will keep writing, and then probably eventually die from the Yuri overload : )**_


	35. Excitement

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 35: Excitement

* * *

"…Still asleep huh…" Kagami quietly said to herself as she slid back into her room, noticing that Konata was still peacefully napping in her bed.

"…You really are cute you know…I can't wait to tell you the news." She said as she slowly took off her shrine maiden clothes slipping back into just a t-shirt and her undergarment then crawling back into her bed, immediately re-wrapping her arms around Konata. "…now it is like I never even left."

"…Mmm…Kaga…mmiin…Rmm…Nmmm." An odd muttering of words escaped Konata; the only thing Kagami could understand slightly was her name.

"…_Dreaming of me are you? Well then…How about this."_ Kagami thought as she slowly leaned down, kissing Konata in her sleep. Remembering to separate after a few seconds, so she didn't choke her, a lesson she had to learn the difficult way, as she had almost chocked Konata by doing it another time.

"…K…Kagami? Are you back already?" Konata asked rubbing her eyes. "…Your not some illusion are you? I hate it when that happens." Konata asked again, blinking multiple times to make sure she wasn't still asleep.

"…You tell me." Kagami said as she quickly kissed Konata, immediately intertwining each other's tongue.

"…I don't know…I've never made out with an illusion before." Konata replied, kissing her back, after they separated.

"I made sure to do everything they needed as fast as I could. So I could be back and cuddle with you, I know it is your favorite thing to do." Kagami said, as she re-wrapped herself around Konata, this statement, making Konata give a small smile in return.

"…So all your work is done already? We can spend the rest of the day together right?" Konata asked, thinking Kagami would have to leave her again, something she very much didn't want.

"…Yep…And I have even better news, this one will make you flip out." Kagami replied, a very large and happy smile accompanying her.

"..What's that? Another new season of Haruhi? That would be great." Konata replied, half joking half serious.

"…Nope better." Kagami responded.

"That's a tad blasphemous you know…As a devout Haruhiist I must say their cannot be many things better…" Konata explained, now going into serious Otaku mode.

"…How about getting married here…Whenever we want." Kagami quickly said, smiling as she awaited her response.

"…W…Wha…What?! Kagami…Are you serious? We can really get married here? How did you do that?" Konata screamed, bursting with happiness.

"…Well the leaders of my shrine agreed on it, they said since me and my family help so much they would be glad to do it…My dad arranged it all."

"…Kagami…Your dad is the best in the world I can't believe it." Konata yelled, quickly kissing Kagami, countless amounts of times, as she cried from the excitement.

"…Konata…"

"…Kagami…I can't believe this…Is this a dream? If it is Im going to be so pissed."

"Nope, I am completely serious."

"…So…So we can really get married here? That means we can do it soon…We won't have to wait until after college…Kagami this is so amazing I can't believe it."

"Yep…We really can Konata…We really are getting married…And it will be a real one too."

"This…Is the best news I ever heard…Kagami I can't believe this…I love you so much…I can't wait." Konata said, still half yelling.

"…Konata…I know, I had pretty much the same reaction…I can't believe it we are really going to get married…this is actually going to happen."

"…Kagami…I love you so much…I really really do…I love you…So…So much." Konata said, kissing her multiple times in between every pause.

* * *

"…What is that racket?" Ms. Hiragi asked, as she tilted her head towards, Kagami's room.

"Oh, I think she may have just told Konata the news." Mr. Hiragi replied.

"…What news?"

* * *

-The next day-

"…Konata…Wake up cutie."

"…5 more minutes, Kagami…Im comfy." She replied, further pushing her head directly into Kagami's chest.

"…Konata…We have school today…You got to get up." Kagami said, slightly shaking her, although being very gently.

"..Aww…Do we have to?"

"Yeah, I wish we could stay in bed longer but we can't…In fact…I should have got you up 10 minutes ago, but you were too cute I couldn't."

"…Okay…Sigh…These last few days are so boring, we have already done the end of year exams, why do we still need to go?"

"…well…We only have like 5 more days then graduation so we just have to suffer through them." Kagami replied.

"…fine…I still think it's dumb." Konata replied, in a rather childish fashion.

"Look at it this way…All we have to do is get through the next few days, and then it's only a matter of time till the wedding and college too." Kagami replied, which instantly cheered her up.

"Ohh yeah…But Kagami…We have to pick a date."

"…yeah…But first we should get ready...It's a good thing you left your uniform here since last time you spent the night. Hurry up and change into it and we can talk on the way to school."Kagami replied as she through a school uniform at Konata, it hitting her squarely in the face.

"…That wasn't very nice…" Konata responded making a sad face, which immediately caused Kagami to run over to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sorry about that, I thought you would catch it."

"…it's fine…"

"…but about the date…" Konata said as she pulled her shirt on above her head, neither one slightly bother changing in front of each other. "…I was thinking, I know it's a tad soon…But…I want to do it before everyone goes away to college."

"…but Konata, that only give us like a month's time to plan." Kagami replied, in a rather serious manner.

"…Yeah, but we have a lot of the preparations done already…And I really want to be married before all the hassle of collage kicks in, if we don't do it before that, we might get to caught up to do it at all."

"…Yeah you do make a good point...College probably will, be a big hassle, especially the first semester…Which would not give us time to plan it…I guess we should do it before." Kagami said, seriously thinking it over.

"So let's do it…We can get married, by the end of the month…How about the…29th … does that sound good?" Konata asked as she pulled out her phone, looking at the calendar.

"…Konata…That is 3 and half weeks…Do you really think we can handle that?"

"Yeah…If it means I get to be your wife, then I will do anything."

"Konata…These next few weeks are going to be really hard…Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait a bit you know."

"…No…Kagami…I really want this…I will do anything, I will work myself into the ground if it means being married to you…I will do anything I need to…I know it is going to be hard, and we will probably be dead by the end, but just think about it."

"…Okay Konata…If you are sure you're ready I will do it…But, in the mean time, we better get to school." Kagami said once she looked at the time, noticing the fact that it was already five minutes past the time she normally leaves. "…Umm…I forgot to wake up Tsukasa…" Kagami said as she quickly ran out of the room.

"…Tsukasa…time to…" Kagami said opening her door, revealing a fully dressed and ready to go Tsukasa. "Wait a minute…You are ready already? How did that happen?"

"…Well…I have been training myself to getting up without you the past few days…I know how busy you are and the fact we won't always be together anymore, so I have been trying to do things without you." Tsukasa happily said, sounding rather proud of her.

"…The way you phrased that was kind of mean…You don't have to do everything without me." Kagami said in a rather sad manner.

"…Im sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I was just thinking , that we won't be living together in college, and I know you're not going to be able to wake me and do everything for me then, so I have been trying to condition myself for that."

"…Wow…Im sort of surprised you would actually do all that…Im sorry I haven't really been there for you the past month…I have just been really busy with Konata…I guess I kind of neglected you didn't I." Kagami said, in a very apologetic tone.

"…It is fine…I mean she is your girl friend, not to mention she will be your wife someday, I can understand why you have been so busy…It is not as though you neglected me."

"…Well still Im sorry…We can still walk to school together right, we at least have a few days left of that."

"…Okay…Let me just finish getting ready and we can go okay…Konata is coming with us too right, I know she stayed here last night."

"…Yeah…that's okay right?" Kagami asked

"Yeah that is fine…Kona-Chan is my friend too remember, I actually introduced the two of you…Ha-ha now that I think of it, I hooked you two up right?" Tsukasa responded giggling at the idea.

"Ha-ha yeah I guess in a way that's true…I have to thank you for that…You introduced me to the girl of my dreams." Kagami replied, also laughing at the idea.

"…Yeah Tsukasa, you hooked me up with the best girl ever, you make a very good Wingman." Konata said walking into the room.

"...What's a wingman?" Tsukasa asked, tilting her head up in her adorable airheaded way.

"…Ohh nothing." Konata replied. Kagami responding by just shaking her head.

"…Lets just go…We are already like 15 minutes later than we usually are." Kagami said walking out of the room, with the other two following.

* * *

"THE 29th!!" Both Miyuki and Tsukasa yelled out at the same time.

"…But Kagami-San…That is only 3 weeks and 4 days from now…How are you guys even doing this? It is still illegal." Miyuki asked, as the three of them sat around their usual lunch table.

"Yeah…How do you guys plan to do all this?" Tsukasa asked, all the while maintain her previous, overly schoolgirl happiness about the wedding.

"…Dad didn't tell you?" kagami looked at her twin, receiving only the generic confused stare she was oh so used to getting. "…Dad talked to the leaders at the shrine, and the agreed we can get married there…isn't it incredible?" Kagami replied, her sister immediately, tearing up in joy.

"Kagami that is so amazing…So you guys are really going to do this in just 3 weeks?" Miyuki asked

"Yep...We already have most of it planned out, but we still are going to have a crap load of things to take care of." Konata replied, finally jumping in the conversation.

"Onee-Chan that is so amazing…at our shrine too…I can't believe it…Kona-Chan will be my Onee-chan too." Tsukasa said, in a teary overly happy manner.

"Yep…I can't wait...It really is going to be incredible." Konata said already envisioning it.

"Well if you guys need any help you are very welcome to just ask…I will do whatever I can to assist you." Miyuki politely asked.

"Thanks…Im sure we will need it…Ohh, don't forget to tell your mom Miyuki, we would love for her to come too, she has been so nice to us over the years it would be an honor to have her there…although we have to keep it small…it is still not legalized after all."

"…Thank you…Im sure mom would love to be there."

"Ohh…Im going to have to invite Kuroi-Sensei too Im sure she would love it…Wait a minute,We havn't even told her we are dating yet…that's going to be a fun conversation...I better do it over the game to she doesn't flip out in middle of class."

"Are you and teacher really that good of friends?" Tsukasa asked

"Yeah…We raid towns all the time, that used to be all I did…But I have been rather preoccupied lately." Konata said staring at Kagami, then quickly kissing her, which made her blush like crazy because they were still surrounded by people. "…Actually she was yelling at me the other day because I haven't been on…I guess Kagami is my anti-game."

"…I can't tell if that is a compliment or what." Kagami replied, sweat dropping.

"Take it however you wish." She responded

"…You are such a goof ball…but that is what makes you so cute, sometimes I don't know when you being nerdy or romantic." Kagami said as she tightly gripped her, hand as the two just stared at each other.

"…those two really go off into their own world huh." Tsukasa said to Miyuki

"Yeah…Hard to believe they only just starting dating a year ago…Well back then they were pretty much the same so I guess not much has changed." Miyuki said thinking back to times Konata would reference an anime or mess with Kagami and then they would go off arguing and joking back and forth, forgetting whatever they were doing beforehand.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…I don't know how neither one knew they liked each other…It was pretty obvious the whole time." Tsukasa said thinking back.

"They really were poor at hiding that weren't they." Miyuki replied giggling.

"Yeah they were."

"…You know we are still here." Kagami quickly replied.

"…We…Didn't think you were listening." Miyuki nervously said

"Yeah we kind of heard the whole discussion." Konata replied.

"…Ohh…Sorry." Tsukasa said, in an overly apologetic tone.

"…Were we really that obvious?" Kagami asked, trying t think back

"…Kind of…Always blushing back and forth, and Konata always petting you and hugging you." Miyuki said, pointing everything out.

"…Not to mention Onee-Chan always let her copy her homework, something she probably wouldn't have done to anybody else."

"Yeah…now that I think you two were really obvious…It's kind of cute if you think about it…Konata really did a lot to try and tell you." Miyuki replied, intellectually thinking every detail out.

"…Yeah…I kind did drop a lot of hints didn't I…but I couldn't help it…I just wanted to be by her, that's why I always hugged you and stuff…I just wanted to be with you…" Konata said in a rather adorable way, one that made Both Miyuki and Tsukasa do the classic Aww noise.

"…Im sorry, it took me so long Konata…I guess I was just too scared of you saying it was all a joke…But that wasn't the case, and now we are going to be married…So I guess it all turned out okay, right?" Kagami replied, as she gently petted Konata on the head.

"…yep…That is really all that matters now…Its just too bad we never told each other sooner…But if that would have happened different thing could have accrued, and I like the way things are now, so I guess this is best." Konata said, still being rather serious.

"…They really do look like a cute couple." Miyuki replied, as her and Tsukasa watched them have yet another moment.

"Yeah…Makes me wish I had someone to care for that much." Tsukasa replied, feeling slightly jealous, not of Konata, but just the fact they had each other.

"Yeah…I know what you mean."

"…Konata…Its just 25 more days." Kagami said staring into the sea of emerald that was Konata's eyes

"Yep…25 more days till we are married." Konata replied staring directly back at her.

"I can't wait."

* * *

_**Authors Notes-…Still…Not…Going to bed…I won't stop typing until I finish this…It is actually starting to be a problem…In the past 3 days I have gotten a total of 10 hours of sleep…But like I said, I am not sleeping until I can't write anymore, I have inspiration and damn it I will use it…Im going to power through until I finally snap, which I estimate to be pretty soon -.- anyways, until that happens please keep reviewing, they are what motivates me to keep this up, and look forward to my next story that I will be starting, I already have the first few chapters outlines, as well as a huge surprise story that I may start who knows when…I think sleep deprivation is causing me to ramble. I should stop…anyways keep enjoying my story and I will keep writing.**_


	36. Graduation Day

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 36: Graduation day.

* * *

-19 days till wedding, March 6 (wedding is March 25, Kyoto university first day is April 1)-

"Konata can you believe it…In just 5 hours we will be graduated from high school." Kagami excitedly said, as her and Konata sat about in Konata's house playing some random game.

"Yeah…I can't wait…After this Kuroi-Sensei won't be able to yell at me for homework and maybe then we can have a serious raid, without her nagging me."

"…Your relationship with your teacher is really bizarre you know…But then again I guess it could be worse." Kagami pointed out, getting a bizarre image in her head of candy, pushed back to the end of the shelf, an image which greatly confused her; however she decided to not think too deeply about it.

"Ehh it's not that weird, we are just Otaku…We have to join together, besides, it was like a week of gaming before I actually knew she was my teacher." Konata replied, going super Otaku mode for a few seconds. "In fact…We…Wait…Oops…I forgot to invite her…Kagami can we go to the school real quick?"

"…Yeah, she has really done a lot for us, when I think about it, she has been your teacher, and friend for 4 years, not telling her would be rude…But why would she still be at school still?" Kagami asked.

"…I think some of the teachers stayed behind for, conferences and things…Kuroi should still be there." Konata thought, recalling the fact that last year she had to stay behind for conferences.

"…Okay…Lets go…It will be funny seeing her reaction…"

"…Thanks Kagami…Want to invite your teacher too, while we are at it?"

"…Well truth be told, I wasn't really close to my teacher…In fact Kuroi-Sensei probably knew me better.

"…Alright…Well let's go before she leaves." Konata said, as her and Kagami quickly left her house

"…You know it is kind of a weird feeling, we are going to school, but don't have our outfits…This is the first time, since orientation."

"..But hey, at least this is probably the last time we will need to come here…Besides the actual graduation ceremony of course." Konata replied,

* * *

"…Sigh, It is kind of weird, looking at these school gates, even though we just finished 2 days ago." Kagami replied as her and Konata entered the school grounds.

"…Yep…But hey this is for a happy reason right? Just think Kagami…In 19 days we will be married…It's not much longer."

"Yeah…You make a good point." Kagami responded as they walked around the corner, nearing the class room she had entered so many times, over the past 4 years.

-Knock Knock-

"…I don't have another conference do I?" A hassled sounding teacher said sighing. "…come in…" She yelled from her desk, papers scattered about.

"Heya Kuroi-Sensei…" Konata said in a rather cheerful manner.

"…Izumi? What are you and Hiragi doing here…You guys don't have conferences do you? And aren't you guys graduating in just a few hours?" Kuroi replied

"Yeah…but we have something to tell you…Something I kind of forgot to mention…" Konata began saying, kind of droning off feeling a tad shy.

"…What is it? You know as your teacher I still have a valid reason to be worried."

"…Umm…Well you know how on the game we used to talk about…that thing."

"…Yeah…You always used to talk about some girl you liked...What about it."

"…Well…We are dating." Konata responded, rather shyly grabbing Kagami's hand.

"So this girl you always talked about was Kagami…Hah guess I should have realized that, but that's great for you two…Really Im happy, although not too surprised." Kuroi replied, giving them a cheesy thumbs up.

"Konata…You talked about me to Kuroi?" Kagami asked, in a slightly disturbed way, knowing what Konata, and her teacher often discussed.

"Not like that Hiragi…Izumi here would often talk about how she was in love with this girl but was scared of getting rejected, it was kind of cute and sad really, she would talk about her…Or I guess you, for hours as with me...I didn't know she was actually a real person though."

"Hey, I told you, you weren't allowed to tell anybody that stuff." Konata replied, making a grumpy face.

"Well you guys are dating now, so it's fine right?" She responded in a joking fashion.

"…_Definitely not hard to tell why they are good friends, they act quite similar…It's like Kuroi is a future version of Konata." _Kagami thought to herself.

"So how long have you too been dating?" Kuroi asked.

"…Um…Close to a Year…We started dating the first month of school." Konata replied.

"What that long…How have you not been telling me this? Is that why you have barely logged on?" Kuroi asked, mad that her supposed friend had kept this info from her.

"…Yeah…Sorry, I have been too busy with her to play…But there is more we want to tell you..." Konata said apologetically.

"…Well if that wasn't a bombshell enough you have more…Ever the surprised out of you Izumi…you gave been quite the hassle over these past years, although it was a fun hassle."

"…Well Umm…Sensei…The reason we came to tell you is…" Kagami jumped in, tired of being on the sidelines.

"…We…are getting married." Konata quickly said. Holding up Kagami's hand, which still held the diamond engagement ring.

"WHAT!? YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Kuroi quickly began yelling, the exact reaction they predicted to occur.

"…Y…Yeah…The 29." Kagami responded.

"IN 19 DAYS! How could you guys keep this from me? Kuroi said, once again yelling.

"…Sorry, but…We did tell you now…We have just been really preoccupied…I guess we just…Forgot." Konata said, feeing Kuroi's rage spill over.

"Forgot me…You girls are a couple of punks…How could you just forget to tell me something this big?" Kuroi replied, now yelling, not out of surprise anymore, but out of anger, that they would not tell her news this big.

"…We really are sorry Kuroi…But, we really want you to come to the wedding…You really have been a big part of our lives, and it would be an honor for you to come…Please forgive us." Kagami replied, bowing slightly.

"…You girls…This really has been an interesting bunch of graduates…I have never felt so close to my students before…Usually the year just ends and a new bunch starts, but now Im being asked to go to a wedding…And its with two girls no less…You know what…I would be happy to go."

"Thank you Kuroi…You have been a really fun teacher over the years." Konata replied, acting very sincere which surprised Kuroi.

"Yeah, yeah…But if you guys ever forget me again…And drop another random surprise like this…Their will be hell to pay." Kuroi said, Konata and Kagami unaware if she was joking or not.

"We really are sorry we forgot…It's just been really complicated, these past few months." Kagami responded.

"…You know I guess I there really was a lot of hints…Now that I think back to all the times I would watch you girls, not to mention, when Konata was out sick, you were too…I should have realized that…But marriage, now that is a surprise that only Konata would be able to throw at me." Kuroi responded, in a joking manner.

"…every time we told our friend they have said we were obvious too…Could you really tell that easily?" Kagami asked

"…Well Kind of…I mean I know how Konata is the way she acts, so her constant teasing, seemed normal at first, but when I realized she did it to only you I became a little curious…Not to mention, the homework…you girls really don't think you could fool me do you?"

"…Homework…What do you mean Sensei?" Konata said in a joking manner, deflecting and evading, the fact that almost all her homework's were, word for word Kagami's.

"Do you really think, I didn't know you guys copied Homework…Please, Im not dumb…And for someone like Hiragi to do that, there must have been a good reason…I guess it all makes sense now.

"You knew I copied her Homework? Why did you never yell at me?" Konata asked, seriously.

"…Well…Because I know you tried, I could tell…You never went straight to copying, the beginning of your homework was always messy and poorly done, so I could tell you at least tried to do it…And besides if I yelled at you for copying homework I would feel pretty Hypocritical…It's not like I ever did homework in school either." Kuroi replied with a wink.

"Ms. Kuroi…You can't be serious…That isn't really something a teacher should say to her student." Kagami said, in her serious tone

"Ehh…Your not my students anymore…You guys are adults now, I think you know what is right and wrong, you don't need a high school teacher constantly telling you…Besides…With this wedding invitation, I think it's more of a friendship anyway." Kuroi replied, serious in the beginning, then switching back to her joking manner, in the end.

"Yeah…You make a good point Sensei…" Kagami replied.

"No need for honorifics anymore…Just Kuroi will do fine."

"Okay…Well Kuroi…We need to head back now…We should probably get ready for Graduation soon." Kagami said, as her and Konata began turning around

"Yeah…I will see you there…Ohh… and thank you for inviting me…Even if it is a tad late, I am looking forward to it…And Konata…Don't neglect your online duties too, I'm tired of Solo grinding, a mage can't tank after all." Kuroi said smiling at that last part.

"Well I can only get on, if my dear Kagami would let me leave bed, once and awhile." Konata said, wanting to tease Kagami one last time, in front of her teacher.

"KONATA! Don't say that in front of her…I told you you're not allowed to say things like that in public…Besides, you're the one who like cuddling so much." Kagami quickly replied, flaring up, her cheeks now holding a rich red color.

"Hey, you didn't need to tell her that."Konata said Kagami's, response quickly made Konata blush equally, if not more.

"Well that's what you get for saying that." Kagami's replied rubbing her head.

"…Umm…Not to ruin your moment or anything…But weren't you about to leave?" Kuroi asked, quickly bursting their bubble.

"…Ohh…right I forgot we were still here." Konata said, awakening from their little daze as they left the room.

"…_I can't believe it…They are dating…Not to mention that they are going to get married…That's pretty crazy." _Kuroi thought as she reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out her glass and Sake bottle, much like she often did after, grading papers. _"…This really has been a crazy year…Im going to miss that group, Especially that Konata…She really has made class fun…Sigh…She can find love why can't I…Maybe I will see if Yui is into girls…That could get interesting…Not like it hasn't almost happened during our times drinking."_ Kuroi, thought as she took yet another gulp of her drink. _"…I guess I should be sober for the ceremony huh…Sigh…I should get ready too."_ She thought putting away her bottle for another time, as she left the room.

* * *

Konata looked up, the stage in front of her, filled with teachers, Principals, and many other, unknown faces, also at the top on the stage were the top 5 graduating student. At the front the top student was of course Miyuki, and in second was a very proudly sitting Kagami. With Ayano taking the fourth chair. Everyone else was out on the floor, sitting neatly, organized by name.

First off the ceremony was opened by the principal, who gave a quite long winded speech he also reminded and asked everyone not to yell or anything when names were called a rule that was broken every year. Following this was yet another official, then finally the top student gave a speech, Miyuki in all of her Moe glory, gave a rather long speech, half of which Konata had no clue what she meant, and the rest of the time it was just fun seeing her so nervous, not to mention Konata had to laugh at her rather, blunt features on the big screen.

Following that the finally began to Call out the names of Students, starting with the top 5. First came Miyuki, who elegantly walked out on to the stage grabbing her document, and shaking hands with the officials. Then came Kagami, who much like Miyuki stood up, elegantly walking onto stage, however interrupted.

"I LOVE YOU KAGAMI!!!" A voice yelled from the crowd, No one except Kagami, and the others who knew, realized the fact it was Konata yelling this, which immediately made Kagami blush greatly as she walked up the stage, her blush very noticeable on the big screen.

"Ha-ha Success… I got everyone to see that dere dere side." Konata thought, giving herself props as she watched her girlfriend, shake with embarrassment, walking down the side.

Finally after all the top 5 students were called the began to proceed down the list, multiple times people called out for their respective children and siblings, many interruptions, some even being escorted out, Konata in particular had an overjoyed Sojiro yelling in the background.

After a few hours, the ceremony had finally ended, and the students were released. Most running off, looking for friends, others finding their family members, however everyone glad to finally be done.

"Konata, what the hell was that about?" Kagami said bonking Konata on the back of the head once she found her, who was already talking to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Ohh come-on Onee-Chan I thought it was cute." Tsukasa replied

"Yes Kagami-San…It was pretty cute how it made you blush like that, they even showed it on the big screen." Miyuki said

"Yeah…I just wanted to have everyone see that adorable blush…Sorry if I embarrassed you." Konata said, rubbing the back of her head.

"…It's okay…I know you weren't doing it just to embarrass me." Kagami replied sighing. "…I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, gently rubbing the spot she hit her, admittedly she had hit her harder than she meant to.

"…Yeah, its fine..." Konata replied, as she held Kagami's hand.

"Onee-Chan…Sorry about your dad…I tried to keep him quiet." Yutaka said running up with Sojiro.

"Ehh...There is nothing wrong with being proud." Sojiro replied.

"Proud and hysterical are two different things." Konata pointed out. As Sojiro and Yutaka walked off, leaving the girls to their own conversations.

"Was that you that yelled that out Konata? You really made Kagami blush; it was pretty cute I got to say." Ayano said, as her and Misao walked up, finally holding hands in public.

"Yeah…See Kagami, I told you everyone would think it was cute."

"…That still doesn't mean I wanted you to do it…but admittedly it was really romantic." Kagami said.

"…So I guess this is finally the end huh…Well more of the beginning really." Miyuki said, becoming serious randomly.

"Yeah…we are all going off to college, soon…It's sad, we might not see each other for a long time… But we will still keep in touch of course…" Kagami replied.

"Well at least we are all going to Kyoto…Kind of funny we all chose the same school…Except for Miyuki-san of course." Ayano said in a dignified manner.

"Yeah…Going to school again with all you guys will be fun...It's just too bad Miyuki won't be going with us…But Tokyo is a really nice school." Tsukasa said, joining in.

"It makes me a little sad knowing I will be the only one who is not staying with you guys…But like you said Kagami…Im sure we will all keep in touch." Miyuki responded.

"Yeah…After all who would be there for fan service?" Konata responded with her cat-like grin.

"…Konata…" Kagami said before once again bonking her on the head. "…What did I tell you?"

"…Sorry…" konata said apologetically, rubbing her head.

"...At least we will all be able to see each other at our wedding…That's why we decided to have it so soon, we wanted to do it before anyone left for college." Kagami said.

"Yep…Can't wait…Its not much longer." Misao said.

"Very true…Not to mention, college will be starting in only a few weeks, lots of things to prepare." Miyuki said.

"Ehh too much hassle…I just want to enjoy this time off." Misao said, crossing her arms, disliking the fact that her break was so short.

"…Well anyways I have to go...My parents are probably looking for me…I will talk to you guys later." Miyuki said running off.

"See you Miyuki." Everyone said as she walked off.

"…You know what we should probably head off too, shouldn't we Misao." Ayano suggested as they too left.

"Should…Should I leave too?" Tsukasa nervously asked, not knowing if Konata and Kagami wanted to be alone.

"Nah…We can be alone later tonight...Besides, we hardly ever hang out anymore…You know, the three of us, like we used too." Konata replied.

"Yeah…I miss hanging out with you Kona-Chan…Its kind of weird though now that you are my sisters girlfriend…Or…Wife I suppose."

"It doesn't need to be weird…Just because we are dating doesn't mean we can't still be friends…Also don't forget I will be your sister too." Konata said

"Ohh yeah…now I have the smart helpful sister and the gaming sister for when I don't want to study." Tsukasa said, Konata not really sure If it was a compliment or not.

"Yep…Hey, was that a compliment?"

"I don't want you turning her lazy…And she is still going to do her homework." Kagami pointed out.

"…Don't worry Tsukasa you can just copy what I copy from Kagami." Konata said, quietly however, still loud enough for Kagami to hear.

"Ohh no you don't, you are doing yours by yourself." Kagami replied.

"No fair…Shared income is the same as shared homework." Konata replied

"Ohh no, you can't play that card on me…You are at least _trying _your own homework."

"Fine…" Konata responded pouting.

"…Well in any case…We are finally graduated… It's good to know we are done with high school…But I will miss it, Kuroi-Sensei's class sure was fun, especially with you Konata." Tsukasa said happily

"Yep…We sure had fun, and Kuroi really was a fun teacher." Konata said, thinking back to all the fun days they had.

"…I…Wouldn't know…" Kagami sadly stated "But…I could tell she was nice whenever I would come by."

"Yeah…Im still really sad, I never got to have you in my class…" both Konata and Tsukasa said.

"yeah right…If I was in your class how would you guys copy and use my book's all the time…I still don't know how either of you are going to make it in college." Kagami said, both Tsukasa and Konata sweat dropping at this statement.

"…Well we will find out I suppose, it is only a couple weeks away." Konata said, almost as though she were challenging her.

"…it really is going to be fun…Maybe we will even have some classes together, like high school." Tsukasa replied, in a hopeful sounding way.

"…Yep…I can't wait." Kagami said, looking forward.

* * *

_**Authors Notes- ...4 days…Not much else to say to that…I apologize if the graduation ceremony is off, I have no clue how it works in Japan, I just used my own from what I remember as a reference…And Also I will not do A Yui X Kuroi fiction so don't bring that up…Maybe…MAYBE when Im done with all my other projects, but that won't be for a long time…I…Really need sleep…I think, I am rather close to entering a coma from Over Yuri exposure -.- truly something that does not sound too bad…but…I guess I do need some sleep…but meh, that is unimportant for the time being...Right now, I am just going to write what I can and update as fast as possible, and if I eventually pass out, I suppose that would be a suitable stopping point. But until that, I will power through, my daze, and much like a sleep deprived half crazy phoenix/ Yuri writer, get through this, and from the ashes I shall begin writing anew…Okay now I really am rambling, but I never delete my author note once I start typing so…I will just stop, Look forward to those reviews, and expect my next chapter soon.**_


	37. PreWedding Snippets 1:Friend and Kimono

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 37: Pre-Wedding Snippets 1: A Childhood Friend, And a Kimono

* * *

- 17 Days till wedding date March 8.

"So what did you have planned today Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa asked, as her Kagami and Konata, sat together on a train, Konata apparently dragged them out of their house, telling them they needed to do something for the wedding.

"Well…I realized we have neglected to do a very important thing…" Konata said, attempting to build the suspense by taking her time as she talked.

"…And that is…?" Kagami asked, sitting next to Konata, holding her hand, as they leaned against each other, Tsukasa on the other side of Kagami, sitting much like they had many other times.

"…Wedding Kimono's" Konata replied with a smile. Tsukasa and Kagami's eyes both immediately lit up, because they too completely overlooked perhaps one of the largest preparations.

"How could we forget that?" Kagami said, face palming, they had already taken care of almost every part of the wedding yet they completely forgot about the tradition Kimono's.

"Ahh…So you brought me along to help you guys try them on…This will be fun." Tsukasa said, happy that they wanted her to come along and help with the preparations, even though she was the closest to the two of them she had barely got any chances to help them, so every chance she could, she immediately got overjoyed.

"Yep…And I figured, after that we could just hang out and go to a movie or something…You know like we used to do, we haven't really had a chance to hang out Tsukasa, and I feel bad." Konata said

"Yeah…In fact…Its kind of weird, but…It is really like you're a whole different person…I mean, I would never expect you from a year ago to say something like that…Maybe it has just been a long time since we actually hung out, but you just sound different…More…I don't know the word." Tsukasa replied, being strangely intellectual and dignified sounding…Perhaps the extra time with miyuki was changing her too.

"…Yeah that is true…Since me and Konata have been going out, she has changed a lot…But she is still the same as she used to be at the same time…It is a weird but good thing."

"Geez you guys talked like dating Kagami caused me to evolve…From a flopping fish, to a terrifying sea serpent…Indeed." Konata said, meanwhile Tsukasa shifted her head upward in adorable confusion, and Kagami face palmed again. "Obligatory reference aside, I guess you guys do make a good point…I think being with Kagami has made me more mature I suppose."

"Could have fooled me." Kagami sarcastically replied, rubbing Konata's head

"...When you do cute gestures like that, I can never tell if you are being mean, or nice." Konata said crossing her arms, yet still enjoying what Kagami was doing.

"I would say its 50-50 in this case." Kagami replied, giving her a gentle kiss, which only confused Konata more.

"…I guess I will just let it slide, this time…" Konata said when she realized she had already forgotten what started the discussion."

"Yeah…We still need to get Kimono's…Which bring a question to mind, is it considered bad luck for you both to see each other getting your kimonos?" Tsukasa asked which was both a silly question, and a good one.

"…Hmm…Well…It's kind of unavoidable…But…it is is said it is bad luck for the groom to see…So I guess since neither are a 'groom' it doesn't apply." Kagami said, deeply thinking it out.

"Ehh…like a little bad luck could mess up our perfect relationship." Konata said in a cheesy yet romantic way. Giving Kagami a kiss on the cheek, this made Kagami blush, mostly because of how her statement was so goofy yet cute.

"Aww…Onee-Chan…Konata is right that blush does look cute." Tsukasa said, with a smile, happy that she was able to see her sister in such a romantic scenario.

"Shh…Shut up…Look we are here…" Kagami said trying to change the subject, feeling very embarrassed, as both Tsukasa and many bystanders were watching her get so flustered.

"…Yep…This where my dad suggested…He said he got their wedding Kimono's done here too." Konata said, pointing to a tailor shop.

"Ohh really? That's really cool that you would want to go to the same one." Tsukasa responded, getting all glittery eyed at the idea, remembering she would have to ask her parent where they got theirs.

"Yeah…My dad say they are a really good small business type, he said they would have no problem doing one for two girls, they are one of those really nice ones that enjoys helping their customers, and love their job…At least that is what he said…Im sure he kind of exaggerated a bit, he made it sound like we would open a door to them finishing a musical number about the joys of tailoring." Konata said, as the three laughed at the silly idea.

"…That would be really funny." Tsukasa said as Kagami opened the door, revealing a small little tailor shop, with a middle aged lady at the counter and a teenage girl one next to her, a radio was over head, playing music, and one of the ladies was actually singing along, which immediately made the three girls laugh.

"…Umm…Can we help you ladies?" The older, assumed owner asked.

"Y…Y…Yes…Just a sec." Konata managed to say, in between giggles. Then after a few seconds, the girls finally calmed down. "…We are here for…A fitting." Konata nervously said feeling slightly embarrassed to say it, feeling as though the workers would look down on them.

"…Hmm…W…Wait a minute…You look so familiar…" The older lady said, as she walked away from the counter, and walked towards Konata. "…So Familiar…"

"…Excuse me…Umm…I don't think we have met…" Konata replied backing up slightly, feeling a tad creped out.

"…You look just like…Just like Kanata…

"You remember my mom? That must have been a really long time ago."

"…Of course…You must be Kanata and Sojiro's daughter, that makes sense."

"Wow your memory is amazing; I can barely remember who I met last week." Konata responded, both impressed and a tad wierded out, by the tailor's astute memory.

"I remember all my customer…Well maybe not all, your mom and dad are a special case…"

"What do you mean by special case?" Kagami asked, she was just as curious as Konata was.

"…Well Kanata was one of my friends from childhood, and I remember how goofy that Sojiro was, however they were such a nice and cute couple, my friend, your mom Kanata would always tell me stories of him, how he was so…Goofy and nerdy, but she said he was also one of the most caring and romantic people she ever knew, and the day they walked in here together…That is a day I saw coming…I knew as soon as you walked in, that you must be theirs." The girl explained, all three of the girls listening intensively, this had actually been the first time Konata had ever heard stories of her mom from someone other than her dad.

"…So you were friends with my mom?" Konata asked, in a very serious tone, she was obviously very interested in hearing about her mom.

"Yes…and you look almost just like her…The exact same height too…I would recognize that height and blue hair from anywhere." She replied, "…When you first walked in I actually thought you were Kanata…But…After what happened…Im sorry."

"…yeah, I remember when we looked at that album together, I thought it was a picture of you and your dad but it was actually your mom remember." Tsukasa replied.

"…But…You probably don't want to hear all these things..." the lady said, thinking she may have upset Konata.

"…No…It was nice hearing about my mom…Thank you." Konata replied, a few small tears rolling down her cheek, Kagami looked over and grabbed Konata's hand, knowing how much she must still miss her mom, she knew Konata was both very happy to hear it and also very sad, the sight of seeing Konata cry almost caused her too as well.

"…So…What bring you and your friends in here today?" The lady asked, trying to change the subject not wanting to upset Konata any further.

"…Well the same reason my parents came in." She replied.

"Really? So…You are getting married too?"

"…Yep…I am marrying my Kagami…" Konata said, blushing and tightly gripping Kagami's hand.

"I see…So you are marrying her…" She said, looking very carefully at the two.

"…You…you don't have a problem, with it…Do you?" Kagami asked in a nervous tone.

"…Not at all…I can tell just by looking at both of you, that you both truly love each other, and I would be honored to make Kimono's for Kanata's daughter…I would be very pleased to help you girls.

"…Thank you very much." Kagami quickly said.

"…No it is my honor, to help to people who are so much in love." She said grabbing a measuring strip.

"Thank you." Konata replied.

"…So how many days until the wedding?" the lady asked, as she took measurements.

"…Um…17 days." Kagami replied.

"What!? 17…these Kimono's usually take me at least 10-15 days to do." The lady quickly replied.

"…Ohh no…I knew we should have come sooner…Ohh how could I forget this? Im such an idiot." Kagami said, thinking there was not enough time to make them.

"…Don't worry girls…I will help…I will have them done in 5 days…I promise…I would not like to be the reason you two can't be wed.

"Thank you so much miss…Thank you." Kagami said, along with Konata.

"…All there is to do now is to pick the design for the Kimono, and the design for the floral pattern and what color you would like for the reception one." She said pulling out a categorized book, filled with many beautiful wedding pictured and samples. "I will just leave you to go through that." She said as she walked away, typing things into a computer.

"…so how do you think we should do this?" Kagami asked, unsure of what style they should use, or even what color.

"..I think you should both wear the same kind and same color… that way you would match." Tsukasa suggested.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Konata said, as they continued flipping through the book.

"Ohh…This one is really pretty, Tsukasa said, pointing.

"Yeah that is a pretty good one." Konata said in agreement.

"Yep, I like that one a lot." Kagami said as she wrote the name down to help remember, as they continued to flip through.

"What color should we pick?" Kagami asked.

"Hmm…Red doesn't look bad." Konata suggested, seeing a picture of it.

"…That light blue looks really nice." Tsukasa suggested, as she pointed to one of the pictures.

"…I like blue." Kagami shyly said.

"Yeah…Good suggestion Tsukasa the blue is really pretty." Konata replied.

"So…This style for the White one…and the light blue for the floral, reception Kimono right…Do you think that will be good?" Kagami asked a flipping between the pages, as if the two images would blur together and reveal what it would look like.

"Yeah…I think that will look really cute." Tsukasa said, already visualizing Konata and Kagami, standing in front of everyone wearing the outfits picked out.

"…Okay…Miss…We have picked them out." Kagami said, as they walked over, to the counter, showing her which two they picked.

"…very good selection…Im a fan of this style…Okay, all you girls have to do is come back in about 5-7 days and I should be done." The lady said, as she typed the order, in the computer.

"…Umm…What will the cost be?" Konata asked, pulling out her bag.

"…You girls don't need to worry about that." The lady said with a smile.

"What!? You're going to do it for free? I…Im not sure I would feel right doing that…You are already taking time to do it so fast." Kagami replied

"Yeah…You are already doing so much, it would be wrong not to pay." Konata said agreeing with Kagami.

"…well then you can pay me back by inviting me to your wedding, that would be worth making these for you, I owe it to Kanata." The lady replied.

"…Thank you so much…We would love to have you there." Konata replied.

"…No need to thank me, I am just happy you girls picked my shop." The tailor said with a large smile.

"Thank you so much…" Kagami replied.

"…Yes…thank you so much." Konata said

"…I just hope you two have a nice life, and stay happily together." The lady replied waving them off as they left.

"...She was so nice…I can't believe she would do all that…And for free too." Tsukasa said, as the exited the store.

"Yeah…Your dad was right in sending us here…He must have known she would recognize you…Maybe he wanted you to hear more about your mom." Kagami suggested.

"Yeah…I will have to thank him later." Konata said.

"well…Its good we got that taken care of…We are that much closer Konata, can you believe it…In just 17 more days…I will be your wife."

"Yep…It all seems like a dream, the best dream ever…and at the end we will be married."

* * *

**_Author's Notes- I immediately face palmed, when I remembered the fact that Japanese weddings aren't dress and tux, but instead Females traditionally wear a white Kimono to the wedding, and a floral printed one at the reception, I had the actually names written down but I lost that. Anyways, the next few chapters are essentially going to lead up to the wedding with a countdown each chapter so the end is near everyone, it has been a really fun, and sleep deprived adventure, but sadly my story is coming to a close, admittedly quite a few chapters after I originally planned, but I just hate to end this, this has pretty much been all I have done the past 3 and a half months and to make this end is rather sad to me, but hey, I know you guys are enjoying it just as much as me, so send me those reviews and we can all hopefully have one of the best ending ever. Thank you for all you reviews and continued support, it is what drives me._**


	38. Prewedding Snippets 2:Enjoying the Break

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 38: Pre wedding Snippets 2: Enjoying the break.

* * *

-14 Days until wedding, Date March 11

"….So we have flowers, ready…Shrine is covered…Invites and what not prepared…Cake is done…Kimono's should be done soon…Hmm…Are you sure there is nothing we are forgetting?" Kagami asked Konata, crossing things off a list, and getting to the end with everything checked off, meanwhile Konata played some Fantasy game as they lounged about in her room.

"…Not that I can think off…Hmm…We don't need a photographer, my dad has that department covered Im sure…We already told everyone the date and time…We have the reception and seating arrangements done…I can't think of anything else…And if we did Tsukasa and Miyuki said they would take care of it…So I think we can finally relax." Konata said as she lay back sighing.

"…Are you sure? We don't want to forget something important…Like we almost did with those Kimono's." Kagami replied,

"…Yeah…We are finally done, Im sure of it." Konata said as she double checked Kagami's list.

"…Whew…So we are really done it all? That means…" Kagami began saying, also sighing in the middle.

"We can finally enjoy our break." Konata said finishing Kagami's sentence.

"…Yep, that is just what I had in mind." Kagami replied.

"Yay…Too bad we have no money left to actually do something…Even with all that overtime, and working our butts off the past few months we still owe money." Konata sadly stated.

"Yeah…It's a good thing our parents were able to pay some of our costs, or we wouldn't have been able to do this for another year."

"Yeah, it is nice…But we are going to be in debt to our parents for a while." Konata said sadly, sighing again, when she looked at their budget.

"Well we will just have to work more I guess, after the wedding." Kagami said looking at the calendar, which hung on her wall, putting an X mark on the day that counted down till their wedding.

"Yep…But, let's not talk about all that now…We said we were going to enjoy our break…Not talk about how much of a financial hole we are in."

"…Yeah, I guess we do need a break huh…We haven't really been able to just enjoy ourselves in like 2 months" Kagami said, recalling all of their work they had been doing.

"…The last few months have not been fun…But, never mind that…What do you want to do?"

"…We haven't really hung out with Miyuki and Tsukasa in awhile…We should call them over, it would be nice to hang out like we used to, before college starts." Kagami suggested

"…I was kind of thinking just the two of us…But that sounds nice too, it would be nice to hang out with them more…Besides we can be together later tonight." Konata replied with a wink.

"…Yeah…Anyways, I can call Tsukasa and you can call Miyuki…" Kagami said pulling out her phone, then reaching under Konata's bed pulling her phone out a tossing it too her, Konata just shrugged her shoulders, and Kagami shook her head. "…Wait a minute…What are we going to ask them to do?" Kagami asked, remembering they had nothing planned.

"…Hmm…No money to go to Akiba…Or the movies…Or anywhere else for that matter…Why not just invite them over here, we can play games or something." Konata replied.

"…yeah I guess that will work…we really don't have money to do much else." Kagami replied pulling out her phone calling her sister, Konata calling Miyuki.

"…Ehh…Onee-Chan…Is it morning already?" Tsukasa wearily replied, rubbing her eyes, Kagami responded to this answer by just shaking her head at her sisters, laziness.

"…How are you still asleep…It is like 1:30 already." Kagami replied.

"I like sleep during these breaks…" Tsukasa replied, looking at her clock,

"…1:30 is more than sleep that is hibernation." Kagami jokingly replied.

"Well what time did you get up?" Tsukasa replied, attempting to make a point that Kagami slept in too, her dreary must have truly been confusing her, because she knows her sister rarely ever slept in.

"…Umm…" Kagami thought, remembering that she and Konata had to wake up at 8:00 to do more wedding preparations. "We have been up since 8:00"

"I don't know how you wake up so early…" Tsukasa replied, yawning

"…Because I have been very busy lately, and don't have the joy of being able to get 11 hours of sleep like you…I don't know how you can sleep so late." Kagami replied angrily, her lack of sleep, and free time, making her slightly grumpy.

"…Im sorry…I forgot you must be really busy with the wedding preparations and working so much overtime, I guess you must be kind of worn out from all that."

"…Its fine, I shouldn't be mad at you for that…"

"Its, okay…But what did you call for?" Tsukasa asked, once she remembered that she still had no clue of the reason her sister called her.

"Ohh right…Well we finally finished all the preparations and everything, so we were thinking about hanging out, with us and Miyuki, we haven't really had time to spend as a group anymore."

"Yeah…That sounds cool, what do you have in mind?" Tsukasa asked.

"Umm…We were just thinking about heading over here and hanging out, maybe playing some games or something."

"Okay sounds like fun, I will head over in a few… let me just grab something for lunch, Im kind of hungry… I will probably be over in about 40 minutes" Tsukasa said as her belly growled.

"Alright see you in a bit."

"Yeah, bye." Tsukasa replied hanging up the phone.

"…Tsukasa is heading over after grabbing lunch…What did Miyuki say?" Kagami asked Konata, who finished her conversation, only a few moments before Kagami.

"She is at the dentist…So we can probably expect her to run away and head here in a few minutes…" Konata replied, with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, especially if they have to drill anything...although she did say she was going to try and stay the whole time, this time." Kagami replied, also laughing slightly.

"Finally glad all this work is done, we will get some time to relax before."

"…Yep, we will finally be able to get a good night's rest."

"...Im going to look forward to being able to sleep tonight…We have had to get up early every day the past week…Spending the day sleeping in your arms will be nice." Konata replied.

"…You really like cuddling, don't you?" Kagami said with a small smile, enjoying Konata's cuteness.

"Y...Yeah…"Konata replied rather embarrassed.

"…Want to for a few minutes until they get here?" Kagami said as she got into Konata's bed.

"Okay…" Konata said nodding slightly.

"…_She really has been rather timid lately…She has barely even been asking for sex…She usually just want me to hold her…Ever since she went to the hospital…She must still be pretty scared, She does always say it makes her feel safe when I hold her…She is probably still pretty shaken up, It really is kind of cute how happy she gets just from me holding her, she is like a little kid in that aspect, I guess just having the contact between us calms her."_ Kagami thought, as Konata slowly crawled into the bed.

"…Come here…" Kagami said, as konata crawled over to her, Kagami immediately wrapped her arms around her, and geld her; Konata just pressed her head against Kagami's chest.

"…I love you so much Kagami." Konata said, as she closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around Kagami's midsection.

"…I love you too Konata…" Kagami said back, leaning down kissing on the top of her head. Konata responded by making an odd, rather cute noise.

"You are really warm…" Konata said, as she wrapped her legs around Kagami, kind of pulling her in slightly.

"…Are you cold?" Kagami asked, slightly worried. "I can turn the air conditioner off, or down a little bit.

"No…its fine…I don't want you to get up…Besides, snuggling up closer to you is nicer than that."

"…Yeah…You know you really are cute…Especially when you are like this." Kagami replied as she stared at konata, holding her in her arms, she marveled at how angelic she seemed, like a small angel, yet very childish, and fragile in the same aspect.

"You really think Im cute; right…I mean if you weren't dating me…Would you still think that?" Konata asked rather seriously, looking up at her, with rather hopeful eyes, slightly glistening over.

"Of course I do…What kind of question it that? I have always thought you were cute, ever since I met you…Why would you possibly think I didn't?" Kagami replied staring into her eyes.

"…I don't know…I guess Im just being weird, I was thinking what if we never started dating… I mean nobody besides you ever said I was cute, or good looking, I have never even been initiated by a guy or anything, not that I would want to, but still…I never even had one say I was good looking…So I thought I might not be." Konata replied, rather sadly, still staring into Kagami's eyes.

"…Well…They just don't know how beautiful you really are…Perhaps they just thought you would turn them down." Kagami replied, trying to cheer her up.

"…Do you really think so?"

"Yeah…Our friends did say it was really obvious we like each other…Maybe the guys in your class just assumed you liked girls so that's why they never asked…But I can't believe no one ever said you were cute…I think you are really cute…Everything about you is." Kagami replied, kissing her gently for a few seconds.

"…I guess that makes sense…You really do think that though…Right?" Konata asked

"Of course…you are the cutest person I have ever seen…Everything you do is adorable." Kagami said

"…Thank you Kagami…" Konata said before she kissed her, she then snuggled back into her.

"…_She seems so different… So much more serious, and she has been thinking a lot more lately…I guess she is just worried, but she keeps thinking she is not good looking, she has asked that quite a few times...And she is so frail now...I wonder why."_

"…Konata…You really are the cutest person I have ever seen…You should never think otherwise." Kagami said as she watched Konata, who was lying against her closing her eyes.

"…Kagami…" Konata slowly responded.

"Shh…You don't need to say anything else…Just let me hold you until they get here...I know you like it so much." Kagami replied, gently holding on to the small girl in her arms, on arm around her waist the other, wrapping around her, and resting on the back of her head, petting her slowly.

"…I…"

"I love you too sweetie…Now just sleep for a little bit okay." Kagami said interrupting her, as she pulled her in a little bit more, and watched Konata slowly close her eyes, as she did she let out a soft moan, one of extreme comfort, Kagami for a moment actually thought it was a purr. Kagami just sat and watched her sleep the entire time, until the others arrived.

* * *

**_Author's Note – Another chapter and we get even closer to the finally, but with my haphazard drop of days how long will that take…Who knows, as I said I really don't want to end this, but I know if I try to draw it out it will end poorly, and as many have said all good things must come to an end, so it will happen in due time. But until that enjoy these nice insights on their days leading up to the wedding…As always thank you for the reviews and keep up the good work, and continue the support, the next chapter should be out soon._**


	39. PreWedding Snippets 3: Worry and Woe

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 39: Pre-Wedding Snippets 3: Worry and Woe.

* * *

-10 Days until Wedding, Date March 15

"…Can I…Please…Come over?" A sad sounding girl said through the phone, the other on the line could clearly tell she was crying.

"Of course…What is wrong, are you okay?" A worried girl replied, worried.

"…I…Don't really want to talk…Over the phone…" The frightened sounding person replied.

"Okay…Im sure it is fine if you head over…Are you sure you are okay?"

"Y…Yes…I will be over in a minute…" The girl said, hanging up the phone, on the other line, a very sad girl worried, almost crying at the sheer fact of hearing the other cry.

* * *

Only 15 minutes later, the door bell rang at the Izumi house hold, Konata jumped up answering the door, however was quickly beaten too it, by a much more worried Yutaka.

"Minami are you…" Yutaka asked opening the door, however was quickly stopped by a pair of lips.

"...Yutaka…I…" Minami shallowly said still crying, Yutaka only just barely hearing her.

"Minami, come in…Lets just go to my room okay…You can tell me what's wrong." Yutaka said grabbing her hand, as Minami just nodded her head, still crying now following her.

"…What is wrong? Please tell me." Yutaka asked her as she closed the door behind her; Minami immediately fell to her knees, Yutaka rushing over to help her.

"…Yutaka…I heard something awful…My parents…" Minami quietly said, Yutaka holding her from behind, however, she felt a tad weird, she had never been the one to hold Minami, usually it was the other way around. Yutaka did not know what was wrong, but she did now that this time, if only for a few seconds, that she was the one who needed to take care of Minami, and that she had to be the strong one.

"…What about them…What did they say?" Yutaka asked, gently caressing Minami's hair, supporting her, and looking into her face.

"They said…I heard my mom say that…She said…" Minami began, but obviously still very broken up at whatever was said, too scared to repeat it.

"…Its okay Minami…Im here for you, you can tell me…What did she say?" Yutaka asked, gently holding Minami, Minami now curled up slightly, and Yutaka wrapping her arms around her, to the best of her tiny ability.

"…She said…She…She hates you…She said she was going to kick me out of the house if I keep being your girlfriend…Yutaka….I…I don't know what to do…" Minami said, bawling, trying to form words in between sobs.

"…She…She really said that? Your mom always seemed pretty nice…" Yutaka replied in shock, completely taken aback at what Minami said, unaware of how to respond.

"….Yeah, I heard her and my dad arguing…She said…Two girls have no clue what love is…And she hated you, for messing me up…Yutaka…Im so scared…I don't want to stop being with you." Minami said, tightly gripping Yutaka, for fear that if she didn't, she would disappear.

"…Minami…" Yutaka said, now also beginning to cry, very scared, completely unsure of what to say or do about the matter, she just sat there on the floor with her, listening to her every word, holding her.

"…She said, If we aren't broken up by the end of the year she will kick me out…She acted like she didn't care about me at all…She…She looked so angry Yutaka…"

"…I…" Yutaka slowly worded, unaware of what she could possibly say to ease her girlfriend.

"She kept saying, that liking you was wrong…That I was a freak…Yutaka…I…I just don't know what to do." Minami said, shaking, Yutaka did not know how to respond, just held her there for a few moments.

"…Minami…W…What did your dad say?"

"…He was trying to defend me…He was saying that I deserved happiness…He seemed completely fine with it…but her…She just…She…" Minami said, but sloped off, not wanting to say anymore on the matter, just laid there, and crying.

"…Minami…I…Im not sure...I…I don't know what to say…"

"…just…Will you just hold me for a little while…I…I don't know what to do either…I just want to be with you for a little bit…All I know right now is that I don't want to leave your side…Ever…So will you just hold on to me, please…" Minami asked, tightly gripping on to Yutaka, to a point where it was almost painful for her, but she didn't mind it, she knew that was what Minami needed.

"Yeah…Would you like to lie down too?" Yutaka asked she received a nod in reply, as they slowly crawled in to bed, facing each other; Yutaka wiping away Minami's tears as she slowly stopped crying.

"…Yutaka…I don't want to stop dating you…That is all I am sure of for now, but I know that for sure…All I want is to stay with you…" Minami said, staring direct into Yutaka's eyes, both of them still slightly crying, Yutaka still gently wiping her face away, every few seconds, both of them still tightly holding one another.

"…Minami…I want to be with you too…But…But what are we going to do?"

"…I don't know…I just don't know." Minami replied both of them unaware of how to handle the situation, and both very scared, of what could happen.

"…Maybe…Maybe, you could stay here…Konata is moving out…Maybe I could talk to dad and you could stay here, if they really did kick you out."

"…Yutaka do you really think so? I…I mean I don't think they she really would kick me out…My dad said he would not let it happen…But do you think I really could live here?" Minami asked, hoping it would not come to that.

"…Perhaps…I mean it is an open room, and besides, he may be a tad creepy at times, but Isumi-san is really nice, Im sure he would say yes if I asked." Yutaka replied.

"…That, would be nice…I mean, I really hope they don't kick me out…that would be horrible…But If I really could live here that would be nice…"

"…Yeah…But I don't think that would possibly happen…I don't think your mom would do that…At least I hope not."

"…C…Can I stay here tonight? I…I don't really want to have to go home and see her right now…" Minami asked

"Yeah…Of course you can…You know you can stay here, at long as you want…Izumi-San said so himself, he said, you were welcome over as much as you wish."

"…Thank you Yutaka…I really just want to stay here with you for awhile…"

"…Minami…"

"I really love you a lot Yutaka…I am so scared of losing you." Minami said, quickly kissing her, then tucking her head back down, slightly embarrassed, as she lay against her.

"…Me too Minami…I love you a whole lot…And I promise, we can stay together." She replied, as she lay there holding the girl in her arms.

"…Im just going to try and sleep for a little bit…Okay?" Minami asked, snuggling into Yutaka.

"…yeah…Just get some rest…I promise, I will still be holding you when you wake up." Yutaka said, tightly gripping her, as she watched Minami close her eyes, trying to sleep, however it was nearly 20 minutes before she managed to relax fully and actually fall asleep. Yutaka waiting for Minami to be fully asleep, before she closed her eyes, leaning against her, and quickly joined her in her slumber.

* * *

_**Authors Notes- I apologize endlessly for this short chapter, also for the lack of Yutaka and Minami getting show time, and just like I did with Misao and Ayano I had to make it a sad chapter. I really didn't want to try and make it any longer, because it would have distracted form the point of the chapter. Also I am practically falling asleep as I type, this, I have been so drained these past few days, I can't seem to stay awake…But I apologize again for the short update, but to make up for it I will be sure to have my next update be a big one and I will have it out as soon as I can, until then I look forward to your gracious reviews.**_


	40. A Drive With Dad

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 40: A Drive With Dad.

* * *

-9 Days Until Wedding, Date March 16

Minami awoke the next morning, before Yutaka. As a ray of light shone through the window, Minami should not help but look down at the small girl, with the ray of light beaming on her, Minami swore she was an angel, one who was put on earth to care for her, and to love her.

"_Yutaka…You are so beutifull…My sweet angel…I'm so glad I have you…No matter what happens, I know you will love me…And that is all I could ever ask for." _ Minami thought, gently caressing, the fragile form's face before her.

"Mi…name-Chan." Yutaka gently cooed, as she slumbered.

"Aww…thinking of me…You are so cute." Minami, thought aloud, giving Yutaka a gentle kiss on her forehead, not wishing to wake her.

"Mmm…" Yutaka responded, rolling over, re-wrapping her arm around Minami.

"Still want to cuddle? Okay…" Minami said to herself, as she laid her head back down, putting her arm around Yutaka.

"…Mmm…Mi…Minami …Are you up?" Yutaka asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yep…Just a few moments ago." She happily replied, enjoying Yutaka's adorable yawn/stretch.

"Ohh…Okay…Umm…How are you feeling." Yutaka asked.

"…Better, I suppose…I'm really Glad I have you to help me through this Yutaka…You really make everything feel better." Minami replied.

"But you are always the one who helps me…I didn't really do anything, I was just there for you." Yutaka replied.

"That's exactly it…You can make me feel so much better just by being there…You were strong for me when I couldn't be…You might be weak, but you make up for that with how much you care."

"…Minami…Thank you…" Yutaka said, blushing greatly at Minami's words, gently hugging her.

"It's the truth, you can make me feel a lot better, just by being there." Minami replied, returning a blush.

"Well I am glad I could do that then." Yutaka happily replied.

"Yep." She happily returned.

"…So...Umm…What are you going to do? I…I mean, about your mom?" Yutaka asked, not wanting to bring it up, but knowing they had to talk about it.

"…I…I think I am going to talk to my dad…He seemed to be okay, maybe he can help." Minami replied, knowing she had to confront them.

"…Alright…Do…Do you want me to go with you…I…I mean, I would like too…I want to be there for you." Yutaka suggested, wanting to help Minami.

"…Yeah…I…I would like to have you there." Minami replied.

"…Alright I…" Yutaka began. However was cut off, by the ringing off a phone.

"Umm…Is that your phone?" Minami asked. Trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Yeah…That is my ring tone for when you call." Yutaka replied. Picking up the phone, looking at the incoming call screen that displayed, Minami's name. "…But why would you be calling me?"

"…I left my phone at the house…Maybe it is my parents calling…You…You should probably answer it."

"…alright." Yutaka replied, as she pressed the accept button.

"…Umm…Hello?"

"Yes, Um…Yutaka…This is ." a worried sounding voice replied.

"…Ohh…Hello sir." Yutaka replied, trying to sound polite.

"...Minami is over there right…I realized she was gone, and I figured she must be at your house…She is there right?" He asked worried.

"Yeah…She is here…She stayed the night…I apologize I fif not ask permission."

"No that's fine…Im happy to here that she is there…That way I know she is safe…DO you mind if I talk to her." He replied, worry faded, however anxiousness replaced it, knowing his daughter would ony run out of the house if something really bad happened, he figured it must have been because she heard what they were talking about.

"…Umm…Your dad wants to talk to you." Yutaka said, handing the phone towards Minami. "He sounded really worried about you."

"…H…Hi dad…Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over here." Minami shallowly responded, putting the phone to her ear.

"It's okay honey…At least I know you are safe…But…I think I know why you left…I would like to talk to you, if that is okay." He replied, wanting to help his daughter to the best of his ablity.

"…Yeah…I would like to talk to you as well…" She replied, still not really wanting to bring up the subject, however both knew it was an inevitability.

"Okay…Can I come pick you up…I will come alone…You don't have to worry about your mom."

"…Um…Okay…C…Can Yutaka come too…I…I want her to be with me." Minami replied, shyly, she had yet to actually tell her parents or do anything with Yutaka around them, so she was a tad nervious doing so.

"…Yeah, if that is what you want." He responded, slightly happyily, knowing that she must trust him, to have yutaka come with her.

"…It is…Whatever happens I want to do so with her…So I want her to hear everything."

"Okay…I will pick you up in about 45 minutes, alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…That is fine." Minami replied.

"…Alright…I will see you soon…Love you."

"I love you too dad." Minami said, hanging up the phone.

"So…What did he say?" Yutaka asked, worringly.

"…He said he is going to come pick me up, so we can talk…I told him I wanted you to come to and he said that was fine…You will come right?" Minami replied.

"Yeah…I want to be able to help you…And you said that my being there really helps you." Yutaka happily replied.

"It does…Just like how you said, whenever I am with you, you feel better."

"Yeah…I feel safer knowing you are by my side…It is the same thing."

"Yep…Um…He said he would be about a 45 Minutes, so…Can we just lay together for a bit?" Minami asked

"Yeah, that is fine…" Yutaka replied, as Minami, rested her head back down, facing Yutaka, and quickly wrapping her arm around her.

"…Minami…It will be okay, Im sure…Your dad will be able to help…Im sure your mom would not do anything drastic." Yutaka said, trying her best to cheer her up.

"Yeah…You are probably right…Im sure my dad will be able to do something."

"He seemed really nice, whenever I talked to him." Yutaka said.

"He is…He has always treated me so nice…Really the protective and loving father figure…Maybe it id because of him, that I am that way."

"Yeah… You probably got like that because he left such a nice impersonation on you."

"I have always been a lot closer to him then mom…But I still love my mom…Im just not sure if she loves me anymore." Minami said, tearing up slightly at the thought.

"Im sure that is not true…Im sure she loves you." Yutaka replied sadly.

"…If she really loved me, then why can't she let me be happy…it is like she deliberitly want s to hurt me…" Minami said, now actually crying, Yutaka, holding her, gently rubbing her head, her other hand on her back.

"Maybe she just doesn't know how you feel…You never did talk to them about it…She must just not understand." Yutaka replied, trying her best to make since of it.

"…Maybe…I just don't know…How can she be like that? Even I haven't told them, they know how much I care about you...and even if she doesn't, she has no reason to hate me or you, I just can't understand why she would be like that."

"…I…I don't know either…" Yutaka said, unsure what she could say.

"...I…Im just glad I have you…"

"Minami" Yutaka gently said, unsure of what to reply with.

"…Your all I care about Yutaka…I love you so much, I don't care about what my mom says…As long as I know I have you, and you love me, I know everything will be fine."

"…I do love you Minami…and I feel the exact same…I know I am okay, as long as I have you."

"Im just glad you are here with me." Minami said, closing her eyes, moving her head, to it was against Yutaka.

"…You can sleep for a few minutes if you want…I will wake you up, before he gets here." Yutaka said, as she looked at Minami, noticing how tired, and stressed out she apperead.

"…Thank you…I just want to sleep for a few minutes." Minami replied,

"alright…I will wake you in like 25 minutes."

"…Thank you…I really do love you a lot Yutaka." She responded, kissing her gently, then laying her head back, on Yutaka's chest, the one good feature of them both being flat, was the fact that they could sleep, against one another's breasts, without it being awkward at all, Usualy Yutaka was the one with her head nestled against Minami, however Minami in her state, greatly wanted to be as close to Yutaka as she could.

"I love a whole bunch too Minami."

"…_Poor Minami…I wish, I was stronger, so I could help her out more…She really need me now, and I have to do everything I can for her…She has always been the strong one for me…I now realize how it must be to be her, when I see her, so stressed out looking, and down, I can't help but feel as though I have to help her…I want to do everything I can, to help her, that must be how she feels, whenever I get sick." _ Yutaka thought, looking down at her girlfriend, who was now peacefully slumbering, Yutaka's presence alone, allowing Minami, to be able to sleep, happily, if only for a short amount of time.

* * *

"…Minami…Time to get up." Yutaka sweetly said, nearly 30 minutes later.

the lack of a audible response, was a clear note, that she was not awake.

"Minami…You got to get up…Your dad will be here soon." Yutaka said, slightly louder this time, but still rather quietly.

"…Okay…Give me 5 more minutes, you are warm." Minami replied, nuzzling her head further into Yutaka.

"…O…Okay" Yutaka replied, blushing a tad, because she was so close to her.

"That was a really good nap…I can see why you like being that pushed into me…It is really relaxing." Minami said, a tint of red on her cheek as well.

"Yeah…I can always fall asleep in seconds." Yutaka replied.

"…But I suppose we should get up…I don't want to make my dad wait at all." Minami said, however not moving.

"…Yeah…" Yutaka replied, not wanting to move either.

"…But…I am really comfy…" Minami said.

"..Maybe we could just stay here…For a few more minutes." Yutaka began saying, but was cut off mid sentence, by a car horn.

"Oh crap…He must be here already…And we look like a mess." Minami said quickly rising, noticing both her and Yutaka had rather frazzled hair, and their clothes were quite wrinkled.

"…Umm…okay, Here use this." Yutaka said, pulling a brush out from no where, and throwing it to her. Quickly she attempted to fix, the exploded mess of her hair.

"…Okay…I think that looks fine…Yours does too…Come on, I don't want to make him wait longer." Minami said, placing the brush back on the nightstand.

"Alright."

"Yutaka…Im not sure what he is going to say, or what will happen…But I want you to be there for it, and I am really glad you will be…No matter what it is he has to say, I still want to be with you." Minami said, as her and Yutaka walked out of the door, and towards her Father's car.

"…Hi…" He shallowly said, as his daughter, and her girlfriend, climbed into the car.

"Hi dad…" Minami replied, both, trying to not bring up the subject, regardless of how much it was needed.

"…Umm…Hi Mr. Iwasaki." Yutaka said.

"Hello Yutaka…You look nice today." He said, wanting to let Yutaka, know that he liked her, regardless of how his wife felt.

"Thank you sir." She replied, happy for the compliment.

"So dad…" Minami began saying, however stopped, afraid of what might ensue.

"…I was thinking I could take you girls to breakfast…Would that be okay?" He quickly said, also not wanting to let her finish.

"…Alright." Minami replied.

"Thank you very much sir." Yutaka said back.

"please, no need to be so formal, you don't need to worry about that." He replied.

"But it would be rude." She replied

"I have never been a big fan of formalities."

"…Umm…Okay." Yutaka replied.

"…Umm…Dad…about why I left." Minami began saying, looking down towards the floor.

"…I know…You heard us talking…Right?" He responded, knowing he could dodge the subject no longer.

"…Yeah…I heard everything…" Minami said back, a tear forming in her eye. "…Well, until I could not hear more."

"…I thought that was it…But before, I continue, I want to know exactly, how you feel about Yutaka." He replied, wishing to know exactly how his daughter felt.

"…Well…I…I love her…More than anything in this world, and she loves me just as much…We have been dating for awhile…More than half a year now…She makes me happy, and she cares a lot about me, and she is the only person in the world, who has ever cared so much for me, and I take care of her, when she doesn't feel good, just like how she takes care of me…I love her so much." Minami replied, trying to say everything she could, for how she felt about her.

"…Minami…" Yutaka said, tearing up slightly, at how beautiful, Minami's word were.

"…I see…You must really care for her then." He said back, fully understanding how his daughter felt.

"Yes…I really love her a lot…All I want is to stay with her." Minami replied.

"…Alright…I understand…I knew you two were dating, and I could tell she made you happy, I havn't really seen you happy in awhile, but after you met and started hanging out with her, you were happy a lot…But I never realized you felt so strongly for her…You really do love her, I can tell, not only because you said it, but how serious you sounded when you did say it."

"…Yes…She really does make me happy, just by being near her...That is why I wanted her to come with us…whatever happens, I wanted to go through it with her."

"…Okay, I think I get how you feel now…Which is good, It makes what I have to say, a little harder though…But I know, that Yutaka can help you." He explained, as he pulled into the restaurant.

"O…Okay." She, replied, opening her door, her and Yutaka, getting out of the car, quickly gripping on to each other's hands.

"…Thank you for being with me." Minami said, so only Yutaka could hear her.

"No need to thank me…I just want to be there for you…Like you are with me." Yutaka replied, happy she could finally be the one to help, As they walked into the establishment.

"Table for 3 please." He said to the girl at the front.

"Okay sir…Walk this way please." She replied, guiding them to a seat. He sat at one side, while Yutaka and Minami, sat across, tightly gripping each other's hand.

"…You guys can order whatever you wish, I will be paying so don't worry about that, just get what sounds good." He replied.

"Ohh this is a Western style restaurant, cool." Yutaka said looking at the menu.

"I see…I don't have Western style breaskfast often." Minami replied.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice break from the norm…Besides, I like some of their breakfast choices." Mr. Iwasaki replied.

"…Hmm…These pancakes sound good." Yutaka said, pointing the picture out to Minami.

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting them too." She replied.

"Alright…I think I will try this French toast…" he replied,

"…What would you guys like to drink." The hostess asked, pulling out pad.

"…Umm…Orange juice will be fine please." Yutaka said.

"Green tea for me please." Minami replied.

"Just water, for me." Mr. Iwasaki said.

"...And to have you made up you mind of food?" the hostess asked.

"Yes…I would like the French toast please." He said, handing her the menu.

"The pancakes for me please." Minami said next.

"Pancake for me too." Yutaka said, smiling, at the fact her and Minami wanted the same thing.

"Okay, that will be a few minutes…Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope that will be all, thank you." Mr. Iwasaki replied.

"Alright, your food will be out shortly, she said bowing before walking away, to her next table.

"…Alright…I think I am ready to hear it dad…Please tell me exactly what mom wants… I heard her say she would kick me out…Did she really mean that?" Minami asked, hoping the answer was a no.

"…Well…She did say she wanted that…But I told her I would not let that happen…I know how much you care about Yutaka, I understand how important she is to you…You mother just can't understand it." He said.

"So…What is going to happen then?" Minami asked, putting a death lock on Yutaka's hand. Yutaka not minding it, because she was gripping it equally as hard.

"Well…We…Are getting a divorce…She is not the caring woman I married, I can't even believe how she would treat you…All I want is your happiness, and you mother, would not listen…And she said regardless of what I say, she doesn't want you in her house…So I told her I wanted a divorce."

"But…Dad…" Minami said, tearing up, Yutaka along with her.

"Don't worry Minami…It is for the best…She is not who she used to be…I will not allow her to treat you like that just because you love Yutaka…When I see how much you care for her, I don't want to let anything happen to ruin that. I know divorce is rough…But I can not stand by and let her kick you out like that." He said, also crying slightly.

"…Dad…I…Im so sorry, I put you through all this." Minami said, feeling very sorry, to see her dad so sad.

"Don't apologize…This is not your fault at all…You found the person who loves you, and you love them back, no part of that is your fault…It is the most important thing in this world, Yutaka truly loves you, I know that…And if I have to divorce your mom so you to can stay together, and be happy then that is what I will do…I don't want to be with your mom if she would even think about breaking you two up."

"…Dad…I…Im not sure what to say." Minami replied, now crying a lot.

"You don't need to say anything…I made the choice…I just want you to be happy, that is all I want as your father."

"…thank you…Thank you so much…I'm sorry I never said anything to you before this…I should have known you would not hate me..." Minami said, very happy her father, cared so much for her, yet greatly sad, at the reaction of it.

"It is okay…I understand perfectly why you would be so scared to say anything…"

"Dad…I love you so much…you are the best father ever." Minami said, Rushing over to hug him.

"Thank you…" He happily relied, truly glad he could make his daughter happy.

Across the table, a lone waitress stood, holding 3 dishes, and drinks, seeing this moment "…I think I should wait a few minutes, before I bring this back." She thought aloud, before walking away.

* * *

_**Author Note's- Im finally at chapter 40, Sorry it took me so long to update this, the past few days, I have been really busy, REALLY TIRED, and greatly at a loss of thought, but im back with it now. So I will try to get back to my old groove of a chapter a night, as I said I apologize, anyways, look forward to another chapter, as well as another for my new story, to be out tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for all those reviews everyone, I put a special spot for you at the bottom of my profile.**_


	41. A portrait Of Love

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 41: A Portrait of Love.

* * *

-8 Days until Wedding, Date March 17

"Onee-Chan…Watcha doin?" Tsukasa asked wandering into her twin's room, Boredom overtaking Tsukasa.

"Nothing much…I was about to go to Konata's house." Kagami replied, tucking her phone into her pocket.

"…Ohh okay…I guess I will go then." Tsukasa replied walking out of her room, sadly.

"You don't need to go, Im not leaving for a little bit…Why are you so sad looking today?" Kagami asked, noticing Tsukasa seemed to be in a less than chipper mood today, In fact she even thought her bow was droopy.

"It is nothing…I just haven't really been able to spend time with you…Or anyone else for that matter, I suppose Im just a tad lonely." She replied, in a rather depressing tone.

"Im really sorry…I know I haven't had any time to spend with you lately, since we have been too busy with the wedding, and working every day I can…We used to be together like 24/7, so I can imagine why the time away must make you lonely…Im sorry." Kagami replied, apologetically, hoping she could make amends for practically abandoning her sister, she barely even lived in the same house as her anymore, she had spent almost every night at Konata's house, and when she wasn't there Konata was at her house, so Tsukasa practically never saw her.

"…I wish I had someone to spend time with, like you have Konata…And Yutaka and Minami…Even your friends Misao and Ayano."

"...Don't worry Im sure you will find the perfect person, one who will care for you and spend all of their time with you…I help you get the perfect guy…Wait…You like guys right? I suppose I never really asked you that." Kagami replied, unsure of the response she would get.

"Yeah…Well…I think I do…Im not sure, I never really met a guy I liked a lot…" Tsukasa replied, slightly nervous.

"Well what about girls, there is nothing wrong with that you know?" Kagami replied half joking half serious.

"…I…I don't know…I mean I do like…M…N…Never mind." Tsukasa replied, slightly blushing, and embarrassed at the question.

"Like what…Or who?" Kagami asked in return, curious at what her sister was going to say.

"N…No one…Im not really sure." Tsukasa replied, in a shy yet adorable fashion.

"…you can tell me if there is a girl you like…I mean I certainly won't judge you." Kagami replied, wanting to find out what her sister was not telling her.

"I…It's nothing…Really." She responded, dismissing the question.

"..Okay…but if there is someone you like, you have to tell them…After all think about me and Konata, we both loved each other, for so long and we could have been together a long time ago…It is a good thing we finally did too, now I am going to marry her…So what I am saying is, if there is anyone you like you need to tell them, because think of how you would feel if you never did, and it turned out they liked you back."

"…Yeah…I will be sure to do that…B…But there really isn't anyone…But I will be sure to tell you if there is." Tsukasa replied.

"…Okay…Im glad you know, we really haven't had many conversations together in awhile…I realize that now when I thought about the fact that I never asked you is there was someone you liked, or even which sex you prefer…We really should hang out more, I'm sorry."

"…Its okay, I know you are busy and stuff, and spending time with Konata means a lot to you, I don't want to break up any time you have together…I suppose I will get used to it, Im just a little sad I don't have anyone to spend time with anymore...I can barely even hang out with Miyuki anymore either, since she is preparing for college."

"…I can cancel today and spend some time with you…I don't want you to be sad, you just as important to me as she is you know." Kagami replied, pulling her phone back out to call Konata to cancel.

"…No…It okay, I don't want to make you cancel on Konata…I would feel bad then…"

"But…I would feel bad if I just left you here alone…Why don't I have Konata come over here?" Kagami suggested.

"I would feel weird then, I know you and konata probably want to be alone…It is okay Onee-Chan just go have fun with Konata…I will be fine." Tsukasa replied, truly wanting Kagami to stay with her, but she also did not want to be one to hold them apart, she also did not feel like being a third wheel.

"…Are you sure?" Kagami asked, wanting to go, but also not wanting to make her sister feel lonely.

"Yeah…Don't worry about it…We can hang out tomorrow okay…Just go have spend some time with Konata today." Tsukasa replied, feigning a happy tone.

"…Okay…Well tomorrow then…I will be sure to free up everything, and you and me can do whatever you want, we can spend the whole day together, just like we used to okay."

"Y…Yeah, sound like fun." Tsukasa replied, happy at the day then had planned.

"...You sure you don't want me to stay, right?" Kagami asked again, as she walked towards the door.

"Yep…Just go, we have all day tomorrow to hang out." Tsukasa replied. Smiling back at her, regardless of how much she did want the company.

"…Alright…I will talk to you later…Umm…I may not be home tonight…But no matter what we will spend time together tomorrow." Kagami said as she left the house, leaving Tsukasa alone, yet again.

"…Yep, Tomorrow...Have fun with Kona-Chan, I suppose I will just watch TV or something." Tsukasa said to herself plopping down to watch some random show.

"…Someone I like huh…I…I always have liked her I suppose…But…Im not sure if I like her like that…She is really nice and pretty…I wonder what she thinks of me…Does she think Im cute? I…I mean I have thought about her a lot and she has been there for me a lot…Do…Do I like her? I…I mean I know I like her…But…Do I love her?" Tsukasa sat on her couch staring at the name on her contact list.

When suddenly her phone began vibrating and emitting a cheery tune, Out of pure shock, Tsukasa yelped dropping it to the ground, knocking the battery out.

"Oops…I…I didn't break it did I?" She asked herself, picking her phone up, placing the battery back in and inspecting the device for damage. "…Aww poor Keroro, I broke you." Tsukasa sadly said, noticing a small piece of the frog key chain broke. "…Im sorry…Wait a minute, I better call Miyuki-Chan back, she probably thinks I hung up on her." Tsukasa thought, calling back her friend, only her and her adorable air headedness could forget a person just called her that fast.

"Hello? Oh hi Tsukasa-San." Miyuki answered.

"Hey…Sorry I didn't answer earlier, I accidentally dropped my phone." Tsukasa replied, rubbing her head out of embarrassment.

"You didn't damage it did you?"

"Nah it's okay…But…Umm what did you call for?" Tsukasa nervously asked.

"Well I was just kind of bored, and I just got back from the dentist, and I have all my college preparations done, and was wondering if you and Kagami and Konata wanted to hang out or something."

"Yeah, that sound like fun…But Kagami and Konata are busy, they are hanging out right now…But if you want to hang out with me still Im free." Tsukasa replied, sounding as though she was asking her to come over.

"Okay, that is fine with me...what do you want to do?" Miyuki asked.

"Umm…If you want to come over here you could…Even though it would just be me here." Tsukasa replied.

"Yeah that sound like fun…And don't worry about Konata and Kagami being gone, I like hanging out with you." Miyuki responded, a compliment that instantly brightened Tsukasa's day.

"Okay…You can head over whenever you want; I will even bake us some cookies." Tsukasa happily responded.

"Okay, I will be over in a little bit." Miyuki responded hanging up the phone.

"…_Miyuki-Chan…I don't know…Do I want to with you because I like you…Or is it just because I miss Kagami…I don't know…I mean I always have liked talking to you the most…And I do think you are really pretty and really nice, and you are so smart, you have always helped me…But…But does that mean I like you…I…I wish I had Kagami to talk to…She must have felt like this before she knew she loved Konata…Does that mean I will Love Miyuki…Or do I already love her? I…I need to call Kagami."_ Tsukasa thought to herself, as she thought back to all the memories she shared with her friend, she then pulled out her phone, pressing the speed dial button for her sister.

"…Hello what is it Tsukasa?" Kagami replied, the zooming sound in the background, made Tsukasa believe she was still on the train. "I just left like 10 Minutes ago."

"…Umm…Kagami…I… kind of lied earlier…I…I do like someone…I think." Tsukasa nervously replied.

"…What do you mean you think you do? And who is it?" Kagami asked, concerned for her sister, feeling kind of bad that she did not stay back, knowing there was something she wanted to tell her.

"…Well, Im not sure if I like her…I mean I think I do…Well I do like her…But I don't know if I am in love with Miyuki or not." Tsukasa replied, not meaning to say Miyuki's name.

"Miyuki?" Kagami replied, in shock, completely unaware that her sister liked her other friend.

"Y…Yeah…I…I mean I…I think I like her…What did you feel when you knew you liked Konata?" Tsukasa nervously replied.

"…Well…How about this, why don't you tell me how you feel…Then I will tell you what I think of it." Kagami replied, interested in how her sister felt.

"Well…I…I like spending time with her…And she has helped me with a lot of stuff…And she is really pretty and not to mention smart…And I like talking to her…" Tsukasa went on, describing to her sister, exactly what she thought just a few minute ago.

"How does it feel when she compliments you?" Kagami asked trying to gauge Tsukasa's reaction.

"Well just a few minutes ago she said she liked hanging out with me…That felt really good, it made me really happy…"

"Have you ever thought about kissing her?" Kagami asked, both to hear her embarrassment, and because she was curious."

"K…Kiss her?! I…I…I mean I…suppose I have…M…Maybe a few times." Tsukasa replied, incredibly embarrassed, her cheeks flushed greatly.

"How much?" Kagami asked in a teasing tone.

"…I…I don't know…I…I guess…I think about it a lot." Tsukasa replied, touching her lips, the thought of Miyuki's puffy lips pressed against them, her tongue, gently rubbing against her, Tsukasa responding by doing the same back. "…M...Miyuki-Chan..." She gently cooed, forgetting the fact she was still on the phone with her sister.

"…I will take that to mean quite often." Kagami responded, thinking the fact that her sister was thinking about it right then, was adorable.

"W…Wah?! I…I umm…I guess I do think about it a lot…I have had a few dreams about her too." Tsukasa admitted.

"Really? Like what?" Kagami asked interested at what kinds of things she dreamt about.

"…Umm…J…Just things involving me and her…" She replied vaguely.

"Hmm…Well you don't need to tell me those things." Kagami replied. "…I guess the real question is how do you feel when you are around her?"

"…I don't know…I guess I just am happy when I am with her, it is kind of a weird feeling, like a fluttery feeling…I don't really understand it."

"I think that fluttering is because you love her." Kagami replied, a smile on her face, because she knew it was true.

"L…Love her? I…I don't know…I…I never really thought about it…" Tsukasa replied, her cheeks rich red, her voice shaky.

"…I think you do, I was the same way with Konata…But once I really thought about it, I realized it was true…I think if you think about it you will too." Kagami replied, knowing exactly how her twin was feeling.

"I…I…I don't know…I mean I do really like her…I…just am not sure if I…Feel like that for her...I think i do though...I mean i really like her...i...I reallly wish i could kiss her...B..But does thst mean i love her? I...I just don't know"

"I know one sure fire way to be sure…" Kagami replied.

"…What is that? Tsukasa asked, greatly interested.

"…Say that you love her…Out loud." Kagami replied.

"What? I…I don't think I should…" Tsukasa replied, greatly embarrassed.

"Just do it…You have a picture of you and her in your room right?" Kagami asked, knowing it was true.

"Y…Yes."

"Okay…Take that picture, and look directly at it, directly at her, and say 'I love you Miyuki'…You will know after you say that, if you truly love her." Kagami replied guiding her sister, the best she could through the phone. "…You need to do this alone though…But when you do it, you will know right away if you really do love Miyuki, which I think we both know you do."

"…Is…Is that what you did?" Tsukasa asked, curious to know if she is being told to do what her sister did.

"Yeah…I was looking at a picture of her, and I just said it…That was when I knew I really did love her, I always knew I did, but doing that made me realize that it was completely true…You will know exactly what I mean."

"…O…Okay…Thanks Kagami…Thank you for helping me." Tsukasa replied, hanging the phone.

* * *

"…Did you really do that?" Konata sweetly asked putting her controller down, as her car made a loud whooshing sound, crashing into a wall, the same whooshing sound that made Tsukasa think Kagami was on the train still.

"…Yeah, that was when I really knew I was in love with you." Kagami replied, gently petting the girl's hair in front of her.

"That is so cute…I...I kind of did that too…" Konata shyly replied.

"Really?" Kagami asked, in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…It is kind of cute and embarrassing really." Konata replied, slightly embarrassed at what she did.

"What was it?" Kagami asked, curiously

"…Well…You know that picture I have of you, right? That one that used to be on my nightstand, before I put that one up."

"Yeah…What about it?" She asked again, wanting to know exactly what Konata did.

"Well…I had a really bad dream one night, I can't remember what it was, only that I awoke really scared…Well remember that time I had a scary dream, you offered to lay with me, even though you were mad that I woke you?"

"Yeah…I remember I was mad at first because you woke me up, because you yelled…But I saw that you were shivering and about to cry, you looked really scared, I used to sleep with Tsukasa a lot when she got scared so I thought it would help you too…What about that night though."

"…Well I had another really scary dream about a week or so after that, because of this move I watched, and when I woke up from it, I grabbed your picture and held it, Without realizing I said that I loved you, because I wanted you to hold me, like you did that other night…And I guess that was when I realized I was in love with you." Konata cutely explained.

"That is so cute…But that was like 3 years ago…" Kagami replied, thinking it was the most adorable thing she heard.

"Yeah…I remember I felt really bad after saying it too…Well I was really happy at first, and I said it a few more times, but then I got really sad, because I didn't think you felt the same...so I was a little scared."

"…I…I wish I was there, I would have been able to tell you I loved you too…It was about that time I realized it too…Actually now that I think about it…I think it was the exact same time, because I remember it was the day after you woke me and It was the first time we slept together. I woke up and had a really odd feeling, it was nothing like when I would sleep with Tsukasa, I woke up that day, and I looked at you, and I had a really happy feeling, I realized I was staring at you for a few minutes, and I remember I really wanted to kiss you…So I went home and just stared at the picture of you I had, everything I thought told me not to, and that it was wrong, but I just kept saying that I loved you out loud." Kagami explained, both of them realizing it was the same night, the night they slept together for the first time, that made them realize they loved each other.

"…Kagami…I wish we both would have just said something then…Imagine what our lives could have been like." Konata replied.

"…Im kind of glad we didn't…I mean it is bad that we lost all that time together, but we didn't even know each other that much, and our parents barely knew one another, so think what could have happened, we could have got in a fight, or our parents could have reacted differently…I know we missed time, but now we are getting married so I think it is just fine how this worked out." Kagami explained, obviously she had over thought this many other times.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, this is a really good way things turned out, everything could have been different back then, and the time right now is perfect so I guess it is good we were both too nervous." Konata replied, thinking about all the possible things that could have happened, realizing how well things did end up working for them.

"Yeah…I am really glad how our lives ended up." Kagami replied, hugging Konata.

"…Im so glad you felt the same for me…I really love you so much Kagami…No matter what happiness and how much I say it, I will always love you, so so much Kagami…" Konata replied, kissing her and holding her, tightly in response.

"Me too Konata, I love you more than I can even understand, just like when I first realize it, and every other time I look at you, I want to keep saying it, I love you so much." Kagami replied, kissing Konata back, now laying on top of her.

"…Hey Kagami…Do you want to watch a scary movie?" Konata asked, in a cute manner.

"…Just like back then…Of course I do, and if you have any bad dreams you will know I will be holding you." Kagami replied, smiling at Konata's cute and nostalgic idea.

"Yep…Even if I don't have a bad dream, I will still know that, and that is why I love you." Konata replied, kissing her again.

* * *

"…_She is right…I do."_ Tsukasa thought to herself staring directly into a cute picture of Miyuki. _"…I do love you Miyuki…I think I have loved you for a long time…Im sorry I never knew it…But I hope you feel the same…Maybe you love me too you just never realized it either…I…I really hope you do…P…Please love me too."_ She thought as she ran down the stairs, to greet the person ringing her door, the person she now knew she loved.

* * *

**_Author Notes- Sorry for that everyone, pretty long chapter, and I bet none of you expected me to do that did you. I realized poor little Tsukasa was all alone, she had no Kagami to comfort her, and she has no one who loves her, and she is so Moe too, her adorableness disserves love just as much as anyone else, who am I to say the fact that all the LS girls being lesbian is ridiculously unlikely, they love each other and they know it. -.- Perhaps a tad irrational yes…But I felt bad for poor lil Tsukasa, I always did enjoy the Miyuki and Tsukasa pairing but I never really had a time or a good opportunity to add it, and no sadly I won't be doing, Two Hearts Revealed: Tsukasa and Miyuki's Story that would be far too strenuous and it would make me explode, but I will make the next chapter about the two of them and perhaps even make their own story with its own plot after I finish this and have enough free time…In fact if you would like that message me, and demand I do it, and as per your request I shall make it done, just like I did with the Yutaka Minami story…Even though that took me 2 months to start, if I have enough people ask me to do it, I will…So you know what to do people, if you think Tsukasa disserves to find love, and feel the same for Miyuki then demand it of me :]_**

_**Also i am fairily sure the owners of Wendy's are slave drivers...They have me schedualed from 11-8 tommorrow...and it is 4 here so i need sleep... then the day after 11-8 again, then 4-12, then again on halloween i work another 4-12, then after that day i have to work 11-5...So needless to say, i probably wont be able to write another chapter for a few days...I apologies in advance.  
**_


	42. True Feelings Awakened

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 42: True feelings Awakened.

* * *

"Hey Tsukasa-San…Umm Do you plan on letting me in anytime soon?" Miyuki jokingly asked.

"Wah? Ohh right…I kind of got lost in thought." Tsukasa replied, in her usually airheaded manner, moving out of the way to allow her friend in.

"So anyway, what do you want to do? We no longer need to study so I don't have to bore you with that, I know that is what we usually do."

"Yeah…But studying with you isn't boring, I have fun even if its studying…But Im glad we don't have to anymore…At least until college at least." Tsukasa replied rubbing her head.

"Yeah, you never were big on studying…But you know if you ever do need help or anything I will be glad to assist you." Miyuki replied, in a helpful manner.

"But you will be going to Tokyo…That is pretty far away, so we won't be able to see each other often.

"…_That's right…She will be going to Tokyo…Maybe I should just not even tell her how I feel…Besides…She probably doesn't even like me…But…But…I…I like her…I…I really like you Miyuki."_ Tsukasa thought, completely lost to the outside world.

"Don't need to worry." Miyuki finished saying, a small hint of red on her cheeks.

"…Wah? I…Im sorry, I…I didn't hear that…What did you say?" Tsukasa asked, missing the reason for why Miyuki was slightly blushing.

"…I…I was just saying…That I would come back anytime…If…You ever needed me…So…So you don't need to worry." She said again, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"…Oh…T…Thank you." Tsukasa happily replied, even though she might not have meant that in a romantic sort of way, it still made Tsukasa very happy.

"…So…Umm…How come you keep going into a daze like that…You are doing it more than usual." Miyuki replied, concerned slightly for her friend.

"…Umm its nothing…Don't worry about it." Tsukasa replied, trying to not get lost in thought again.

"…Well okay…So umm what do you want to do?" Miyuki asked.

"Well umm…I don't know…Im not a really good host…Want to just play some games or something?" Tsukasa asked, pulling out a few games.

"…Sure…Im not really good though." Miyuki replied, grabbing a controller.

"Me either, it is usually Kona-Chan and Onee-Chan playing, all we get to do is watch usually…It's actually kind of nice we get to be alone." Tsukasa said, not realizing how forward she made that sound.

"…_Oh crap…Did I make that sound too weird? Ohh no I hope I didn't…I don't want her to think I am weird."_ Tsukasa thought frantically, as she got lost in thought yet again. _"…Oh wait she is saying something I got to snap out of it."_

"…ah it is kind of nice to get to spend some time with just you." Miyuki replied blushing slightly, also not meaning for her comment to sound so intimate again.

"_..Does she like me too? I…I can't tell, she always has been this nice…But she…she sure is saying she likes being with me a lot…Am this the wrong way? I…I can't tell…Oh…I wish I could just kiss her right now…I…I really want to Miyuki…I…I don't really understand it…But…I really want you to say you love me…I know it is weird, but you would make me the happiest person alive…I've always wanted to have someone tell me that…not family, someone who really loves me…Do…Do you love me Miyuki?"_

"…Miyuki-Chan…I…" Tsukasa began saying however was unable to finish her sentence. A rich shade of red overtaking her cheeks, one Miyuki thought to be quite cute.

"What? Did you say something?" Miyuki asked, unsure of what Tsukasa said, if anything.

"…Umm…N…Nothing…."

"…So…How are Kagami and Konata doing, I haven't really heard from them in a few days." She asked, wanting to make some form of small talk, to rid of the silence.

"Good…Only a few more days left till the wedding I guess…Kagami hasn't really been home at all the past few days, so I don't really know much either…I have pretty much been alone for the past week or so." She relied sadly.

"Ohh…Im sorry, I wish I wasn't busy with my college stuff…Or I would have been able to come over, I didn't know you were lonely or I would have made time to see you." Miyuki replied, said she wasn't able to help her friend.

"I…Its okay…you wouldn't need to do that for me…I need to get used to Kagami not being around all the time since she has Konata now…" Tsukasa replied, slightly sadly.

"…Well you have me still…So you don't need to be lonely anymore…Okay?" Miyuki replied, hugging her friend. Tsukasa instantly cheering up, her face ablaze, thoughts of her and Miyuki together were filling her head, causing her to fall into a world of fantasy.

"M…Miyuki-Chan…" Tsukasa happily said, unable to say more.

"…Like I said Tsukasa, don't worry about Kagami not always being there…Because I will if you even need someone." Miyuki said again, slowly beginning to remove herself from her friend, however meeting some resistance as Tsukasa held on to her, not wanting to remove herself.

"…Umm Tsukasa…You, are kind of still gripping me." Miyuki shyly replied, blushing as the fact that Tsukasa was still tightly gripping her.

"…I…I don't want to let go." She cutely relied, not really meaning to say what she was thinking.

"…Tsukasa?" Miyuki said, not really understanding what her friend meant by that.

"…M…Miyuki…I…I love you Miyuki!" Tsukasa loudly said, before she quickly moved her head forward, Pressing her lips into Miyuki's, Miyuki confused at first, kind of stood there, but after a few seconds once she realized what was just said, and what her friend said she kissed her back, for a few second then broke off.

"Umm…I…" Miyuki shyly tried to say, however failed.

"I…Im sorry, I…I'm so sorry Miyuki…I…" Tsukasa franticly said crying.

"Tsukasa…" she tried saying however was quickly cut off again by the crying girl that just kissed her.

"Miyuki Im so sorry I did that…I…I just love you so much…And I…I don't know…I couldn't help myself…I…I…Im sorry…" she said again through her tears, moving her head forward kissing Miyuki again, then breaking away seconds later, detaching herself from Miyuki, and falling to her knees, crying heavily. "…I…I don't know why…I did that…I…Im sorry Miyuki…I…Want to kiss you again…I…I can't help myself…I…I should just go." She said standing up and quickly running out the door, however she was held back, a force gripping tightly onto her hand.

"…Tsukasa…D…Don't apologize for that." Miyuki said, moving forward towards her, and then placing her hand under Tsukasa's chin, moving her head within inches of Miyuki's face. "…I…I love you too Tsukasa." Miyuki replied planting her lips on Tsukasa's, within second Tsukasa opened her mouth, moving her tongue into Miyuki's mouth, gently massaging Miyuki's, tongue, Miyuki responding to this by doing the same back.

"…Y…You really love me?" Tsukasa cutely asked, as though she had imagagined it.

"…I…I really do Tsukasa…I have loved you for a long time…I just wasn't sure if you like me too…but I suppose you do." She responded, meaning every word of it.

"…Im sorry Miyuki…I only realized it today…But when I did, I realized I have felt this way about you for a long time…Im sorry I never realized it." Tsukasa sadly replied.

"…Its okay…I…It's my fault really, because I never told you how I felt…I was so sure you didn't like me back." Miyuki replied, hugging the girl in front of her.

"I do Miyuki…I really love you…" She replied cuddling into Miyuki, before kissing her again. "…Miyuki…Will…Will you spend the night over here tonight…I…I want to lay with you…If that is okay." Tsukasa cutely said back to her.

"…Yeah…I wanted to do that too…I…I actually already told my mom I was probably going to stay here…Because I wanted to spend time with you." Miyuki said in a rather Moe tone.

"... That is really cute." Tsukasa replied. "…Miyuki…Y…you were my first kiss." Tsukasa admitted in a rather adorable tone.

"…Me too…And Im glad for that, because I have wanted it to be you for awhile."

"…Well Im glad I was able to." She happily replied, leaning up kissing her again.

"Tsukasa-San…I really love you." Miyuki said, her cheeks holding a rose color, saying it as passionately as she could manage.

"Me too…You know…you don't really need to call me San anymore."

"…Alright…Tsukasa…S…So does this mean you are my girlfriend?" Miyuki asked in a happy tone, a dream she had often.

"…I…If that's what you want, I would really like that…I…I am your girlfriend…So…So that means I have a girlfriend now…Im no longer single…And I am dating the best person in the world." Tsukasa happily said, the first time she could ever say she wasn't single.

"Y…Yep…You sound really happy about that." Miyuki replied, smiling at how cheery the fact they were dating made Tsukasa.

"…Look out boys of the world, Tsukasa Hiragi is no longer available, she has the best girlfriend in the world, and that is Miyuki Takara!" She happily yelled, her smile stretching across her whole face.

"You are so cute you know that." Miyuki replied hugging her.

"…Heh…It makes me so happy to hear you say that…I…I really love you a lot Miyuki…"

"I love you too Tsukasa…Im so glad I can say that too you now, I have wanted to for so long.

"…Miyuki do you think someday we could get married like Kagami and Konata?" Tsukasa asked, thinking a bit too far ahead, but she was too caught up in the happy moment to realize the fact that they just started going out, and it was a little early to think about those things.

"…If that is what you want I would love to…B…but I don't think that will happen for some time." Miyuki cutely responded, slightly embarrassed at it.

"Yeah…Guess It is a bit early to think that…Im just so happy right now." Tsukasa said in an overly bubbly way.

"Yeah me too…Im so glad I have you now…I can't wait to be your girlfriend." Miyuki replied also in a bubbly way.

* * *

_**Author Notes- Yay! Tsukasa and Miyuki finally have love…but on a different note, do any of you know how it feels to have a constant Migraine at work in a fast food restaurant with all the beeping and alarms...Then working for 9 hours…not fun…But I got home, rested up a bit, migraine never went away...Right now my head feels as though it is splitting apart, and i have felt as though i needed to throw up for about 4 hours now...But I had such good inspiration and drive for this chapter I had to do it, when I saw all those reviews and kind words from everyone, even people who never reviewed before I practically melted with joy, so here you go I worked really hard to make it the fluffiest moment in history, lol not really but thank you again for all the kind words, please keep up all your support…Right now my brain is murdering me…I get headaches all the time, so I will take my leave of you. Good day/night to all.**_


	43. The night Before

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 43: The Night Before

* * *

-1 day before the wedding, Date March 24

"…Just one more day Kagami…It is so close, I can't wait." Konata said, in an over joyous tone, as her and Kagami finished their last preparations for the day to come, they had spent the entire day together, they said everyone should go about their own, so they decided to just spend the entire day finishing plans and enjoying their time together in Konata's house.

"Yeah…It is so close Konata…To think in just a day you will be my wife…It is the best feeling I could ever even imagine." Kagami replied.

"It is really is…Hey Kagami I just thought of something." Konata randomly.

"What is that?" Kagami asked, thinking they left off some important detail.

"…We forgot about a honeymoon." Konata replied sadly, both had forgotten one of the most joyous parts of the wedding.

"…How could we forget that?" kagami said frustrated, sad that they would miss the crucial alone time after their wedding.

"I guess it really isn't that bad, we don't really have time before college anyways…Not to mention it would have set us back quite a bit of money." Konata said, she had obviously thought about it a bit before bringing it up.

"…Hmm I guess that does make since, we are already enough in debt, and we really don't have the time." Kagami replied, agreeing with Konata.

"Yeah, its fine, my dad said he was going to take Yutaka and leave the house for a few days, he said we could have it all too ourselves." Konata said, with a devious yet happy look.

"That could be nice." Kagami replied with a smile.

"That it will Kagami, that it will." Konata replied with a smile, hinting at the kinds of activities that would ensue.

"Ohh, looking forward to it baby." Kagami replied with a joking infliction followed by a wink.

"My, my Kagamin, feisty are you? You have to wait though." Konata responded, in a toying manner.

"Konata Im so glad we have so much time to spend together, it really is nice just being with you…that's what Im looking to most, is just being with you. Even if we have no classes together I know I will be able to come home to my wife." Kagami said, a picture of coming home tired, with Konata greeting her, with an apron and a spatula, the scent of cookies in the air. It was a cliché, family picture, but Kagami greatly enjoyed every part of the image. "My adorable little otaku wife." She added, giving Konata a gentle kiss on the lips, then rubbing the top of her head.

"Your right, that will be really nice…Coming home from a long day of school, and work, with a naked Kagami on our bed…Good stuff." Konata replied, the image creeping into her mind.

"Your such a pervert" Kagami replied, imagining it herself.

"…I know your thinking it too now though." Konata replied with a devious smile.

"…N…No Im not." Kagami replied, slightly embarrassed, that because of Konata's influence she was actually turning into quite a pervert.

"…Kagamin I already told you I know when you are thinking these things…Besides I saw that look you always get when you imagine things." Konata replied.

"I guess I can't deny it, but it is only because you turned me to such a pervert." Kagami replied a rather embarrassed tone accompanying her.

"You can't blame me on that, you were a pervert right when we started dating, remember how you attacked me on the train. You were like some sex craved beast." Konata replied jokingly.

"…That's true, I suppose…But you said it kind of meanly, I wasn't some crazed beast." Kagami replied in a sad manner.

"Im sorry sweetie, I was only messing, Im sorry if I made you sad." Konata said apologetically, hugging Kagami.

"I know you didn't mean it that way, but don't say I was some sex craved person…I just wanted to be with you." Kagami replied a sad, rather cute way.

"I know, Kagami…That's all I wanted too, I was just joking with you, you should know I would never think of you that way, I know you only did that because you wanted to show me how much you loved me, and that is the exact reason I did it too." Konata replied, very seriously and emotionally.

"Konata…" Kagami responded, unsure of what so say to match what Kagami said.

"That is why I gave you that ring in the first place, I wanted to show you just how much you meant to me, I love you so much Kagami, and I did just as much back then, I almost asked you to marry me there…But I realized it was far too soon, but I still wanted to give you something…I really wanted to show you how I fealty.

"…Konata, I love you so much." Kagami said responding to Konata, statement, quickly hugging her.

"Me too Kagami…I really love you a lot." Konata responded, passionately kissing Kagami.

* * *

"…Can you believe it Yutaka…It is just another day until Kagami-senpai, and Konata-Senpai are going to be married.

"…I know…I can't wait Minami, It is going to be so wonderful…I still can't believe it was only a year ago they started dating, and now they are going to be getting married." Yutaka responded

"I know what you mean…It really makes me look forward to our future Yutaka, all I know about it is that I want it to be with you."

"Do you think we will be married? That would be amazing…That is…If you would like that." Yutaka replied full of glee.

"…Yeah, I would really like that Yutaka, but…but I think we should wait awhile…At least until school is up, but then I would really like to marry you Yutaka." Minami replied, greatly serious.

"really? Do you really think we could?" Yutaka asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah…I mean I would love to marry you Yutaka." Minami replied, blushing slightly at the thought of Yutaka in wedding dress.

"…It would be really nice." Yutaka replied, also thinking of what it would be like to be married to her.

"We could live together just like Konata and Kagami too…I would really like that, being able to see you, and hold your everyday."

"Yeah, just knowing we live in the same place, and whenever I come home, you would be there is a really nice feeling, also we could sleep together every night."

"Yep…it is going to be really nice…Even if we can't get married I really want to live with you Yutaka, I want to be with you always and sleep with you every night." Minami said happily, she thought regardless of what her future held she wanted to live with Yutaka, that much she was sure of. "especially right now…With things they way are at my house." She said sadly, her house was still in quite some turmoil at the whole affair.

"…How are you parents doing? You haven't really talked about it in a few days." Yutaka brought up, knowing it was a touchy subject and she probably didn't want to talk about it, but it was something she wanted to know about, she also figured that talking about it might make her feel better.

"…Well…Not too good, my mom is still really angry, I don't understand her, she used to be so nice, but it was like she didn't even care about me anymore when she found out…Dad is still trying his best to reason with her, and he is trying to be as supportive as possible, but it doesn't look like they will stop fighting anytime soon…I really think they are going to get a divorce." Minami explained, still very sad at the whole affair.

"…Im really sorry Minami…It my fault, Im the one who is breaking up your parents." Yutaka sadly replied, truthfully indirectly she was the cause, that was enough to make her sad.

"Yutaka, don't say that…It isn't your fault, I love you, no part of this is because of you, they are breaking up because of me, not you…Please don't say it is your fault, I don't want you feeling responsible…I love you more than anything, and if my mom can't understand that than that is her fault, but please don't think you are the cause, because you're not." Minami said, a tone of complete seriousness.

"…Okay Minami…I still feel little bad, though." Yutaka replied, knowing that it really wasn't her fault, although the fact that she was dating her, and that was breaking them up made her sad, which partially made her feel responsible.

"…You shouldn't, It is no way your fault…I love you Yutaka, and You love me, that is really all that matters, so please don't feel guilty." Minami replied embracing Yutaka.

"…I love you too Minami, I really can't wait until tomorrow, it is going to be such a special day."

"Yeah, it is going to be really special…Our friends are actually getting married, it is so amazing…but…a part of me feels really bad." Minami said happily, but a rather gloomy tone near the end.

"What do you mean by that?" Yutaka asked, unsure of what Minami meant.

"Well, about what happened with that disease and everything…I mean can you imagine if she had dies…What if there wasn't a cure, none of this would be happening. Kagami would be alone…It is so sad, the way she looked that day…I really don't think she would have been willing to live without her." Minami replied.

"…Yeah, she looked so depressed that day...How do you think she would have reacted if Konata didn't make it?" Yutaka asked, scared of what could have occurred.

"…I don't know…She kept saying she wouldn't live without her."

"…you…You don't think she would have killed herself do you?" Yutaka asked, fearing the fact that it is probably what she would have done.

"…I don't know…I mean she might have...She was so sad…And I know how much she loved Konata, she probably couldn't even imagine living without her…Just like if I somehow lost you, I'm not sure how I would react to that, I don't think I could handle losing you either." Minami replied, fearing what her life would be like without Yutaka.

"…It is okay Minami…I will be here okay…But if something does happen please promise me you won't do that...Please." Yutaka replied, begging

"…I…I don't know Yutaka…I just don't think I could go on without you…I…I don't know what I would do…"Minami responded not wanting to promise anything, knowing that if anything did happen to Yutaka, she would truly not know what to do.

"…I understand…I wouldn't want to live without you either…But…I don't think I could actually take my life…But if it meant living without you…" Yutaka started saying. However was cut off, by a pair of lips, pressed against hers, and the owner of them was hugging her tightly.

"…That won't happen…I promise I will never leave your side Yutaka…I will always be with you…So neither one of us should even think differently…" Minami said, refusing to let go of Yutaka.

"…Okay…I promise I will always be there for you too…We will always be with each other." Yutaka, replied, gripping Minami just as tightly.

"…Yutaka, I love you so much…You mean so much to me…I really can't imagine my life without you." Minami replied, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Me too, Minami, I love you so much…" Yutaka said, a few tears flowing from her eyes as well.

"…Yutaka, are you getting sleepy?" Minami asked, noticing Yutaka yawn. And noticing it was already around 10:00 and they wanted to go to bed pretty early to prepare for the next day.

"…Yeah a bit…are you tired at all?" Yutaka asked, yawning again.

"…A little...Are you ready to go to bed?" Minami asked, as though she was a motherly figure, tucking her child in too bed.

"Yeah…We haven't really slept together in awhile…So Im really looking forward to it." Yutaka said happily.

"Me too…" Minami replied, as Yutaka crawled into her bed, Minami joining her after Yutaka opened the covers, gesturing for her to join her.

"Minami I love you so much, I love feeling you hold on to me, I know I have you protecting me." Yutaka said as Minami wrapped her arms around her, Yutaka leaned in slightly giving her a quick kiss.

"…Yutaka…You are the sweetest girl in the world." Minami said, pulling Yutaka closer into her.

"…And you are the nicest, and most beautiful." Yutaka replied, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you…You really are the cutest girl ever." Minami said, burying her face into Yutaka.

"I love you so much Minami." Yutaka said, resting her head under Minami's, her face, against Minami's chest.

"…Me too Yutaka, I love you so much."

* * *

"…Aya-Chan…You're so sweet." Misao said, hugging Ayano, she had just given Misao a necklace, with a locket, that had a picture of the two of them, and inside it held an inscription that read, 'I will Love you forever, Ayano'

"…Im so glad I have you Misao, you mean the world to me…I wanted to get you something that showed how much I mean that…Now you will always have a picture or us, and you can know I love you whenever you look at it"

"Yeah…It really is the perfect present…I love you so much Ayano…Im so glad, I realized how you felt…I still feel so bad It took me so long to realize it, and how much you truly loved me…But I know now, and I know you are someone who always will love me…Just as I love you." Misao elegantly put, very happy at the sparkling token of love around her neck.

"Misao…I really love you…You are so important to me, everything about you has made my life better." Ayano replied, hugging Misao tightly,

"Ayano…You are so cute." Misao replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"…Misao…remember the party…after I ran home, I felt so bad…I couldn't take it…I was so sure you didn't love me back, I was just about to give up all hope, but then out of nowhere you came in…In that split second I thought I went insane…Because I had just thought you didn't like me, but when you came in, I immediately knew you understood how I felt, and I knew that you had to love me too... I was so angry with you at first…Because you didn't know how I felt, but when you came through that door, everything changed…I immediately knew we could be together…I was so happy." Ayano said, recalling everything she felt that night.

"…I know Ayano…I felt so horrible, when I heard you talking to Miyuki, when I looked at you and saw how much you were crying, and what you said, I felt like the worst person in the world for making you cry…It made me realize how much I cared for you too…That is why I ran all the way to your house…I didn't care how long it would take, I just wanted to see you, and make it all up to you…And I still feel horrible, that I made you cry back then...Even if it was only a moment, you thought I didn't like you, and I can understand how sad you must be…But we have each other now…And I will never leave you, or ever make you cry again…I promise." Misao replied, holding her throughout the whole speech.

"…Misao…Im pretty tired…can we go to bed now…I…I kind of want to cuddle for awhile." Ayano said a tint of red appearing, at her cute request.

"…Ha-ha of course…I know how much you like that." Misao replied as both she and Ayano crawled into Misao's bed.

"…Misao, I really love it when you hold me…Having you pressed up against me, makes me feel so at ease…Like if I can feel you then I know you will be watching over me…" Ayano said, cuddling into, Misao, as close as she could get.

"…I know what you mean, I love being so close to you…Because I know how much you love me, and when I can feel you cuddled up so close to me, it is a constant reminder of how much you care for me…Im so glad for that, it makes me happy knowing how much you care." Misao said, wrapping her arms around Ayano, pulling her just a touch closer, so they were now actually pressed against each other.

"…You're really warm." Ayano cutely said, cuddling her head into Misao's chest, her face practically shoved into Misao's, small breasts.

"…Ayano…You head is kind of…I mean…It is right against…" Misao said, embarrassed, and slightly flushed, at where Ayano's head was.

"…Do…Do you want me to move?" Ayano asked, she was rather comfortable, they had made nice pillows, not to mention, Ayano liked how cute and fluster Misao was getting.

"…N…No…I like having you that close to me…I…it is just…I mean they are kind of small." Misao replied, slightly embarrassed.

"…They are nice though…You shouldn't be embarrassed." Ayano cutely replied, her head only pressing further, into her.

"…Ayano…I…Umm…Thank you…I…I well…I like you sleeping there." Misao replied, her face now greatly blushing. "…I mean you can stay if you want…"

"…alright…It really is comfortable…They kind of make pillows…" Ayano replied, embarrassed at this fact.

"…O…Okay…Ayano….I love you a lot…I would give you anything you wanted."

"…Misao, you are so caring…You really are the best girlfriend ever…Im so glad I have you."

"Me too Ayano…And you always will have me…I promise that."

"…That is why I always know Im safe when Im with you…Because I know no matter what I will always have you…And no matter how bad things get, you will keep me safe."

"…Yeah…So you don't need to worry about a thing."

"…Night Misao…I love you…I really do, a lot." Ayano said, closing her eyes peacefully.

"…Me to Ayano…I love you so much…Now get some rest, and when you wake up I will be here…Still holding you."

* * *

"…Miyuki-Chan…Im so glad you are my girlfriend." A cheerful Tsukasa said, as her and Miyuki, laid in Miyuki's bed, already getting ready to go to bed.

"…Yeah…It has only been 7 days…but they have been the happiest days in my life…Im so glad, you told me you loved me that day…You really made me the happiest person alive." Miyuki said staring into Tsukasa's eyes, this was the first night they slept together; they were still separated a little, but just glared at one another.

"…Me too Miyuki…Im really sorry it took me so long, I really never even thought about it, but when I did I really knew I loved you…I never would have imagined you felt the same for me…Especially for so long, I feel so bad now that I know…You must have felt really bad all those times we were together, not knowing how I felt." Tsukasa said, thinking how Miyuki must have felt.

"…Yeah, I thought for sure you didn't like me back…Because you never once said anything that hinted at it…But I thought if I just waited, you would love me too…And I was right…I knew If I just waited for you, then I would be able to date you…And now I am…It makes all the waiting worth it, now I have the love of the sweetest girl in the world." Miyuki said, as she leaned forward kissing Tsukasa.

"…How long did you like me?" Tsukasa asked, feeling bad she made Miyuki wait so long.

"…I don't really know…I suppose almost a year…a little bit before Konata and Kagami started dating…When the year started, I was so happy you were in my class again, and when I walked in the room and saw you happily sleeping, I thought you looked like the cutest girl in the world…That was when I realized I had feelings for you…"

"…Wow…Im so sorry Miyuki…I never knew…I can't believe it."

"…Its okay Tsukasa…It is my fault really, because I never told you how I felt…But I didn't know if you felt the same…So I just never told you…I should be the one to apologize…Because I barely even hinted that I liked you...at least not like Konata did." Miyuki responded with a slightly laugh

"Yeah, Kagami must have been blind to notice how much Konata loved her." Tsukasa replied laughing.

"…Well Konata is kind of a special case…I think Kagami was scared of Konata saying she was just joking…So I guess it makes a little sense that she wouldn't notice…But her flirting was quite obvious…"

"I guess I can understand how Onee-Chan could have missed it…but they are together now…Not to mention getting married…And if they weren't together I might still not realize how you felt…It is really thanks to them that all of us found our love." Tsukasa said, thinking of how much they affected everyone else, just by being together.

"Yeah…Although, I think the most surprising thing about their relationship, is how much Konata changed, She is like a whole different person with Kagami…She used to just be that goofy nerdy girl, but after they started dating, she changed a lot." Miyuki said, thinking back.

"That's true…Kona-Chan sure is different now…But Kagami was telling me she really was always like that, caring, and loving like she is…I guess we never saw it because she had no one to show that side of her too." Tsukasa said, recalling what Kagami told her.

"I see…That is actually pretty sad, the fact she hid who she was for so long, because she was lonely…It really is good that she found Kagami…Those two care for each other so much, it is pretty incredible…I mean they are really getting married tomorrow, and they are going to live together." Miyuki thought, glad that she found love.

"…I am really happy for those two…They both have the person they love…Just like I have you Miyuki…And I really do love you." Tsukasa said leaning forward, kissing Miyuki for a few seconds, and then separating.

"…Tsukasa you are such a cutie you know that, everything you do is adorable…Moe, I think is the term Konata uses...That why I love you so much. You are one of the most caring people in the world too; I know you want good for everyone." Miyuki said, staring at Tsukasa, and her blue sea that were her eyes.

"…Miyuki…um…Since we are sleeping together…I was thinking…Kagami talked about it a lot and I wanted to try it…That is…will, will you hold me?" Tsukasa asked, wanting to feel Miyuki against her, also Kagami had talked about how much Konata enjoyed being held.

"…Sure, I actually wanted to do that too…I just wasn't sure if you wanted that or not." Miyuki responded, as she reached her arms around Tsukasa, pulling each other closer, as Tsukasa cuddled her head against Miyuki, her head resting under Miyuki's.

"…This is really nice…I can see why she said Konata enjoyed being held so much…And Miyuki, if there is anything you want, please don't hesitate to say it, I want to do anything I can to make you happy." Tsukasa replied, wishing she could make Miyuki happy, wanting to do everything she could to do so.

"…Okay Tsukasa…In that case…Would…Would you mind, holding me too? I…I want to feel you closer to me." Miyuki asked her voice quite shaky at the request.

"…Of course." Tsukasa complied wrapping her arms around her, as Miyuki pulled her in closer. Miyuki then leaned down giving Tsukasa another quick kiss.

"…I really like kissing you Tsukasa…I have dreamt about it so many times…" Miyuki said, before she yet again, kissed Tsukasa, however this time she did not remove herself, and instead opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to gently glide into Tsukasa, as they stayed together, until they were out of breath.

"Miyuki I would be glad to kiss you whenever you want to." Tsukasa said breathing in before she moved forward kissing Miyuki back.

"…I really love you a lot Tsukasa…You mean so much to me." Miyuki said, tightly hugging her.

"…Me too Miyuki…Im so glad you are my girlfriend."

"Tsukasa Tomorrow is going to be really good."

"…Yep…Can't wait..." Tsukasa replied back closing her eyes.

"…Night Tsukasa…I…I love you." Miyuki said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"…I love you too." Tsukasa repeated, although was slightly muffled since she was pressed against her.

* * *

"…Tomorrow Kagami…Just one last day." Konata replied, as they crawled into bed, retiring from their long day of final preparations.

"…Yeah…Tomorrow I will be your Wife, and you will be mine…I really can't wait Konata…This is going to be the best day of both of our lives." Kagami replied, staring at her fiancée.

"…You know Kagami, tonight is the last night we will sleep together as a girlfriends…Tomorrow when we go to bed we will be wives…It is pretty incredible isn't it." Konata said, looking at Kagami, staring directly into her beautiful sapphires.

"Your right…This is our last night…" Kagami thought, she had not thought of that small fact.

"…Kagami…Will you hold me…I want to feel your arms around me." Konata asked adorably.

"Of course I will, I know how much you love it." Kagami said as she wrapped both her arms around Konata, pulled her in so their faces were so close their noses were touching.

"…I love you so much Kagami…Im so happy…Tomorrow is going to be so perfect."

"…It really will…" Kagami replied, a few tears rolling down her cheek. "…Konata…Im so happy." she said, staring at Konata, a few more tears coming down now. "…But at the same time Im so scared."

"Why are you scared? Are you alright Kagami?" Konata asked worryingly.

"…Yeah, Im just scared for you…No matter how much I hear that you are okay, and that the medicine is working, Im still terrified…I refuse to lose you Konata…I…I won't let it happen." Kagami said now gripping Konata to an almost painfully amount, as she rested her head on Konata's shoulder, her tears now coming out faster, began to wet Konata's shirt.

"…Kagami, nothing will happen…I know you are scared, but I am too…Just as much as you are, but I promise it will be okay…We are going to be together forever, I promise you that…We will always have each other…Im not going to let anything happen to me, that would leave you alone." Konata replied, gently petting Kagami on the top of her head, easing her worry slightly.

"…But…but what if it does happen…Konata…Everyone says it want…But that doesn't mean it can't…I know you would never leave me…And I won't ever let anything happen to you…But what if it does happen…I…I won't live without you…I can't Konata…I need you with me," Kagami replied, crying heavier now.

"…Kagamin…I…I need you too…And I promise you Kagami…I promise you I won't leave you again…I would never do that…I already made you lose me once…Im not going to allow that to happen again…I will never let you be alone." Konata replied, holding Kagami as tightly as she could.

"…Konata…I love you so much…I really do, you are my everything, this world would mean nothing to me, if you weren't in it, nothing at all would matter to me, if I didn't have you with me." Kagami said, meaning 100% of what she said.

"…Kagami, I love you too, and I feel the exact same, I would be nothing without you…" Konata said this as she gently lifted Kagami's head, her tears still rolling down her cheek, immediately kissing her, breaking away moments later. "…Kagami I love you more than I even understand, I love you so much." She said moving forwards kissing her again, their tongues immediately wrapping together, neither one even debating breaking it off for a few minutes.

"…I love you so much Konata." Kagami said before once again moving forward pressing her lips into Konata's.

"…Kagami…everything about you is perfect, you care for me so much, I love everything about you…You are my world." Konata said, staring directly at her.

"…Konata…you are so romantic, I love everything you say…I can't believe it was just a year ago, you were that nerdy otaku, who I secretly loved. And now you are the girl who I can't be without, but still that nerdy otaku, who loves being held, and always want to cuddle with me."

"…And you're still my loving Tsundere, who I would do anything to make happy."

"..You know our conversation kind of sounds like wedding vows." Kagami thought, thinking they were already getting married.

"…Yeah, I may have quoted myself." Konata said rubbing her head.

"Silly, Im not supposed to hear those until the wedding day…But I like what I heard of it…You are such a romantic little cutie…I love you so much Konata." Kagami said, kissing Konata once more.

"…Kagami I…" konata began however was interrupted by a yawn. "…Love you too."

"You tired sweetie?" Kagami asked, rubbing Konata's head.

"…A little…I suppose I wore myself out with all of today's excitement." Konata said yawning again.

"…Okay, well then we should get to bed…We have to wake up early tomorrow anyways."

"…I can stay up later if you want, Im used to it you, know, all those days grinding." Konata suggested, not really used to going to bed at an early time.

"…Nope I want you going to bed early…Im not going to let anything happen to you." Kagami responded, like a mother, watching over her child.

"…Okay…I agree, besides I am pretty tired…" she said yawning again. "I suppose sleep would be good now."

"Yeah…I can't wait for tomorrow." Kagami said, thinking forward to everything that was going to happen.

"Yep…Kagami…you will hold me while I sleep right?" Konata asked, even thought she knew there was no way Kagami would let go of her.

"Of course I will, and I will be here holding you still, when you wake up…That is a promise." Kagami said, kissing her good night.

"…Okay…Umm…Good night Kagami…I love you." Konata said, as she closed her eyes, laying her head against Kagami's chest.

"…Night sweetheart…I love you too." Kagami replied, resting her head above Konata's tightening her grip on her, as she closed her own eyes, before she made sure Konata was asleep, just like she did every other time they went to bed.

* * *

_**Authors Note's- Here we are people, one more left…Just one more before the big day…I made Misao and Ayano's section small so I could expand on it later when I get to their part in their own story, also I didn't want to put anything that would give away further plot devices…Lots and lots of fluff…Almost too much, but of course there would be with everyone happy about the day to come, all of them having their own happy moments together. Also if you notised i did them in order, of when they started going out, a nice touch i think...ALso i feel really bad for Hiyori and Patty...THey has no love...But i might make their own story so that makes up for it right?…Im really sad, I am finally finishing this, this story really has been the happiest part of my life the past 3 months or so…It is going to be really sad when I know it is done…But I will still have everyone reading it, and I know all of you enjoyed it, and that is enough to make me happy, knowing I made other people who read this have a good time. Everyone reading this send me those words of encouragement as we all finish this story together as a community, look forward for the final installment of this soon, I promise I won't make you guys wait too long.**_


	44. The Wedding

Two Hearts Revealed

Chapter 44: The Wedding

* * *

-Date March 25, Morning, Izumi Residence

It had finally come, the morning of the wedding. Today Konata had awoke before Kagami, she had been waking up before Konata the whole week, and working on wedding details, as Konata slept, so she had eventually worked herself out, Konata had insisted that she slept in, so they could 'enjoy' their time after the wedding, as Konata rather bluntly put it.

"…_Kagami…Your so beautiful, my sleeping beauty. I can't wait…Just a few more hours, and we will be married, there is no question now that we will be together forever…I love you so much Kagami, today will be the best day of our lives. I can't believe that we started dating only a year ago…Im so happy I found out you loved me too…Kagami you meant the world to me back then, and you do even more now…I really can't even understand how much I care for you, but I would do anything just to be near you…I really love you a lot Kagami." _Konata thought as she watched the lavender haired girl slumbering before her.

"…I love you Kagami." Konata said out loud, before gently kissing Kagami, then laying back down, rewrapping her arms around her.

"I love you too Konata." Kagami answered back, still asleep however.

"…You're so cute, telling me you love me even while asleep." Konata said out loud looking down at Kagami a she slumbered.

-Knock Knock-

"…Who is it?" Konata asked confused of who could be knocking at her door, especially since both her dad and Yutaka knew what day it was, and that Kagami spent the night.

"…Umm konata can I come in? Sorry for interrupting." Sojiro asked

"Yeah it fine, you're not interrupting…But be quiet please Kagami is still asleep." Konata replied,

"…Okay." Sojiro complied, slowly turning the knob.

"…So…what is it you need?" Konata asked, he had pretty much walked in and just stood there, there was a rather awkward silence filing the room.

"So…Today is the day." He said, looking at her rather seriously.

"…Yeah, It really is."

"This is definitely what you want right?" Sojiro asked, making sure his daughter was 100% committed.

"Of course I am, I love Kagami more than anything, and I want to always be with her, I really want to marry her dad." Konata replied, shocked her dad would even think otherwise.

"…I know Konata, I know how much you love her…I just want to make sure you are fully ready for this."

"I am dad…I know Kagami is the only person I ever want to be with, I don't even think I would want to be alive without her."

"I understand Konata that is exactly how I felt about your mom…So you are absolutely sure about this right. There is going to be no turning back from now."

"I know dad, this is really what I want."

"Okay, that is good, I wanted to be sure you had no hesitation in your voice, I can tell this is what you want…You really love her don't you."

"I do…more than I can even explain…She feels the exact same way about me, she loves everything about me, and she takes such good care of me." Konata explained, showing her dad just how much she meant to her.

"…I know Konata, Im happy you found someone who loves you so much."

"Mom would be happy right?"

"…Im sure she would be, she always talked about how she couldn't wait until the day she saw her girl married…But, she won't get to see it…It's finally here, she would be so proud of you Konata…She really loved you, you know, she was so happy when you were born." Sojiro began saying, a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"Dad…I really miss mom." Konata replied, a few tears streaming down her cheek.

"Me too Konata…I miss her too, everyday…That is why Im so happy you are getting married to the one you love…" Sojiro said looking down to Kagami, who then rolled over slightly, right next to where Konata was now sitting, and Kagami gently while still sleeping put her arm around Konata. "Don't ever let anything happen to separate you from her; you need to stay with her forever."

"…I will dad…I will always be with her." Konata replied gently kissing Kagami.

"…That's exactly what I want to hear Konata...I want you too to stay together forever, so treat her right, I know you will." He said getting up.

"…Thank you dad. I know you are usually perverted and not serious often, but when you are you really do make a great dad, I can understand why mom liked you so much, Kagami is always saying Im the exact same."

"Thank you Konata…You and Kagami have a good day today…I will leave you alone now…I will see you two tonight." Sojiro replied walking out.

"Umm…Dad…Actually I have something I need help with." Konata said, slightly embarrassed.

"What's that?" he asked walking back into the room.

"Well…Umm, Im having trouble coming up with vows…What should I say?"

"Just say exactly how she makes you feel, and say it the way you know she would like, make them as personal as you can, she will be happy if you do that." He recommended.

"Im guessing that's what you did." Konata replied

"Yeah, when I was saying them, I actually quoted an anime a few times, and your mom laughed, because she got it, she said it was really romantic, how I said them, and how I made what I enjoyed fit her…She said she would have it no other way, so that is what you should do, it will tell her how much you mean to her, in your own way."

"…Thanks dad, I will do that." She replied, thinking up some good ideas already.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked getting up again.

"No…Thanks you dad."

"No problem…Have a good day, I will see you later." He said, walking out again, this time however he was not interrupted.

"…See you tonight." Konata replied, as her dad walked out.

"…Kagami…Im really ready for this…I want it so bad, I want to be with you forever, I love you so much." Konata said, looking down at Kagami, hugging her back gently, closing her eyes, allowing she to get a bit more rest.

"…M…Me to Konata…I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Kagami replied, responding to what Konata said.

"Kagami are you awake?" Konata asked, unsure of if she was responding in her sleep like last time or not.

"Yeah, I woke up just a few seconds ago…Just long enough to hear what you said…I feel the exact same Konata." Kagami replied, rubbing her eyes.

"You tired still sweetie?" Kagami asked, noticing that Kagami was indeed still rather tired looking, the last few days finally catching up with her.

"…Yeah a little, but we should get up, after all this is the big day." She replied yawning.

"…Kagami, you still need some sleep, so why don't you go back to bed, I was just about to do the same."

"Okay, I suppose a little bit more rest, won't hurt, besides we don't really have anything else to do till later today, and I want to lay with you a little longer."

"I love you Kagami." Konata said to her, before kissing her, then shutting her eyes, Kagami doing the same, after putting her arm around her, pulling her in.

"I love you too Konata...I can't wait for later." Kagami said, kissing Konata on the head before she too closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep, thanks to the warmth of the one she was embracing.

"…Just a little bit longer…I can't wait." Konata said to her, unable to fall asleep for a few minutes and instead just watching the girl she was to wed, as she slept, happily grasping her lover.

* * *

-Noon, Iwasaki Residence.

"…Minami, It is really here…I still can't believe Onee-Chan and Kagami are really getting married." Yutaka said, as her and Minami, were eating lunch, Minami had made them rice, with

"I know…It's really is incredible, I mean I figured they would…And maybe us too…But…But for it to really happen, and so soon too, it really is amazing."

"Yeah…Minami…you are a really good cook you know…You will be a great wife." Yutaka said the idea of Konata and Kagami getting married were putting many similar thoughts into the small girls mind.

"It really would Yutaka…I would love to marry you. I would do it now if I could…But, I we really don't have money…Or a place to live, and I know my parents would not approve…And they can only get married because the leaders of Kagami's shrine are allowing it…We most likely will not be so lucky, but if we could do it somehow, I would love to…I really would Yutaka." Minami said, completely serious, thinking out how Yutaka and she would wed.

"…You must have put a lot of thought into it…I guess I really didn't think that much out...But I suppose your right, regardless it would be really nice to marry you." Yutaka replied, realizing it was something Minami must have thought about a lot, Yutaka had too but more of the glamour of marriage, not the actual process they would have to endure, and all the hardships that would accompany it.

"…Its okay though…I promise Yutaka, if that is what you want I will make it happen…I will marry you, I promise that…We just need to wait for the proper time." Minami replied, almost sounding like a proposal, if she actually had the ring she probably would have done so.

"Really Minami? Do you really mean that? Would you really marry me?" Yutaka, asked sounding rather hopeful.

"Of course I would, you know I love you Yutaka…I would want nothing more than to make it permanent." Minami replied, sweetly.

"I would love that…But just like you said I don't think that could happen for a while…Konata said she had put about 1/3 her paycheck every time, for the whole year, mostly for a just in case emergency thing, but she used all of it for the wedding…And they still barely had half, it's a good thing their parents were so helpful." Yutaka replied.

"…Yeah, Izumi-san lent them so much money…He had apparently been saving for it for awhile, he had like a whole account premade just for that, as well as college…He is really been helpful for them…He said he also had some set aside for me…He told me when I told him about your parents…He said if it came down to it he would allow you to live with us, and even help us buy a apartment or house if we wished it…He is really helpful, and nice." Yutaka explained.

"Wow, really…I never knew he was that considerate…All I ever heard of him was that he was kind of creepy, but I know you said he was really nice, but I didn't know he did all that." Minami replied, shocked at the kind gesture.

"Yeah, He said he would gladly do whatever he could to help…And Kagami's dad set up where they could get married, not to mention since it is his shrine he is doing that for free…They have really been lucky with the whole matter." Yutaka explained further.

"…It's like the stars are aligned to let them get married…It is really romantic…Perhaps its gods doing after seeing how much Kagami loved Konata when she was ill…I can't help but think so when I see how perfect things have gone for them."

"I know…Do you think we will be so lucky?" Yutaka asked.

"I don't know…But if it means what happened to Konata will happen to you, then I don't want it to…Yutaka I don't want anything to happen, that way Kagami looked…Was so depressing, I never want to feel that Yutaka…I don't want to bear losing you, I don't think I could handle that."

"…Its okay Minami…I mean I know I get sick a lot, but I won't leave you…I refuse, If there is one thing I want…The only thing I want, is to stay with you forever…I don't want to leave you Minami." Yutaka said, hugging and tightly gripping Minami. Minami responded by holding her.

"…You won't Yutaka, and neither will I…We will be together forever, and someday, we can get married…I will try my best Yutaka I promise…I will protect you, and not let you get sick." Minami replied, gently kissing Yutaka, hugging her, tighter.

* * *

"…You see…Can you really feel the same, when you hear that? How can you not see how much they mean to one another?" A older male, reasoned

"…I…"

"How would you feel if your parents said that about you? The one thing they want is to be with each other, would you really try to break that up, that is not what the woman I love would do…If you love your daughter, you will understand."

"…Does she really feel like that?" she asked herself.

"Of course she does…Minami loves Yutaka more than the world…She even said she would give her life, just to help Yutaka…Our daughter loves that little girl more than I have ever seen someone love another."

"…I…I guess she really is serious."

"I told you that…She is committed to Yutaka, 100%...I don't know why you could not see that."

"I figured it was just a phase or something…Like she was trying to disobey us."

"Why would you think that? Do you really think Minami would be like that…You know how unhappy she has been, and unlucky she has been her whole life, and she is finally happy…Do you get it now?" He angrily said.

"…Im still against the whole same sex thing…It just seems a little wrong…But it that girl makes her so happy, and then she can continue as she wants."

"...Do you still plan on kicking her out?" he asked, seriously

"…No she can do what she wants…I think I realize how she feels…That girl makes her happy, and I do love her…I have been horrible this past month haven't I?" she asked, realizing all the horrible things she had said.

"…Its okay, I know you meant well…You just didn't understand her, I think you do now…Yutaka makes her happy, and that is what matters…Besides if you did kick her out you think that would make her date guys?"

"I guess not…But same sex relationships are still not right."

"…Think about this, would you want her with some sex craved boy, or that sweet caring Yutaka…She cares for Minami, much more than anyone else would."

"Not all boys are sex craved…But…I get what you are saying…She is a sweet girl, I can tell whenever I see her...Fine, Minami can stay with her."

"…Thank you…Umm…Im sorry too…I was angry when I said I wanted a divorce…If you are going to accept Minami, then I would like to cancel that." He shyly said, admitting he was too direct.

"…Okay…I didn't want to get divorced either…I still love you honey…"

"I love you too…I knew you still cared about her…When you said that stuff about her, it made me so mad…I knew that wasn't the real you…You always cared about her."

"…Im sorry, Im not really sure why Im so against it…I guess I just always imagined her getting married to a guy, having kids and we would be grandparents…But when I figured out she was with a girl, I guess I just always thought, I don't know, it is just not normal, I always imagined Minami as our perfect studious girl, I guess when I saw her with a girl, she would be completely different." Ms. Iwasaki explained.

"…I suppose I understand…But do you really think that was worth making her so upset, telling her she was wrong? Would you really kick her out for that? Just because you think it's wrong."

"No…I love her…I…I don't know, I…I really don't know why I was so mad…Im sorry, I have to apologize to her…She really didn't deserve that." Her mother said, tearing up. Realizing how horrible she had treated her own daughter, all because her selfish viewpoint.

"Its okay honey…I know you didn't mean it…But I think you do really owe her an apology…But I think we should wait till tomorrow, this is a really important day for them, and their friends."

"I will tell her, whenever I get the chance…But now might not be good."

"Yeah…I think her and Yutaka wish to be alone." He said walking away.

"…Im really sorry, Minami…Im such an idiot...I really am the worst mom ever…You do deserve to be happy." Ms. Iwasaki said to herself.

"…Mommy." A tear-filled girl said.

"…Minami?" She asked turning around, to see Minami, standing beside her door, who knows how much she had actually heard, but clearly it was enough.

"…Mom it's okay…I love you too." Minami said hugging her mom, crying.

"…Im so sorry Minami…I made such a mistake, will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I will Mom…Does that mean you really are okay with it?"

"I am Minami…I still don't really get it…But I know you love her, and she loves you…So for you I will try to understand, I want you to be happy." Her mom said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"…Mom…I…Im sorry too…It is not what you wanted…"

"No…Don't apologize for that…It is my fault for not getting you…You have no reason to apologize, you care about someone and that is what is important…I want you to be happy…So enjoy your time with her…And you are both welcome in this house forever…Im really sorry Minami, I have no reason for why I acted In such a way."

"Its okay mom…I forgive you…I knew you weren't really mad at me…I knew you still loved me."

"I do Minami."

* * *

Noon- Hiragi Residence.

"…Dad I can't believe you are doing all this…It is so cool." A lavender haired airhead said to her dad. She, her dad, and her two older sisters were all in the room, talking over the event that was about to happen.

"Yeah Dad, You really are doing so much for them...I sure hope you are this helpful if I ever get married." Inori responded.

"Yeah, like you will get married." Matsuri jokingly responded

"Hey that's not nice, you jerk." Inori said pouting.

"Im sure you will get married Onee-Chan." Tsukasa replied, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Thanks Tsukasa." Inori said, fake pouting still.

"…So, it is pretty hard to believe Kagami will really be married in a few hours." Ms. Hiragi said.

"I know…Our little girl is really getting married…Its hard to believe that, since she is still so young, but it's what she wants, and she could not be happier." Mr. Hiragi replied.

"I would never think Kagami would even have a date for awhile, seeing how she was always so serious…Let alone dating a girl, but I suppose I should have seen it coming, since her and Konata hung out so much." Matsuri said.

"Yes…Kagami is not the one I thought would be married first…I mean we just found out, she was dating her a few weeks ago, and now she is getting married, it is pretty crazy…But Im really happy for her, she used to be so serious and working all the time, and with Konata she looks really happy." Inori replied.

"They really do care for each other a lot…All the things Kagami has told me, Konata really loves her, and Kagami feels the exact same, and I wasn't really that surprised when I found out they were getting married, Konata said she had something really big planned, and I heard Kagami saying she wanted to get married to her. Especially after what happened to her, she kept telling me she wanted to marry her, and be with her forever…It is really romantic how much they care for each other." Tsukasa said, in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah…Those two, really do care for one another, no doubt about that, but Im still shocked at the fact that they are actually going to be married, I mean they are just barely out of High school, and have only dated for a year…But they both want it a lot, and they say they don't want to be with anyone else, so I guess there is no reason not to get married." Ms. Hiragi said

"I knew when Konata asked us, that they were serious, and I knew Kagami would yes…when Kagami first told us, I could tell them how much she cared for her. Those two are really serious about their relationship." Tadao replied.

"Yeah, Kona-Chan is usually really hyper-active, and nonchalant about serious things, but when it came to their relationship, or anything to do with Kagami, she is really serious, like that is the only thing that matters." Tsukasa explained, knowing just how her friend acted.

"I can believe that, I did always think she was a tad too energetic when I saw her, but recently the glimpses I did see of her, she seemed mellow, and concentrated on Kagami, practically staring at her…I think she really is all she cares about." Inori replied, thinking back to the few times she did see her.

"Yeah that twerp really is kind cute, I can see why Kagami likes her, I should have known that was what Kagami was so preoccupied with all the time, I caught her staring off way more than she ever used to do, and I even caught her writing her name…She was really poor at hiding her feelings now that I think back." Matsuri said.

"Yeah, I caught Kagami talking to herself about Konata a lot, I even saw her writing a few love letter, back before they started going out…When Kagami wants something, she sets her mind to it, that is why she was so unfocused back then." Miki replied.

"…Yep…And in just a little while they will be getting married…Speaking of which, we should probably get ready…It isn't much longer." Mr. Hiragi said, looking at the clock, realizing the wedding was only a few hours away.

"Ohh you right…I got to go get dressed." Tsukasa said springing up, excited to where the kimono, Kagami picked out, for her friends / 'bridesmaids' to wear.

"We all probably should do that, don't want to be late." Ms. Hiragi said, leaving the room, the rest of them in tow.

* * *

-Mid Day, Takara Residence.

"Mother…You are coming right?" Miyuki asked, putting on the finishing touches to her attire.

"…are you sure they want me going?"

"Of course, they said you have been really nice to them for a long time, and they would love for you to come, I already told you that…Do you not want to come?"

"I would be honored to go…But I barely know them. I would feel intrusive." She replied, nervously.

"Don't be silly, they want you there…They said so, Your already dressed. Why are you so nervous about this?"

"I don't know…I feel kind of weird…I mean your friend are getting married, It makes me realize how grown up you are…Soon you will be married too and you will leave me." She sadly replied.

"…Im not going to leave you."

"Yes you will…you are going to go off to college and get married, and not come back home…How can I be happy when my baby is gone?" Yukari asked, sadly, afraid of having her daughter leave her.

"…Mom…I…Im sorry, I never realized how much you would miss me." Miyuki replied hugging her mom.

"I don't want my baby to grow up…I want you to stay with me."

"Mom…I…Im sorry."

"…Im sorry…I know the day was coming…But I don't want you to leave…I want my baby here." Yukari responded hugging her tightly.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me…I…I can stay home, I will take the train to school…Tokyo isn't that far."

"Miyuki, I don't want you to go…I don't want to be alone…" Yukari replied.

"…I…I could go to Kyoto, its closer."

"No…You wanted to go to Tokyo, I can't hold you back…I…Im just going to miss you."

"…Mom…Im sorry, I will miss you a lot too…But I will come home often…I promise I will come home very weekend, I'm going to miss you too."

"…Okay…I think I can handle that…But Im still going to miss you a lot."

"I will to mom, we haven't really been separated for more than a few days ever…So living away from you is going to be sad." Miyuki admitted, thinking that not seeing her mom everyday would make her very sad.

"Miyuki, it still scares me how fast you are growing up...Your my only little baby, and now your friends are getting married…And you will too someday…I guess you're not my little girl anymore." Yukari sadly said.

"Im always going to be your girl…No matter how much I grow up mom, that much won't change…Even if I move away or get married, I will always be your little girl."

"I know…I just don't want you to grow up…I miss reading to you when you were a little girl, sleeping with each other…It makes me sad we won't do that anymore."

"…We can still do that…Besides it was more like me reading to you, since you always fell asleep." Miyuki jokingly replied.

"Yeah…But I still miss it." She replied.

"…Well how about we do that tonight?" Miyuki suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after the wedding, we can sleep together and read a book like we used too…Wouldn't that be fun." Miyuki suggested, missing the time she spent with her mom.

"Sure, it will be just like when you were young." The 'older' Takara replied.

"Yep…But first you have to get ready." Miyuki replied, pointing out the fact that her mom was still half dressed.

"…So they really want me there?"

"Yes mom…You have been really supportive of them…And you let them use our house often, they said they would be glad to have you there."

"Okay…Let me go finish getting ready…I would like to see them get married, they really are a cute couple."

"They really are, and their relationship has really helped out everyone it seems, so them getting married is really important to all of us, in more of a way then they are just our friends." Miyuki explained.

"Really? That's cool, like how do you mean they helped everyone out?" Yukari asked, interested in how they might affect other people.

"Well, Misao and Ayano got together at the party they had, when they told everyone, and they helped Yutaka to stop being scared of telling Minami how she felt, they practically coached them through it…And they really made everyone just realize how important their friends our…And Tsukasa too."

"What about Tsukasa? And what about you? How did they affect your life?" Her mom asked, interested in changes that affected Miyuki.

"…Well…Umm…They helped Tsukasa, find who she liked..." Miyuki nervously explained.

"Ohh who does she like?" Yukari asked, in an over school girlish way, interested to know who her daughters friend liked.

"…I…Can't say, that is personal." Miyuki said fidgeting; she did not want to tell her mom yet.

"Ohh come on, I won't tell." She asked again.

"Mom…I can't say it, I told her I wouldn't." Miyuki replied, dodging saying the name, she was hoping her mom would give up soon.

"Alright fine…You don't need to tell me. But I understand what you mean now, that they affected everyone, it seems like thanks to them everyone found love." Yukari replied, her eyes slightly glazed over at the romanticness.

"Yep…They really did." Miyuki replied, an extra bit of truth to that, a truth that her mom didn't know.

"…Well then, we better finish getting ready I don't want to miss it." She replied, walking off to finish her preparations.

"_Thank you so much you two, its thanks to you I have Tsukasa…And I really do love her, Im so happy you helped us…All of us through it, it really is amazing you guys are going to get married, we are all so lucky that the two of you found each other, without you two, none of us might have love…So thank you Konata, and Kagami…You helped all of us." _Miyuki thought, looking forward to the wedding of the two that influenced everyone else so much.

* * *

Mid day, The Shrine

"Is everything set up over there?" Kagami yelled, fixing a table arrangement.

"Ahh…Yep, everything looks good from here…When are the flowers, center pieces going to get here?" Konata replied, pushing in a chair.

"It should be soon…What do you think? Does this look good?" Kagami asked, moving the way the table cover was aligned.

"It looks good…I think everything is about ready…We aren't forgetting anything are we?"

"Girls, you need to relax…It is not your responsibility to set this up…That is our task, just enjoy yourselves." The leader said, entering the building.

"But…We need to make sure everything is ready…I don't want to mess anything up." Kagami replied.

"You girls already got all the preparations done, you have done more than you share, let us fix up the rest of it." Another shrine worker said, entering the building, behind the leader.

"Yes Kagami, you have already done far too much, let us finish for you." The leader said.

"…Okay sir…Thank you very much." Kagami replied, bowing.

"Yes…Thank you very much." Konata replied, grabbing Kagami's hand, and bowing as well.

"…So you are Konata, Its is good to meet the one Kagami has told us so much about. Im honored to be able to marry you two." He said looking over at Konata.

"…Sir, thank you so much for doing this, it really means a lot to us." Konata replied, happily.

"No, it is the Hiragi family I should be thanking; they have helped our shrine so much, we are glad to repay them, by marrying their daughter, regardless of the fact that you are both girls." He responded, happy to repay the ones who had helped them so much.

"You still deserve thanks, to help us this much, there is nothing I can do to deserve such respect, thank you again so much sir." Kagami replied.

"Nonsense, we are happy to do it…As I said, the Shinto religion might not support it, or endorse it, but we don't hate it, or look down on it…We are glad, that two girls like you found love, I think it is a beautiful thing, and to be so sure of the one you love, that you want to get married, it makes me happy." He replied, never really seeing a two girl relationship, but he knew by the look of them how much they cared for each other.

"Thank you, sir." Konata replied.

"Yes…thank you so much…I was a little afraid you guys might kick me out of the shrine, as a maiden when you found out…But you have been so supportive, thank you so much." Kagami replied, a few tears in her eyes.

"Kagami, we would never do that, I would not dismiss someone, because they are in love, regardless of who that may be with, especially not you, one who has helped us out so much. Love is not something to look down upon, but to be happy for, our religion has no place to question it, we are open to anyone." He replied, a tad sadden at the fact she thought, they would do that.

"…Thank you guys, Im not even sure, what to say." Kagami replied, a few more tears coming down now.

"Thank you so much…This really means a lot, I know the one thing Kagami is happiest about is that she gets to be married here, the shrine she grew up helping her whole life, thank you so much for allowing it." Konata replied, happy Kagami could get what she wanted.

"Like we said, before we are happy to do it…Now why don't you girls relax for awhile, the ceremony isn't for another few hours or so, you should go get ready, we will finish the preparation, don't worry about it." He said, when he realized, they had not gotten dressed, and instead were probably there, preparing for the last few hours.

"Yeah Kagami, we still need to get ready…We better hurry." Konata replied looking at the time.

"Okay…thank you again for everything." Kagami said, as her and Konata began walking out.

"Don't worry about it, we just want you girls to be happy, and have fun…See you in a few hours." He replied watching them go.

"Im really happy for her, Kagami looks so happy, I can tell that Konata girl loves her a lot, and she looked really sweet…Im glad we can help them." the leader said, to the other guy.

"Yeah…the Hiragi's really have helped us a lot, Im happy we can do this…And those two looked so happy together, I see nothing wrong with the joining of them…They truly do love each other." The other replied.

"Yeah, they look like a cute couple; I can see no reason to not let them get married. I mean sure, it might not be legal, and our religion might not approve, but I personally see nothing wrong, and those two girls really mean a lot to each other, anyone can see that, for us to not let them get married, is just wrong if you ask me." The leader said, he personally thought, there was no reason not to do it.

"Yes sir, I agree…Kagami deserves this after all she has done, and Tadao has helped us a lot too, Im glad we get to repay them, and make her so happy, you could tell how much this meant to her, she practically glowed."

Yes, Kagami has done a lot for us, her whole family…And now we can repay the favor."

* * *

"Kagami I can't believe it, in just a couple hours…It is like a dream." Konata said, her eyes glazed over, as she held Kagami's hand, walking back to the house, to finish getting ready.

"I know Konata, it is amazing…I can't believe how nice our shrine leader is, he has always been really generous to us, but I still can't believe how much he is helping us." Kagami replied, still overjoyed, at the fact that her shrine was so accepting and generous.

"I know, they seemed so nice, and so accepting. Im really glad Kagami, I know how important it is to you that we can get married there, so I'm really happy we can."

"…Yeah, it does mean a lot to me…Im happy dad asked them, he has done a lot for us too…I will have to thank him again today."

"Yeah, I will too." Konata replied, realizing she hadn't done that yet.

"…Konata I still can't believe it, in just a few more hours, we will be married, Konata my cute little wife." Kagami said, already overjoyed she could say that.

"I know Kagami…Im so happy, I can't wait till I can say you are really my wife…It is going to be the best thing ever…Wait a minute…We still haven't figured out whose taking whose name." Konata said, remembering they never finished that conversation.

"…Well…I would like to take yours Konata…I mean I know we don't really need too, also there are no real defined things about that since, it's not really legal yet, but I want to have your name." Kagami replied, blushing slightly, at the idea of it. "…But keep Hiragi too, since my family has always viewed our name important. Just at the end…But I think it would be nice to be called Kagami Izumi…It is just another piece of you that I have."

"Okay, heh you are so cute like that you know, I love those adorable moments of yours." Konata replied, glad she could see Kagami blushing so cutely. "Im going to like you having my name, I think that is really romantic…Kagami Izumi…I like that."

"Thank you…Im going to like that too…Ms. Izumi, that's me." Kagami replied smiling, at the thought.

"And, I get to be part of your family too; I'm going to have 3 sisters now." Konata said, thinking of the fact that Tsukasa would now technically be her little sister.

"Yeah that is true, Tsukasa is going to be happy about that. Even Inori and Matsuri were excited about that, they said they were happy they got to have another sister." Kagami explained.

"I will have to get to know them better, I have really only talked to them a few times."

"Don't worry they will like you, they will be happy to get to know you better…But I get you to myself this week." Kagami replied with a grin on her face.

"Ohh, Im all yours Kagamin…Im going to enjoy that." Konata replied, smiling at Kagami's slightly perverted nature.

"Yep…Just a few more hours Konata…I can't wait."

* * *

- "A few more hours, later" The Shrine

"…Kagami…It is finally here…We are finally getting married, Im so happy." Konata said, her eyes glowing, as her and Kagami, stood in front of the door, to the shrine, both wearing extravagant white Kimono's, the traditional attire for a Shinto wedding. Their Kimono's held an elaborate floral pattern, going from the side wrapping around the right shoulder, and halfway down the middle.

"I know Konata, me too…Im so happy right now, I'm practically shaking, we really are getting married…It is really going to happen, Konata." Kagami replied, tightly gripping her hand, both shaking with anticipation, before they walked into the room, in which they would be married.

"…It's just beyond the door, but it's like Im too nervous to open it." Konata said, as neither her nor Kagami, opened the door, they just stood there, looking at it, gripping each other's hands.

"I know…Konata Im so nervous…It is right in front of us, but I can't open the door, Konata…You need to do it."

"I want to…But my hand won't stop shaking…I know once we go in there, we are going to get married, and I want that more than anything…But for some reason, my hand won't move…Im so excited I can't move." Konata explained, her hand indeed was actually shaking.

"Me too…Konata…How about we open it together." Kagami suggested.

"…Can I have a kiss first…It will be our last one, as girlfriends, before we are married." Konata asked, looking at Kagami expectantly.

"Of course, Konata." Kagami replied, leaning down, towards her soon to be wife, gently pressing her lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around her, one hand on her back, the other in the blanket of cerulean that was called hair, Konata with both of hers around Kagami's waist, after a few minutes they finally detached, and just stared at each other.

"…Okay, Kagami, let's do this." Konata said as both looked at the door, reaching for the handle.

"I love you Konata." Kagami replied, grabbing hold of it with her.

"I love you too Kagami." Konata said, back, as both pulled the handle, Opening the door.

* * *

A loud cheering resonated from the room, as Konata and Kagami slowly walked in together, both still gripping each other's hands, as they approached the shrine alter. Konata was on the right, and Kagami on the left, on the side area, sat a few close friends and family, to the right in order, sat Sojiro, Yui, Yutaka, Minami, and Hiyori and Patty as well as Kuroi. To the left, was the entire Hiragi family, in order Tadao, Miki, Inori, Matsuri, and Tsukasa, and both Misao and Ayano as well as Miyuki, and her Mom.

(Traditionally, only the very close friends and family went to the actually ceremony, however other guests came to the reception.)

A few mild flashed, and clicking sounds emanated from Sojiro's camera, as well as a few aww's and gasps from the guests. Hiyori struggled to not draw the scene, and instead decided to soak it all up then draw it after, so she did not miss any details.

"Are you girls ready to begin?" The leader asked them.

"I couldn't be more ready." Konata replied, a tight pulse on Kagami's hand, could clearly tell Kagami how nervous and excited she was.

"Me too." Kagami replied, her voice slightly shaky.

"Okay then...We shall begin with the purification ceremony." He said, performing the traditional ritual, a few more flashes, from Sojiro's camera, and some more words, and sounds of astonishment from, the others, but for the most part, everyone just sat and stared, not wanting to miss a moment.

"Now…I shall pass out the three Saki cups." He said getting out 3 small cups, that signified, sharing, and unification between the two, as he poured a small amount into each cup, traditionally the male would drink a sip of each then pass to the female, however since both were female in this case, Konata drank first, taking a small sip from each cup, then followed by Kagami taking a small drink. Then Saki was poured into each of the two family member cups, as well as the other guests, this signified the unification of the families.

"Now, do you two have any vows you wish to exchange?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagami said first. Blushing slightly, at what she would say in front of everyone.

"Well then you may proceed." He said gesturing towards Kagami.

"…Konata…I vow, to always watch over you, to always be with you, regardless of what may happen, I wish to be by your side, for all of eternity, to share every moment with you…To share all life's homework with you." Kagami began, a few tears rolling down her eyes, and a few laughs, and chuckles, from those who got the homework joke. "…To always love you, and care for you. As your loving Tsundere, because you are the only person I ever want to be with, my adorable, sweet, goofy, Konata…I love you so much." Kagami finished, a more tears rolling down her face, as well as Konata's, and many from the other guests in the room.

"…Kagami…I…" Konata managed to word, after hearing the beautiful sentiment. "…That was beautiful Kagami." Konata replied, a few more tears now streaming down her cheek.

"Do you have anything you wish to say?" he asked, Konata.

"…Yes..." Konata nervously said, unsure if she could match what Kagami said.

"…Its okay, you don't have to be nervous…Pretend we are alone." Kagami said to her, when she noticed Konata struggling.

"…Kagami…I...I vow, that I will always be there for you, I will be there when we wake up, when you are happy or sad…I will be your Kyon, your Peach, your drill of the heavens, Your Zelda, Your Misty. And every other reference I can try to make to tell you how much I love you…You are everything to me Kagami, and you are all that matters to me…I love you more than I can understand Kagami, everything I am, is because of you, I want to be with no one but you…And I vow I will do everything I can to make you the happiest person alive." Konata finished, her eyes, letting loose an insurmountable amount of liquids, many people on the side chuckled at the references made, and others thought it was the most adorable thing they heard.

"Konata, that was perfect, I love everything about you." Kagami said, crying just as hard as Konata was.

"Is that all?" he asked, wiping his eyes. Trying his best not to get caught up in the emotions, and stay as professional as possible. Both girls only able to respond to his questions with a nod.

"We will now place the ceremonial offer, to the gods, so that they may bless this union." He said, picking up a small stick, from a cherry blossom, placing it on the altar. As he did so, the rest of the people in the room could swear they saw a flash of light.

"Before I finish, would either of you like to take the others name?" he asked, unsure of how to go about it, unaware of what to do in the situation.

"Actually…I have decided to take Konata's name." Kagami replied, many gasps, from the audience, as no one had known that part, especially the Hiragi family, however none were against it, instead they just thought it was the most romantic thing they heard.

"...Finally we will exchange the rings." He said, as Tsukasa came up bringing the rings to them.

"…Kagami I Love you so much." Konata said placing the ring around her finger.

"I love you too Konata." Kagami said, placing her ring around Konata's small finger.

"…Congratulations, I pronounce you Ms…And Ms. Izumi, you are now wife…And wife, you may now kiss the…Wife." He said, feeling a tad silly at the use of the repeated words. Something he knew he would probably do only once.

The two just stood there for a few seconds just staring into, each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Konata, slowly moved her head forward, and was met halfway by Kagami. Pressing their lips against each others, immediately loud cheers, were emanated, and aww's ensued, as Konata, wrapped her arms around Kagami, and Kagami doing the same, their kiss lasted, over 5 minutes, and was followed by multiple more, each lasting about as long, until they finally separated, and just stared at each other.

"Kagami…My wife…I love you so much, I really do, my beautiful wife…I love saying it." Konata said, lost in Kagami's azure eyes.

"And you are my cute little, lovable wife…I love you a lot too Konata…It really is an amazing feeling, that I can really call you my wife." Kagami said, staring back at her.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered, rushing over to them, hugging them, and shaking their hands, telling them how happy they were for them.

"Thank you…Everyone…But let's wait until the reception party, it's a little cramped in here." Kagami said, as her and Konata, gripped each other's hands, being swarmed by people.

"Yeah, the reception is being held, just down the street; everyone is invited, so we will see you there." Konata said, as her and Kagami, attempted to leave the building, hoping to have a quick moment to themselves, before the reception party.

"Okay, okay, let the girls through, Im sure they want to be alone now." Tadao said, smiling as he saw the blush on their faces.

"Yes, yes, let's let the girls get some private time." Sojiro agreed, now trying to embarrass them.

"Have fun you two." Patty said with a wink.

"Try not to wear yourselves out." Matsuri joined in, everyone seemed to be on a mission to make them feel awkward.

"Ohh please, the party is in like 30 minutes, that's not nearly enough time for Kagami to ravage me…That will wait until tonight." Konata said, countering the awkward back.

"KONATA! Shh…Don't say that." Kagami replied, covering her mouth, a dark red on her face. As she tightly held her hand, as they both retreated, before another thing could be said.

"…Those two really are meant for each other." Tsukasa said, watching them run away, blushing brightly.

"Yep, they make a really good couple…Im glad they could do this." Tadao said agreeing.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun having another sister…Especially that Konata." Inori replied.

"I can't believe Kagami took Konata's name." Yutaka said.

"I know, that surprised me the most, I did not expect that." Matsuri said, shocked, at Kagami's surprise.

"Yeah now she is Kagami Izumi…It has a nice ring to it, I think." Minami said.

"That took me by surprise too…But I think it is really romantic." Miki replied.

"Konata's vows were so cute; she said them just like I imagined she would." Patty said.

"I know, she references so many things, but did it just to say how Kagami made her feel…It was cute in a really nerdy way." Sojiro agreed

"And Kagami's vows were so romantic, how she said how much she wanted to be there for her." Miyuki replied joining in.

"The whole ceremony was adorable…Im going to need a few copies of all of those pictures." Miki said looking at Sojiro.

"Yeah, me too." Hiyori said.

"Me three." Patty said

"I would like a copy too, if it would not be too much trouble." Minami asked.

"I as well please sir." Miyuki asked,

"Okay, I will make plenty for everyone." Sojiro replied, as they began walking toward the reception hall.

* * *

-Post Wedding, Behind the Shrine.

"Konata, I can't believe you said that." Kagami said, her face still glowing red, as they sat down on a bench, under a cherry blossom.

"Im sorry Kagami, I but I love seeing that blush of yours." Konata replied, kissing her cheek, which only made her blush more.

"…sigh, you are so cute you know that." Kagami said, back kissing her on the lips.

"Kagami, your vows were so romantic, you must have worked on them for awhile, and it was the most romantic thing I ever heard."

"Yours too Konata, I really liked it, how you said all your anime, and game jokes, but It made me happy, because I know that's who you are, and that is your way of telling me how much you love me…It was really the cutest thing ever."

"It was hard to come up with, at first I wasn't sure what to say, but dad helped me…He said to say exactly what you meant to me, and make it about you, because that is what she would love to hear."

"I loved every part of it Konata, your dad was right, that was the most adorable thing you have ever said or done, and that is big…Im so happy Konata…We actually did it, we are actually married."

"I know, it is really true, and I already pinched myself like 7 times, so I know it's not a dream." Konata replied.

"Me too, I had to do that, this morning, and during the ceremony, to make sure this wasn't all too good to be true, but it's not, and we are really married."

"I love you so much Kagami." Konata responded, hugging Kagami tightly, Kagami doing the same, as they just held each other for a few minutes.

"I love you too Konata." Kagami said, as she leaned against Konata, causing her to fall backwards, Kagami lying on top of her. As they held each other, Kagami now on top of her, both stared into each other's eyes.

"Kagami…We should probably go get changed, and get ready for the party…But…Im really comfortable, I like the feeling of you laying on top of me like this…Also you are kind of pressed against me."

"…Yeah…I didn't really want to move either, Kagami said, cuddling her head right next to Kagami's face, Konata, was laying on her back, Kagami on top of her, chest down against Konata, however skewed slightly to the side, and their faces were right next to each other, their noses, gently rubbing each other, Both would move their head forward, every few moments to kiss the other.

"…Hmm…We will have to remember this was of lying…It is really comfortable, I like you being this close to me." Konata said, enjoying the bizarre, yet relaxing and comforting, laying positions.

"Yeah it is nice…snuggling together like this always relaxes me, I could probably fall asleep here with you." Kagami said, closing her eyes, enjoying the contact between them.

"Yeah, cuddling with you like this is so nice…I really don't want to move, it's so relaxing." Konata said, kissing Kagami, on the nose, then closing her eyes, and rubbing hear head against Kagami.

"Konata, I really love how affectionate you are, you're so lovable, I really could just lay here forever with you…But I suppose we should get up…We have a party after all. And we still have to get changed." Kagami replied. Remembering they were supposed to change to their blue reception Kimono's.

"That's true…But can we just a lay here a few more minutes, they will wait for us…I just want to hold you for a little bit." Konata replied, wrapping her arm back around Kagami, as she attempted to get up.

"Okay, you are so cute you now that…I could never say no when you ask to cuddle." Kagami replied, giving her a gently quick kiss.

"I love my wife Kagami." Konata cutely said, rubbing her nose against her.

"Konata, I love you too my wife."

After a few minutes of them lying there, neither one wanting to move for awhile. However after Kagami checked the time, she realized the party was only 15 minutes away, and it would take a bare minimum of 17 to go home, and get ready.

"Alright…I suppose we should get ready now." Konata said, finally lifting herself, even though she did not want to.

"…Yeah, let's go…Even though I really wanted to just lay here with you for awhile…We really do need to get up, we are already going to be late." Kagami said, gripping Konata's hand again as they walked back towards the house, to change and prepare.

-

-Post Wedding, Hiragi Shrine Reception.

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Miyuki asked, looking at the door,

"They must be getting all snuggly." Patty jokingly replied.

"Yeah perhaps they are christening the ship, as so to speak." Hiyori replied, jokingly

"Breaking in the mattress, perhaps." Patty replied,

"Trying the new sheets out." Hiyori said back, continuing the joke.

"Doing the naked mamba." Patty said again.

"Yeah…Umm…Ahh, there ahh…having sex." Misao bluntly put, unable to come up with a clever innuendo.

"I think that is enough…I would rather not hear that." Tadao replied, a tad off put, about hearing his daughters sex life.

"Yes I would rather not think about that either." Sojiro agreed

"Yes, I would prefer not to imagine my sister and Kona-Chan in such a way." Tsukasa replied,

"…That is kind of disturbing Misao." Ayano replied, gripping her hand tightly

"Yeah, a little bit, my bad." Misao replied rubbing her head.

"They probably just wanted some time alone, seeing as how we swarmed them earlier." Miki replied,

"Yeah, they probably just wanted to cuddle for awhile. Kagami-senpai said Konata really enjoys that." Minami admitted.

"Aww that's so cute…I never knew Konata was like that." Ayano replied.

"Yeah Kagami told me that, the one thing that she thinks is the most adorable about Konata, is that she acts all tough, and joking on the outside but, when they are together, all Konata wants is to cuddle with her, she isn't even as perverted as she always is, I think it is really cute." Tsukasa said, forgetting that Kagami said not to tell anyone that.

"Aww my Konata is so cute." Sojiro said grinning, at how adorable his daughter was.

"That really does sound cute; I never would have imagined Konata to be like that." Patty replied.

"Yeah, Kagami said, that the little tyke is really romantic." Matsuri replied.

"Konata, being cuddly and romantic, that's news to me, all I know her as is a handful and a pervert." Kuroi replied, unable to picture Konata as a romantic type.

"That's what I thought at first, but Im sure you saw her at the wedding, what she said was really romantic, and cute, but in her own way, if it comes to Kagami Konata becomes really serious, and is really romantic." Miyuki replied, knowing exactly what Kuroi meant.

"Yeah, at first I was kind of put off when I heard about it, but now I can't see my Kagami, with anyone else, I know Konata means everything to her, and Im really happy they have each other." Mr. Hiragi replied.

"Yeah, Im really happy for Kagami." Inori said.

"So, you know we have been here for awhile right?" Kagami said loudly everyone quickly turning around to see Konata and Kagami, standing in the doorway, both dressed in extravagant blue kimono's, the fact that they wore the same one, only made it more adorable.

"How long have you guys been there?" Tsukasa asked.

"Ohh about the time, you decided to talk about our sex life." Konata replied.

"Umm…That was." Sojiro embarrassingly began

"Our bad." Hiyori and Patty said, hanging their heads down.

"And to answer your question, no that is not what we were doing." Kagami replied.

"…Well than what were you doing?" Patty rather bluntly asked.

"Just lying together for awhile, Konata wanted to cuddle." Kagami admitted both her and Konata blushing.

"Kagami why would you tell them that? You are always saying not to say such intimate details like that." Konata said in a whiney voice, embarrassed at what Kagami just told everyone.

"Well that is my payback from what you said earlier, and besides, I like seeing your cute blush too." Kagami replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine I forgive you…But don't tell them that." Konata replied, her face flushed.

"Aww my Konata, Is cuddler, that is so adorable." Sojiro replied

"Don't worry Konata, Ayano is too." Misao admitted, causing Ayano to greatly blush too.

"Misao…That's not nice."

"Sorry sweetie." Misao said, rubbing her head cutely.

"It's okay." Ayano replied, kissing her, clearly they were at the point they were okay to tell everyone.

"Yeah I bet Yutaka is a real snuggle bunny too, Ehh Minami." Konata replied, nudging her.

"Umm…She…A little." Minami shyly agreed

"I…I suppose so." Yutaka shyly agreed, holding Minami's side.

"Geez is everyone here lesbian?" Matsuri rather rudely asked.

"…Well kind of…Konata, and Kagami, got all of us together, in a way, so we really have them to thank for us finding our love."Yutaka replied, something all the girls in the room would agree too.

"Yeah you guys, if it weren't for your party I might never have realized how much Ayano loved me." Misao replied, thanking them.

"And if it wasn't for all you help I might still have even to scared to tell Minami how I felt, so thank you Onee-Chan." Yutaka said.

"…M…Me too Onee-Chan, thank you." Tsukasa said, embarrassedly.

"You too Tsukasa?" Matsuri asked, as well as everyone else in the room staring at her, except Miyuki, who was standing next to her.

"I…Umm I mean." Tsukasa replied, fumbling with her words.

"Y…Yes, me and Tsukasa are together." Miyuki replied, gripping her hand tightly.

"Miyuki? Why didn't you tell me?" Yukari asked, saddened at the fact her daughter did not tell her, she was with Tsukasa.

"Im sorry mom, we just started dating like a week ago, so I didn't want to tell you yet…Im really sorry mom." Miyuki replied, a few tears in her eye."

"It's okay Miyuki, I can understand, Im happy you two are together." Yukari replied; glad to see her daughter with someone who made her happy.

"So you too Tsukasa…" Matsuri asked,

"Y…Yeah…Sorry I didn't say anything." Tsukasa shyly said.

"Don't worry Tsukasa, you guys pretty much have the record time, me and Kagami didn't tell for a few months, you two just started last week, you have plenty good reason not to tell yet, after all you are just at the beginning stages." Kagami explained

"…Its okay Tsukasa, remember we will support you, just like Kagami, you have nothing to fear." Tadao replied, calming the pair.

"Thank you daddy." Tsukasa said, happily.

"So…Umm…Not to be rude, and interrupt the happy moments…But, can we cut that cake now…Im hungry." Misao said, as her stomach growled, loudly.

"Heh, yeah…That would be nice." Kagami admitted.

"Aww, nothing can keep my Kagami from her food." Konata replied, jokingly

"Konata…how could you say that." Kagami sadly replied,

"You know Im joking Kagami, Im sorry, I know you love your food, its okay, I love my fluffy baby." Konata said, gripping Kagami, waist.

"…I know, you would never mean to say anything mean." Kagami replied.

"Come on Kagami; let's get these guys some cake." Konata replied, as her and Kagami walked over to the giant elaborate cake.

"Here you go, Konata, you can do it…You're the better chef, as we know." Kagami jokingly replied, handing Konata a knife.

"I don't think even you could mess up, cutting a cake, Kagamin." Konata jokingly replied, cutting a neat line down the cake, cutting two small pieces.

"You should feed each other, it would be Moe." Patty yelled out. Coupled with a group agreement.

"Sure, I love feeding my wifey Kagami." Konata replied, picking up a small piece of cake, and wrapping her arm around Kagami, Kagami doing the same, as they both slowly moved the pieces forward feeding one another. A loud cheering emanated through the room.

"Mmm you picked a good one; Konata…This cake is delicious." Kagami replied.

"Yep, and it's even better since it is my wife feeding me." Konata replied, happily

"I missed." Kagami said a hint of red on his face.

"What do you mean?" Konata asked, unaware of the small bit of cake on her nose.

"There is a bit on your nose…" Kagami said touching it, with her finger, showing Konata.

"Ohh let me get that." She replied moving her hand up, Kagami, instead grabbed it and moved it away.

"…L…Let me get that." Kagami said, moving her head forward, and gently licking the cake off her nose, both of them blushing greatly.

"T…Thank you sweetie…Y…Your tongue felt nice." Konata admitted, very shyly, since everyone just witnessed, the incredible Moe scene.

Immediately the entire room, released a massive group Aww, at the adorable scene, Hiyori, practically dying, from massive nosebleed, as Patty rescued her.

"Kagami, I don't care that everyone can see us…That was the cutest thing I have ever seen, I love you so much." Konata said, quickly diving forward kissing her. Intertwining their tongues, as yet again the room released a loud Aww.

"Konata, I love you too, today has really been the best day of my life." Kagami said, as they separated staring at her.

"Me too Kagami…I don't want it to end."

"Well then just wait for tonight…I want to make it the best night of both of our lives." Kagami replied, winking, saying it just quite enough so the others could not hear her.

"Can't wait." Konata said back with a smile.

"Hey girls, do you want to separate any time soon and pass out that cake." Misao said, hoping to enjoy it as they did.

"Yeah, yeah…" Konata said cutting more slices

"Now let's have us a party." Kuroi and Yui both said at the same time, holding up their sake bottles.

* * *

- Night, Izumi Residence.

"Geez…Im so worn out…They would not let us leave would they." Kagami said, as her and Konata stammered through the door.

"Yeah, they were all really having fun…Did you see Misao chug that sake bottle, kuroi gave her?" Konata asked.

"Yeah…A drunken misao is not something I want to deal with again…But everyone had fun, and that is important...But now Konata, it is finally just us." Kagami replied her and Konata walking into her room.

"Yep…Kagami, I love you so much, my wife, there is really no one I would rather it be, you will always be the only person for me." Konata replied staring into Kagami's eyes.

"Me too Konata…I feel the exact same, you are my wife, and I would have that no other way."

"Kagami, that party was really exhaustive, I know I said I would make you a snack when we got back, but can we just go to bed now? Im actually pretty worn out." Konata asked, opening the covers, and giving Kagami a puppy dog look.

"Okay, besides, that is what I really wanted anyway." Kagami said, crawling into the bed, cuddling with Konata. "You can just make it up to me, with breakfast." Kagami replied, giving her a small kiss.

"I will definitely do that, I like making food for you, my beautiful wife." Konata replied, smiling happily, at the usage of wife.

"…Konata…Umm, you're not too tired to…you know, are you?" Kagami asked.

"Of course not, it's our wedding day. What kind of wife would I be, if I fell asleep, before that?" Konata jokingly replied.

"I love you Konata." Kagami said, quickly kissing Konata, while doing so she began slowly removing articles of clothing,

"I love you too sweetie, so much, Kagami, as I've said before, you are the only person I have ever wanted to do this with." Konata replied, flipping herself over, so she was not on top of Kagami, she then removed her final article, so that both were completely naked now.

"…Konata, me too…You are the only one, I would do this with…I love you so much." Kagami replied, moving her head forward kissing Konata again.

"Kagami, you are really sexy you know that." Konata replied, eyeing her wife.

"You too, you really cute, but really good looking too." Kagami replied, doing the same.

"Kagami, this is our first times when we are married…So it's like we are virgins again in a way." Konata replied, moving her hand slowly, massaging certain 'key' parts of Kagami's body.

"Then Im happy to give it to you again Konata." Kagami very romantically put. Releasing small moans and purrs, as Konata, very gently, and lovingly, pleased her.

"K…Konata…I..I…I love you." Kagami said, in between panting.

"Me too Kagami."

"M…My turn." Kagami replied, crawling on top of Konata, and gently kissing her, then slowly moving down her frail, naked frame.

"Ka…Kagami." Konata cooed out, as Kagami, gently licked along her stomach line, flicking her tongue against her belly button.

"Shh…no need to say anything." She replied, moving back up towards her, and kissing her very passionately when she was not expecting it, and not removing herself, as her hand gently rubbed Konata.

"A…K…Kagami…I love you…" Konata managed to say, in between soft moans, and labored breathing, as Kagami lovingly, admired her small body, kissing every part of it, and moving back to kissing her, in between doing so.

* * *

"K...Kagami, that…That was amazing." Konata said panting, as Kagami lay on top of her, both of them heavily panting, still sweaty from their activities.

"Konata…That was the best feeling I have ever had…Im not sure it was because it was our first time married…But that was just incredible."

"I know…My whole body is still shaking…Kagami…I really love you." Konata replied, leaning up kissing her.

"…Im actually too tired to even move…Im not hurting you, lying on top of you am I?" She asked, her body was essentially, on top of Konata's her whole weight, pressed against her.

"No, just stay there. As lewd as it sounds, I really like your naked body pressed against me like that." Konata said a hint of red appearing.

"I like it too…It's like very contact between us feels like electricity, it is really an incredible feeling…And since I can feel you so close, it is also really relaxing." Kagami said, agreeing.

"…Although…If you would move up just a bit, lay like we were earlier on the bench." Konata asked.

"Okay." Kagami agreed. Crawling up slightly, her legs now rubbing against Konata's, their hands laced together, her breasts pressing against Konata's and her face, right next to her, their noses touching slightly.

"…T…This is really good feeling…Kagami…" Konata worded out, her cheeks glowing.

"Konata…You look really cute like that." Kagami said, her cheeks also holding a hint of red.

"…Having you t…That close…F…Feels amazing." Konata replied, every part of their body was making contact with the others, in the same spot.

"I know…We have never been this close…Konata…Im really happy I have you." Kagami replied.

"I know Kagami…Me too...I will love you forever sweetie."

"…Konata…I" kagami began however a yawn interrupted her. "I will too…I will never leave your side…I promise you that."

"Are you tired honey?" Konata asked, in the sweetest caring voice a human could muster.

"…A bit…Do you mind if I closed my eyes for awhile?" Kagami asked, in an equally sweet manner.

"Not at all…Im pretty tired too…but…Stay like that please…I want to sleep with you like this." Konata said, greatly enjoying the placing.

"Okay…Good night Konata…My wife…I love you so much." Kagami said, closing her eyes after kissing Konata one more time.

"Good night Kagami…I love you too." Konata replied, cuddling her head into her, gently rubbing her with her nose, before wrapping her arms around her waist.

"…Konata…my, wife." Kagami drearily said falling asleep

"And you're my wife." Konata said, closing her eyes, sleeping with her wife for the first time.

* * *

Authors Notes- …It is finally done. My first story comes to its end…This has truly been an incredible journey everyone, I thank all of you for sticking with me till the end. I hope this story in any way made your life better in some way, like it affected every part of me, my one hope is that, it made someone happy, that is enough to make me write again…This story took so much out of me, wore me out every day I wrote it, but I could not have been happier, when I did write…I actually had some trouble writing this chapter, because I didn't want it to end, but I wanted to make it the best ending I could manage for you guys, so I apologize for that wait...I will probably take a small rest period, but my writing is not done, I will continue till I have done my part. Anyways review me for the last time, and I will be back soon…Thank you everyone and I hope all of you my friends will continue to support me,

(Also, Anime convention in South Carolina, Ichibon-con, I will be at it, in 2 months, I will update my profile about it, so if you are interested ask me. You can meet the writer -.- )


End file.
